The Demonic Swordsman
by SinbadThe3rd
Summary: In a world full run by kunoichi a young man is born alongside a sister who is hated by all around them. When she is attacked before his very eyes he snapped and unleashed a power that had been lost to time and had resurfaced. Now the boy leaves his home behind in a desperate attempt to learn more about his power and fully control it. Harem story, lots of lemons, multiple crossovers
1. Demonic Awakening

(A/N: This is a lemon Gender bent Naruto story that I am writing here. There will be plenty of lemons in this story, but I will have actual story to it as well so it's not just one big orgy all the time. So if you don't like it well there are plenty of other things to read instead of this. Every chapter will have at least one lemon if not more, so there is that. Also while there will be references to various other series such as Game of Thrones and such they are not truly relevant and are there to help set the story towards the present.)

The world is a vast place, and yet in one particular place within it things are not as they should be….

The world as we know it was forged through multiple wars spanning the globe as well as blood shed by tyrants and false gods alike. But even in the age of turmoil there were just as long eras of peace, but in the end they did not last very long….

One such place where this happened was known as the Elemental Countries, which was called that due to multiple countries within it calling themselves by various elements. These Countries were in a constant state of conflict with various warlords trying to conquer it at every turn, but none were able to achieve this dream with their vast armies, but that never stopped them from trying in the end.

This went on for many years before an event happened that changed everything. Out of the sky appeared a woman that many considered to be a goddess named Kaguya. Shortly after her arrival a tree grew that bore only one fruit that she ate and was gifted the power of chakra. With her new found power she was able to do what no other person was able to do and conquer the land. With her in charge there was relative peace in the land. In time, she took a husband and from their union two sons were born as well with the power of chakra as well. Years later though, they betrayed their mother in search of extra power that they believed that they could achieve with her death.

In her rage she used her power to unleash a monster to attack her sons as well as those who had listened to their lies about her being a tyrant. They tried to fight her and in the end were only capable of sealing her away since they lacked the strength to kill her completely. But as she was sealed away within what became the moon, she used the last of her power to summon up her will in physical form to manipulate events so as to free her in the future. This creature took it upon itself to use its power to infect the two brothers. While the effects of its attack weren't apparent from the get go, it was only as time went on it became apparent what it did.

As time went on, chakra was only usable by women. Men had chakra within their bodies as a source to live, but were unable to utilize it in a manner as kunoichi did to attack by bending the elements to their will. The creature, which became known as Zetsu had done this to hinder any future interference from men in the future when its mother was released from her prison. So as women became the dominant power in the world, men became second class citizens. Kunoichi got around this via the invention of the Futa jutsu, which gave women the proper appendage to mate with other females and breed kunoichi as well.

Yet it wasn't so bad since there was still use for men in this crazy world. There were men who had exceptionally high amounts of chakra in their system. These men were prized by clans since it helped breed powerful kunoichi in the future. These men were basically labeled as 'boy toys' since that was basically what they were used for. These men were also used for trading as well since clans rarely participated in incest, so they were traded away without worry since they were unable to pass down bloodlines via their seed. Those men who were born with average chakra were kicked out of their clans and forgotten.

This is the story of one such man, one who would turn the Elemental countries on its head…

Minata Namikaze was one of the most infamous kunoichi of her generation, and her wife Kushina Uzumaki was nearly as infamous as one of the last of her clan to still be alive after they were killed off in the Second Shinobi War by the combined forces of four major villages. They loved one another very much, and from their union two children were born, Naruto and Naruko. But the day they were born was a day the Kyubi was freed from his prison and wreaked havoc among the village. It took the lives of so many in the span of the hour that it rampaged through the village, cementing the people's hatred for the demon.

Minata tried to fight it off to protect her family, but it nearly killed her before she could send it away from the village to minimalize casualties. Kushina blocked the swipe of its claws to save Minata at the cost of her own life. Minata succeeded in the end to defeat the beast by sealing it away in Naruko, but the cost of the sealing was her very soul itself so she herself perished as well. Her last words had been to the third Hokage Hiruko Sarutobi had been to see her as a hero. But Minata was dead before she could see the glint of greed on her face as she looked at Naruko and saw a weapon to mold for the future…

Year had gone by from that day, and Naruko lived a life of misery that was unlike anything she could imagine. She was hated by all who saw her, beaten at random by the villagers with the worst of them being on her birthday, and was thrown out of any place she went to to buy anything she needed. She was thrown out of the orphanage and forced to live on the streets, but even though she suffered so much in life, she was still of sane mind since through it all she still had her brother Naruto there to keep her company. He dressed her wounds when she was hurt, hugged her when she was saddened by the hatred sent her way, and was always there for her in the worst of times. Naruto was able to buy what Naruko was not since he was not the container they loved to hate so much, so they got by easily since Naruto did various odd jobs to get by for the two of them. It was at these points of time when he was away doing work that she was attacked, and while Naruto wished he could do something to stop this, he was just a man in a Kunoichi run world, so what could he possibly do other than comfort her in this cruel world?

Naruto would never abandon his sibling, or so he thought since one day that all changed…

When the two of them had turned seven years of age, Naruto was walking back with some supplies when he came upon his sister being attacked yet again. While this was a common sight for him, something inside of him finally snapped that day and he made to attack them to protect his sister from harm. But before he could do anything he was set upon by several kunoichi who labeled him as a 'demon lover' and began to beat him up as well. Yet even as he was being pummeled by them he slowly crawled towards his sister in a vain attempt to aid her in some way. But it was at that point that he saw one of the men in the group stab her through the chest. Naruto's entire body froze as he saw his sister stabbed and cried out her name in fear that she had just been killed and he had been unable to save her.

As he cried out her name, a dormant power that rested within him became unlocked. His body became engulfed in jet black flame and empowered his body enough to kill the people who attacked him and his family. Their bodies burned into nothing as he screamed in rage, but he fell to his knees as he felt the power begin to burn within him. Naruko at this point had healed from the damage done to her and reached out to try and calm her brother down somehow, which was terrifying to her since she had never seen something like this. But as soon as she put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, she immediately retracted it since the black flames burned her hand. Naruto saw her hurt and freaked out.

His eyes filled with tears as he saw that he had hurt his sister with this power that he had no way of controlling.

"I'm sorry," said Naruto as he began to run from her in fear that he would hurt her again. She cried out his name in sadness as he ran away since she didn't want him to leave her. Naruto ran straight out the village and continued to run until he could run no more. He then fell to his knees as the flames disappeared from his body, and he screamed out in rage as well as confusion since he had no idea why this was happening to him. All he knew was the fact that he needed to learn how to control his power so that he would not hurt anyone else. So using all the strength he could muster, he walked further away from the village of his birth, but not before looking back one last time with tears in his eyes as he said a silent prayer in hopes that his sister would not suffer in his absence…

(9 years later)

The past nine years had been ones to mold Naruto into the man he was today. He had begun his journey by heading west in search of finding himself in some way. And as he did, he made his way he visited so many places as he went west.

It was when he made his way west that his luck truly turned. There he met the man who was able to explain his powers to him in full. The name of this man…

Meliodas…

This man had apparently been tracking him since the moment that his power had awakened. He met him as Naruto had been cornered by bandits. Meliodas easily dispatched the bandits with his blade, saving Naruto from another beating. He then took the time to explain to Naruto who he was and his connection to Naruto himself.

Meliodas introduced himself as a demon that had human form. He once led two separate groups of powerful warriors known as the Ten Commandments as well as the Seven Deadly Sins. He explained that he had outlived all his friends since he was cursed with immortality by his own father long ago. Naruto remembered how he had laughed as Meliodas spoke of another of his friends who had immortality as well, but had found a means to be rid of it since he wished to pass on from this life, yet Meliodas was stuck since he had no means to rid his curse.

Meliodas went on to explain that long ago he had a drunken hook up with a kunoichi, whose name he didn't remember since it was drunken sex so names were not really important. Meliodas had checked up on the woman after he found out she was pregnant, since he wondered if the child would be able to use his power. But he learned that the child, which was a girl, did not possess his power, so he lost interest and left them to their lives. He didn't wish to get attached since in the end he would outlive them.

That child, who was a member of the Uzumaki clan, became stronger from the demon blood that flowed through her, but it didn't fully develop into its true power. And this blood traveled through her bloodline through the generations until it was born into Kushina, who in turn gave birth to two children who had it themselves. What Meliodas was unaware of was the reason that no one had been able to utilize the power gifted to them by his genetics was the chakra that was within them. Chakra in its purest form was a purifying energy and it was enough to suppress the demonic power from fully forming to empower the person whose body it was in.

Naruto was a man, and while he had large amounts of chakra within his system, he lacked the ability to utilize it in a way that would suppress the power within. When he had seen his sister in danger he had unleashed his power since it was powered by rage and he had felt true unfiltered rage in that one moment as he saw his sister hurt in such a way. Meliodas had felt as his power had emerged and tracked him down to aid him in training to control it. So Naruto went with him and trained with his immortal ancestor.

They went far west to the point that they were on another continent. There they learned that the vast continent was in peril from a foe that was bent on the destruction as well as the enslavement of all living things. This madman was known as the Night King, an inhuman monstrosity that was capable of resurrecting the dead to have them fight for him, and with this power he had managed to kill off most of the continent with one country left free and alive. These people had unified to defend against the unending waves of zombie-like enemies that tried to get past the magical wall that protected their borders. This was the setting that Naruto trained in since Meliodas was a cruel teacher, yet an effective one at that.

Naruto trained his power, which was vast, by slaying so many zombies with the flames he was able to conjure up, which was known as Hellblaze. With this power he was able to help defend the walls for years as the people prepared to attack and kill the Night King since with his death all his minions would die with him. Naruto became a hero to the people since he heard rumors from time to time from the few survivors who made their way to the wall alive about groups of people still trapped in what had become a frozen wasteland. Naruto took it upon himself to rescue these people since in his heart he was a protector and he took his role seriously. Several groups of people were saved from total annihilation due to his aid, and they were forever grateful for it.

It took five years for enough people to be prepared to finally attack the Night King, and even with the long time to prepare they suffered massive casualties on their end. It was Naruto who had delivered the killing blow as the Night King had lifted his blade in preparation to slay the leader of the survivors of Winterfell known as Robb Stark. With his death, the never ending hordes of zombies all fell over dead since their master was no longer alive, as well as the winter that the land had been trapped in was finally at an end.

There was much celebration as the people were finally saved from death, and they praised the name Naruto as their savior. At the celebration, Naruto had been gifted several items from those he had helped that aided him in his journey. He was given a pet Dire wolf from Robb who was one of the pups birthed by his own. Naruto named her Minata after his idol who, while he himself would never achieve what she did since he lacked the ability to use jutsu she was still a role model of what one person could do if they put their all into their efforts, and it barked in happiness of the new name given to her. He was also given a magical gauntlet that was jet black with crimson red mixed in that a powerful Shadow demon was sealed within, forced to do the bidding of whoever wore the gauntlet. The problem was the item was demonic so it was corruptive, but Naruto was demonic via his blood so the corruption did not affect him. As he put it on the gauntlet had disappeared, but in its place was now a tattoo that entwined his arm.

The last item had been gifted to him by his ancestor Meliodas himself. The gift was his old blade Lostvayne, which was a magical sword he kept ahold of for so long. This was not the only gift he was gifted since in that moment Meliodas suddenly attacked him, and on impulse Naruto stabbed him. This caused the curse that had been placed on him to transfer to Naruto. In his final moments alive, he apologized to Naruto and explained that the reason he had such an interest in him was the fact that the curse was biological and he theorized that it could be transferred if he had another of his blood take it from him. Meliodas had then used the last of his strength to transfer his memories into Naruto, which caused the tattoo of Wrath to appear on his back. And with that Meliodas turned to dust as he finally passed on from this world.

Naruto set out once more to continue his journey for three more years before he finally felt like it was time to set out back home. He called in his only favor from a dragon he saved from the Night King to fly him as well as his Dire wolf back since it was far faster than by boat, and when he arrived he thanked his draconic friend before he bid him farewell. Now Naruto was alone with Minata as they made their way inwards towards the country. Naruto walked with his companion to the top of a hill and he couldn't help but smile as the feeling of being home hit him deep in his very soul.

Naruto's clothes consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat that had a hood that he currently had up to cover his head with a bandana to cover his face, with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He had a silver plate worn on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wore a strap that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side. He had designed his outfit himself, but hired a tailor to make it since he lacked the skills to make such clothes.

As Naruto made his way back home, he helped out various people in need from help for all sorts of things. He helped save people from bandits, rescued hostages from other bandits, returned the stolen resources that were taken by bandits. Now that he thought about it most of what he did was bandit related one way or another. But he also helped a young woman by the name of Mei Terumi, who was the leader of the rebel forces that were fighting against the tyrannical rule of the Mizukage. She had become surrounded since her escorts had been killed in an ambush, but Naruto had arrived just in time to aid her. As he made off to leave after he made sure she was safe, she requested his aid in their fight, which Naruto thought about and in the end agreed to since having such an infamous reputation could help him in the future since he was by all means, a mercenary. So with his aid he was able to sneak into the village of Kiri since as a man people tended to underestimate him on this side of the world and so they paid little to no attention to him.

He had been given a list of kunoichi to assassinate, and with perfect stealth he was able to accomplish the task he was hired to do. Once he reported his success, the rebels attacked the village in full force since the kunoichi that Naruto had killed were essential to the defense of the village and now that they were dead their defenses were sorely lacking in strength. The Mizukage had come out herself to defend the village, and she personally took on Mei and her squad. The fight was long and weakened the both sides, and in the end it seemed as though Mei's side would lose. But Naruto took the Mizukage's head clean off once the moment presented itself. And with her death the civil war was finally over. Naruto then became known to the Elemental Countries as the Demonic Swordsman. Mei had tried to keep him there as her personal boy toy since he was fairly strong if what she saw him do was any indication, but Naruto declined the offer since he explained that he had a sister to return to and protect. Mei had been pretty pissed that her advances had been snubbed, but she was a woman who got what she wanted and so as he made to leave she ordered her kunoichi to surround and detain him.

Naruto had chuckled as he was surrounded, and then looked back and winked at Mei before dropping a smoke bomb and disappearing as Mei could only stand there with a blush on her face. She ordered for his capture, but what made it hard was the fact that she had no idea what he looked like since he had his hood up the entire time with a bandana to block the rest of his face from being visible….

Along the way back, Naruto met another person of interest in a bar as he had stopped there for a quick drink. There he overheard a man who was talking to an associate of his about their plan to kidnap the Fire Daimyo's daughter who was on her way back from a special spa she had visited. Naruto had heard this and decided to help her since he was a protector after all. So when the bandits attempted to kidnap her, Naruto was there to kill off the bandits and rescue her. He remained with her the entire rest of the trip and met with her father. She told him how she had been ambushed by bandits and rescued by Naruto, whom the Fire Daimyo requested remove his hood to see the face of his daughter's savior. Naruto did as requested, and the looks he received confused him a bit. The Fire Daimyo's wife and daughter looked at him with flushed out faces since in their heads he was exceedingly handsome, but the Fire Daimyo himself had looked at him like he had seen a ghost of some kind.

The Fire Daimyo had then ordered one of his men to fetch a bingo book for him at once, which he did. Once presented with the requested item he flicked through the pages until he got to the one he wanted to find. And as he looked at the picture he had searched for, what little color that remained in his face disappeared altogether. The Fire Daimyo composed himself and showed Naruto the picture of Minata Namikaze. His face paled as well as he saw this since he had never seen an actual picture of her until now, but it was like looking in a mirror somewhat since a lot of their features were still the same, although their gender was not. But if anything, this messed with Naruto's head since he fully understood who his parents were, and in that moment his rage grew since he relied that the higher ups of his home village had been denying him as well as his dear sister what was rightfully theirs! A house to live in. Funds left to them by their mothers instead of him having to do so many odd jobs so that they didn't starve…

Naruto would make them pay dearly for this deception…

So Naruto asked the Fire Daimyo for a favor as payment for helping his daughter, which was simply a signed notice that he could show the Hokage upon his return home to let her know that he and his sister were claiming what was rightfully theirs and to try and stop them would force the Fire Daimyo to intervene. Minata as well as Kushina had been good friends of his, so he accepted the request without problem and offered Naruto a few days stay as he wrote it up in a manner that there would be no form of loopholes of any sort. Naruto smirked as he accepted his offer and was shown to the guest room where he would be staying. Naruto made himself at home, all the while feeling the hungry stares of the wife and daughter as he walked about.

Later that night, the wife snuck into his room where she assumed he was asleep from the drugs she had put into his drink earlier at dinner, but she was unaware that his demonic blood countered drugs and poisons to their entirety so it did nothing to him. The drugs served two purposes since it kept the person asleep, but erect so that she could have her way with the unfortunate (but not really if you think about it) soul as they slept with no memory of what happened so there was no chance of the person telling the Fire Daimyo of what happened. The man had mistresses that the she knew fully about so she took a few toys of her own when she could get her hands on them.

She saw what she thought was Naruto under the covers, but when she removed it she saw it was simply a stack of pillows put there to fool her. The wife had then been forcibly bent over while the bottom part of her nightly attire had been ripped off. She blushed though as she felt something big slid up and down her ass.

"You want me to fuck you with my huge cock?" Naruto said with a grin as he held her there in a bent over position. Her mouth opened wide in shock, than a sexy grin covered her face as the surprise wore off. "Because all you had to do was ask without trying to drug me."

"You are so...manly and confident, and yes I do want to see this...GIANT cock of yours, I want to see if it's real!" Naruto took her left hand and guided it to his engorging dong so that she could feel it for herself. He was fairly proud of the size of his dick, which had ruined many women for other men in his journey west.

"It is real your highness. Feel how it is filling up with blood as we speak?" She sat on her knees to be at eye-level with his beast of a dick, gently rubbing him with her royal hand, weighing his gonads with one hand and holding his shaft at midpoint with the other while it expanded further, growing thicker inside her soft palm. His shaft expanded in her hand, pushing his apple-sized cockhead past her navel, up the muscles of his upper abs which he had gained from rigorous training for years, until it reached its peak between his heaving pecs. Naruto's cock now stood vertically in all its fifteen inch rock-hard glory.

"By the gods, I can't believe how huge you are! And your balls! They are the size of large oranges!" she exclaimed with such wide eyes. He was so much bigger than her own husband was and she was going to thoroughly enjoy what she was going to let happen in a moment.

"Don't worry, I have the skills and the stamina to satisfy you in ways your husband obviously cannot… as well as your daughter when you are passed out." Naruto said with a grin on his face, while grabbing his two balls in both hands, slowly rolling the enormous orbs in his palms while she cooed with delight and yanked on his ultra-hard crank. She could only imagine how it would feel once inside her.

"You can't fuck my daughter, she's going to get married in the near future!" she protested. The marriage had been arranged between her and the son of a noble in town. And while her daughter was against it all, the Fire Daimyo's word was law and he had set up the marriage.

"Well, you're married your highness, and look at yourself. Kneeling down in front of me, whacking my giant shaft with both hands with a smile on your face along with lust filled eyes!" Naruto retorted with a smirk on his face.

"She won't let you! Take me but leave her pussy intact, I beg you! She must remain a virgin until her wedding day as is custom of royalty."

"She will let me fuck her and she'll love it, just like the dozens of women and girls that have had the honor of getting ravished by my cock over the years." Naruto calmly assured her. "Now, less talking and more sucking bitch!"

Without a word, and with her eyes transfixed on his giant drooling helmet, the Fire Daimyo's wife licked a large glob of flowing pre-cum with great gusto. Then, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and tried to engulf his head. Teasing her, Naruto backed away a few inches and her head hungrily followed his motion. Naruto let her gobble up half of his glans and teased her once, before finally plunging his shaft forward deep into her mouth. The gargling sounds of her obstructed throats did not stop his assault as he repeatedly pummeled the back of her mouth with his massive appendage. Foam was beginning to form at the corners of her mouth and she held his shaft at midpoint with both hands for dear life while Naruto continued to fuck her throat with 8 or so inches of his pole-sized cock. What she had never mentioned to anyone, not even her husband was that she utterly loved to be dominated like this. She was raised a royal and told that she should always be in control, but she got much pleasure from being the exact opposite such as Naruto was doing to her right now. While he took full control and raped her mouth at his leisure, her pussy was soaking wet from the pleasure this was giving her.

After several minutes of this sumptuous blowjob, her jaw got tired and Naruto let her catch her breath, while yanking his hardon over her upturned face, letting copious amounts of precum cover her face. She licked herself clean loving the taste of his semen, and went back to work on his dick, furiously tugging at the distended skin while she attempted to swallow as much of his 15 inches of cock meat as she possibly could. Every now and then, she would literally blow him until she could not breath and he would finally let her inhale a large gulp of air before forcing her head back down on his demanding rod.

"Fuck, I'm getting close, I'm gonna fucking drown you in my seed!" Naruto bellowed as the first of many pellets of cum erupted from his tip, flooding her throat. More scalding jets followed, until her mouth was filled to the brim, her cheeks ballooning with the immense volume of spunk she was being forced to eat. Eventually, Naruto removed his still discharging dick, and a torrent of warm spunk poured from her gaping mouth, covering her chin in gooey cream until the amount was so much that it cascaded onto her heaving breasts in heavy dollops of cum. Naruto added yet more batter to the continuously flowing rivers of gunk by discharging several volleys onto her mouth and chin. Finally, he aimed the remainder of his wads onto her upper face, plastering her forehead and gluing her eyes shut with his viscous discharge. Immediately, she scooped fingers full of cum from her face and tits and fed them into her hungry mouth. She just couldn't get enough of the stuff! Her husband was able to come just enough to impregnate her, but here was a man who was able to cover a large portion of her body in the stuff.

Meliodas had told Naruto about this years ago. He explained that Demons erupted their seed in such quantities since they were mostly rapists in the past so they evolved as such to ensure insemination with those they took to their beds either willingly or forcibly. Naruto had thankfully been told how to manually sterilize his semen so that he didn't impregnate people he didn't want to, which was good since otherwise he would have so many children right now. True he had quite a few already from his exploits, but that was another situation all together and not important right now as he prepared his now willing royal partner for his dick.

"Now, look at you my whore of a queen. Here you are, covered from head to toe in my cream, feasting yourself on my warm semen! I bet you want me to stick this into your wet pussy now?" Naruto inquired while waving his still hard cock in front of her, letting the after dregs of his mighty orgasm drip onto her shoulders and chest.

"Yes, please fuck me, I can't stand it anymore!" she responded between gulps of sperm. Her left hand darted to her tiny G-string which she had in her wardrobe for moments that she drugged and screwed men so there was easier access, pulling it aside, showing Naruto her trimmed pussy as an urgent invitation to his cock.

"Now why would a supposedly happily married woman like you want that?" Naruto teased her, slowly running his hands along his veiny shaft to maintain its rock-hardness as waited to hear the words he wanted to hear from her.

"Because..." she hesitated to say the words, but in the end her lust won over so she said what was on her mind, "Because you have the biggest goddamn cock I've ever seen in my life. You put my husband to shame, I need you to make me feel like a woman again!" she blurted out.

Satisfied with her answer, Naruto gently pulled her up with one hand, lifted her right leg above his muscular left forearm, then rubbed my cock on her puffy labia, teasing her some more until she begged him to put it in.

"Once I stick my meat in you, there is no coming back! You will never feel your husband's pencil-dick again and your pussy will belong to me!" Naruto snarled, slapping his angry helmet against her pussy mound.

"I don't care, just fuck me already, and claim my pussy please!" She had not been touched by her husband for years since he had been so busy screwing his mistresses instead of his own wife. So it mattered not to her to have her pussy forever wrecked for the man who didn't touch her anymore.

Her words of total submission to him excited Naruto tremendously and caused his dick to engorge instantly with ounces of blood. Now hard as titanium, he was ready to impale his newly-converted cock sleeve and take her to heavenly bliss. Slowly, Naruto pushed the helmet of his dick past her dripping cunt lips, until the full head was lodged inside of her, tightly wrapped by her distended pussy walls. At that stage, she yelled uncontrollably and Naruto felt her squirting around his cock, her slimy womanly juices exploding onto his thighs. Turning round, Naruto noticed that her daughter had quietly opened the door to the guest room a smidge to watch what was going on in the room.

Naruto smiled to himself as he began to put on a show to let her watch him ravish her mother in a way that made the usually regal woman into a cock hungry whore of a woman. Naruto lunged forward, bringing the Fire Daimyo's wife to yet another mind-boggling orgasm, unlike anything she had ever felt in her life with her husband nor any other man she took while asleep. Naruto pummeled her innards over and over again with ten inches of mega cock while he observed from the corner of his eye her daughter still watching him fuck her mom.

"Oh, fuck me harder; take me like only you can! Sweet Kami, it's so fucking big!" she kept repeating while Naruto ravished her cunt over and over again. Naruto lifted her up in his powerful arms and turned to face the door so that her daughter would see her mother fiercely bouncing up and down on his dick, yelling profanities from the sheer pleasure his pussy wrecker was giving her. Naruto made sure to let his biceps bulge obscenely as he used the wife's body like a rag doll, lifting her up a full twelve inches before letting her body fall back on his unbending rod time and time again. It was at this point that her daughter stumbled forward into the room itself so that her mother could see her clear as day.

"Mother, what on Earth are you doing? What would dad say?" she asked incredulously as she stood, arms crossed in front of her naked mother stuffed with a foot of cock. This took the Fire Daimyo's wife by surprise, as she had not heard nor seen her daughter there until now. For a moment, she stopped moaning, trying to compose herself as best she could but it was fairly hard to compose oneself in such a situation that she was in. But Naruto continued ploughing his demanding dong up her love canal and soon, a loud breath of pleasure escaped from her mouth as she lost her composure once more.

"Forgive me my sweet daughter, but his cock is just so good, I could not help myself!" she gave as an answer to her daughter's indignation. In order to really show the extent of her mother's orgasmic bliss, Naruto slightly bent backwards and lifted her up, revealing ten inches of juice coated, forearm thick cock to a bewildered princess. "See, he is just hung like a stallion and he knows...shit so BIG...how to fuck a woman properly... I am feeling like a woman for, oooh, the first time in my life, AAAH!" she finished, as her pussy squirted once more, splashing warm womanly slosh on the ground in front of her daughter standing five feet away from her with a flushed face.

"Fuck, here it comes! Take it all bitch!" Naruto kept repeating as he came inside her before he pulled out and sprayed his seed all over the Fire Daimyo's wife's body, covering her tits in an inch-thick layer of his cream, exploding over and over again until her face was a dripping white mess. Huge strands dripping from her chin as she fed handful after handful of cum to her mouth. Meanwhile, her daughter was petrified from seeing all this but her eyes were glued to the spectacular display his dick was delivering. Finally, after several more blasts, Naruto spurted one final stream directly into the mother's mouth who gulped it down immediately, showing Naruto her clean tongue, before saying:

"Sweet merciful Kami, you just came more than my husband has ever come and you fucked me raw. I can't take it anymore since my pussy is starting to hurt. Have your way with my daughter; I want her to know what it feels like before she marries that lousy noble boy who won't please her like you can."

"Mother! Don't' say that! I am not fucking him" she did not manage to finish her sentence as Naruto took her wrists in one mighty grip and fondled her breasts hungrily with his spare hand. Naruto's cock lurched with renewed vigor, vomiting after-dregs of come on her dress as he held her tight. She struggled a bit, trying to stop him but she was no match for his strength and he quickly tore her dress off in one swift motion. Naruto could see her panties were soaking wet, so despite her begging for him to let her go Naruto lowered his cockhead and used it to push her panties aside while keeping it at her entrance.

"Sorry princess," said Naruto as he held her arm tight, "but by order of the queen I must break you." He then rammed his cock forward, punching right through her hymen shattering it all to hell as he did.

"Stop it! Please, don't rape me!" she cried while Naruto brutally pounded her pussy with half of his cock. "You're too big; you're tearing me in half!"

"That's the idea princess, and then you'll beg me for more!" Naruto retorted angrily as he pushed his dick further into the deep recesses of her aching pussy. Over and over again he deflowered her inner sanctum, claiming her as his own, pummeling her insides with every mighty thrust. The Fire Daimyo's wife had meanwhile recovered and encouraged Naruto to fuck her daughter harder and deeper. Naruto obliged her since she was the queen, never letting off steam, plunging and re-plunging as fast as he could inside her daughter's quivering pussy. The princess's screams became quieter and quieter and were slowly replaced by moans as time went on. Soon, they became moans of pleasure as he felt her spasming pussy lubricate his dong, until finally, just like her mother had not too long ago, she squirted like a firehose. Naruto laughed as her juices dripped in thick streams from her orgasming pussy.

"It's so good! Just keep fucking me, I can't take it anymore!" she babbled incomprehensively. While Naruto continued pounding her senseless, he held her waist and turned her body around his pole so that she would be facing him instead of looking away, all while she was still suspended horizontally in mid-air. Then Naruto hammered away at an increasing pace, destroying her pussy on the inside, knowing that her future husband or any other man for that manner would be unable to even feel her pussy walls after he was done with her. After several more squirting orgasms from her, Naruto pulled out and proceeded to fuck her doggy-style on the bed next to her mother.

Naruto continued to fuck the two of them for most of the night, and by the time that he was done with them they were completely knocked out from the sex. Naruto fell asleep as well, and he slept well since sex usually put him in a good mood…

Three nights went on like this, and finally the Daimyo handed him the scroll to take to the Hokage herself. So Naruto thanked the man as he placed his hood back on and began to walk home, but not before winking at the two women whose world he had utterly rocked. And as he did they felt their panties moisten from the fluids dripping from their privates…

Naruto left the palace of the Fire Daimyo, and as he did he wondered how the hell the man had not heard or said anything in the past three days that he was there. But he put it out of his mind as he continued on his way. But if he had looked back he would have seen the man he questioned in a window looking at him with a smirk on his face.

What none of the three of them were aware of was that the Fire Daimyo was well aware of his wife's nightly bouts with the opposite sex, and to be honest he didn't care about it. His wife was sexually insatiable and when they had first married she had tired him out repeatedly every night since her libido was inhuman. The man had tried many things, but in the end he could never truly satisfy his wife no matter what he tried. He had accomplished his main goal and sired an heir in his daughter. So whenever there was any man who came that caught his wife's eyes, he would invite them to stay a few days, all the while knowing his wife would drug them and screw them in their sleep.

True the young man had also fucked his daughter as well, and to be honest he was kind of pissed about that. But she was an adult and could make her own decisions, and it seemed that peeping on her own mother getting fucked by Naruto had been a bad one since in the end it got her deflowered as well as ensnared to him. But the main problem now was the fact that his daughter was supposed to wed a noble man her own age, but according to custom she was supposed to be a virgin on their wedding night. But now that was shattered, literally, and so he had to plan accordingly.

The man smirked to himself as he saw Naruto disappear in the distance, all the while knowing that he would be back soon enough if his wife had anything to say about it…

Naruto made it to Konoha in decent time since he was in no big hurry. To be honest he was kind of scared of his sister's reaction to his sudden reappearance since he had left her alone so suddenly. Yet he knew that whatever happened he would make it right, and plus a proper home and lots of money to spend wouldn't hurt either so there was that. Naruto made it to the village and began to seek out his sister, but to his irritation he was unable to find her. It was only after looking for several hours that he finally overheard about how the 'demon' had been sent out on a mission towards Wave Country and how they hoped she would die during it. Naruto growled to himself as he heard this since he saw that the hatred for his sister had not diminished in the years that he had been gone and it infuriated him. But he would deal with that later since his sister was elsewhere and that was where he needed to be.

And as luck would have it he actually had business in Wave as well. When he had first set out on his journey, he had nearly starved since he had no survival skills what so ever. He was found half dead by a kind man by the name of Kaiza, who fed him, showed him some survival skills, and gifted him some money to last him a bit to survive. Naruto had left shortly afterwards with the promise to return one day and pay back what was lent to him. So it seemed like his luck, which had always been fairly high for reasons he was unsure of, was sending him in the right direction. And so with a set destination in mind he set of with Minata to find his sister after nine long years…

(Wave)

At that particular moment of time, while Naruto was heading out towards Wave, Naruko was working with her squad to master tree walking. Her squad consisted of her rival Satsuki Uchiha as well as Sakura Haruno. Their leader was none other than Kasumi Hatake, the sole surviving student of Minata.

Naruko fell from the tree she had been trying to climb for the better part of an hour and laid there on the ground for a bit. She looked at her hand which she had a glove on to cover the scar that was put their when she had tried to calm her brother down that day. The Kyubi inside her had tried to heal her but her energy was not able to heal it in the slightest somehow. Naruko remembered that day clearly since it was the day her life went to hell and she had no one to help pulled her out of it.

She had been gifted a shitty apartment to live in so she was no longer on the streets when she was eight, as well as being able to buy bright orange jumpsuits which was all the shop keeps were willing to sell her. Instead of straight up throwing her out of their establishments shops overpriced her on everything so she couldn't afford anything. And the few times she was able to they gave her things of such poor quality that it wasn't worth it. For years she had cried herself to sleep since she had no one in the world anymore. But she pushed on and told herself that she would become strong enough to eventually go and find her brother and bring him home once more.

Tears began to well up in her eyes as the memories appeared in her mind of happier times when her brother Naruto had been there to make her feel better, but she sucked it up and got back to her feet and tried to climb the tree once more. Her and her squad needed the training since the mission they were on was far more dangerous than they had first assumed it would be. They had been hired to escort a man named Tazuna as a C rank mission, but they were attacked by the Demon Sisters in an ambush, which ended in their deaths since their attack failed. But the bigger problem was Zabuki Momochi, the Demon of the Mist. She had managed to trick as well as trap Kasumi in a water prison, but Naruko was able to come up with a plan and busted her out of it just in time to save her life. They were attacked by her once more when they had made it ashore from the mainland, but that fight ended when a mysterious masked figure knocked Zabuki out with senbon and took her away, all the while claiming to be a Hunter Nin. But it was only after she left with the body that they realized they had been deceived and Zabuki was still alive. So that was why they were training right now so as to have the strength to beat her when she eventually came back to try and kill Tazuna again…

(Meanwhile)

Naruto kneeled over a bit as he tried to catch his breath. He had full on sprinted her from the village and had arrived at the sandy banks of the body of water that separated him from Wave itself. And as he stood there he realized he faced a bit of a problem here… there was no bridge across. Not even a boat from what he could see, so now he stood there and pondered on just how the hell he was going to get across the water. And for that matter how the hell did his sister and her squad get across?

So instead of standing there looking like some sort of jackass, he decided to go and find a means to cross since standing there obviously wasn't going to help him in any way. It took half a day, but he finally found a boat he could use, but it wasn't so simple of a transaction. He was willing to pay, but the men were hired thugs under the employ of a business man by the name of Gato who gave them orders to not allow anyone into Wave since they were dealing with a problem that they were trying to solve. It took Naruto several seconds to realize exactly what wa meant by that and easily disposed of these men before he took the boat and began to row towards Wave.

It took him a while since the boat he was in was a row boat so it took longer. He was already exhausted from running and then from walking more to find this boat to use. So he stopped rowing in the middle of his journey and then got comfortable and fell asleep alongside Minata.

He woke up early as the sun arose and continued to row the boat towards the bridge that was still under construction. As he got closer he heard the sounds of fighting on the bridge and feared for the worse. So once he was at the base of the bridge, he first apologized to Minata, and then jumped straight up from the boat, cutting it in half from the force of the jump. This forced Minata to get wet and she had to swim to the shore since she couldn't jump like her master could. Naruto landed on the bridge and what he saw made him freeze as a sense of déjà vu struck him. He saw his sister with multiple ice needles sticking out of her body, leaving her incapable of movement as Zabuki was about to swing her massive blade to take Naruko's head clean off. Her squad had been incapacited as well so they were unable to help her with the only one still up and about being an elderly man who was shaking in fear. Using speed that only a demonic powered man such as him was capable of, he rushed forward and used his blade while it was still sheathed to stop Zabuki's mid swing.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't harm her," said Naruto as he glared at Zabuki. Naruko was genuinely surprised to be saved by this stranger, who she assumed was a woman since she saw the stranger holding Zabuki's blade back.

"And just who the fuck are you bitch," growled Zabuki as this was unexpected. She thought that the fight was over, only to have this random bitch appear out of nowhere and join the fight.

"Bitch," said Naruto with a chuckle, "I think you have me confused with a woman."

"Wait, what?" was all she was able to say before Naruto slammed his open palm into her chest. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of her as she was sent far back. She had to use her blade to stop herself by stabbing it into the ground. "You must be a woman. No man has such power to use like that."

"And yet you are looking at one who does," said Naruto as he jumped back a few inches as multiple ice shards were launched in his direction. The next volley were higher though and while he would usually dodge, his sister was behind him and would be hurt if he moved so he spun his hilted sword to deflect the icy projectiles. The masked kunoichi charged forward, all the while shooting out more ice as she did. Naruto just kept deflecting it, but it was only after a minute of this that he realized that this was a trick. He was now encased in a dome of ice mirrors. He felt as he was stabbed with multiple needles all over, and while a normal person would be paralyzed by such a thing, he was not normal in the slightest. But he played the part and used their naivety to his advantage.

"You are defeated," said the masked kunoichi.

"Well done Haku," said Zabuki as she hoisted her sword over her shoulder. "Now let us see who our mystery woman really is."

"So you think that you have won just because you stuck me with a few dozen needles," asked Naruto as Haku made her way to try and remove his hood off his head. "Because I'm just gonna come out and say it. It will take much more than that to beat me." Naruto then pulsed out some power that shattered the ice surrounding him as well at the needles in him and quickly punched Haku right in the face with enough force to not only send her flying backwards into Zabuki, but shattering her mask itself.

"Haku!" shouted Zabuki as she tried to shake the girl awake, but she was out cold, "damn it! I will not fail in this mission! The rebellion needs the money desperately!"

"Wait a minute," said Naruto as he held his hand up to signal for them to stop fighting for a second, "you don't mean the Kiri rebellion do you?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Well this may come as a shock," said Naruto as he stood up straight. He didn't really see the reason to keep fighting this woman. "But the rebels have already won their civil war in Kiri."

"You lie!" shouted Zabuki in rage since she did not believe him in the slightest.

"No I do not," said Naruto with a shake of his head, "Mei Terumi is the new Mizukage."

"And why should I believe a word that you say?"

"Because what possible good would it do for me to lie about something like that? What do I, a male, possibly gain from telling you this?"

"So it is true? The former Mizukage is dead?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure since I took her head off myself."

"But how?" asked Zabuki in shock that someone had accomplished what she herself had failed.

"You kunoichi always underestimate men since we are supposedly weaker than you," said Naruto with a grin, but she wouldn't be able to see it since there was the bandana in the way to block it from view. "Case in point." Naruto then rushed forward and tripped Zabuki off her feet right as a cross bolt flew where her head used to be, but since it missed its original target it made its way towards another one which unfortunately was his sister. It seemed as though while he had all the good luck she was cursed with bad luck. He moved fast enough to catch the bolt right as it nicked the skin. It made her bleed just a tad bit but other than that she was fine. Stuck in place due to multiple ice needles, but still fine all the same.

"Who are you," asked Naruko with narrowed eyes as she tried to see past the hood to identify her savior. "And why did you save me?"

"To answer your first question," said Naruto as he threw the bolt over the edge of the bridge, "I'm hurt Naruko, since out of everyone here I thought you would be the first to recognize me."

"Huh," asked Naruko who was confused at his answer. Naruto began to walk towards the large group of people that were at the edge of the incomplete bridge. He stopped though to continue talking for a bit without turning around.

"And to answer your second question, what type of brother would I be if I didn't help my sister when she was in trouble?" Naruto then pulled his hood down to show that he was really her brother. Naruko saw this and had a moment of conflicting emotions. Her heart skipped a beat from shock, her face brightened as she saw how handsome her brother had become in the time he was away from the village, and tears began to run from her eyes in happiness that he was back in the first place. But she wasn't the only one since the others, sans Haku who was still knocked out cold from Naruto punching her lights out, blushed as well as they came to and saw this blond Adonis of a man rescuing them like some sort of guardian angel.

He walked past Zabuki herself, who just stood there and grinned lecherously as he did, towards Gato and the thugs he had brought with him. He stood there several yards away from the group and simply stood there.

"So it seemed like Zabuki failed to kill the bridge builder as I paid her to do," growled the short business man known as Gato. "Why is it that I am not surprised?"

"Because you are a sexist pig," said Naruto with a glare on his face, "and that alone clouds your judgement when it comes to such things."

"And just who the fuck are you?"

"Oh right," said Naruto with a sinister grin on his face, "how rude of me. Allow me to grant the request of a dead man. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but to many I am known as the Demonic Swordsman and unlucky for you, you just so happen to be my next target."

"You are brave kid," said Gato as he signaled for his men to move forward and kill the brat, "and to be honest I like killing brave things. Just like that foolish man Kaiza."

"Could you repeat that," said Naruto coldly as a dark aura engulfed him.

"I killed a man by the name of Kaiza years ago since he refused to submit to my rule and had to be dealt with in such a glorious fashion. I had my men publicly cut off his arms that he liked to use to as he said 'protect all he cared for with both arms.'"

"You," said Naruto darkly as he glared at Gato with all the hatred he could muster, "monster!"

Naruto quickly drew his blade and with one single fluid motion sliced the dozen men who attacked him diagonally. The first eleven died from the angle, but the last one only had his legs cut. It mattered not though since Naruto slit his throat as he walked past him to silence his screams. Gato saw his men die so quickly and ordered the rest of them to kill the insolent brat. But just like the first group the rest died with a simple slash of Naruto's blade, and each died in a shower of blood as it gushed forth from their bodies. Gato fell backwards in fear and tried to crawl on his back away from this demon of a man. He didn't get far though since Naruto slammed his foot down hard onto his chest. He screamed in pain as he felt a few of his ribs crack from the pressure. Gato stopped screaming though as Naruto placed his blade at Gato's neck.

"I should kill you while you shiver in fear," said Naruto coldly as he glared at the man. Gato pissed himself in fear as he saw Naruto's eye change from the bright blue they were to pitch black with red pupils. He saw as what appeared to be black ooze slid down Naruto's arm and covered the blade in his hand. But as soon as it happened, Naruto retracted his power and began to work away from Gato to his relief. "But I won't stain my blade with the filth you call blood." He then whistled from the side of his mouth, and before Gato could scream in fear, Minata his dark grey Dire wolf pounced upon him and tore out his throat.

"Why do people always believe the whole 'I'm not going to kill you' rous?" asked Naruto to himself as he walked back to his sister. He stopped as he passed Zabuki, and suddenly punched her hard in the side of the face.

"What the fuck was that for!?"

"That was for trying to kill my sister," growled Naruto as his eyes narrowed at her, "and it is only the fact that it was professional and not personal that I don't kill you instead. Now get the hell out of Wave!"

Zabuki saw Naruto's eye change as Gato had, and it made her very afraid as well horny as hell. But she would do as demanded of her and quickly piggybacked Haku before she made her way to the boat they had used to get here in the first place. As she disappeared, Naruto continued towards his sister, who had healed from her paralysis and was running towards him with open arms. Naruto smiled as he got closer, but that smile was knocked off his face as she punched him square on top of his head when he was within range. He was blasted into the ground with a lump on his head as she stood over him with a fist in the air that was glowing with power and a tick mark over her closed eyes.

"You asshole," said Naruko as Naruto got up and dusted himself off. "You left me alone to suffer from all the hate! You left me to rot in that village with no one to help me see that there is a brighter tomorrow!" Naruko kept punching Naruto with every complaint, and he stood there and took each blow since he deserved it. The tears began to fall from her eyes as she remembered all the pain she suffered through when he had left. And in the end Naruto stopped her attacks towards him by pulling her into a hug that she reciprocated. And as the siblings embraced one another for the first time in years, Naruko's tears turned from sadness to joy for the first time…

(A/N: A few things about this fanfic. One is that the Uchiha Massacre never happened so they are still alive. The Hyuga incident still happened though so Hinata still lost her 'uncle' and her cousin still hates her. Second is that yes Naruto has children, but they are not relevant to the story nor will they ever be and I will explain how he got them in a future chapter as well as where they are, but trust me when I say that the explanation will make sense in the end. So hope you like this chapter as well as the ones I will write in the future.)


	2. The Return Home

**(A/N: I am sorry that it has taken a while for me to update this story. But I have a valid reason for it. When I posted my first chapter, there were two people who made complaints about it, and as such I would like to address the two of them.**

**Rikes**_**: Shitty story. Naruto el famoso male alpha who raped the princess for some reason (even if she was excited it doesn't make it ok). Naruto the male alpha who left his sister in this awful village and instead of coming back and apologize to his sister, he prefers to help some random "for training' sake" LUL. Some crossover which makes no sense (There are good Naruto/GOT crossover but this one is garbage, I mean really, 5 sentences and the crossover is over), 9 y timeskip because it's too damn hard for you to develop your MC, it's easier to make him OP, handsome, smooth? (don't forget the 15 inches dick LUL).**_

**Okay… a few things here… First off I am going to state that this is a lemon story, so sex is fairly common. He left his sister to train since without it he went berserk and killed people since he could not control it, plus he burned his sister's hand. Hell blaze fire in the Seven Deadly Sins anime hurts people as well as angels and demons in a way that it is impossible to heal from. So of course he would want to train so as to not hurt innocent people in the future. The crossovers I used were for simple story sake, nothing more since I got to put something there. Also the 15 inch dick? Dude, have you seen any hentai in your life? The dicks on those guys are huge, the amount of semen they expel is impossible since there is enough to quite literally squirt out of the chick's pussy in the end to leave a massive puddle of the stuff. Plus Naruto in this story is a demonic descendent so his power and physique is beyond human since most demons in hentai are rapists so they are large to inseminate their victims.**

**catspats31**_**: While the writing quality of your story is good in terms of spelling and grammar, please note this part of the Content Guidelines:**_

"_**Please note Fan Fiction does not accept explicit content, Fiction Rating: MA, and the rating is only presented for reference."**_

_**Remove all of the detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature in this story if you want it to remain at this site, or upload it to a site where "Fiction MA" content is allowed like Archive Of Our Own**_

**This person essentially threatened to report me if I continued on with this story. Now I have read plenty of stories full of lemons that have been around for years, a few from my favorite FF author VFSnake. And yet I'm being targeted. This person put mine, as well as 600 other stories filled with lemons on his page to label us as such on the off chance one of the people who run the site decides to go searching so as to delete them from the site. This is a dick move, and was the reason I haven't written more to this story for a bit since I didn't want to deal with it. But now I just don't care and I am going to continue on with this story no matter what someone says.**

The past two weeks had been quite eventful for Squad seven. Their main objective of protecting Tazuna from kunoichi hired by the tyrant Gato was done with since Naruto had basically scared them off himself, which was amazing to them to see a man of all people do that in the first place. Tazuna had been grateful to the young man for saving their lives as well as their country. Naruto had shook the man's hand and told him to think nothing of it. He offered Naruto a place to stay in his house as a way of showing his gratitude, but Naruto had simply shook his head and told him that he would find somewhere for himself while he was there so as to not inconvenience them in any way.

This upset all of Squad seven as they heard this. Three of them were thinking along the lines of seducing him in the night so as to claim this Adonis of a man as their boy toy in the near future, but unlike the other three Naruko just wanted to spend time with her brother to make up for time lost between them. It had been nine years since they last saw each other, so that was fully understandable from an outside perspective.

Yet Naruto found a place for himself in a warm cave on the far edge of the town that he and Minata camped in since he wanted to be alone while here instead of in a room were multiple women would be sneaking into it to try and seduce him. Rob's sister Sansa had done that, and because of her he had lost his virginity that cold night. He remembered how she told him after they were done that there was no possible way that he was a virgin since the way he took her that night was not of one without experience if her mother had spoken true on the matter, but it was. So he knew the telltale signs of when a woman would sneak into his room at night since it was in the eyes as well as the body language. He had been right when the wife of the Fire Daimyo had done it so he had it down to a science at this point.

As they stayed there in the cave, they hunted for their own food as Naruto had trained to do for years and in far worse conditions than this while the Night King was still alive in the lands beyond. The cave was well hidden so no one ever found out where he was camping out at night, and he enjoyed it for now since he had been so used to camping outside with Meliodas for years. Yet the moment he got back to the village to claim what belonged to himself along with his sister, these moments would be a rarity since he would have an official home to live in soon enough. And while the members of Squad seven trained to pass the time in the two weeks that it took to finish the bridge to the mainland, Naruto had volunteered to aid the workers since they had become understaffed and were in need of the extra muscle. He was an immense help since he was far stronger than anyone else who was working on it and as such saved time when they had to move large objects into place. But as he helped, he gained a bit of a crowd as many of the women in town learned about him after one of the workers wives saw him and came to watch him work since he was quite handsome to them all.

This made him honestly feel sort of weird as the crowd only increased in number daily, which was a strange feeling to him. He was usually the one with the lustful stares towards women, yet now here was a large group of women gawking over him with snacks to eat as they watched him like he was a piece of meat. It only got worse when he saved a man's life from a large piece of concrete that had dislodged itself from the ropes holding it, and in doing so tore his shirt since his muscles expanded as he held it up so the man could move towards safety. His muscles became visible since his shirt was now ripped all to hell, and the faces of the women only grew redder as they saw his muscular physique.

He spent time with Naruko in his spare time, which made her happy that he was once again back in her life, but while he spent time with her he avoided the rest of her squad. Mainly due to Sakura's ear splitting demands of submitting to her, or Satsuki's claiming him as her own boy toy since she was a member of Konoha's elite clan. Naruto was not one to submit as they wanted so their demands only annoyed him in one way or another. Kasumi was different, while she herself as in the same boat of wishing to claim him as a boy toy, she wasn't so brash with demanding it and simply waited to do so when the opportune moment presented itself.

Naruto spent his time with his sister regaling her with stories of his travels in the west as well as the cultures of the people he met in his travels. She listened to every word that he said since his stories were interesting to her, mainly due to the fact that she had never left the village except to complete this mission since it was her first one out of the village. He remembered the first time that he introduced her to Minata. She was a protective creature as Dire-wolves naturally were and growled at Naruko in a manner to tell her to back off. Naruto had pet her to calm her down and told his pet that Naruko was his sister so she was to respect as well as protect her. After he told her that, she walked over to Naruko where she laid down and let Naruko stroke her fur, which Naruko did.

In return for his stories of his travels, Naruko spoke of the pain that she suffered in the years that he was gone from the village. Naruto held her hand, the left one which was bandaged up, and told her that she was not going to have to suffer anymore. He told her that he was not leaving again, and that he had a big surprise for her once they got back to the village. She had naturally asked what it was, but he had simply smiled as he told her that it wouldn't be much of a surprise if he told her what it was.

Within the first week of him being there, he noticed a young boy who was following him, yet was failing at his stealthy approach at it since he was young and inexperienced with such a thing. This was a boy named Inari, who heard that a man had defeated so many people, including kunoichi as well as Gato himself. He had been told for most his life that men had no chance against them in a fight, and yet here was one who defeated one and made the other run in fear. Inari came to him and asked to be trained so that he could become strong as well in this women run world like his step father Kaiza had been before he was killed on the orders of Gato since he refused to fall in line as ordered by the tyrant.

Naruto had looked at him for a bit, all the while measuring him up, yet he was too young to see if he had potential just yet. He told Inari as such, who was sad to hear it but lightened up when Naruto pat him on the head with a smile and told him to seek him out when he grew older. Then he could train him properly. Inari had been happy to hear it. He then walked the kid home, all the time telling him the stories he had of Kaiza himself, since the man had helped him when he was younger and had if fact saved his life.

(Mist Village)

While the construction of the future 'Great Naruto Bridge' was coming to an end, the kunoichi Zabuki and her partner Haku had finally made their way back to the Hidden Mist Village. While they had heard that the Civil War between those who were against those who possessed bloodlines and the people with them was over, they were still kunoichi so they took that news with a bit of a grain of salt as they slowly made their way back. It was only as they got closer that they saw the various members of the rebels out and about without hiding, so it became clear that Naruto had spoken the truth to them. Zabuki couldn't help but smile lecherously as she remembered the man in her mind. She made a mental note to set out and claim the man for herself when she was able to.

Once she made it to the gates of Kiri, she was greeted with respect by the new guards. The two of them quickly made their way to the Mizukage's office to meet with Mei. As they entered, they saw Mei there, yelling at her assistant Ai with threats of death if she didn't shut her mouth. Zabuki couldn't help but laugh since it seemed like Mei was no different than the last time that they met.

"Good to see that you haven't lost your terrifying spirit," said Zabuki with a smile as she took a seat in front of the kage's desk. She expertly used her sword to knock the sake on her desk off and towards herself. Once she had it in her hand she uncorked the gourd and began to drink it.

"Zabuki," said Mei with eyes closed in anger, with one of them twitching from the sheer amount of it. She had just been about to drink that sake, and now Zabuki had just taken it from her. "While it is good to see you alive and well after so long, but why the hell did you take my SAKE?!"

"Calm down bitch," said Zabuki with a bit of a frown, "I just got back home after years of doing odd jobs to help fund the rebellion. And to make matters worse, I nearly had my ass handed to me by a man of all things."

Mei had just been about to yell at her for her disrespect in calling her a bitch like that, but she stopped when she heard about Zabuki being beaten by a man.

"So you are admitting that you were defeated by a man?" asked Mei with a raised eyebrow.

"Well technically only Haku was defeated by him," said Zabuki as Haku mumbled angrily to herself. She was pissed that she had lost to a man of all things. "He threatened me to leave, and while at first I was pissed that a man was making demands of me in the first place, his dark aura was making my instincts go off like an explosion so that I knew I would lose to him in a fight."

The color on Mei's face disappeared as she heard this. In all her life, she had only ever known one man in the Elemental Countries.

"Zabuki," said Mei with a look that showed off just how extremely serious she was right now, "I want you to tell me exactly what happened. Do not leave anything out, nor lie to me."

"Okay," said Zabuki a bit nervously. She had never seen Mei like this. So she began to tell the story of the last mission that they were hired for in Wave. The job had started off simple, since the orders had been to kill off one old man and anyone who may be protecting him. IT should have been an easy job with the four of them, but they underestimated the team escorting the target. The Demon Sisters paid the ultimate price for this and died trying to complete the mission. Zabuki had taken the time to try and strategize against them since just charging in got the other two killed. For the most part her plan should have worked, but then one of the kids got to her, making her release Kasumi from the water prison she had locked her in. From there she was defeated since the numbers advantage was turned against her, and it was only because of Haku posing as a Hunter Nin and paralyzing her body with senbon needles to the neck.

Once the weapons were removed when they were in a safe hiding place, it had taken her a week to recover from her fake death state entirely. Once up and at one hundred percent again, she and Haku took on the squad of kunoichi protecting Tazuna. Everything seemed to be going as planned, with the squad down and near death with one of them literally about to die by her blade, but then the man interfered and stopped her from finishing her target off. Zabuki told Mei about her shock and surprise that a person claiming to be a man had not only stopped her blade with pure strength alone, but also had the power to launch her back so far with the force to knock the wind out of her.

She explained that the man had been subdued quickly by Haku, but it was a ruse since the man had waited for her to get within striking range before attacking. He had knocked Haku out cold with a single punch to the face, which when she mentioned it only pissed Haku off more. But even though he had the obvious advantage, he had simply stopped fighting them when Zabuki mentioned about acquiring funds for the rebels. He told Zabuki about the wars end, and then proceeded to save her from a cross bolt to the back of the head from their employer.

"And from there he saved the blond haired girl from the same cross bolt meant for me," said Zabuki with a smirk on her face, "since it missed its intended target and kept going. The man then mentioned about how he was there to protect his sister, who I am guessing was her. He then proceeded to remove his hood, pulled out his blade and slaughtered all of Gato's men in a manner that left a warm feeling in my own stomach seeing just how bloody it was."

"So this man," asked Mei, who at this point knew that the man was her beloved Demonic Swordsman, "did he state his name at all?"

"Let me think," said Zabuki as she closed her eyes in thought. While the images of the handsome young man were prominent in her mind, the name was not as such. But in the end she remembered it, if just barely. "He said that his name was Naruto Uzumaki, and that he was known as the Demonic Swordsman."

Mei could only gasp as she heard Zabuki say that. In her mind it made sense, since the Uzumaki were known throughout the Elemental Countries as some of if not the most powerful of kunoichi around. It was said that even their men were strong in their own way, with them being sought out as boy toys all over in hopes to incorporate their superior genetics into the future generations of the various villages. It was a shame that they all died out when Whirlpool fell in the Second Kunoichi War, but it seemed like somehow some Uzumaki survived the slaughter to have children of their own. Now while Mei had been skeptical about the stories of the strong Uzumaki men that were told to her by her mother in her youth, now she saw first-hand the truth behind her mother's words.

But what pissed her off the most about this man though, was the single fact that he had shown his face to another woman first that wasn't her! He was her beloved, and when she finally managed to claim him as her own boy toy, she would punish him for doing so.

"Do you know what village those kunoichi were from?" asked Mei as she planned to send Hunter Nin after him in an attempt to capture him to bring back to her.

"Actually, yes. They were from Konoha."

Mei smiled to herself as she pushed a button on her desk and ordered two dozen hunter Nin to report to her office immediately. And after she did, she began to catch Zabuki and Haku up on all that had been happening in their absence…

(Wave Country)

The day had finally arrived. The now named 'Great Naruto Bridge' had been finished, and as such Squad seven was finally able to leave the country and head back home. And while the process of leaving shouldn't have been so long since it's not that complicated, the legions of women who were there to see Naruto set off made it a bit more complicated than it was meant to be. Naruto had to walk through the crowd, smiling and waving as he did, completely oblivious to the three members of Squad seven who were looking at this with looks of jealousy as well as dark auras that were beginning to rise up out of them. In their own mind's Naruto belonged to them and it pissed them off to see these women try to gain his attention somehow. But in the end, Naruto finally made it to the group and with one final hug to Inari, who cried tears of happiness for the first time in a while, Naruto and the rest waved as they set off. Minata followed at her master's side.

It was about an hour later as they were walking back that someone finally broke the silence, and to Naruto's genuine surprise it was Satsuki instead of Sakura.

"So why are you following us," said Satsuki with a grin on her face, "finally accepted your role as the boy toy of the heir to the Uchiha clan?"

"No," said Naruto as he waved her off, "I am not following you. I am simply returning home. We just happen to be heading in the same direction."

"But I'll have you know that as a member of the elite, I am within my right to claim any man I wish as my property, and as such I will claim you once we get back."

"Yeah," said Naruto with a chuckle, "good luck with that?"

"You would dare to reject such an honor?" asked a shocked Satsuki. Many men would have killed for that privilege back in the village, yet here was a man who seemed like he couldn't give a damn about it. "How dare you!"

"I dare simply because I am not just some toy," said Naruto simply, "now while you may have been taught that men are subservient here and that they will simply obey the kunoichi since they are stronger, I was taught differently for about nine years. And because of that I am not one to simply submit to someone so easily."

"Then I challenge you to a duel right here and now!" said Satsuki as she stood in front of him to stop him from continuing on.

"Satsuki," groaned Naruko. Satsuki had always been like this since the academy days. Whenever she wanted something and someone denied her, she would challenge them to a duel. She won about 95 percent of them as well, which gained her the ire of many a kunoichi as she grew older.

"I have no need to embarrass you today," said Naruto as he crossed his arms together, "so I would simply suggest that you move out of my way."

"How dare you mock me!" shouted Satsuki in rage as she got into an offensive fighting stance. "I'll beat you into submission and claim you as is my right as an Uchiha!"

"You know," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "you keep saying how it is your right to claim me, but you are wrong. I am not one to be claimed…" He would have said more, but Satsuki blew out fire towards him, which he took head one without flinching. This shocked the rest of them since they had thought that he would move or something. Sakura began to screech at Satsuki for killing off her future boy toy, but stopped cold when they heard a laugh from the flames.

"I do the claiming," said Naruto as he rushed out of the fire and swept kicked Satsuki off her feet. Before she could react properly, seeing that she was still in shock about Naruto managing to survive her attack unscathed, he slammed his open palm into her chest. The force behind it slammed her into the ground to the point of making her body go numb. She wasn't crippled, but it was a technique he had learned to subdue targets without killing them. Satsuki was stuck on the ground, unable to move yet with eyes wide open in surprise that she had been beaten by a man. This caused her mind to go into overdrove since her instincts were to claim this man now more than ever. With his genetics within their clan, they would become unstoppable in the future.

"Well that was a good warm up," said Naruto as he placed his hood and bandana back on his face. He then kneeled down and picked up Satsuki and slung her over his shoulder, "but how about we speed this up and run the rest of the way back?"

"Agreed," said Kasumi since it was a good idea. She had been surprised that the entire time they had been walking that she had not taken out her copy of Icha Icha once. Usually she read it as she walked, but Naruto took up most of her attention since she wondered on how to get him before anyone else did so once they got to the village. She just knew that the others would try to claim him as their own, but she would not allow it. She was the daughter of the White Fang damn it! And she would make her mother proud by claiming one of if not the strongest man as her own!

"Do you really think that you can keep up with kunoichi?" asked Naruko with a smug grin on her face.

"Well I do have a bit of a handicap here," said Naruto with a smirk of his own, "you know with the added wait and all. So I would say we are about even."

"Oh yeah," asked Naruko, "how about a bet then."

"And what would this bet be oh dear sister of mine?"

"Last one to the village buys lunch for the rest of us."

"Hey," said Sakura, since she saw this as a means to get a date out of this, "mind if I join in the bet?

"Same here," asked Kasumi, who was thinking the same thing.

"Well sure," said Naruto, "three free meals for me sounds good to me. So how do we start this little race between us off?"

Naruko answered his question by throwing a smoke bomb at him. It caused him to cough since he wasn't expecting it honestly, but he smiled as he saw his sister and her squad in the distance.

"Nice move there sis," said Naruto as he kneeled a bit as a runner does to get ready to sprint. And once there he channeled power into his legs and charged forward at top speeds. The kunoichi he was racing were not running at full speed since they didn't really need to since in their minds a man was not as fast as them. They took their time as they thought about where to take Naruto so as to seduce him over lunch as he fit the bill for it all. But those thoughts quickly dispersed when they noticed him overtaking them, which was even stranger since they were hopping trees and he was able to keep up with them on foot. So they began to take this more seriously and went faster, but Naruto maintained his lead by going all out with his speed. Now while he was fast, he was nowhere near the fastest person. He was just lucky that his opponents were genin ranked kunoichi as well as he fact that Kasumi's strength lied in her ability to copy jutsu, not pure speed like Geiru sensei was known to possess. When the village was within sight, Naruto smirked as he unsheathed his blade and cut the trees that they would have landed on down. So now they missed their mark and were off balance due to landing on the ground unexpectedly. So in the end Naruto won the race since he was the first one to reach the gates, with Sakura being the last one out of the three kunoichi to arrive. He then placed Satsuki down, which got the guards on duty to move in in an attempt to bring her to the hospital for medical treatment. But Naruto simply waved them off as he used two fingers to undo the paralysis by hitting a major pressure point.

"You could have done that at any time," said Satsuki as she got to her feet and stretch her muscles since her body was so stiff. But then again she had just gotten out of a paralyzed state so it was to be expected.

"Yes I could," said Naruto with a smirk, "but you challenged me. It's unfortunate for you that I don't lose."

"You cheated," shouted Naruko as she caught her breath from running so fast.

"No I didn't." laughed Naruto as he heard this, "since there were no rules stated, just simply to be the first one back here. Hell, you threw a smoke bomb at me when we started, so I think I am in the right to chop down the trees you were using."

"Fine," said Naruko as she grumbled now that she owed her brother a free lunch. She just hoped this job paid enough since for the most part she had little cash to her name. All the D ranked missions that her and her squad had done, she was always the one they paid the least amount to. She had complained to the Hokage of course, but that never seemed to help since it continued to this day. It made her begin to wonder just exactly how high up the hatred for her went in the village, and wondered if even Hiruka was one of them.

"Well then," said Kasumi with an eye smile on her face, "let's report our mission to the Hokage."

"Yes," said Naruto as he felt rage build up within him. Luckily for him he was a master at concealing such things due to the demonic blood that flowed through his veins. "Let's do that."

So without interruptions of any kind, mainly due to the fact that Naruto's face was covered, they were able to get to the Hokage's tower without any sort of problem. Squad seven was grateful for that since they wanted to claim Naruto as their own before anyone else made their move to do so. But that was at the back of their minds as they entered the Hokage's office, where she was currently pissed about all the paperwork that she had to deal with right now. So when she saw Squad seven arrive, she was a bit relieved for the needed distraction from said paperwork.

"Ah squad seven," she said in a kind voice, "how went the mission?"

"The mission hit a few snags," explained Kasumi, "and nearly ended in failure with our demise."

"Goodness," said Hiruka with a look of worry on her face. This made Naruto growl to himself since he was fairly sure that she was not pissed at the loss of Naruko's life itself, but the loss of the weapon she had been molding for years in his absence. "Well I am glad to see you all survived what you went through. But the question remains that if you nearly died from this mission, what exactly happened to see you through it?"

"That would be me," said Naruto as he raised a hand to get her attention.

"And you are?"

"A very pissed off man," said Naruto as he pulled his hood off along with his bandana to show his face to her. Hiruka lost the color in her face as she saw him. She had thought him dead for the past nine years, and to be honest she was happy about it since it left Naruko in a far more vulnerable state where she could be manipulated into an obedient weapon that she wanted her to be. But now here he was, and while most women would blush about his appearance, Hiruka was a hardcore lesbian, who had only ever loved her wife before she died in the Kyubi attack sixteen years ago. It was mainly that fact alone that made her go down this path of trying to control Naruko through pain and suffering like she had all these years instead of the opposite, which was proper training and care.

"And what has gotten you so worked up today young man?" asked Hiruka with a worried look on her face that only managed to piss Naruto off more since he knew that it was fake. He knew that she was hoping beyond anything else that he didn't know the truth about him and his sister like he did.

"You know damn well what has gotten me pissed off you old bitch," said Naruto with anger in his voice. His insult made everyone in the room gasp since it was unexpected.

"How," started Hiruka as she stood up in rage at the insult sent her way from this brat, "How dare you insult me like this!? What gives you the right to come into my office and insult me to my face!?"

"You know damn well what right I have to do such a thing! Just how long did you expect to get away with it?!"

"Naruto," said Naruko as she tried to calm her brother down, since she didn't want to see him arrested just when he had returned back into her life. "Please calm down!"

"Sorry sis," said Naruto through gritted teeth, "but now is not the time for pleasantries. It is a time for anger and rage against the woman who has kept us from what is rightfully ours to claim!"

Once she heard that, Hiruka lost what little color she had in her all together.

"And just so you know," said Naruto with a sinister grin to his face that was the furthest thing from friendly that you possibly could be, "the Fire Daimyo knows as well."

This nearly caused her to faint since the situation was getting far out of hand now. The plan was to simply manipulate Naruko into an obedient weapon, wait until her loyalty was assured, then use her to open up the Fourth's home and subdue her before she could retrieve anything. Then use a Yamanaka to alter her mind so that she forgot she even had a house to begin with. But now that the Fire Daimyo was aware of her existence as well as the fact that she was the daughter of Minata Namikaze of all people, this did not bode well for her plans.

"But how," was all Hiruka was able to say since the words were starting to fail her at this point.

"The Fire Daimyo himself was the one who made the connection," said Naruto, "I saved his daughter from bandits who wanted to kidnap her and hold her for ransom. He took one look at me and saw the similarities between us. He showed me a picture of my mother, and when I learned the truth I was filled with rage."

"You know who our parents are," asked Naruko in surprise. For all her life she had never been told who her parents were. She was simply told horrible things that were insulting to them such as they were whores or the like.

"Yes I do, and once I tell you who they are, you will be just as pissed about it as I was when I found out."

"Tell me who they are!"

"Don't you dare!" shouted Hiruka in anger that so many years of manipulation and planning were all for naught. She would need the help of one of the Yamanaka when this was all over to make it right. "It is an S class secret!"

"Yeah," said Naruto as he glared at the elderly bitch who had been fucking with his family for far too long, "Well lucky for me I am not a member of your forces so that rule does not apply to me."

"This is my village and my word is law to all who enter it, whether they are members of my forces or visitors!"

"Well you are welcome to try and silence me, but I won't make it easy for you. Or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Once he stated his name, it caused even more silence than when Naruto had insulted Hiruka when they first got here. For years the villagers were under the notion that Minata and Kushina's child had died on the day that the Kyubi attacked the village sixteen years ago, only to hear that it wasn't true.

"Our mother is Minata Namikaze," said Naruko in disbelief.

"Yes," said Naruto simply as he continued to glare at Hiruka, "and she knew all this time."

"You," started Naruko as the rage within her began to emit the power of the Kyubi sealed within her, "YOU BITCH!"

"I did what was necessary to keep the peace in this village," stated Hiruka in defense of her actions towards the two of them. Naruko was just about to attack in an enraged mood, but Naruto grabbed her by the shoulder and simply shook his head to tell her to calm herself for now, since Hiruka would get what was coming to her in due time.

"That is bullshit and we all know it," said Naruto. "But let me tell you what is going to happen now. I and my sister are going to gather her things from that rotting apartment you put her in and are then going to move into the house which is ours by the laws of inheritance."

"You can't! Only with the approval of all members of the Councils can you claim it as yours! Both kunoichi as well as civilian!"

"You see that is where you are wrong," said Naruto as he held up the scroll given to him by the Fire Daimyo himself, "since this is a direct order from the Fire Daimyo himself. So I dare you to defy him, since it will be seen as treason and then I'll personally ask to be the one to execute you in the most brutal way I can possibly image. SO JUST TRY AND STOP ME!"

At this point, Hiruka knew that she was in over her head since a direct order from the Fire Daimyo could not be overturned by herself even with the full backing of both councils. While she knew that the civilian side along with her two old squad mates would be on her side on this issue, the kunoichi side would not be. Hiruka had been lying to them for years about the fate of Minata's children and claimed Naruko were simply orphans that Minata used in the jutsu to seal the Kyubi away. The fact that she was called Uzumaki was to honor the fallen kunoichi but with no real relation to her. And the fact that Naruko didn't have their trademark red hair helped to sell the lie easily.

"Come on Naruko," said Naruto as he turned to leave the room, "time to go to our rightful home. The one we should have been given for the past nine years."

Before Hiruka could say anything else, Naruto and his sister were gone from site. Kasumi looked at them as they left the room, but didn't say anything along with the others since all that they had learned in the past ten minutes was a bit too much to take.

"Kasumi," said Hiruka as she growled about how things had played out, "bring them back here this instant!"

"Was it true what Naruto claimed," demanded Kasumi with a serious look on her face. If it was true she was going to do everything in her power to make up for the lack of involvement in their lives. Minata and Kushina had been like family to her when she had lost her mother who had committed suicide over the shame of failing an important mission when Kasumi was younger. In a way those two were family as well and as such she would protect them with everything she had at her disposal. "Are they truly the children of my sensei?"

Hiruka didn't respond with words, but she grunted her frustration as she couldn't even meet Kasumi's eyes.

"It doesn't matter," said Kasumi in disgust as she left the room to try and catch up with the children, but to talk to them, not return them as ordered. "Your silence speaks for itself."

"I will not be judged by one of my own kunoichi!" shouted Hiruka in anger that Kasumi of all people had begun to turn against her.

"And I will not be lied to by those in power," said Kasumi as she left herself. Satsuki as well as Sakura took this as the mission debriefing being done so they left to celebrate their first out of village completed mission. Hiruka stood there and growled in anger as all this happened, and shortly afterwards called in an ANBU to go out and collect the various people needed to conduct a meeting…

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto had followed his sister to her apartment, all the while pissed off about how things had turned out for him and his sister all these years. They had lived on the streets for years when they had a home to call their own, and funds left to them from their mothers while they survived on what little Naruto could make doing odd jobs here and there. His anger only increased when he saw is sister's apartment. The building was run down, and he saw the half ripped off 'condemned' sign that had faded over the years that it had been there.

Her actual living space was no better than the outside, and was somehow in fact far worse. Floorboards were rotting away, her fridge was barely working at half power, and most of the furniture that was there was broken in some way and patched together so that it was at least usable. Naruto could only growl in rage to see how his sister had lived for the past nine years since he had been gone, and made a mental note to report this to the Fire Daimyo along with so much more if and when he found out about it.

Naruto waited patiently for his sister to collect the few things that she had that were of any value at all as well as her clothes. Once they were all packed up, Naruto told her to wait outside for a bit and that he would be out in a second since he had to use the bathroom. She did as he said, but when he came out of the building there was a small explosion that set the building on fire. They walked from the building as it burned to the ground, which was a good thing that it was so isolated from everywhere else since there was no fear of the fire spreading to nearby buildings.

Once they arrived at the home that their mothers had left for them, Naruto pat Naruko on the shoulder with a smile on his face. This was a beginning of a new life for the two of them, and all that stood between them was a gate that was locked behind a seal that was only able to be opened through his or her own blood. So with a smile, Naruto placed his hand on the seal that was next to the gate and heard the click that meant that it had unlocked. Once so, they walked inside and headed to the door that was unlocked as well. They took a deep breath, and with that they walked inside. The place was dusty as hell, but then again no one had been here in the past sixteen years so it was kind of expected. Naruko went upstairs to find and claim a room as hers to live in from now on, and as she did Naruto walked into the study used by their parents.

There were hundreds of scrolls there, of various shapes and sizes yet all organized whether they contained official records and paperwork or jutsu of various sorts. He looked through a few of the various records since the jutsu were useless to him due to the fact that he wasn't able to use jutsu. Sure he had plenty of skills to call his own, but they were unique to himself alone. While he trained with Meliodas he had asked what had happened to the other demons in the world. Meliodas explained that there was an event that happened that was known as the Second Holy War. It was massive, with the demons leading one side while the gods led the other. Meliodas was on the side of the gods, and with his help they beat the Demon King, who even near death refused to remove the curse on him. Yet when the War was over the gods turned on Meliodas in an attempt to kill off all demons forever in one fell swoop.

Meliodas was killed once when the trap was sprung, but he quickly resurrected and began his slaughter of all holy forces. In the end, when he finally came too and was no longer emotionless as was the case when he resurrected, he could only sigh and chuckle to himself. He had single handedly ended the Holy War and prevented another from ever happening, so from then on he simply traveled about as a bartender like he was in the past. And from there he made a living as he stuck to himself for years. He followed any rumor to find a means to eliminate his curse; he even traveled with his last remaining friend Ban who was immortal himself. Yet after so many years, Ban had called it quits and had one last fight with Meliodas. Meliodas won in the end with the use of his Hell blaze, and could only stand there with tears in his eyes as his friend burned to death as he smiled that his burden was finally lifted. Then Meliodas was truly alone…

So Naruto was sure that there were no other people with his unique power set, and he quite liked it like that to be honest. He got through a few of them and found the specific one he was looking for before sensing his sister's despair and decided to see what was making her feel as such. Naruto moved his way upstairs quickly to attend to Naruko's sudden distress, and found himself standing in the bedroom that would have been theirs during their early childhood. A childhood that was denied to them in an attempt to control what was not meant to be controlled. A childhood that was killed before it had a chance to live past a single night for either of them. He walked into the room and stood behind Naruko, who was on her knees, crying in front of the crib that would have been her judging from the purple color since the other one was black, had both or one of their parents been alive to raise them. The entire room was filled with wallpaper meant to be pleasing to an infant's eyes. Baby toys, baby clothes, and other items were around the room. All of it had collected dust of course, but the fact it was even here meant their parents truly wanted them whether they were male or female, and for more than just a vessel for the Biju she now contained.

"They made this room for us. For us," whispered Naruko through her crying while Naruto put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. He felt the same way she did about all this since it was nice to see that they were wanted by their parents. Sure he would have most likely been groomed to be traded like most men who were born into clans, but that was just the way things were done here. But he still believed that their parents would love them both.

"Yes they did. They wanted us Naruko. Being the future vessel of Kyubi had nothing to do in their decision to conceive us. Their hand was forced in that matter." said Naruto while his sister nodded.

"I know. I just...seeing it here. Seeing their love for us in this room...," replied Naruko while she tried to keep the tears from escaping her eyes.

Naruto could only nod his head in agreement since there was no need for them.

"The one who attacked our family. The ones who used the aftermath to make me suffer for being the vessel of the Kyubi. I want them all dead. Every. Last. One!" said Naruko furiously with Naruto nodding in full agreement with her since that was the exact same thing that he was thinking.

"And they will," said Naruto as he held his hand out to help her back to her feet, "and we will make them pay together as family. But for now we need to clean this place up since we live here now."

"Yeah," sighed Naruko. She knew that they were going to have to do it, but she wasn't looking forward to it. "Well the good thing about this is that no one will break into our home and break our stuff like they used to."

"Oh I'm sure they will still try," said Naruto with a chuckle, "but either the protective seals that protect the house will deal with them or I will."

"That's so like you."

"Hey," said Naruto as he put his hand on top of her head. For some reason this made her blush a bit as he did it, "I'm your brother. It's my job to protect you. I'm certain both our moms would have wanted that."

Naruko simply shook the blush off her face as she saw Naruto take his jacket off and begin to clean up the house. So she rolled up her sleeves and proceeded to help him to clean their home…

(2 hours later)

The clan heads of Konoha as well as the civilian council members and the kunoichi council members were all in the meeting room waiting on the one person that they had requested to come here. He was supposed to be there an hour ago, but he was not and it pissed them off immensely that he was so late. They sent a few kunoichi to get him, but they couldn't find him, so they had to wait. But eventually he arrived, with a few scrolls in hand and a pissed off look that was similar to the one he had when he left the Hokage's office a few hours ago. Behind him was his pet Direwolf Minata, which made Tsume's own canine companion shiver in fear. Direwolves were by far the strongest beasts within the canine species and she fully knew it and had no desire to agitate her.

"Hello there," said Naruto as he stood before the people who basically ran the village and took a deep breath as he composed himself for what was going to happen. He had his hood on as he usually did since he had a feeling that showing his face from the get go would only prolong this meeting longer than he wanted it to be.

"You are late," said Hiruka with malice in her voice, "you were supposed to arrive an hour ago."

"Well that is your opinion," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders in a fairly uncaring fashion. "But since I am not a kunoichi, nor am I even a citizen of your village you really have no power over me."

"You will speak to us with the respect we deserve," said one of the council members, who were all males.

"No I won't," said Naruto without even looking at the man, "and I will further state that you yourself, along with the rest of the civilian council will speak when spoken to."

"How dare you!" said the same man as he stood up in anger. But he could say no more since a kunai embedded itself into the table, a mere few centimeters away from hitting his crotch.

"You get two warnings," said Naruto simply, "than the third one goes right between your fucking eyes. Do you understand?"

"You will not get aw…" and as he said that, another kunai cut him off by embedding into the table even closer than the last one.

"Do… You… Understand?"

The councilman fell back into his chair in fear that his life was threatened twice like that and simply nodded that he understood. The Kunoichi on the clan head side were fairly impressed that this man had simply walked into the room and made the civilian council submit like that. They always had trouble with them and yet one person did what they could not.

"Now I'm fairly certain that the reason I am here is because that old bitch right there," said Naruto as he pointed at Hiruka, who was seething at the insult sent her way from someone she considered a brat and would have ordered him captured and executed if it weren't for the simple fucking fact that he had the backing of the Fire Daimyo and any actions against him would end poorly for the village in the long run. "Is probably trying to spin this whole thing in a way that makes her sound better than the utterly greedy bitch that she truly is."

"You will not disrespect our Hokage as such," said Fujiko since she would not allow this man to look down on their leader, which in a way meant he looked down on all of them.

"Oh but I will since she has wronged my family for quite some time," said Naruto simply, "and I have so much proof to back up my claims."

Fujiko would have gone on more of an angry rant, but her wife Mikoto was there to calm her down. Naruto was not sure why she was there to begin with since only clan heads should be there along with the civilians who ran specific sectors of the village. But he honestly didn't care about why she was and was just glad that there was someone who could calm Fujiko the fuck down before this meeting turned into a massive shouting contest between the two of them.

"So allow me to explain things so that you see where I am coming from with my anger towards the old hag glaring at me with so much hate," said Naruto, "and ladies feel free to jump in with a question if you have one. I'm wondering how long until someone, who I'm fairly certain I know who, figures it out fully. But let's start from the beginning shall we." It was then that Naruto took his hood off, and like he expected the clan heads, sans Fujiko, looked at him and blushed heavily since he was quite handsome. Already thoughts of acquiring him as a boy toy went on in many of their minds with plans to do such a thing forming in their heads.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, brother of Naruko Uzumaki." He would have said more but once again he was interrupted by someone on the civilian side of the room.

"The demon bitch!" was all he was able to say before he cried out in pain. Naruto had thrown a kunai into his arm to the point that it was up to the ringed hilt. The eyes of the people within the room widened by this display.

"You will not insult my sister in my presence," said Naruto coldly, his eyes filled with a cold fury that threatened anyone who so much as looked at him wrong "because if you do I will end your life in a very slow painful manner that will have you calling out the shinigami's name to make the pain finally end with your death!"

This caused a mix of emotions with those in the meeting, with the civilian side getting shivers since they had thought that Naruto had been bluffing when he had threatened them, yet had just been proven so horribly wrong. The Clan heads looked at this young man with even more lustful eyes since his strength was showing and that would do wonders to help sire the next generation.

"Now like I was saying before I was interrupted," continued Naruto who looked at the council member who was looking down so as to avert his gaze. "Many of you knew me when I was younger. You offered me the odd job or two, which I used the money I earned to support myself as well as my sister. While many people in this village hated her and refused to sell her anything, I was not so it was up to me to get what we needed to survive this harsh world."

"Fucking demon lover," whispered the same councilman as before, but then he screamed out once more as yet another kunai was lodged into his arm right above the last one.

"I fucking heard that," said Naruto as he glared at the idiotic man.

"How many kunai do you fucking have?"

"Enough," said Naruto simply.

"Why is no one stopping this brat!? He attacked a council member and must be arrested at once!"

"The reason that Hiruka has yet to order my arrest is that she is in enough trouble as is and doing that would only make it far worse than it already is."

That statement alone made everyone look at Hiruka with quizzical looks since that was odd to hear out of all things they could have heard. But then Naruto continued on with his story.

"Now you are all probably wondering just what the hell all this has to do with anything right now," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders, "but let me explain it with a question of my own. Why do you think that I and my sister are named Uzumaki?"

"We were told that you were named as such to honor Kushina for her sacrifice that led to the sealing of the Kyubi," said Tsume with a raised eyebrow since she was quite interested in exactly where this was going.

"Now I won't lie and say that you are right to say that," said Naruto with a grin, "since in all honesty we are proudly honoring her memory by living to this day. But saying we are named in honor of her is false. We are named as such since we are actual Uzumaki by blood."

Naruto saw those in the room were starting to put the pieces together in their minds, but he needed to add more so that they would see the full picture like he did.

"Now think hard," said Naruto as he wagged his finger a bit, "there was only ever one Uzumaki in this village since the rest of them died out in the Second Kunoichi war. I would say two, but Tsunade calls herself a Senju more than an Uzumaki so she doesn't really count."

"Wait a second," said Shikiko, who was finally seeing things fully, "are you saying that you are the son of Kushina Uzumaki?"

"And what a surprise," chuckled Naruto since he knew that the Nara Clan head would be the first one to figure things out since her clan were geniuses. "The lazy, yet still sexy, ass Nara clan head is the first one to figure things out." Shikiko had a bit of a stunned look on her face since she had no idea how to take that. She was in a mix of pissed at the lazy comment, yet was blushing over being called sexy. Her wife never really complimented her anymore and in fact practically tortured her with all her 'toys' that she had hand made over the years.

"So to clear things up a bit since I still see so many people not getting it," said Naruto with a sigh, "allow me to state my full name. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minata Namikaze."

This statement made all those who didn't already know this, mainly Hiruka, Homura, Koharu, and Danieru, gasp. The four fore mentioned people could only scowl as the secret they kept for the past sixteen years had been revealed to those they didn't want to know.

"And since I am their son, and have a sister…" said Naruto, hoping that the people in the room would get the point as he left it there.

"Dear Kami," said one of the councilmen as he gasped, "we have been abusing the daughter of the fourth."

"And pissing her off as well as her protective brother," growled Naruto as he saw the look of fear on their faces, "and that old bitch lied to not only you all, but me and my sister as well for sixteen FUCKING YEARS!" with those last words he slammed his fists on the table, and to even more shock to the people observing, the table cracked where his fists landed.

"But all that ends today," said Naruto as he took a deep breath to calm himself, "Me and my sister have taken up residence in the home that has been rightfully ours for the past sixteen years and was denied to us."

"You can't," said Koharu in anger since they had set it up in a way so that the little bitch would never enter her rightful home, "there is a law in place that states that a vote must be taken and the only way she will legally be able to enter that house will be through the unanimous vote of all parties here. So you can't have the house yet and must vacate the property immediately."

"You know what," said Naruto with a laugh since he knew that someone would play this card at some point, "you are right. We would need to convince all of you to allow us to claim our inheritance, but therein lies the problem since most of the people in this room hate my sister since she is a Jinchuriki. Plus I have made a few enemies myself just right now like the jackass over there who can't keep his fucking mouth shut and has two kunai sticking out of his arm to show for it."

Naruto saw the kunoichi council as well as the civilian side smirk in victory since when the vote was cast they would be damned sure that this asshole and his bitch of a sister would not get what was rightfully theirs. Naruto saw their smirks and returned it with one of his own as he pulled out the scroll gifted to him by the Fire Daimyo himself.

"But you know I was never one for a rigged voting system, so I simply went over your so called power and got the approval of the Fire Daimyo himself to acquire what was rightfully mine," said Naruto as he opened the scroll and slammed it onto the table before he rolled it over to the clan heads so they could see it with their own eyes before Hiruka or her associates could tamper with it in some way. "And as such you can take your self-centered smirks and shove them up your wrinkly old ass. Fuck your votes!"

Koharu could only glare at him as she saw the scroll he presented for herself, and she growled to see that he was telling the truth about all of it and they would not be able to deny them their inheritance.

"It was thanks to the Fire Daimyo himself that I know who my parents were," said Naruto as he folded his arms, "I helped his daughter by rescuing her from bandits as she was returning home from… you know I'm not sure where she was coming back from since I never asked, but that doesn't matter. What does is the man took one look at me and knew who I was related to when I myself was unaware of it. And he was pissed to hear how my life as well as my sister's went. So he sent me here with that scroll to say that I may acquire all that is mine and my sister's as is our right by law of inheritance. Plus he himself is coming here by the end of the week to help smooth all this out." This caused those from the civilian council to whiten in the face along with Fujiko as well, which made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"But while we are on the subject of claiming our inheritance," said Naruto as he smiled a bit, but it was not a kind one in the slightest. "A strange thing happened on my way here. It was the reason it took me so long to get here."

"What happened," asked Asahi since she wondered what else could be said that would shock them today. Already they had learned the truth of Naruko's parentage and now there was even more.

"You see," started Naruto, "I am unfortunately without funds of any sort, but that isn't much of a surprise since I have been out of the Elemental Countries for the past nine years and they don't use the same currency there."

"You were outside of the Elemental Countries?" asked Danieru since that was unexpected. No one really left here or even visited from outside of them. This provided her with the perfect opportunity to learn about those who resided elsewhere who might have power or weapons she could claim for herself.

"Indeed I was," said Naruto, "learned a lot over there as well as made many friends in high places since. But enough about that since it's not relevant, but what is relevant is what happened just recently. You see since I was without funds of any sort here. Now when I went to the bank and talked to someone who worked there, they didn't believe me when I said I was who I said I was. So he did what was expected and brought out a couple of scrolls with a seal on it that showed whether or not someone was of the bloodline of the person who sealed their genetics into it. But you all probably know this already so there is no need to explain that. So when the scroll showed that I was in fact an Uzumaki as well as the second scroll showing that I was a Namikaze, the man's face turned white like a ghost of some sort. Now I wondered why that was the case and at first chalked it up to the shock of learning that there was an actual living blood relative to those two infamous kunoichi when Hiruka over there claimed there was not."

Naruto could only smirk more as he saw Hiruka growl in rage that he was essentially insulting her to her face by calling her out on her lie and she could do nothing about it. She was already in deep shit so she was not going to add more to it to be used against her when the Fire Daimyo came himself.

"So since I proved who I was, I asked to withdraw some money that was in the account so as to buy some things for myself such as food and such. Yet the man made excuses as to why I couldn't withdraw the amount I asked for. So I made a bit of a scene about it, and because of that the manager of the bank himself arrived to handle it. And once again I had to go through the same process with the scrolls. Once again the man who made me do it turned white in the face, so I demanded to speak to him in private. Once in his office I was given the same excuses and he didn't give me a straight answer until I got pissed. Then he went on to state that the accounts were empty. Now could anyone explain how that is possible?"

"Minata must have made some investments that didn't pan out on account of being deceased shortly after making them or made some expensive purchases with the thought that she could make more in the near future," said the councilman who had the kunai still in his arms.

"You know," said Naruto as he pulled out another kunai and began to spin it around on his finger via the ring on the end as he mentally smiled to himself since he had brought so many of the things since there so many in their house so he brought a few dozen just in case. The act made the man duck since he didn't want yet another kunai in his arm. The first two hurt but where not in anything vital since Naruto wanted to make a point and not kill or cripple the man since that would come later when the opportunity presented itself. "That was exactly what the manager said. Word for word, like it was scripted somehow. So when he gave me that answer he expected me to leave since he thought that that would be the end of it since he gave me the perfect reason for the lack of funds. But you see I didn't leave since it all seemed quite fishy to me."

"How so," asked Shikiko since the reasons sounded perfectly legit since it was known to happen, and Minata was known to be a bit of gambler when it came to her investments but with her luck she always profited from them in the end.

"Oh nothing special," said Naruto as he chuckled in a manner that people could hear the rage within him beginning to rise. "Just a financial report that I found in my house signed by my mother that says otherwise. This one was made official with the date stating that it was issued the day before the Kyubi attacked. So now where did that money go if the two people who could claim it were dead? I asked the man this question as he backed away in fear of me since I caught him in his lie and tried to run out the room. Didn't work though, and as such I made him sit with the threats of bodily harm and told him that there were so many factors that made what he said easily seen as complete bullshit! First off, what expecting mother would use up all her funds the day before delivery? A mother prepares for the child and saves up their money, not spend all of it! Plus even if she wanted to spend all her money at once, which I'm fairly certain that neither of my parents is stupid enough to do just that, the shear amount in the account is practically impossible to spend in such a short time!"

"Just how much was in the account," Shibiru Aburame since she was starting to understand where he was coming from with his logic, and as an Aburame they were known to be one of if not the most logical clan in the village.

"7,856,075,834 ryo," said Naruto as he slammed the scroll with the number on it down onto the table so that once again people could see it for themselves and see that he was speaking the truth about it all. The amount stated made all the people gasp since the amount stated was enough to buy an entire country, so Naruto had been right to state that there was no possible way to spend so much at once. Hell Minata could invest in every possible thing in the village and barely make a dent in her own funds.

"How could so much money just go missing like this," asked Tsume in confusion since that amount didn't just u and vanish into thin air like that.

"Oh I have an answer to that," said Naruto as he pulled out the final scroll he had on his person, "since at this point the manager of the bank was shitting literal bricks in fear that I would hurt him, and I was going to if he didn't tell me the truth. So he handed me this scroll that stated that the joint Uzumaki-Namikaze account was emptied within a year of the Kyubi attack a large chunk at a time until it was empty. And this scroll contains the signatures of all the people who had to sign for the ill-gotten funds personally. Now while it doesn't surprise me that every last fucking one of the civilian council members is on this list, what got me was Fujiko Uchiha since I wondered why she would steal from my family. Then it got me thinking about what exactly was in the house left to me and my sister and all that jutsu that can only used by a kunoichi since men can't use jutsu. So I figured she used her cursed Sharingan to manipulate various bank members to get the funds 'legally', and in return you would claim all that was in my home as yours whenever you felt the time was right and manipulated my sister in some way to open the fucking door since your ass can't do it. Now while I would expect that kind of thing from Hiruka, judging by her angry glare she is giving Fujiko I am guessing that she was not planning to share any of that knowledge when the plan was put into action."

At this point Fujiko stood up in rage that her plan had been exposed for all to hear, and in her rage she activated her Sharingan to use against him. But the second she activated them, she felt as her cheek was cut by the kunai that he had thrown at her. He simply glared at her himself as he still had his arm extended.

"Don't try and use those eyes on me bitch," said Naruto harshly, "since they won't work on me. Now I am in my full right to kill you right here and now for your hand in the theft of what was mine and my sister's but I'll let the Daimyo deal with that when he gets here himself. So let me explain what is going to happen here. Those who stole our money have till the end of the week when the Fire Daimyo comes to return every last cent of it back into the account. Do that and there will be no problems." And with that Naruto turned to leave since he was done at this point and wanted to go home and rest since it had been an infuriating day.

The hearts of the council members sank as they heard that since there was no possible way to get that type of money. When they had stolen it they never thought that they would be caught since the clans were labeled as extinct after Kushina and Minata died and there was no one else to claim the funds. So why not take it instead of letting it just collect dust in a bank vault? Now they had to pay it back in full or face what would most certainly be a death sentence? One council member had a bold idea though since he had no desire to pay back what he deemed as rightfully theirs regardless of some scroll signed by the Fire Daimyo.

"Wait," said the councilman who had this idea. Once he heard that, Naruto stopped in his tracks but did not turn around to face them. "How about a bet? Double or nothing!"

"So let me get this straight," said Naruto as he turned his head to speak to the man, "you not only helped hurt my sister, but you most likely encouraged others to do the same with no thoughts of repercussions of any sort, and then you stole our money and have been exposed as a thief to everyone along with the rest of the councilmen, and then you want to make a bet in a desperate attempt to not pay back what is rightfully ours?" Naruto then turned around fully, and the look of fury on his face scared all who saw it since within his eyes was pure murderous rage.

"Ye…ye…yes?" said the man nervously since he felt like he was going to die right here and now. But instead he heard Naruto begin to laugh maliciously since it was funny yet he was still pissed off about it.

"Okay," said Naruto as he held up three fingers, "the bet is simple. Three consecutive matches between me and three kunoichi of your choice. The first will be pure Taijutsu, the second will be Kenjutsu, and the last will be Ninjutsu. If I can beat all three people you pit me against, you owe me and my sister double the amount of what you already owe us. And when you can't pay up, I will get the Fire Daimyo to liquidate absolutely everything you own into cold hard cash to pay us back, and as such will leave you wife and children if you have them destitute and on the streets without so much as a cent to their name like me and my sister were for years. Then you get to take that piece of information as I personally end your life when the Daimyo orders your execution! That seem fair to you? Cause it is my only offer."

The councilmen all looked at themselves as they gulped in fear of what it would mean if they somehow lost the bet, but then again it was a man going against trained kunoichi of their own choosing o they could easily pick the best in their arts and win the bet no problem and save themselves from having to pay this brat a single cent. So with more confidence than they just had a minute ago, they nodded in agreement to his bet, to which Naruto simply smiled.

"Good," said Naruto as he laughed to himself. "I get to kill two birds with one stone. I get more money for me and my sister as well as test myself against the strongest of kunoichi. I wonder how I will do," and with that Naruto took all three of his scrolls, which he chuckled that he had almost left the first time he turned away, back and left the room.

And as he left, he could only hear the faint argument that was proceeding because of all the exposed lies…

(1 hour later)

Naruto had been walking around for a bit as he wondered on just what he was going to do for food right now. While his plan had been to go out and eat since there should have been money in their account left by their parents that was not the case since the greedy fucking civilian council had stolen it all and left the two of them nothing in the end. And while it infuriated both him and Naruko to no end that those bastards stole money that was not theirs to have while he and Naruko survived on scraps, it would all be okay in the end since he would win the bet and the greedy fucks would then have to pay double what was stolen from them in the first place by the end of the week when the Daimyo himself showed up to deal with all this bullshit. And boy was he looking forward to that meeting since there was a long list of people who he was asking to be executed, and to personally do the dead himself. He was known as the Demonic Swordsman after all, so a show of such brutality would only add credibility to the name.

But that was in the near future, and he unfortunately needed food now. He was just about to go home and get Minata to hunt for a bit outside of the village when he heard a voice behind him.

"Well well well," said Mikoto Uchiha, who had just gone shopping for some food items to prepare dinner for her family it seemed when she saw Naruto just walking around aimlessly. "Now what seems to be the matter young man?"

"Oh hey," said Naruto as he looked at her and thought for a second before he remembered her name from the meeting which Fujiko only said once, "Mikoto right?"

"I'm glad to see you remember my name," she said with a smile on her face. "But what seems to be troubling you? You know besides all that was spoken about in the meeting we were just in?"

Naruto explained his current lack of funds which meant that he had no means to buy the essential things like food, which seeing Mikoto was a mother who was also friends with both Minata as well as Kushina didn't want to see a young man starve like this, she was also mentally thanking the gods for sending her the perfect scenario to try her hand at seducing this man into her clan as their boy toy. Sure he was a Namikaze, but he was a man and they were used as a means of peace between the clans or trading so this was fairly common thing to try and do.

"Well if that is all that is bothering you," said Mikoto with a smile on her face, yet Naruto easily caught the glint of a lustful gaze in her eyes that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Then allow me to make you something to eat. I was on my way home to make my family dinner anyway so one more won't be such a burden." This was not true at all, since Satsuki was out celebrating with her squad mate Sakura on a successful mission, Izumi was on a mission for the village that was going to take at last a few more days since it was an escort mission, and Fujiko was the head of the police force so she would not be home until much later as was the usual. So there was no one in her house for the next several hours and she would be damned if she didn't capitalize on this perfect opportunity to try and claim this man as a boy toy for her clan. The other clan heads were secretly planning on doing it, yet she was just being smart and doing it as soon as possible.

"I couldn't," said Naruto.

"Oh I insist, you are the child of two of my closest friends so it is the least I could do to make up for lost time," said Mikoto, who was not going to let him say no and pass on this amazing opportunity. Naruto caught on to this from her voice and suspected that there was something going to happen if he went with her. This was the mother of Satsuki, the same young woman who kept trying to use the fact that she was an Uchiha to lay claim to him as a boy toy. But he was not submissive such as other men were on this side of the world, so that was not going to happen anytime soon. But he thought to himself about the fact that he really didn't have many option when it came to food so he decided to go along and eat a free home cooked one. Plus if his instincts were right about this, dessert would be even better…

So Naruto agreed to the offer of a cooked meal, and as he did he saw the glint of lust only increase in her eyes as she led him towards her house. Once inside, she began to cook the stew that she was going to serve to the rest of her family. Naruto sat in the dining room at the table and smelled the delicious scent that came out of the kitchen. And when the food was ready Mikoto took out a small vial she had on her and dumped the contents into Naruto's bowl.

The contents of said vial were a powerful aphrodisiac, tasteless as well as odorless. In the past few years she and her wife Fujiko were not as sexually active as Mikoto wanted them to be, so she had made this so that whenever she wanted a night of some raunchy sex she would put it in Fujiko's food and she would become overcome with lust and take her. It worked like a charm for her so she knew that it would work on Naruto. Oh if only she knew just how right she was…

Naruto sat and ate the food that was given to him with relish since it was delicious. And as he did, Mikoto smiled at him as she saw him eat it all and mentally counted the seconds before the drug took affect and the real fun began. It didn't work as fast as she thought, but it was working.

Now what needs to be cleared up in this situation is that while the demonic genetics that have granted this young man his power, physique, and stamina make him immune to drugs and poisons, it was the complete opposite when it came to lust inducing agents such as an aphrodisiac. The effects were in fact enhanced within his body, and right now he was starting to feel it as the sensation made him feel hotter and a certain part of him became harder.

"Are you okay Naruto," asked Mikoto with an innocent smile on her face, "was the food too spicy?

Naruto didn't answer her when she asked that, he simply vanished from site for a brief second and reappeared behind Mikoto. He grabbed her head and slammed her onto the table so that she was bent at the waist. This was not part of Mikoto's plans since in all honesty she wanted to be the one in control here. But Naruto's strength was too much and she wasn't able to budge from out of his grasp.

"If you wanted me to fuck you so much," whispered Naruto into her ear with a husky voice that turned her on. This was a surprise since Fujiko never did this sort of thing so she had no idea it was a turn on for her. "All you had to do was ask. But now that you drugged me like this, you are getting far more than a simple fucking." Naruto then spun her around so that she was on her back, and she saw him standing over her looking at her with a grin plastered on his face. "I'm going to have to break you now."

Naruto then unzipped his pants and pulled then down along with his boxers. What Mikoto saw made her eyes open wide in shock as well as horror. There in front of her, was a fully erect 15 inch dick the likes that she never knew was even possible to have. The way the futa jutsu worked was the size of the temporary appendage was based on how much chakra a kunoichi could use. Even some of the most powerful of kunoichi had only an eight or nine inch dick. But here was a man who blew those numbers out of the water.

"Na-naruto," stammered Mikoto nervously as she was having second thoughts on trying to take such a monster inside of her, "I think today's uuh… umm…"

"You made me like this," said Naruto as he grabbed her by the legs and pulled her closer as he put the head of his dick at her entrance. He used one of his hands to rip her panties off entirely since they were not needed anymore. While her heart may not be in it at the moment from the shock of seeing his size, her lower parts were flowing like crazy in preparation for what was about to happen. "So you must take care of it."

And with that, he punched through her vaginal opening to the point that he slammed against her cervix in one swift move. Mikoto screamed out in pain since she was not fully ready for something so big. Naruto waited for a bit as she stopped shaking from the pain, but the movement he saw that she was no longer in pain since she had adjusted to the size he began to pound his dick into her at a moderate rate. Each thrust slammed against her cervix, and soon she was moaning from the unfamiliar pleasure that she was experiencing since her wife had never gone this deep in their married life.

Yet when she was reaching a sexual high that she had never felt before in her life, Naruto stopped what he was doing which pissed Mikoto off since he had left her before she had came. But he simply picked her up and walked through the house until he came to what he assumed was her and her wife's bedroom. There he threw her onto the bed where she tried to move and get away since there was a small bit of her that wanted to resist this. Yes she had drugged the young man with an aphrodisiac so that he would have sex with her, but she wanted to be the one dominating it so that in the end she would be in control and then he would join the Uchiha clan as her own personal boy toy so that his genetics could help sire the next generation of Uchiha into something great. She was not expecting for Naruto to not only dominate her, but most likely ruin her for her own wife in the future since with the futa jutsu she was only about seven inches when erect. If this continued and Naruto had his way with her like he was, she wouldn't even be able to feel Fujiko anymore if they went at it.

"Don't think you can escape this now, it's going to happen. I am going to fuck you raw, right here on the bed you share with that wife of yours. And you're going to lose your mind over how good it is to fuck a big, thick cock like mine. You're going to love every second as I force my thick, hard dick into your tiny pussy. It'll be the best fuck of your life; it'll be so good you'll completely forget all about anyone else. You're going to love it so much you'll be begging to be my personal cocksleeve. You'll want to be my bitch for the rest of your life."

Naruto spoke with such confidence, and the strange feelings resonating over Mikoto's skin were starting to leave her more than a little flustered. His grip on her was so dominant, so possessive, and it felt so good. This was a new sensation for her since she never knew that a man could be so dominant like this and it was turning her on more than she thought possible.

"No, pl-please just wai-MMMMPHHHH!" But as Mikoto made one last attempt at defiance towards this man who was the same age as her youngest daughter, Naruto suddenly silenced her with a harsh, demanding kiss. Mikoto screamed indignantly as Naruto overpowered her mouth. She did her best to beat against him with her free hand, but he was like a brick wall to her. She felt his tongue invade her mouth and powerfully wrench her tongue this way and that. It was so perverse, so wrong, so scandalous since she was cheating on her spouse... and the longer he forced himself on her like this, she realized that it also felt so good.

Mikoto's feeble fight died away, and her muffled screams of resistance slowly turned to muffled coos of acceptance, even delight. Her fist stopped its' pathetic assault, and instead her slender fingers began to explore the muscles this powerful male as he had his way with her. Kunoichi were born and raised to be strong with the teachings that they were the superior gender and as such men were weaker and should never be in control because of it. But right now here was a man who was controlling her and in her mind, she simply said fuck it and was letting it happen.

Her voice turned higher and sweeter as Naruto continued to dominate her mouth. His tongue was so much stronger than her own just taking whatever he wanted from her, and she was beginning to find she was happy to allow him to. Naruto released her mouth to proudly observe the damage done from their intense make out. Mikoto's face was fully flushed crimson as she panted for breath, tongue lolling out of her mouth as though she already missed his. The anger and resistance had totally melted from her eyes, now they looked restless and eager for further dominance.

Her own will to resist had all but totally vanished by this point. Her body had betrayed her, and now tingled at the touch of this man, this animal. Her skin flared with desire and she could feel the liquid passion beginning to flow out from her womb down to drench her swelling pussy lips. She quickly realized how mercilessly fast she'd fallen, and now how desperately she wanted this true alpha male, this man of all people to fuck her even more. And of course Naruto could sense her desire as well, smelling how she now openly dripped with want and desire. That fucking he had given her before was like an appetizer, and now they were about to get into the main course. Fucking a woman for him was quite easy; he had the looks, the charm, and the cock size that many women wanted. But to make a woman truly submit to you was a challenge.

"Isn't that better? Just listen to your body. It knows what it truly wants. Your instincts can hide, but they can't be denied. They're telling you to just lay back and submit like the good bitch you really are inside. And I'm going to make sure your body remembers the feeling of a real man inside of it, the way it should be."

Naruto let Mikoto drift just far enough away from his body so he could reach a hand out to grip the neckline of her shirt. The fabric gave as easily as her body as Naruto completely ripped the offending garment off her body, bra and all. The helpless housewife could do little more than gasp as her breasts were exposed to this savage beast of a man, no longer having even the will to try and cover herself from his perverted eyes. Dozens of feelings and senses she'd never known flooded Mikoto's head, and left her totally unsure of what to do right now. But she kept her eyes locked on Naruto, still standing at the end of her bed as he pulled his shirt over his head. Even with the situation as fucked as it was, Mikoto couldn't help but bite her lip at his perfectly toned form.

Naruto could see that his fuck toy was fully ready for him. Now there was nothing left to do but claim her, and properly mark her as his own. Mikoto's breathing grew elevated in fear, anticipation, and excitement as Naruto grabbed her pants and pulled them all the way off, leaving her fully naked before him. She didn't even have time to suck in a breath, but she wailed sharply once she felt her nonconsensual lover plunge into her with his dick once more. Her pussy immediately sucked him in, as though her body had always been longing for him even though it had only received a few minute fucking before now, and was ready to accept his inhuman phallus.

Naruto smirked in delight as he rammed his length fully in this receptive female, completely piercing through the cervix. His dick was clearly visible from the outside as he fucked her. She was a fucking smoking hot milf, and every bit as good as he imagined she would be when he figured that this was the route that dinner was going to go when he went with her. Knowing he was fucking the mother of a girl who wanted him for herself as well as one of the only clan heads who was not only against his sister getting what was rightfully hers but had helped the fucking greedy ass civilian council steal all their money made this all the sweeter, knowing he'd soon possess her wife completely, body, heart, and mind. Fujiko helped take so much of theirs, so he would mind break her wife so that she wouldn't even feel Fujiko if they fucked after this.

The cheating couple embraced each other fully in sweet, debauched delight. It was so very wrong and yet so very right all at the same time. It was so wicked, so sinful, and that's what made it so good for Mikoto. Naruto made no qualms as he immediately began to piston into his dominated pet. He thrust his cock into her depths without mercy, slamming her with animalistic vigor, as far as his impressive length could reach before his balls pounded against his bitch's lips with every thrust. Her womb was slowly remolding itself to fit him perfectly, and she was loving every second of it.

Mikoto screamed in wanton delight at the top of her lungs. The sensations were so much more than her wildest fantasies were capable of thinking, and a million times better than anything she'd ever actually felt before in her life both married as well as when she was single and dating. Her voice echoed through the room and doubtless past the walls of her room and most likely her home as well. She didn't give a thought or a care to whether the neighbors would hear her cries of immoral delight. She especially didn't care if her wife could hear her howl in adulterous bliss at this point since she was never going back to her futa dick when this real man had one that dwarfed hers. So long as Naruto's extraordinary cock kept scraping through her tunnel, so long as she kept feeling this unearthly rapture the whole world could watch for all she cared.

The treacherous lovers fucked frantically at one another, feeding off each other's pleasure and basking in their own. As Mikoto's body shook beneath her master's dominant motions she clutched desperately at his arms, just so she could keep stable and ensure his cock would drill as deep into her as humanly possible. As the slutty housewife wailed in bliss her hands moved past his arms, snaking up to hold her lover behind his strong neck, just to anchor herself better. Naruto felt her shift in demeanor, as well as his own climax approaching, and deepened himself, pressing harder atop his pet's body and making more shallow but mighty thrusts.

As Naruto pressed more oppressively atop her, Mikoto embraced him further. Her hands tightened around his neck. Her legs snared around his thrusting hips, ankles locking together to ensure her lover remained as deeply ingrained in her as possible. Naruto smirked in delight at his pet's silent acceptance of her new role. One that was not of the dominant person as was the normal relationship on this side of the world when it came to things between men and women, but as the submissive pet who would obey any and all orders if it meant she could experience more of the bliss that was his cock inside her.

As Naruto continued to fuck his new conquest into oblivion he leaner down right next to her ear, and he began to speak in a sweltering voice between pants.

"You're loving this aren't you?!... Tell me how much you're fucking loving this!" Naruto's voice bellowed out, more than loud enough for all the house to hear. If anyone had been inside of it, they would have clearly heard him speaking.

Her beloved rapist's voice rang in her ears, in her head, and synched with the thoughts and feelings that had been slowly solidifying there. Her heart had given in, her most base instincts finally breaking free to make her true purpose crystal clear in her mind. This was what a female's true purpose was. Naruto was the true, superior male, and was her natural order to give her body to him, to serve his whims and delights. Now she understood her real purpose, all women's purpose, and she couldn't be happier. She finally understood what it truly felt like to be alive. She had to let him know.

"YES! I FUCKING LOVE IT! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! I LOVE FUCKING YOU!" Mikoto screamed for all of heaven to hear especially her wife if she was anywhere near the area.

"You fucking like being my bitch, don't you!... Tell me what you want to be from now on!" Naruto let loose a feral roar as he shoved his full length into her to the point that it made her womb become visible from the outside.

"FUCK YES! I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! I WANT YOU TO FUCKING BREED ME LIKE A GOOD BITCH!" Mikoto replied in perverse obedience. She had done all this so as to breed new power into the next generation, so her mind was still going off of that while it was going blank from the pleasure.

"Good bitch!... Now for your reward!... Go ahead and cum!... Cum and become my bitch! MY pet!"

"OH FUCK YES! I'M FUCK-GEHHH-I'M CUMMMMMINNGGGGFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"

And as her heart and mind accepted her role, her body rewarded her for succumbing to her natural instincts. A thunderous orgasm crashed through her body, twitching through every nerve and muscle fiber as she screamed her heavenly bliss.

Naruto felt his newly christened fuck-toy clench powerfully around him in orgasm, providing him all the more comfort he needed. With a demonic roar he pressed his dick tight against her opening and released a mighty torrent of his long-reserved, potent seed deep into her womb. Her stomach began to expand slowly as he filled her up with his cum.

Mikoto's voice echoed on and on, her pleasure fueled even further as she felt her new master pour his sperm deep inside of her. She felt her womb flooded with his seed, and a wave of feminine euphoria washed over her very soul, her ultimate reward for fulfilling her new destiny.

Once both were sated, Naruto rose to his knees and pulled his massive rod out of her opening, the stored cum flooding out of her the second hid dick was no longer blocking its passage, the ultimate mark of his ownership over her. As he breathed in the heady air he looked down with pride over the state he'd left his pet in.

Mikoto lay totally collapsed against the bed, her beautiful, motherly breasts rising and falling as she took in breath after deep breath. Yet even for her exhaustion her look was a mindless, dazed delight. She felt true satisfaction, a feeling of lustful fulfillment and happiness she'd never known before in all her life. And what was shocking to her was the fact that she got it from a young man who was the same age as her youngest daughter.

Smirking at the future bitch he'd just secured for himself to fuck in the future, Naruto laid down beside his ravishing pet, caressing her newly filled belly lustfully as he stared at her blissed-out expression.

"So... how'd you like your first taste of being a man's bitch?" Naruto spoke teasingly. Mikoto struggled to turn her face towards him, looking at him with utter devotion and longing.

"The best...day... of my life...I fucking love you." Mikoto spoke with the reverence only someone who truly understands the value of submission could know.

"You know... you got pretty loud there... I wouldn't be surprised if the whole neighborhood heard you cum... and I'm pretty sure your wife definitely heard everything that happened here." Naruto pointed out rather proudly. Mikoto smiled sweetly back at Naruto with girly giggle escaping her lips.

"Fuck Fujiko. That bitch means nothing to me anymore. Now I belong to you, and all I want is for you to keep fucking me forever. Teach me everything it means to be your perfect cocksleeve."

In one final display of ultimate submission, Mikoto leant up and kissed Naruto herself, pressing her sweet lips to his bestial muzzle and allowing his, fat, wide tongue entrance to her mouth. He had every right to access her now, and she loved the feeling of powerlessness she felt as his tongue dominated her much smaller, weaker one. Naruto broke the kiss and began to rise. Pulling himself to the edge of the bed as Mikoto let loose a groan of disappointment.

"Don't tell me you're done already?" Mikoto whined needy. Naruto just chuckled darkly as he stood and stretched himself for a second. His cock once more grew erect, and so he grabbed her legs and continued to pound her pussy deep to the point of penetrating her cervix. All the while she screamed out in pleasure as he continued to fuck her brains out and came into her multiple times. And it wasn't just her pussy he fucked, but her ass as well as her mouth so that when he was done with her and his dick finally went down since the aphrodisiac had finally filtered through his system she was covered in so much of his semen. At this point she was out cold, and Naruto could only smile to himself as he put his clothes back on and began to leave.

But before he was able to leave, the front door opened up and in walked Fujiko herself. She had flowers in her hand for some reason that Naruto didn't know or care for really.

"Honey," said Fujiko as she closed the door and had yet to turn around fully yet. "I'm home! I sent Satsuki to spend the night at a friend's house for the night so we can celebrate our anniversary alone."

It was at this point that she finally turned around and saw Naruto standing there with a massive grin on his face. Apparently he had fucked Mikoto on her anniversary and as such he could only laugh at the 'gift' he left Fujiko in her bedroom.

"Just what the hell are you doing in my house filth?" growled Fujiko in anger. She was already pissed that her involvement in the theft of the joint Uzumaki Namikaze funds had been exposed to the other clan heads, but now the fucking brat who aired her dirty laundry was in her house of all places.

"I was invited by Mikoto for dinner," said Naruto simply.

"Then where is my wife," asked Fujiko who began to wonder where she was. It was their anniversary and she had gotten someone to cover her shift for the night so that they could celebrate together.

"We finished dinner, had desert, and then she went upstairs," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders. "Something about preparing for something, I'm not sure. So I'll just take my leave and let you do what you were doing."

"And stay the fuck away from my house," said Fujiko with authority in her voice since she couldn't stand to even so much as look at the brat who fucked up all her schemes. The plan was quite simple and yet brilliant. The civilian council got the funds from the joint account, yet when Naruko was old enough she would use her Sharingan to control the little bitch into secretly opening the house that was her own and take all the scrolls of Minata and Kushina for herself so as to become more powerful with the jutsu they once used themselves. It was a fair trade since the Uchiha had lots of money already and could easily make more over time, but the jutsu made by the Fourth Hokage was priceless and the civilians couldn't use it so they didn't care to take it for themselves. But now all that was out the window since this little brat had come back into the picture and exposed her hand in the theft to the other clan heads.

'We'll see about that,' thought Naruto as he chuckled to himself when he left the house. He saw Fujiko watch as he left their property with a glare on her face, and once he was a bit of a distance away he heard the door slam as she went back inside. He was just reaching the end of the Uchiha district heading towards his own home when he heard her scream out in utter fury, and Naruto could only laugh since he knew exactly why she was doing so. He could only imagine what that argument was going to be like.

As Naruto left the Uchiha clan area of the village whistling a happy tune, he reminisced on the past a bit. Naruto was no stranger to screwing women while drugged by an aphrodisiac, since this was actually the second time he had done so in his life with the situation being quite similar give or take a few motives…

While he had been in the lands far to the west, he traveled for a bit more before coming back to his home country once the Night King was dead and the eternal winter was no longer an issue. In his travels, he stumbled upon a tribe of Amazonian women, who immediately captured and detained him for trespassing on their land. Their laws stated that any and all men who stumbled upon their land must be put to death. But the women had one law that allowed an intruding man to live to see another day; they were given a single chance at survival if they could best their strongest warrior in combat. Naruto, seeing as he didn't want to die anytime soon, accepted the challenge without hesitation and fought against their strongest, who was a white haired giant of a woman with muscles and a huge ax. Now while the Amazonian women were strong with the fact the woman he fought caused massive cracks to appear in the ground from the missed swings of her ax being a perfect example of their strength, yet none of them were prepared to fight someone like him as the descendent to one of the most powerful demons to exist, so he managed to easily defeat their strongest without having to use too much power to do so.

Once the fight was over and done with, a feast was held in his honor with the reasoning behind it being the fact that he had survived the fight. He accepted this reasoning since it seemed legit enough of a reason to throw a banquet as such, but he was unaware of the true purpose of the feast…

His drink had been spiked with a fairly powerful aphrodisiac which took effect almost instantly, and as his lust grew due to the drugs affects he noticed that the vast majority of the women in the village were wearing lewd yet enticing outfits to increase his lust tenfold. Their priestess appeared before him and explained the story of their people. They once had a male leader long ago who was as handsome as he was strong with man a women from the tribe wishing to marry him so as to sire strong children. Yet a witch from a distant land happened upon their land, and like a good man he provided her with food and shelter since she was hurt and in need of aid to recover from her wounds.

It was because of his kindness towards her that caused the witch to lust for him, yet he refused her advances since he loved another woman who had captured his heart. So enraged that he rejected her, she cursed him as well as the rest of his people so that only women would be born and they would die out within a generation since there would be no men born of their bloodline. And even if they used outsiders to breed so as to continue on the Amazonian tribe, then their people would get weaker by the generation to the point that they would die out when challenged by another group of people.

She explained that the reason they did as they did with the fight to the death against their strongest was simply to find a man who was stronger than their strongest so that the next generation would be even stronger. And for hundreds of years their traditions had proven true with the newer generations becoming even stronger than the old so that the witch's curse would not be the end of them. So the priestess then asked Naruto to help sire the next generation, and like her mother before, her since they were the family of priestesses in the village, she disrobed and presented herself to Naruto first in all her natural beauty.

Naruto was then taken by the hand to their designated breeding house. There Naruto made not only the priestess, but over forty different women cry out in sexual bliss as he took them one by one. The drug enhanced his ability to rejuvenate himself and was able to screw another woman after the last one had been satisfied. They had all called out his name as he took them, and for the next week he stayed with them, screwing them while only stopping to eat to replenish his strength and use the bathroom. And by the end of the week they were all confirmed pregnant, mainly since Naruto wanted to help them conceive so his sperm became fertile so that they would. Once that was the case though, Naruto was then escorted to the edge of their village and told to leave and never return. And while Naruto was a bit sad that he would never know or even see his daughters in the future, none of the women of the current generation, or the older one for that matter had known their own sires either. He was not one to fight their traditions so he wished them luck for the future and then set out once more with Minata.

He never looked back to see all the disappointed looks on the faces of the women who came to see him off…

Since that had been about a year ago, his daughters had been born by now, and all he knew was that there was at least forty of them since he was unsure if there were twins or even more. Well he could at least take comfort over the fact that they would grow up strong, and could only laugh to himself since he wondered just what kind of man would be able to defeat his daughters and continue the bloodline. Plus his daughters would have demonic blood as well so they would grow stronger than normal and would be able to do so much with themselves such as the power over darkness that he had.

But those thoughts drifted from his mind as he neared home, since he was getting kind of sleepy and he needed his sleep for the shit that was going to hit the fan by the weeks end…

And while he slept in Konoha, a lone figure had arrived in Wave, as she had been tracking her friend for quite some time and had heard in her hunt for him from random sources that he had been here not too long ago. She smiled to herself as she felt like she was getting close, and it made her happy to know that she would see her friend once again. She slightly pouted to herself that he had left her in the first place a few years ago, but she was easily distracted by a butterfly that flew by and her anger disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared as she chased after it in glee…

**(A/N: Jesus Christ I made this chapter way longer than I expected it to be! I kept trying to find a good cut off point and would have ended it at that point where the meeting was over, but then I remembered how I stated that every chapter would contain a lemon or two so I had to write that out. But damn it just kept going…**

**A while back I had someone ask me to put a certain character in an older story. Then I had no plan to use her, but I have decided to do so for this story. Now while I would give a hint as to who she is, but it seems like when I do people guess it way to easily so I will simply say she is a game character that is easily distracted. I'll also mention that she was a character used in a DeathBattle on YouTube. **

**Also just as a side note to any and all women who may read this, I do not truly believe that it is a woman's place to submit to a man just because they are women. No, this is just for the sake of a Dominant Demonic Naruto setting, so I am going with that as a guideline when I write out the lemons. So hopefully you don't think of me a sexist pig of some sort since I am not in the slightest. A pervert, yes… Sexist, no…**

**I just believe that if there ever was a time where the women are the most powerful force on the planet such as in this story, and a man appears who is not only more powerful yet can screw them to the point of making them submit, they would lose their minds in the bliss since they are so used to being dominant and now that has just changed. I have, no check that, had a girlfriend who was this way when I first met her. She was the type of woman who wanted to be dominate, but so was I. Things happened, too numerous and X rated to be posted here, but I came out on top and she loved every second of it past that point. Man I miss her, but she had a job opportunity in New York that she wanted to take and I haven't seen or heard from her since. There were no bad emotions between us so I wish her the best of luck and have nothing against her. But once again, not being sexist here…**

**So until next chapter!) **


	3. Impossibility made Reality

**(A/N: I am happy about the positive reviews for the last chapter, and yet there is one that makes me laugh and I will explain why. I was told that Naruto in this story is inconsistent with his strength, and I agree with that statement a hundred percent. But I know of many anime and/or cartoons that are the exact same way and are very good.**

**For example, so you don't think I am talking nonsense here, Samurai Jack. One of my favorite Cartoon Network shows when I was a kid, and I loved how Adult Swim picked it up and finished it finally eleven years later so it was no longer left on a cliffhanger. In the first season Jack meets the ape people who were led by the one human who taught him to 'jump good'. To do so he had to carry a massive boulder on his back along with heavy stones wrapped around his legs as well.**

**Now skip a season where Jack helped the Scotsman save his wife from a clan of demons. He was tested by the Scotsman's clan to prove he was worthy of helping him as was their tradition, and the test was to throw a large stone as far as possible and beat the distance their strongest member threw his. The stone was a small fraction of the size of the boulder Jack used to train and yet he could not even lift it. He was mocked for his weakness and then asked the man he was challenged by how much he weighed. The man said 10 stones, and then Jack grabbed the man single handedly and threw him far enough to hit the stone he was supposed to beat.**

**Now the entire series is great, but Jack's strength is very inconsistent throughout the entire series. So I hope you like my story, inconsistencies and all…**

**Also just to make things a bit more clear from now on in this story, the mother who carried the child I'll call the Birthing mother, and the one who used the Futa Jutsu will be the Siring mother.)**

Word spread fast about the bet Naruto had made with the Civilian Council members, and to be honest they were shocked to hear such a thing since they had never heard of any man challenging a kunoichi before since kunoichi had the superior advantage with the use of jutsu. And if that wasn't enough to shock them, the fact that Naruto had proven to the higher ups that he as well as his sister Naruko were in fact true Uzumaki as well as Namikaze via their mothers only made the shock worse.

Many people didn't know what to do right now since they had no idea as to what to do because this situation had never crossed their minds. Many people though just couldn't fathom this bit of information and in the end refused to. In their minds there was no possible way that the demon bitch was the daughter of the Yondaime, and they would see to it that she paid for having the nerve to claim such a thing.

The Civilian Council members knew just who they were going to use for this bet, since the three kunoichi they were going to use were the best in their fields. But while they wanted to get the bet over with since they truly believed that they would win in the end, the third kunoichi they wanted to use was on a mission and would not be back until the day before the Fire Daimyo himself arrived. So while Naruto waited for the day that the fight took place, with many people making bets on just how long he would last in the first round, he stuck with his sister as she went around and did her own thing. He was glad that he did since multiple people, all civilian mind you, tried to attack her in an attempt to avenge the Yondaime in some way.

Naruto had been there to stop any and all attempts at hurting his sister, and it always ended violently. He broke arms, legs, and various other things that belonged to the people who attacked her, and there were a few people who were bitten deep into by Minata. Naruto could only smirk as he remembered their threats to have Minata put down if it was the last thing they did. He simply whipped out his blade and told them that they can't really follow through with their threats if he killed them, and the fact that they had attempted to attack the clan head of both the Uzumaki as well as the Namikaze made their deaths legal. Those men would lose the color on their faces, and then they would shut up as he walked away to catch up with his sister along with his Dire wolf companion.

Naruko had made no money from the mission her and her team had been on, with the kunoichi in charge of distributing payment claiming that it was because their mission was deemed a failure because they had to be saved by a man of all things. She had gone back due to Naruto's insistence, but it had not changed anything really. Sure the kunoichi had offered to pay the price in full in exchange for some 'personal' time with Naruto, but Naruto simply laughed at their offer and told them to simply fuck off since he was no whore and would not sell himself for money. They had been angry about it, and had even gone so far as to try and restrain him so that they could take from him what they wanted, but Naruto had a feeling this would happen and simply threw a smoke bomb that was laced in a thick itching powder to evade them.

Since they had no money for food at the moment, Naruto had taken up heading out and hunting for it with Minata early in the morning while Naruko was still asleep. She would always wake up to see Naruto butchering the animal he killed and cutting the good meat out of it while Minata ate the rest. Their house had plenty of spices, but spices were not a substitute for actual food. This was how he passed the time while he was not with Naruko.

There had been plenty of offers from the clan heads for dinner at their houses, but he knew exactly where that would end up and didn't really wish to screw women at the time. He already had to deal with so much on his plate already with all that was happening, so he decided to hold off on that, at least for the moment. He honestly thought about why the sudden influx of seduction attempts were happening, and it made him really question if Mikoto had told others about how he dominated her sweet ass, but he highly doubted it. Nothing really big happened until the day before the Fire Daimyo showed up, which he was surprised that the fight had yet to happen by now. But from what he was able to learn, one of the kunoichi he was going to face was still away and would return early tomorrow morning.

This was the only day he was not with his sister since she had to go and work with her squad, which he knew that she was safe with so he had no need to worry. So here he was on Hokage Mountain, on his mother's head to be exact, simply looking down on the village and taking in the view. He was enjoying the view when out of the blue he heard a noise. He caught the kunai that was sent his way easily with two fingers.

"Well would you look at that," said a feminine voice behind him, "it seems you have some actual skills to survive in this world. That's fairly impressive coming from a man of all things."

"If you only knew," said Naruto simply with a chuckle, "my teacher taught me fairly well for the past nine years."

"Oh," said the women who he had yet to identify, "and who might I ask is this teacher of yours."

"It doesn't matter," said Naruto as he hopped to his feet and dusted off his pants, "since he is dead by my hand."

"So you killed him," said the woman with a bit of a laugh, "was the training too hard for you that you finally snapped and killed him?"

"No," said Naruto as he turned around, "it was the final lesson he taught me. And I passed it with flying colors."

The woman before him was a fairly tall woman who was of slender frame. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair was black with a blue tint that was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore a fitted mesh body suit that covered her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this, she wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wore a small pendant that looked like a snake fang and a wristwatch.

"Well aren't you a looker," said the woman as she licked her lips a bit as she saw the handsome young man standing in front of her.

"Ha," laughed Naruto as he got a good look at the woman, "isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. Seeing you wear something like that of all things and all."

"Hey," said the woman with a bit of a smirk, "my eyes are up here."

"And yet your breast are down there where I can easily see them," Naruto pointed out.

"I could kick you in the balls for that smart ass sexist remark."

"And I'm fairly sure that you would like what you felt," said Naruto, "but I am getting ahead of myself here. Who are you and why did you attack me like that?"

"My name is Anko Mitarashi," said the now named Anko with a lecherous grin on her face, "and I attacked you for my own bit of twisted sick amusement. What's the matter little boy, can't handle my form of foreplay?"

"Foreplay," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. He had a feeling that he knew where this was going.

"You know," said Anko as she twirled a kunai by the ring on her finger, "unlike all the other kunoichi who are planning to seduce you in a subtle way, I am just taking the direct route. Plus I heard something fairly interesting about you."

"Oh yeah," said Naruto with a chuckle, "and what did you hear about me?"

Naruto then twitched a bit as he felt her hand grab his dick through his pants leg. He couldn't help getting a bit hard from the surprise stimulation. His resolve to not screw somebody, even with all the obvious offers he was given, had all but shattered at this moment.

"I heard from Mikoto about your dick that she is obsessed with," whispered Anko in his ear, "and unlike her, you won't break me."

Anko had been friends with Mikoto for the past several years after a mission they worked together. It had been a seduction mission where they were meant to kill a man who was drugging kunoichi to break their minds and sell them off as sex slaves. All had gone according to plan until a missing kunoichi had turned out to be the mastermind behind the operation. Mikoto had been hurt in the fight to escape, but Anko had been there to save her since she was immune to the drugs used to weaken the kunoichi when they were being trained. From then on they had been friends, and recently Anko had been complaining about how she truly wished for the perfect boy toy to satisfy her inhuman libido. It was then that Mikoto had smirked and told her all about Naruto and just what he had done to her in full detail. Anko had to admit that she was impressed that Mikoto had submitted like that, and had to see this man for herself.

"So she did tell someone about what happened," said Naruto.

"Just me," said Anko as she stepped away, "since she is a friend of mine."

"Well you know what," said Naruto with a smirk of his own, "you interest me yourself."

"Oh is that right," asked Anko with a raised eyebrow as she licked her kunai in a sensual way, "and just why is that?"

"Because you are the first woman in this village who has just come out and simply stated that you want to fuck me. No trying to drug me or something like that, like all the clan heads are trying. So you know what, let's go. My place is free at the moment."

"I hope you have the stamina to slate my lust," said Anko with a bit of a giggle.

"Well Mikoto is my reference there, so you tell me," said Naruto as he began to run back towards his house. Anko saw him run and couldn't wait until they were alone together behind closed doors, and began to run after him…

As all this was happening, Naruko was training with her squad, with her using the word 'training' as loosely as possible. The mission was nothing more than a D ranked one, which meant that they were basically doing the chores of civilians who didn't want to do it themselves. Right now she was grumbling to herself since they were helping an elderly man till his field so that it would be prepared by the time his son came back with all the seeds they needed to plant their crops. She was grumbling not because of the job itself, but the fact that Satsuki as well as Sakura would not stop pestering her about her brother. What were his likes dislikes, and what have you. And it was all pissing her off since she didn't see her brother as a man to just trade off as most clans did, but as a protector since he had done so in their youth.

So as Naruko suffered through that bit of a headache, Naruto had finally arrived at his home and held the door open for Anko. She walked in, all the while not noticing Naruto smirking behind her. When she least expected it, he chopped the back of her head, knocking her out. He had a feeling that Anko would be a tougher nut to crack, and luckily he had the tools to aid him in that matter.

Anko let out a small groan as she woke up. She could immediately tell that something was wrong. Off even since her instincts were going haywire. All of her senses were sending off alarms. The subtle smell of something...unpleasant. And when Anko tried to move, she realized that she couldn't.

She was fastened to a balance beam of sorts. Her hands and feet were cuffed to the floor and her neck felt tight. It took her a moment to realize it was because her neck was tied to that same beam which was also supporting the rest of her weight. Her more than ample breasts were on either side of the beam as well, either by design or because that was just how they fell when she was put there. However, that led Anko to the other more important realization. She was naked.

As soon as it sunk in that she was tied up, naked and more or less on all fours, the anger hit her in a wave. Immediately she fought against her restraints, but nothing budged in the slightest as she struggled in vain. She attempted to yell out in rage only to realize that she was unable to do that either with the gag in her mouth. This whole thing was pissing her off immensely since she was the one who put her partners in such a position, not the other way around. The gag was a large ring of sorts that held her mouth open. Her jaw was forced wide by it, making discernible words an impossibility by design.

"You know," said Naruto as he appeared in her field of vision since he was not hiding, "when I found these things in the basement, I didn't see myself using such things since I had no need for such things. Plus there came such questions as to why my mothers had a sex dungeon in the basement and that led to the discovery of pictures that I so wished that I had never found and burned. But now here you appear before me, challenging me to screw you in the vain belief that you could do what no other woman has done and claim me. You said that you wanted me to slate your lust, and I have a feeling that this will help to do so."

Naruto then pulled out a rubber tipped paddle which he smacked against his hand a few times. He whistled to himself as Anko continued to hiss at him in anger since she did not like the position she was in. Naruto silenced her as he smacked her hard on the left ass cheek with the paddle. It hurt yes, but because of the rubber tips, it did not break skin since it wasn't meant to do so. Anko turned her head as much as she could to glare at Naruto for spanking her ass like that, but he simply smirked and smacked the other one this time.

This went on for about ten minutes with Naruto randomly smacking her ass, and while Anko glared at him for doing so, her body was not agreeing with her looks and her pussy was starting to get wet from what was happening to her. But then her pleasure only increased as she felt something large get inserted into her pussy, and even more so when it began to vibrate rapidly. But the moment before she was about to cum from the sexual stimulation, the vibrations stopped.

"Oh no," said Naruto as he pulled up a chair and sat before Anko, "You don't get to cum until I say so." He then waved a remote with a turn dial. Anko's glare returned when she saw that Naruto was in full control here, and in her mind that should not be the case since she was the dominant one. Naruto smirked as he turned the dial to the max setting, making Anko moan loudly before he turned it off again so she did not finish.

She tried to bite down hard enough to break her gag, but it was impossible since the metal was too strong to break with her teeth. Naruto did nothing more than simply smirk as Anko was pushed repeatedly to the edge, only to be denied that last bit to send her over. Eventually Naruto walked over and pulled the gag off her.

"You fucking asshole!" shouted Anko in a rage, happy that she was finally able to speak her mind since the gag no longer hindered her ability to speak comprehensibly. "I'm gonna fucking hurt you so badly when I get out of this!"

"You heard about what I can do from Mikoto of all people," laughed Naruto since he was enjoying this fully. His demonic traits were showing here since he himself was being quite sadistic with her as many demons were known to do with their sexual victims. Yet unlike those demons, he was not raping her, Anko had come to him with the straight up offer of sex. He had at least enough self-control to avoid rape. Sure there was the case of him screwing the Fire Daimyo's daughter which one could consider rape, but technically it was an order from her mother who is a queen of sorts so he was happy to oblige. Also she was enjoying it in the end so there was no harm other than the fact that no other man would satisfy her so she would have to come back to him in the future for sexual gratification. "She herself was fucked into submission by yours truly. And yet you thought that you could just waltz up into my own home of all places and take control. No no no… I don't think so."

"Then why don't you just get to it already!" growled Anko who was not really liking being in this position, which was hypocritical since she had put a few people in a similar situation.

"You seem so very eager for me to get down and do the dirty," said Naruto as he stood up and unzipped his pants. He pulled his dick out, the action of which made Anko's eyes widen in shock. Sure she had felt it through his pants, but seeing it in plain view was another thing altogether. It was without a doubt the largest she had ever or most likely would ever see. "But we have nothing but time, so we can take this slow."

"And so what are you waiting for?" Asked Anko, whose body was beginning to heat up in anticipation of the pleasure that this mammoth dick would give her. Hell her pussy was leaking fluids in preparation here since in her mind she was going to need all of it if it was going to fit inside her.

"For you to submit," said Naruto simply with a smirk.

"And what makes you think that I will submit just like that," asked Anko with a raised eyebrow, "I am a kunoichi and we do not submit to men! Men submit to us!"

"Yet Mikoto is a perfect example of that statement being untrue," laughed Naruto. "While the women of this side of the world have been taught that they were the superior gender who holds all the cards, and while that is true since you all can use power we as men can't, I have what it is you crave if your lustful gaze is a clear indication of that fact. Now where I was trained, men were just as powerful as the women of the world, and I just so happened to be trained by one of the strongest around. One of his greatest of lessons he taught me was simply to never submit, and as such I dominate."

"There is no chance in hell of that happening," growled Anko as she looked away since she was fairly pissed that Naruto had demanded that of all things from her.

"Oh I think that you will my sweet Anko and before I'm done with you, I will make you submit like Mikoto did. If I say 'jump like a bunny up and down naked' you say 'how high and for how long?' If I say 'suck me off' you say 'deep throat or tongue?' If I say 'bend over and take it like a bitch in heat' you say 'my pussy is at your fuck and call' before you bend over to take all of me in you. Whether at your home, hot springs, or in public for everyone to see, you are my bitch, and after tonight I expect you to be just one of many women who will eventually submit to me." said the Naruto before taking a metallic rod in his hand and touching Anko's clit with it sending wave after wave of pleasure through the Special Jonin's body making her feel immense orgasms at the same time. The rod had a seal on it that sent a non-lethal charge of electricity through it, with a rubber handle so the user was not shocked as well. He knew exactly what it was for since there were several pictures of both his mothers using it, hell there were a few other women in the pictures as well but he didn't recognize them and still burnt the fucking pictures since he did not want to see his parents like that. He had a healthy libido, but was not trying to have such dirty thoughts about his parents. He never got to meet them in person, and he didn't want the only physical picture he had of them being them in such sexual positions.

"I… I… I wo… won't submit," said Anko weakly since her body was recuperating from the orgasm she had just experienced. She hated to admit it to herself, but it was quite literally the best she had ever had in her lifetime and her body was aching for more.

"But think of the pleasure I can give to you," said Naruto as he walked slowly around her, the whole time gliding his finger across her body, starting from her nice ass to her shoulder. Anko's body shuddered as his finger passed by her ticklish parts, "and the fact that no one else can give such pleasure to you. I can give it to you and more, my sweet snake slut."

Anko heard him say that, and she felt as the last of her mental barriers begin to break down. She was so close to giving in to his demands and Naruto saw that via her body language.

"All you have to do is submit to me," whispered Naruto lustfully into her ear.

"P-Please," said Anko raising her ass up higher as an indication that she was willing to submit.

"Please what Anko? You have to be specific" said Naruto sweetly as he grinned and walked behind her so that his hips met Anko's making the woman feel just how much he wanted to make her his since she could feel his dick as he rested it on her ass. Anko's face became red as she felt it there, and she was so ready for what was going to come.

"Please take me! Screw me! Fuck me until I fall asleep from exhaustion and even afterwards when I do! Brand your name, your mark, and your very being into me making me your property. I don't care what you do as long as you ride me long and hard!" said Anko feeling so horny right now to even contemplate her words. Naruto smirked as he heard this since she had finally submitted, and he had been waiting for that. But he wanted to cement it and walked out from behind her as she showed his erect dick to her face.

"Suck on it." There was no asking anymore at this point. Naruto was telling her since he was in control here. She licked the tip a bit and began to put what she could in her mouth, which were only a few inches since she was more use to eating a chick out more than sucking a cock. "It's big, isn't it? Has anyone else filled up your mouth like this?"

She shook her head negatively while she sucked. Naruto then took her head and chuckled darkly as he shoved his entire dick balls deep into her mouth. Anko couldn't say a word, mainly because there was no room left in her mouth to say anything. Naruto saw her throat bulge as hit dick went so far down it, and saw as Anko's eyes began to roll into the back of her head from lack of air. Naruto pulled his dick out since he was not trying to kill her and she was beginning to suffocate. In his entire life, only the Amazonian priestess had been able to properly deep throat him, and to this day he was unsure as to how she could.

"So here's the bottom line," Naruto said as she coughed and breathed deep since she was now able to breath. "Do you want to leave here now, find yourself a guy with a much smaller dick to claim as your boy toy, or submit to a real man like me here and now? You might never have another chance to feel this full again. But I won't rape you, so it is your own choice to make."

At this point her mind was made up and she couldn't fight her body's desire for Naruto any longer or lese she would go insane. Naruto saw this, and smiled. Naruto suddenly grabbed his dick and pulled it out of the range of her mouth. "First you have to beg me, though."

There was no hesitation; she knew what she wanted to happen by this point. Using the dirtiest words she could muster she said to him in a muted voice, "please tear my pussy apart with your cock. Ruin me for any lesser of a person and make me into your personal cocksleeve like you did to Mikoto."

With that being said, Naruto unshackled her and caught her so she didn't hit the ground. He picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Naruto slid his cockhead into her waiting pussy lips and started to slowly ease inch after inch of his cock into her. At first it felt like she wouldn't be able to take that much of his oversized shaft into her, but as he started slowly rocking in and out her vagina started to open up for him. This wasn't the first tight pussy he had wrecked, and it wouldn't be the last if all the invitations for 'dinner' with the clan heads were a clear indication.

"Oh sweet Kami, fuck me," she started to moan into his ear as the pain had begun to disappear and the pleasure was kicking in hard. She felt as his dick knocked hard against her cervix, and the pleasure she got from the blows as he thrusted hard into her. She screamed out in pleasure as she felt her final barrier collapse and felt his dick invade her womb. At this point he laid her down on the bed that was there, since this was his room after all, and grabbed ahold of her legs. He began to quicken his thrusts, all the while Anko was screaming out in pleasure, begging him to go faster as well as deeper which was not possible since he was already in her womb and you can't go further than that. She now understood exactly why Mikoto had submitted in the end since Naruto was fucking her in a way that no other person could possibly do it. Naruto saw the bulge his dick made as he thrust into her, and felt as he was reaching his own climax. He thrust fully inside her as he came; all the while Anko had a fucked stupid look on her face. Naruto smirked at his handiwork as she wasn't able to move, but his dick became erect once again and he licked his lips as he prepared to take her again…

Like he said, they had plenty of time…

As Naruto was essentially fucking Anko into submission, Naruko had just finished up with their job and collected her meager pay. The same bitches who refused payment the last time she was here once again withheld the full amount from her. Stating 'demon tax' and the like with statements that only by essentially pimping out her brother to them would they pay the full amount that was owed. Now while Naruko would never do such a thing since she loved her brother too much and would rather die than see these bitches who have been fucking with her for years by withholding proper payment towards her get what they wanted when they refused to give her what was hers.

While the amount paid to her was minimal at best, it was enough to at least pay for food at a restaurant. Naruto had been providing the food for the both of them for the past week, so it was only fair that she paid for a meal for once. Plus he had won that bet they made a week ago so there was the fact as well that she owed him lunch. So with that in mind she headed home to take out to get something to eat. She got home and shut the door behind her. She saw that Naruto's shoes were there, but what made her stop were the female shoes that were there as well. It was then that she heard a women scream out loud.

She decided to check out exactly what the hell she had just heard, so she quickly yet silently walked up the stairs towards the noise she heard. She heard screams and moans coming from her brother's room, and it was because of that that made here wonder more. She walked towards the door that was half open and peered around the corner stealthily. She couldn't believe what she was seeing happening in his room. Anko, one of the most sadistic kunoichi she had ever heard about in the village was begging to have her ass spanked. She even seemed to enjoy the feeling of having her ass being abused and punished by Naruto as he did so. Naruko could only look to between Anko's reddened ass and Naruto's hand before she saw something that made her blush heavily. The position that they were in had Naruto facing away from the door, but when he turned a bit to position Anko to continue what he was doing, she saw his dick for the first time.

For the past few weeks Naruko had been having conflicting feelings towards her brother. In their youth he had always been there for her as family should and loved her like a brother did their sister. She had been utterly devastated when Naruto had left her alone with her heart aching since the one she loved the most had left her alone. She had made plans to find him and force him back.

The moment he had returned, her heart had been aflutter since he had come back and saved her as he usually did in the past. Yet the problem was that she was now a more mature woman, and because he was fairly handsome she had some conflicting emotions. She felt as the love she had for her brother had reached a level beyond that between siblings. And now that he saw Anko of all people in a state of sexual bliss as Naruto spanked her ass made her body heat up, none more than her pussy itself.

She couldn't help but watch as Naruto bent Anko over his bed and thrust forward, which made Anko scream in pain since this time it was through her ass. Yet he did not let up and continued to thrust harder into her until she once again began to scream out for more like when he had fucked her pussy raw. She couldn't help herself at this point as she put her hand down her pants and began to finger herself to the sounds of Naruto fucking Anko into submission. As she did, she closed her eyes and fantasized that it was her in that bed with her brother violently fucking her brains out. She bit her lip as she came at the same time as Naruto came deep into Anko's ass, and she knew that she would have to leave now before she was caught red handed. So she did just that, all the while continuing to fantasizing about what she had just witnessed…

(The Next Day)

Naruto woke up the next day, feeling refreshed beyond belief. But then again he had fucked Anko into a near comatose state with her still laying there sleeping it off. He got up and took a quick shower before he got dressed and walked downstairs. The fridge was full of meat from the boar he had killed yesterday since it had been a massive one that had given him one hell of a fight. He had grabbed it by the tusks before he ripped them out and pierced it through the eyes with them. This was the usual way he hunted them since this way he didn't spoil any of the good meat.

So he took some of the meat and whistled for Minata, who came into the kitchen and waited for her master to feed her. He took a thick slab of meat he cut for her specifically and tossed it towards her. She caught it in her mouth and chewed away. He took a piece for himself and threw it on a pan as he turned the stove on to cook it. He seasoned it to his personal preference, and watched it as it began to cook. He heard someone coming down the stairs and turned his head a bit to see who it was. It was Naruko who came into the room wearing an oversized shirt and panties since this was what she slept in. She yawned as she walked into the room as she rubbed the sleep out her eyes since she had just gotten up.

"Well good morning sis," said Naruto as he tossed the meat in the pan like a professional chef. "Want a steak for breakfast? It's basically all we have at the moment, so I'm sorry for the lack of choices."

"I think I would like something meatier than a steak," said a voice from behind Naruko, which made her jump since it was unexpected and she was still waking up. There stood Anko with a grin on her face, but what made this whole scenario awkward for Naruko was the fact that Anko was still butt naked as she stood there. Then again she was usually half naked even with her usual garb on so this was not much of a difference other than being able to see her pussy along with her breasts. "Because I'm in more of a sausage craving mood." She said that last bit as she grabbed his dick through his pants like she had done yesterday, and pulled his head into a deep kiss. Naruko could only blush as she saw this happen in front of her, and felt as her body began to heat up again. Their kiss lasted a full minute, but eventually they separated.

"Come on Anko," said Naruto with a smirk, "just because we had sex doesn't mean you live here. So please put your clothes on since my sister it right there."

"From the way you tapped my sweet ass last night," said Anko as she rubbed her finger under his chin, "I was under the impression that you liked me better with my clothes off. And as for your sister? I find it kinky as hell to have someone watching us."

Naruko couldn't help but suffer a bit of a nosebleed as she fainted from hearing that.

"I love it when you talk dirty like that," said Naruto as he slapped her ass hard, "but I told you to get dressed. Now do as I said or else no sex from me for at least a month."

His threat made Anko lose all the color in her face as she heard it, and so she quickly ran up the stairs to get dressed as ordered since she was not wanting him to make good on his threat and leave her high and dry for so long. As she ran upstairs, she made a mental note to thank Mikoto for pointing her in Naruto's direction since she had spoken the truth about the perfect man to slate her sexual hunger.

Naruto simply smiled as he walked over and picked up his sister. He put her back in her chair and went back to cooking since he knew she would come to in a bit and would need breakfast so he cooked her a steak as well. And just as he thought she came to, which Naruto saw and tossed her a towel to wipe the blood off her face from the nosebleed she just had.

"So do you want to explain what the hell just happened?" asked Naruko as her eye slightly twitched a bit in anger.

"Well that depends," said Naruto as he placed her steak on a plate and put it on the table in front of her along with the proper eating utensils to enjoy it. "How much information do you want to hear about the subject? Do you want vivid details about my entire night or just the simplified version?"

"I would prefer the least perverted option thank you," said Naruko with a bit of a blush since she did not expect Naruto to be so open about it.

"Okay," said Naruto with a smile, "the simple fact is that I fucked Anko. Plain and simple. She wanted it and I delivered in a way that she won't soon forget."

"I see," said Naruko as she finally got her blush to go away since she was more than a little pissed that her brother, who she had just started to get feelings for that went beyond that of a sibling had screwed another woman. She would have said more on the subject, but there was a knock on the door. True there were protected by various seals that surrounded the property, but the main thing about them was that they were only active when both Naruko as well as Naruto were out of the house as well as the property. While in it, only the far more advanced seals on the house itself were active. No one other than Naruto and Naruko knew about this since they had found the blueprints showing off the locations of said seals and what they did in their mother's study, which was now Naruko's since she alone could use the jutsu left by their parents.

"Don't worry sis," said Naruto as he got up and pat her on the head as he walked by. This caused Naruko to blush even more than before due to physical contact from her now crush of a brother. "In time you will find someone to screw yourself. Then it will be my turn to have this awkward conversation from seeing your lover naked in the kitchen. But if it is a woman I might just have to try her out myself to make it even more awkward."

Naruko could only punch him for being perverted like that, which Naruto simply rubbed his arm a bit as she did. But he then made it to the door, which when he opened he expected to see a kunoichi with a summons to finally make his way to the stadium and get this bet over with. He had wanted to do this six days ago so that he could get money and eat out for once! That and also there were a few other things he wanted that required funds to obtain, and he was sorely lacking in that department at the moment. But what he saw was not a kunoichi who would usually deliver messages from the clan heads or the civilian council members, but a samurai who politely bowed his head and handed him a regal looking scroll with the insignia of the Fire Daimyo on a wax seal.

Naruto thanked the man for delivering the message and closed the door as the man left to return to his lord since his task had been finished. Naruto broke the seal, and read the message that had been given to him. He had honestly forgotten that today was the day that the Fire Daimyo had said he would arrive, but then again sex was all that was on his mind for a third of the day yesterday as he had fucked Anko long into the night. But he did not fret since he would use this to his advantage, and he would put on a show for the people's amusement. He had overheard about the people making bets on how long that he would last in the first round. Not one person thought that he would make it to the second one of the bet, and that slightly pissed him off since he didn't like to be underestimated, and by so many people at once only made it worse.

"Naruko," yelled out Naruto as he walked back towards his room to get his blade, "get dressed. We have a meeting to get to ASAP."

"Aw man," said Naruko, who hated meetings since they were mostly on how to punish her for false or trumped up charges when she defended herself from her beatings. "Why?"

"Because the Fire Daimyo has asked for both of us by full name," said Naruto simply. This response made Naruko freeze for a second before she took off for her room to get dressed like she needed to be. As Naruto waited by the front door, Anko passed by and gave him a quick peck on the lips before she left. But not without handing her panties to him as a trophy and telling him that she was available whenever he wanted a quick fuck. He had simply laughed as she ran out and began to hop from the tops of buildings to get where she needed to go for the day. Soon after she left, Naruko herself appeared in her bright orange clothes.

"Well I'm ready to go," she said simply.

"Not to sound like an ass," said Naruto as he gave her a once over, "but orange is so not your color. Once we get money, we are going shopping for all new clothes for you. But for now just remember to be respectful since this man is the reason that we have what we do since those in charge were never planning on giving it to us."

"I get it already," said Naruko with a huff. She may have been alone a good chunk of her life without any parental figures to teach her, but she still had manners. They then walked out as Naruto slung his blade onto his back and swiped his hand on the door as they left. This activated the seals on the house, which would protect it in their absence. From there they ran through the streets towards the Hokage tower since they were expected. It took about seven minutes since they were running through crowds of people, but they eventually arrived. Once there they made their way up the stairs towards the doors that separated them from the council members. With a simple nod, Naruto opened the door and the both of them walked into the room. Within it he saw all the members who had been there before, but with the added bonus of the Fire Daimyo as well as his family and multiple samurai were sitting there.

"Hello again your majesty," said Naruto with a quick, yet sincere, bow of his head. Naruko followed suit and did the same, "allow you me to introduce you to my sister Naruko."

"It is an honor your majesty," said Naruko.

"Thank you young lady," said the Fire Daimyo with a genuine smile, "I am sorry that I only recently learned of your existence. If I had known, you would have never suffered as you have."

"Thank you your highness."

As they talked, Naruto looked to see the Fire Daimyo's wife and daughter were looking at him. He smirked as he gave them a quick wink, which made them blush as they looked away.

"So now that I am here, we have much to discuss with these two at the center of it all since they are the only existing members of the Namikaze clan as well as being Uzumaki as well. But before we get too far into this, I have to know what this is about a fight that is happening today?"

"Oh I can answer that," said Naruto as he got their attention, "since there was more that happened that I myself learned about when I returned here to claim what belonged to me and my sister."

"And what new information have you learned since we last met," asked the Fire Daimyo, all the while looking at Hiruka with a glare since he was pissed that this woman had been lying to him for years and had never made any attempt to tell him the truth.

"Well, trust me when I tell you that it will only piss you off more once you hear it," said Naruto as he shook his head. The same councilman who he had thrown the kunai into had been about to say something, most likely to try and make some weak source of defense for himself, but Naruto silenced him by throwing another kunai into his arm.

"What the hell!" yelled out the man in pain, "your highness, please give the order to arrest that man for attacking me!"

"Naruto," said the Fire Daimyo with a raised eyebrow "is there a reason why you did that?"

"Actually yes," said Naruto with a smirk. He pulled out two more and stabbed them into the table. "And just like last time jack ass you get two warnings before the last one goes between your fucking eyes. But to answer your question, the reason I did that is that he was part of a group of people who wronged my family as a whole without so much as a shred of remorse."

"Please elaborate on how they have done so," asked the Fire Daimyo who was curious as to how they did this.

"I returned here and spoke to those who are in this room currently. When I told them the truth of mine and my sister's heritage, they insulted my sister and I took exception to that. Then they tried to force me and my sister to vacate the house that was rightfully ours by calling for a vote that had to be unanimous for us to get what was ours. These assholes had no plans on agreeing to that so I showed the scroll you sent me off with and told them to fuck off. But there is so much more that they are guilty for."

"Is that right," asked the Fire Daimyo, who at this point was fairly pissed that these men would purposely try and keep what belonged to the siblings from them.

"There is," said Naruto with a chuckle, "since shortly after I arrived her and claimed our house back for me and my sister, I went to the bank and tried to withdraw money so as to buy some essentials. Yet I hit a snag there."

"I'm not sure why that is," said the Fire Daimyo in confusion, "since I know they were fairly well off financially to their dying day."

"They were," said Naruto with a sigh, "but these greedy fucks stole all the money in their accounts and left not a single cent for me and my sister to claim with the help of Fujiko using her fucking eyes to hypnotize various bank workers to aid them in return for all the jutsu left by our mothers in our house."

"So now I have to dull out the proper punishment towards a clan head as well," said the Fire Daimyo as he rubbed his head. He already knew that he was going to punish multiple people today, but this was getting ridiculous. Punishment of a clan head was a major issue that never ended well since it led to so many problems.

"Oh there is no need for that," said Naruto with a chuckle. This response made everyone look at him in surprise since it was just that, surprising. "I think she has been punished enough."

"Are you certain about that," asked the Fire Daimyo since if Naruto dropped all charges like this he would not be able to do anything about it.

"Oh yeah," said Naruto with a grin and a wave of his hand, "I fucked her wife Mikoto into submission and ruined that marriage by doing so. Seems fair enough to me, since she fucked with my family and I fucked hers literally."

All the clan heads looked at him in shock that he openly admitted that to them, with looks of being pissed since they had tried to seduce him and yet their own attempts had failed in their execution. Only Naruko and the Fire Daimyo's family blushed heavily as they heard that since they knew firsthand that Naruto was capable of dominating women with the tools he was gifted with.

"Oh don't look at me like that," laughed Naruto towards the clan heads, "you are all just upset that I accepted Mikoto's invitation to 'dinner' when I rejected all of your own. You all wanted the same thing, so there is no use lying about it."

Naruto saw as they all averted their gazes and blushed as he called them out on their obvious attempts of seducing him into their clan's boy toy.

"You fucking asshole," growled Fujiko in anger. She had not wanted such information to be spoken or even known to anyone else. It was fairly demeaning to her status as a kunoichi from one of the most prestigious of clans to hear how a man was capable of pleasing your wife over yourself.

"You only say that since I fucked your wife's better than you ever could. Her actual words to me." said Naruto with a laugh. This caused a few nosebleeds to happen, but not too many. "Do you want me to continue? Because I have no qualms about going into very graphic details on how I fucked your wife to the point that she can't even feel you anymore. Is that what you want, because if so speak up."

Fujiko simply growled, since in all honesty she had nothing to say at this moment since she was already embarrassed beyond belief. The Fire Daimyo couldn't help but laugh hard as he heard about this. Naruto had administered the strangest form of punishment he had ever heard and he loved it since it was a perfect form of it as well as saved him so much trouble in the long run. He had a feeling that Kushina and Minata would be proud to know that their son was strong enough to effectively cuckhold an Uchiha of all people.

"Well when you put it like that," said the Fire Daimyo as he wiped away a tear from laughing so hard, "it seems like you have punished her enough as is, so I won't add to it."

"But getting back to the point here," said Naruto as he wanted to get this meeting over with, "these men made a bet as a last ditch effort to try and get out of paying back what they stole. It was a simple double or nothing types of bets and because of that I have waited for them to tell me to arrive so that we could start it."

"What exactly was the bet," asked The Fire daimyo.

"Three matches between me and three kunoichi of their choice," said Naruto as he held up three fingers. "The first is Taijutsu, the second Kenjutsu, and the last is Ninjutsu."

"So has the bet taken place yet?"

"No," said Naruto as he shook his head, "I've been waiting for these assholes to get their chosen kunoichi, and it has pissed me off since I have no money to buy anything while I wait for them to do so, so I had to hunt for my food for the past week. It wasn't too hard really since I have been hunting for my food since I was nine. Hell I killed a boar with my bare hands just yesterday so at least me and my sister had meat to eat."

"Wait a minute," asked Tsume since hearing something like that surprised her since it was quite unorthodox to hear at all, and from a man just made it all the stranger to hear. Her family were natural hunters and even to her that was quite an impressive feat. She just had to seduce this man so as to apply his genetics into the next generation of their clan. God damn she was getting wet thinking about it and would press Mikoto for details in the future to know just what exactly he had done to her. She would not submit and dominate Naruto if it was the last thing she did! "You hunted a boar and killed it with your bare hands?"

"Ripped its tusks out and stabbed it through the eye with them," said Naruto, "not too hard to do if you know what you are doing."

"So have you councilmen assembled the kunoichi you wish to use for this fight," asked the Fire Daimyo.

"We have your highness," said the fattest councilman. "The last one arrived late last night and is fully rested so she is ready for it."

"Well then let us proceed to the arena then so as to put this dispute to rest and pass final judgement. The sooner that we finish this thing; the sooner we can make the necessary changes to this village to better its image."

"I agree," said Naruto, "since I have waited a week for this."

With that, the meeting was adjourned and those who were in attendance began to head out so that they could get good seats to see just how strong this young man was. Naruto passed his sister and pat her on the head as he did, which gave her a strange sense of comfort.

As he made his way to the arena, he saw large amounts of people heading there as well. Then again it wasn't every day that they witnessed a man challenging kunoichi in such a public spectacle. So it would prove entertaining to them to say the least.

Naruto made his way towards the arena itself, which meant he had to pass by a lot of people who were calling him foolish for challenging a kunoichi. Well it was mostly the men who said that, since the women just looked at him with lust which was why the men were trying to mentally put him down out of jealousy since they had never received such attention from the women of the village.

Naruto eventually made his way to the arena, and there he stood as he waited for his opponent to arrive so that this bet could officially take place. The Fire Daimyo stood up from the seat that was reserved for him and announced the commencement of the bet. So now Naruto waited for his first opponent to appear again and to be honest he was not disappointed in the slightest about who he was facing.

His first opponent was none other than the infamous Beast of Konoha, Might Geiru…

"Well well well," said Naruto with a grin, "the mighty Geiru is my first opponent. I am honored."

"Why thank you," said Geiru as she bowed politely, "but I am confused as to how to proceed with this fight since you are a man."

"Well I may be a man," said Naruto with a shrug, "but I would enjoy it if you came at me without holding back. Show me this 'Spring time of Youth' I hear people talk about when it came to you."

"YOSH!" shouted out a voice from the crowd. This came from Lei, Geiru's carbon copy of a student. "Show him your strength sensei!"

"If that is how you wish for this to proceed than I shall do so," said Geiru with a bit of a grin as she got into an offensive stance, "but be warned that you will get hurt."

"Pain breeds character," said Naruto as he simply stood there with his hands in his pockets, "so it's no big deal."

"Spoken like a true warrior."

"Begin!" shouted out the Fire Daimyo to signal the start of the fight. Geiru move quickly and threw a punch thinking that this would be over quickly. While she had respect towards this man for being brave and all by challenging kunoichi, she still was fairly gender biased since that was the way she was raised. But her face turned to one of shock when her hit didn't connect since Naruto simply dodged it by leaning his head a bit to the left.

She got over this and continued her assault, but Naruto simply smirked as he dodged all her strikes towards his person. He had to admit that she was fast, but he had been trained to fight someone even quicker than her so his reflexes were inhuman. And yes they were also enhanced since he had demonic ancestry as well, but that was beside the point. As she continued to fail to hit him, she became pissed that this was the case and it was seen by everyone in the village. Even now she was hearing so many people who were pissed that their bets had been lost since they assumed that Naruto would not last this long.

What finally set her off was when she went for a kick and he jumped onto her leg, all the while maintaining the same grin he had since the start of this match. He then flicked her between the eyes with his fingers, which didn't do anything really than piss her off. She made to punch him, but he hopped off her leg and jumped back a bit.

"If you are holding back," said Naruto with a chuckle, "I would suggest you stop it. As you are now you won't win, so please take this more seriously."

That was it for Geiru since she was pissed that a man was essentially mocking her fighting prowess. So she glared at him as she used her hands to remove the heavy weights she had on her as a form of training. They hit the ground hard with a thud and made a bit of a crater when they did. Geiru then smirked as she disappeared so fast that her afterimage lingered for a second when she did.

This made Naruto raise an eyebrow since he was not capable of following her speed. He was fairly impressed by that fact. Yes it was true that he was fairly quick himself due to his training as well his genetics passed down from his mother Minata, the Yellow Flash, but this was a level of speed that he was unable to achieve himself. Naruto felt as he was hit in various directions as Geiru attacked him all over. Those in attendance saw what appeared to be Naruto wiggling in place as he was punched and kicked all over his body.

In the end, Geiru reappeared and slammed an ax kick onto his shoulder. The blow caused him to fall to one knee as the ground cracked under him from the force of the blow. Geiru then jumped back to see her handiwork. Naruko saw her brother fall to his knee and worried about his safety. Naruto chuckled as he stayed on his knee for a bit, the action of which made Geiru feel unsettled.

"You have speed that I wish I could gain," said Naruto as he stood up and rolled his shoulder a bit to get the kinks out of it. While Geiru had speed, her power was not enough to finish him off. He had a feeling that she was still holding back in fear of killing him, but he was not fragile so he would not break so easily. "And now that you have shown me a bit of your strength," said Naruto with a grin that made Geiru shudder and blush at the same time, "allow me to return the favor."

Geiru wasn't able to process those words fast enough as Naruto rushed forward. The amount of force he put into his forward motion caused the ground to shatter from underneath him. She didn't dodge the punch he delivered to her face, the force of which caused a shockwave as she went soaring through the air and crashed hard into the wall. She then hit the floor, knocked unconscious from the blow to the head.

"Well damn," said Naruto as he stood there, his fist smoking from the friction of the blow, "hopefully she is alright. Didn't want to hit her that hard really."

All the spectators watched this unfold in front of them and were completely speechless. Not a single one of them had actually thought that he would win the first round, and because of that everyone who made a bet lose, which pissed them off immensely.

"I see that you are surprised that I won this match," said Naruto as he looked into the glaring eyes of the councilmen who had assumed victory already. "But you got to remember that I was trained outside of the Elementa Countries for the past nine years. While the men on this side of the world are weaker, the men out there would give many a veteran kunoichi a run for their money. And luckily I was trained by one of the strongest."

"Well done my boy," said the Fire Daimyo with a smile. He was happy to see Naruto accomplish what many deemed impossible and come out on top here. "Well then let us proceed to the next fight. Bring out the kunoichi that will challenge the young Namikaze in Kenjutsu."

Naruto waited for less than a minute before his next opponent. She was a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. She wore a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes, one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She also wore the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She had the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder which was clearly visible to him.

"Well you look like you will be a challenge," said Naruto as he pulled his sword off his back while it was still sheathed. "You seem like you know how to handle a blade. One sword user to another, it is easy to tell."

The woman stood there as she unsheathed her blade, but said nothing in return. Apparently she was the silent type if her actions were anything to go on.

"Well I am just going to come out and say it," said Naruto as he shook his head a bit, "but I'm sorry. Just wanted to say that in advance."

The woman turned her head a bit in confusion since that was not a response that she had expected to hear from him. But she quickly took a step to attack him with her sword, and then stopped when she heard a click from behind her as Naruto vanished from in front of her. It was then that she felt a cold breeze blow over her… everything…

She looked down, and that was when she realized the horrific truth… She was completely naked since her clothes had all been slashed to shreds. Only her mask was intact, even her sword was broken. She was honestly happy that her mask was on since otherwise everyone would see her blushing in pure embarrassment from this. But before she could even move to cover herself up, she felt as a jacket was placed on her.

"Like I said," said Naruto as he pat her on the shoulders, "sorry in advance. But just so you know, I am gonna want my jacket back soon enough." He then kissed her on the cheek, which only made her blush more, not that anyone could see it since she had her mask on still. He then twirled his blade a bit before he thought about something. The fact that he was able to beat not one, but two kunoichi in their own specialized fields was nothing short of impossible in the minds of the people watching. Then again he was known as the Demonic Swordsman for a reason…

"Hey sis," called out Naruto towards Naruko, "catch!" He then threw his sword towards her, which she caught with both her hands. "Please hold on to that for me would you."

The Fire Daimyo commanded for the next contender to appear to finish this bet, and as he did Naruto couldn't help but smirk seeing the faces of the councilmen whiten in fear that they might actually lose the bet after all. This was not in their plans and they would be damned if they paid this piece of shit a single cent of what they deemed their money!

The last opponent was none other than Katsumi herself, but Naruto had expected this. She was known as the Copy Kunoichi, a kunoichi who had copied hundreds of jutsu so she was the perfect person to use in a Ninjutsu battle

"I just want you to know that I am sorry," said Katsumi with genuine remorse in her voice, "sorry that I was not there to protect Naruko or you."

"It's not your fault," said Naruto with a wave of his hand, "but if you want me to accept your apology, all you have to do is one thing."

"Anything," said Katsumi with desperation in her voice since she truly wanted to atone for her lack of assistance of the siblings in their youth.

"Fight me with everything you got," said Naruto with a smirk, "hold nothing back. Then and only then will I forgive you."

"Deal," said Katsumi as she pulled her headband covering her Sharingan up to reveal said organ. To be honest she was as surprised to see Naruto get this far as everyone else was. So she would do as asked and take this seriously. She wanted to know herself just how strong Naruto was, since even though this was the son of the women she called family, she still wanted him sexually. That had not changed in the slightest, oh no… in fact the lust she had for him had in fact only increased along with most of the clan heads since his strength was beyond anything they had ever seen a man have and wanted to incorporate it into the next generation of their clans.

"Well then ladies first," said Naruto with a smirk that Katsumi matched with her own. She quickly went through the proper hand signs and summoned up a massive bird made of fire that flew through the air towards Naruto with a screech. She had expected him to move in an attempt to dodge it, but he didn't which worried her quite a bit. Yet a mere second before the attack would hit him, it simply split in half and vanished before her very eyes.

"How did you do that," asked Katsumi in confusion since this was new. She had never seen or even heard of such a thing happening even with kunoichi involved.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Naruto nonchalantly, "I am just standing here."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Because you are sexist when it comes to men," said Naruto simply.

"Shit," said Katsumi with a sigh, "well you got me there." Katsumi once more went through hand signs to perform the jutsu she wanted to use, with this one being a dragon made out of water instead. Yet once again, the jutsu split in half when near him and the water fell into puddles next to him.

"Seriously," asked Katsumi in anger that her jutsu were not hitting her target. Sure she didn't want to really hurt him, but this was getting ridiculous now. "How the hell are you doing that?"

"Maybe your jutsu just suck," said Naruto with a laugh. "Have you thought about that possibility?"

"Oh you are gonna pay for saying that," said Katsumi as her eye twitched in a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"Going by what I have seen," said Naruto with a shit eating grin still plastered on his face, "I highly doubt it."

Once again Katsumi did the hand signs, but this jutsu was different then the last two. She assumed that somehow Naruto was able to block them in direct confrontation when it was a full on assault like the last two, so with this one she launched multiple balls of compressed air through the air towards him from all different angles. Whatever defense he had couldn't possibly block all these attacks at once. Yet she was proven wrong when not a single one hit their mark.

"Well I should honestly come clean here," said Naruto as he saw Katsumi begin to breathe harder since her chakra reserves were getting low from using three separate high powered jutsu. "None of the jutsu in your arsenal is going to be able to hit me." Said Naruto simply.

"And how do you figure that," asked Katsumi as she breathed heavily.

"I was born with a power that is unique to me alone," said Naruto, "we live in a portion of the world where women are the superior gender since they are capable of utilizing chakra in a way to perform jutsu. Yet I have an ability I like to call 'Nullification.' This ability allows me to nullify any jutsu kunoichi could possibly throw at me. They simply don't work against me as you have plainly seen. So you have to fight like a man does without the advantage of jutsu. And as you have seen with my first two fights that is easier said than done."

Katsumi tried to process all this information in her mind, and it only increased her anger to hear that all the jutsu she had copied and learned were worthless against him. In her mind this shouldn't be possible and she would prove that she could still hit him with her most powerful jutsu. One she made herself instead of copy off another to use. So using the last of her chakra to form it, she conjured up a Raikari into her hands.

"Glad to see that you are taking this seriously," said Naruto, "but before you try and attack me with that you should really listen to what I have to say next." Yet Katsumi was too far gone in her anger to hear his warning and charged forward as she screamed out in rage.

"Well you know what they say," said Naruto with a sigh, "first-hand experience… Full Counter!" said Naruto as he held up his hand as if he was defending himself. Katsumi screamed out in pain as the electrical currents that made up her jutsu now shocked her body with enough wattage to paralyze her in place so that she fell forward since she had been leaning forward as she had run forward to attack him. "And just so you know, now I forgive you."

Naruto kneeled over and picked her up off the ground so as to hand her over to the medic Nin who was there. Once she was in the hands of those capable of healing her, he made his way back towards where the Fire Daimyo as well as the councilmen were. Said councilmen were now as pale as a ghost since they had lost the bet.

"As you have seen, I have won," said Naruto simply, "and now you owe me and my sister a shitload more money than before."

"You haven't won!" said the council man who Naruto had thrown multiple kunai into. Naruto sighed since this jackass was a complete idiot who never learned to shut up.

"And how have I not won," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "Since I beat all three kunoichi in front of a live audience."

"You did not use a single Ninjutsu in you Ninjutsu match," said the man smugly, "so since you haven't it is not technically a win. The most you have is a tie and since the bet was that you would _beat_ all three of your opponents. You have lost the bet." The faces of the other councilmen matched the first ones with their smug grins since they believed that they had won the bet.

"Your highness?" asked Naruto as he looked at the man and waited for his judgement on the subject.

"I am sorry Naruto," said the Fire Daimyo with a sigh since he didn't want to agree with the men who were gonna get away with theft with Naruto's loss. "But they are correct. It is not a Ninjutsu battle if you don't perform at least one jutsu of your own. While I am impressed with what I have seen with your abilities to defeat even some of the strongest of kunoichi, if you can't perform a jutsu than I am afraid that you have tied and as such lost the bet."

"Well damn it," said Naruto. As he said that he saw the same man who had stood up and claimed such a thing smirk as well as the other councilmen since now they wouldn't have to pay him one cent of the money they stole. "But before you end this fight and claim it a tie, I have a two part question."

"Go ahead," said the Fire Daimyo with a raised eyebrow since he was curious as to what Naruto had to say.

"The first question I have is that all I have to do to win this bet is perform one single jutsu," said Naruto as he looked like he was heavily thinking before he snapped his fingers like he had a moment of inspiration. "Am I right?"

"That is correct yes," said the Fire Daimyo with a bit of a smile since he had a feeling like this was going to end in Naruto's victory somehow. This was the son of his two friends who were capable of impossible feats individually, whose legacy continued on with their son of all people since he had done so much that so many considered impossible.

"And just so we are perfectly clear, if I win the bet then the lives of all the councilmen are mine to judge. And as such I can kill them if I so wish. Once again am I right about this?"

"You are once again correct."

"Good. That was all I wanted to know," said Naruto as he smiled. His smile made the councilman who challenged his clear victory shiver in fear for some reason. But he didn't know why that was the case since men couldn't use jutsu, so Naruto's questions were meaningless in the end. But that shiver turned into a face completely devoid of color as Naruto threw out his hand as if he was making a grab towards the councilman. From his hand shot out a jet black chain that flew through the air and wrapped around the man's throat. Naruto grinned sinisterly as he yanked hard, and doing so pulled the councilman from his seat and flew through the air towards Naruto. He held up a hand, where an orb jet black in color as well swirled into existence. He then waited until the councilman was within range before he shoved it into the man's chest, causing it to explode into a gory mess.

Naruto stood up straight as he caught the man's head, all the while glaring at the councilmen who looked on in horror since they had not only seen one of their own die, but had just lost the bet to Naruto.

It was true that Naruto was not capable of using jutsu, being a man and all. But like all members of the Demon Clan he was descended from via his direct bloodline from Meliodas, he was capable of manifesting their mysterious power of darkness which he could use and morph into various shapes for a variety of purposes, such as forming wings to fly, reattaching severed limbs, and mostly enhancing both his physical and magical abilities. He is also knowledgeable of demonic enchantments since Meliodas had been very avid in teaching it to him thoroughly. It was with this power that he had formed the orb akin to his mother's infamous Rasengan, but it was pure magical power, yet they didn't need to know that.

"As you have seen," said Naruto as he began to crush the severed head in his hand, "I have won." He then used pure strength to crush the head in his hand and caught a piece of cloth that floated by him to wipe off the blood that stained his hands.

The crowds were dead silent as they had seen this, and finally someone shouted out what was on everyone's mind…

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

**(A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter, which took me a bit to write out. I keep making these chapters longer than I initially planned, and I'm not complaining about it, it's just that I keep doing it. But before I go, I need a bit of help for two separate things. The first is I need a gender bent name for Jiraiya and the name for a sexy anime dog/wolf girl for reasons that I don't want to divulge yet. But other than that, until next time!)**


	4. Post Mission Sexual Encounter

**(A/N: Man I am glad to see so many positive reviews for this story. To be honest, I was expecting at least one or two people to call BS on the fight between Naruto and the kunoichi. But so far nothing…**

**So allow me to explain Naruto's two skills that he has, and I know that anyone who has seen Seven Deadly Sins knows that people only get one, but you must remember that Meliodas passed on his power along with his Immortality, including his Full Counter ability.**

**Nullification – it does basically what the name states. The ability is a passive one that only works if the user (aka Naruto) is aware of the jutsu sent his way as well as concentrating on it. This was the reason that Haku was able to hit him with her ice needles, since he was not expecting them. He may be powerful, but I have to give him a few flaws right?**

**Speed – He is the son of Minata Namikaze, so genetically his speed is already inhuman. Amplify it with his demonic blood and it is unmatched by anyone except the fastest of people, which so far is mainly Geiru since that person trained themselves ridiculously well to get that fast.**

**Strength – Naruto's strength is simply OP… nuff said. There is no one who can really match his sealed strength, and yes I said sealed, and if anyone can think of someone who can match it please let me known either in a PM or a review and I'll see if I can work on a way to implement it into a fight in a future chapter. But to paint a picture on his strength, remember that Ban and Meliodas destroyed a massive prison by arm wrestling alone as a friendly battle. Who in the Naruto Universe can say they have that power? Tsunade comes to mind, since they keep saying that she has the strength to destroy mountains, but I have never seen it really.**

**Magic – this is essentially Naruto's form of chakra. And since it is a new energy source there is no way to seal it at the moment, but given time and effort it could be. While he has minor elemental magic spells for various situations, his most powerful abilities revolve around his shadow magic. This takes many forms such as conjuring of weapons and various items such as the chains he used in the end of the last chapter.**

**There are more abilities that he has than the ones I listed, but I would rather you learn them as the story progresses than to just lay it all out like this. But just a heads up this is a lemon heavy chapter since I wanted to go into great detail as I wrote it. It started off so simple, but my mind just kept going with it and the next thing I knew I had nearly a chapter's worth of a lemon written out. Hope you like this chapter, even though it is more lemon than story. The story will pick up more in the next chapter, this I promise. So enjoy!)**

The people were still quite speechless about seeing Naruto, a man, use what they assumed was a jutsu to kill a councilman in front of everyone. No one other than the last person to shout anything was capable of saying anything else for about a minute. It was then that the Fire Daimyo stood up to announce the winner.

"I declare Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as the winner of this competition," said the Fire Daimyo as he clapped his hands in applause.

"Well that was a fun way to kill some time," said Naruto as he cracked hi fingers in front of her. He then looked around for a quick bit to see if the woman he had given his jacket to was still around. And it was like she had some sort of mental powers, which was highly unlikely since she was no Yamanaka so she didn't have their signature jutsu, that she appeared with his jacket in hand fully clothed in another set of ANBU gear. "Well thank you. I was just about to ask for that."

"Well now that this competition is over," said the Fire Daimyo with a clap of his hands, and a genuine smile on his face. He was happy since the son of his friends was now going to get what was his, as well as the fact that he had been fairly entertained by all this. He now fully understood why his own wife was infatuated with him along with the other clan heads. He may not be a kunoichi, but he knew a woman with lust in their eyes when he saw one. "Naruto my boy, please follow us back to the meeting room to discuss present matters."

"Will do," said Naruto as he walked towards his sister, who was still standing there looking at him with wide eyes and an open mouth since she was beyond shocked to see her brother use jutsu. As he walked by her he took his blade from her hand and placed it back onto his back where it usually was.

"I can't believe that you won," she finally was able to say, "I know you are strong and I am grateful that you did, but to be honest I wasn't expecting you to beat all of them like that."

"Huh," said Naruto with a chuckle as he pat Naruko on her head as he usually did. He smiled as he saw her blush as he did, "you really gotta stop doubting your brother like that. I'll see you at home when this meeting is done. Love ya sis."

As he said that, he whistled a quick bit to call Minata to his side and once she was there he began to run towards the Hokage Tower. He beat most of the people there since they had taken their time, but he made a quick stop as he saw Mikoto along the way. She had been busy doing other things at the time of the matches between him and the other kunoichi, but she had a feeling like he would win them somehow anyway so she didn't need to watch. He pulled her into a side ally where she attacked his mouth full on with tongue as he grabbed her ass with his hand. She wanted more than a simple kiss, but he simply told her to wait before they proceeded further. But he told her that if they were to proceed further that there was a catch, and he whispered what he wanted into her ear. For the most part she was fully for the plan since it sounded like fun, but the second part of it she was not for.

It was then that Naruto let her know how their relationship worked out, since he was the dominate one in this. So she was basically hit with an ultimatum of doing as she was told or he would and easily could find another woman to slate his lust. Mikoto lost the color in her face as she heard that since he was right, and she would be damned if the other clan heads were fucked into sexual bliss and she wasn't. So while she didn't fully want to do as was told, she submitted and told him that it would be done. He then kissed her hard once more and left to return to his journey towards the Hokage Tower.

He made it to the Hokage Tower before anyone else and walked into the meeting room wait for the rest of them. He liked to be unusual since he was the epitome of the word so he sat in the middle of the table cross legged as he waited for the rest to appear. It took ten whole minutes for them to arrive, and like he thought they were surprised to see him sitting on the table like he was.

"Man it took you guys a while to get here," said Naruto with a smirk on his face. The Fire Daimyo couldn't help but laugh as Naruto said that, "but then again since the majority of you are either civilian men or elderly women, not you clan heads of course, it makes sense really."

Naruto waited for the people to all take their seats before they continued on with this meeting.

"Now that all needed parties are in attendance," said the Fire Daimyo with authority, "we can settle this matter for what has happened. As was the terms of the bet, the civilian council members now owe the Namikaze siblings twice the amount of money that they stole from the account."

"Your highness," said one of the councilmen in fear, "please allow…"

He never got to say another word since just like the other councilman who he had just recently killed; Naruto threw a kunai into his arm.

"Why you keep forgetting I have kunai to throw at you is a mystery," said Naruto with a sigh.

"Your highness! Please arrest that man for his actions!"

"Ha," laughed Naruto as he put his head on his fist with a wicked grin on his face, "you did this to yourselves with that bet. I killed one of the councilmen in front of everybody, with the Fire Daimyo's permission I might add. So face it. You are all my bitches and I get to do whatever the hell I want to you. And dear Kami I have some very painful ideas in my mind when it comes to dealing with you pieces of shit."

This caused them all to lose the color I their faces since they were truly afraid of him.

"While what Naruto said is indeed true," said the Fire Daimyo, "there is another pressing matter that needs to be discussed immediately." He then snapped his fingers, and as he did several samurai walked up behind Hiruka, who was not expecting this, and slammed her onto the table before they placed chakra suppression seals onto her hands.

"What is the meaning of this," shouted out Hiruka in anger that she was being restrained as such.

"You are under arrest for the act of treason," said the Fire Daimyo with a serious face. This caused all those, sans Naruto who only grinned more sinisterly, to gasp in surprise. "And as such, you are to be placed into a cell to await your execution."

"I have done no such thing!"

"The failure to tell me of the existence of two members of a prestigious clan is akin to treason since you have lied to me. Then there is the conspiracy to torture Naruko so as to break her will as well as her mind so as to manipulate her into a submissive weapon. Plus I have my men going through your records to see just what you have gotten away with in your term as Hokage. Once the inquiry is complete, all your crimes will be spoken to the public, where you will then face execution."

"About that," said Naruto, getting their attention, "mind if I do the deed? This bitch has been hurting my family for years, so I wish to be the one to end her."

"Granted," said the Fire Daimyo firmly since Naruto was right. His family had been the one hurt the most by the guilty party so it was only fair that he would be the one to end her life.

"You fucking demon loving shit!" growled out Hiruka in rage that she was not only being judged to death, but the one who she hated with all fibers of her being for exposing the plan that had been in the works for years to the people she did not want to see. "I should have killed you when I had the chance years ago!"

Naruto only sighed as he heard this, since it was a typical line for people who were going to be killed by someone they knew for quite a while. Naruto simply held out his hand, where what appeared to be a jet black band flew out and wrapped around Hiruka's face. It covered her mouth and gagged her mouth so that she could not speak anymore, just grunt in rage as she was dragged out kicking and screaming.

"Now that she is gone," continued the Fire Daimyo, "we can discuss the important matter at hand. We need to elect a new Hokage to replace the traitorous one that has just been cast out from the position."

There was much chatter amongst those in attendance since this was a big deal. Just who could they pick to take up the mantle of Hokage on such short notice? Both Hiruka as well as Minata left such big shoes to fill for their successor, and it would be a hard job for whoever took the position.

"I would like to nominate myself for the position," said Danieru, since in her mind she would not get a better chance to get the position. "We need someone with the experience needed to lead this village in this time of crisis."

"I thought you had to be the strongest in the village to obtain the position of Hokage," asked Naruto in confusion.

"That is the main factor logically," stated Shibiru level headedly.

"So if that is the case then I am one hundred percent against this old bat becoming leader."

"You shut up brat," growled Danieru. She would not allow him to hinder her chances at achieving what she wanted.

"Make me hag," said Naruto simply, "since I could beat you even without all the abilities I have under my belt."

"I must agree with Naruto," said the Fire Daimyo, "we need someone younger with the strength to lead this village. But the question is who?"

"I actually have an idea as to who to pick for that," said Naruto. This got everyone's attention since they were genuinely curious as to who he would pick.

"What do you suggest young Namikaze?" said the Fire Daimyo, as he saw the Kunoichi council members protest this since they wanted Danieru to take over so that their power would be solidified now that Hiruka was no longer a hindrance to them, and were again silenced only this time by a glare from the Fire Daimyo himself. "Are you offering to take the position yourself?"

"Me? I'm not someone who is capable of leading a village like this. Plus who ever heard of a male kage? However, considering the state of things in the village is the fault of the Sandaime, I suggest a Hokage be appointed, who is not tied down to the old traditional ways, can keep the future Councils in check, and see things from a much larger point of view," said Naruto seeing the councils become nervous and Danieru not liking it one bit.

"Who would such a person be that even you can trust?" said the Fire Daimyo knowing right now almost everyone in the village was on not so friendly terms with Naruto or Naruko with very few exceptions to that statement.

"Senju Tsunade," said Naruto seeing the three members of the kunoichi council explode in anger and knew they would hate his choice when he gave it.

"Out of the question! She is a drunk. A gambler! She abandoned the village all these years and I highly doubt the woman will comeback just for him!" said Danieru seeing Naruto looking back at her with narrowed eyes and challenging the crippled cane walking woman to do something.

"Tsunade only left because of the pain that plagues her that this village reminds her of. She is the best medic in the Elemental Countries regardless of her vices and I think it's high time she came back to the village to fix this broken thing it's become since she was last here. One that I don't need to remind you all her Grandmother and Great Aunt helped create years ago. To not even consider appointing Tsunade for the title of Hokage of the Leaf would be considered an insult," said Naruto grinning at playing his trump card, and saw many of the people in the room fidgeting slightly knowing that was true with the insult possibly causing the woman to reconsider her loyalty to Konoha.

"Unfortunately, Senju Tsunade is hard to reach, if at all right now, and someone else closer to home should be appointed. Someone like...myself," said Danieru hoping the Fire Daimyo would consider that fact in his final decision. She was really trying hard to get the title that had been denied her for years since the Second Kunoichi War.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Namikaze-san on this Danieru. Tsunade is much younger and her medical skills would help the Leaf immensely in refining the hospital along with the staff," said the Fire Daimyo, as he saw the woman looking unhappy, and it made Naruto smile further.

"Even if you could appoint Tsunade as the Hokage, you would have to find her first, and that in itself is troublesome," said Nara Shikiko getting elbowed by Inoko to shut up.

"If I could bring her back, would you appoint her the title of Hokage?" asked Naruto, as he saw everyone looking at him now, and getting everyone's attention.

"I suppose. She would have to agree to it of course," said the Fire Daimyo, as he knew the woman wasn't very fond of the title, which made him surprised originally that Naruto would request Tsunade for the position, and even offering to bring her back personally.

"You leave that to me," said Naruto grinning a devilish grin.

"Well then, how long do you think that it will take to find her and bring her back if you can convince her to come back at all?"

"I'll need about two weeks at least," said Naruto. "I heard rumors about her always being on the move to avoid creditors so it might make finding her a bit more of a hassle."

"Then might I volunteer myself as well as a few of my clan to accompany you," asked Tsume. She saw the perfect opportunity to get this man alone and make him submit to her as her clan's boy toy. "We are the best trackers in the village after all."

"While the offer is greatly appreciated," said Naruto simply as he smirked, "it won't be necessary. Nice try though." That last bit made her blush a bit since her plans had been found out, and the other clan heads, sans Fujiko, all glared at her for trying this. "But I request the assistance of Squad 7 to accompany me."

"Granted," Said the Fire Daimyo, "but just for the record, why are you requesting them?"

"They are good company," said Naruto with a shrug, "plus I am no fool and will not leave my sister in this village like that while I am away for two full weeks. This place is still full of people who hater her so that is another factor to throw into this equation."

"So it is decided then. You along with squad 7 will head out at your earliest convenience to find Tsunade and convince her to return to the village."

"Good." Said Naruto as he hopped off the table, "This is your lucky day councilmen. You have until I return to pay double the money stolen or else you get to join Hiruka in her execution. But since you are here, empty your wallets."

This demand caught them all unaware since they did not expect that out of the blue. But Naruto saw that they were not even trying to do as he said, so he walked over to one of them and grabbed their head before he slammed it into the table hard.

"It seems like you are hard of hearing," said Naruto with a growl, "I said empty your wallets. You already owe me a shitload of money, so you might as well start now."

He saw them once again not doing what he demanded of them, and now Naruto was getting seriously pissed about it. So with a quick twirl of a kunai in his hand, he stabbed the bastards hand into the table. This finally got the message across since they quickly pulled out all the money that was on their person, which was surprisingly a lot. But then again these men were the greedy type so it was not as much of a shock to see them with such a mount on their persons. He took their money and pocketed it. As he walked out of the room, he smiled since things seemed to be going right for once, and as he made it to the streets a thought hit him.

The Fire daimyo's wife and daughter were here when it was not necessary for them to be. This could only mean one thing, and right on cue, a lone samurai arrived that handed him a small scroll that had a key on it as well discreetly as he passed by. Naruto looked at the scroll, which only said a room number and the name of the hotel, for a second before he burned it. He thought about what to do since he had already made plans for the night, but the queen had summoned him and he couldn't deny her request.

It was then that he slapped himself in the forehead since he just remembered that he had the perfect solution to this whole scenario…

Lostvayne, his sword given to him by Meliodas in death, was a curved short sword with the Dragon tattoo emblem into its hilt and five holes along the middle of the sharp blade, and 5 half-moon holes along the other side of the blade. The blade is split into two different colors, the sharp part is silver and the opposite is a dark green moss. This blade was no ordinary blade, but a magical one known long ago as a Sacred Treasure.

Lostvayne's special ability allowed Naruto to create up to four clones of him. The clones only retained a fraction of the original's power, with one clone having half the power level of the original. The halved power level was divided among each additional clone. Each Physical Clone was still able to use Full Counter to its full potential as the attack focuses on the enemy's attack power rather than the one using Full Counter, this allowed Meliodas to use Full Counter multiple times on the same attack. This Naruto learned the hard way when Meliodas trained him since he did that a lot. Depending on the enemy and Naruto's power level, it was additionally possible for him to use his clones to fight the enemy, dealing and taking damage without himself getting involved in the fray. He had heard of many of the various clone techniques that the kunoichi world had to use, but his was superior since it was a solid clone that did not easily dissipate once hit with a hard enough attack.

So using this power, he made two clones himself, each who nodded at him before they set out to head towards the hotel where a mother and her daughter were waiting for him, while the real version of himself went home for now. He had told his sister that once they had the money that he would help her buy new clothes since hers were just god awful to look at. So he set out to help his sister to improve her wardrobe…

As Naruto was out buying his sister some clothes that she wanted, Mikoto's daughters were returning home from shopping. Izumi had returned to the village a few days ago, and when she had returned she had come back to hearing her mother's fighting about something. She didn't want to know what they were arguing about since this was becoming far more common and she was too tired to even care about it this time. Satsuki retuned home with Izumi since they had met on the way back home and decided to walk together. They had always loved each other and their family, and as one could expect they had no idea how drastically the course of their short lives was about to change once they got back home today.

But the problem with their parent's argument this time though was different than the usual ones they had between themselves. Izumi couldn't help but overhear her siring mother blow up at their birth mother about cheating on her with another. Izumi was already shocked enough to hear that of all things since their marriage had stayed strong for years, but it was the fact that she cheated on Fujiko with a man was the part that caught most if not all her attention. So Izumi eavesdropped on their argument, where Mikoto was not subtle in the slightest about claiming her new lover's abilities to please her in ways Fujiko could not and that she didn't feel any guilt about what she did either.

To be perfectly honest, Izumi got a little wet as she heard all this, since she was genuinely curios to know exactly could ruin a marriage like that. She planned to talk to her birth mother about that in time, but she honestly didn't know how to ask. Little did she know that she wouldn't have to…

After their short walk home from running personal errands around the village, they entered their house just as usual, not at all suspecting anything strange. Mikoto would be home doing some housework and Fujiko would be home in a couple of hours after her shift ended, same old same old. So the sudden call for them was a little surprising to hear first thing when they got there.

"Izumi? Satsuki? Is that you?" Their mother's serene voice immediately greeted them once they stepped through the door. They looked to each other, a little confused. Mom sounded perfectly normal, not angry or suspicious or anything. It was just a little odd for her to so immediately call for them as they came through the door.

"Yeah Mom." Izumi called back into the house. "We're back." Satsuki followed suit.

"Would you two please come to the living room?" Their mother called again, still in her usual pleasant voice.

Again the sisters looked to one another in slight surprise, but merely shrugged it off. They didn't have any reason to think they were in trouble since they had done nothing wrong, and their Mom didn't sound mad from what they could tell. So they dropped their bags by the door, kicked off their shoes and made their way to the living room. Once the pair stepped through the door they each sucked in a gasp, not at all prepared for the sight that greeted them within it.

"Welcome home girls."

The sisters stood with their mouth agape as their mother greeted them as if all were normal, yet it was the furthest thing from. Their mother was seated in a rather seductive pose against the couch. What shocked them more though was what their mother was wearing. Izumi and Satsuki practically stared at their mother, who laid there in lacy and extremely revealing lingerie that one saved to wear for their partner when they wished to engage in sexual activity. This was not the kind of thing that a mother should wear to greet their mother. On the table in front of her was a tray with teacups and a pot of steaming hot tea just waiting for consumption.

Now, Izumi and Satsuki would've always said their mother was a beautiful woman, and they would've meant it since she was and it was through her genetics that they themselves were fairly sexy to look at. But now as they faced their mother in such erotic clothing, even they couldn't deny that she looked downright sexy with it on, and could honestly see what their siring mother saw in their birth mother. But that was beside the point at the moment. The real question was why their mother was waiting for them wearing practically nothing since it was an odd choice to greet one's children.

"MOM!" They both shouted in unison, not at all in disgust since they were family and she still had clothes on, it was just in utter surprise. "Wha-What are you wearing!?" Satsuki continued, obvious embarrassment painting both of their faces red. But Mikoto just smiled at the two, almost like she had a guilty secret to share with the two of them.

"Sit down girls. We have to have a very important thing to talk about. I made tea to relax us as we talk for a spell," Mikoto continued, still speaking calmly, but the girls were starting to get a little nervous, which their mother quickly sensed. "It's alright girls, you're not in any trouble. There's just a lot you need to learn. Please sit."

The sisters looked to each other rather worried, but what else could they do other than listen to their mother? So, looking very nervous, the two girls approached the couch, their mother sitting upright right in the middle and inviting them both down. Without much choice, they each sat on one side of their mother, feeling more than a little awkward since their mother was half-naked. Mikoto then poured each of them a cup of tea and waited for them to drink it before continuing.

"What's this about mom?" Izumi asked anxiously.

"Yeah, this is kind of weird." Satsuki added.

Mikoto gave them both a very strange smile they couldn't read before she began. "I won't lie, our lives have just changed drastically, but I think it's definitely for the better. You both remember Naruto?" Mikoto spoke with an odd flair, almost sighing when she mentioned the young man.

"Yeah..." The sisters muttered in unison. It was hard to not know about him. Satsuki had been saved by him along with her squad a few weeks ago in Wave Country, and she as well as Izumi had just seen him fight as well as defeat three fairly strong kunoichi consecutively by himself earlier today alone.

"Well, our family has arranged an, how should I put it, proposition with him. It's a little hard to explain, but, well, I have some videos to show you both. That should explain a lot and then we can discuss things afterward." Mikoto led off very cryptically, and Izumi and Satsuki could only sit and listen in confusion since this was all strange to hear.

Mikoto then picked up the remote that connected to her TV and turned it on. Satsuki and Izumi then watched in utter silence as they saw the video that Mikoto had of Naruto fucking her into submission. She knew the laws of the land, and in a kunoichi run world such as this there would be a lot of he said she said when it came to the ownership of Naruto as a boy toy so she had set up a few cameras before she went to find him so that when she thought he would break and submit to her it would be on tape so she could legally claim him as Uchiha property. Funny how that didn't work, so now instead of a tape to be used to legally claim what they wanted, it just turned into straight up porn with her playing the role of the bitch in heat.

Satsuki as well as Izumi watched their mom get fucked by the man who they both wanted for themselves and felt fairly warm in their loins as they watched. What neither of them was aware of was that Mikoto had spike the tea with an aphrodisiac that was tasteless and slow acting. And their bodies were heating up more because of it since it amplified natural lust and she knew how her daughters lusted for Naruto.

When Satsuki had come back from Wave Country, she had all but demanded for the Uchiha to march over to the Namikaze Compound and force Naruto into submission so that she could personally claim him. She had been fairly pissed about losing to him by a single blow to the gut as well as his rejection of her offer to become her boy toy, and she let that be known the moment she had gotten home. Fujiko had of course been all for it since he had attacked her daughter, as well as using it as a means to put the son of Minata and Kushina, who she had always been jealous of since they were far stronger than her, under the dominant foot of the Uchiha.

Now Mikoto had at first thought it funny that her daughter would think that her hair-brained idea would work like that, but after her own night of getting fucked into submission she knew with a hundred percent certainty that Satsuki would not last even a fraction of the time that she had before she submitted to him once he fucked her brains out hard.

Izumi was a bit of a different case, since she had been looking for a boy toy or even a girlfriend for the past several years, but none of them had clicked with her and so she was still a virgin. She had complained to her birth mother about it for months about how her love life was basically non-existent. Mikoto had always told Izumi that she would help her one day find the right person, and she now had the means to keep her word.

But again, Mikoto just made a sweet sigh as she saw her daughters become hot and bothered, as if she was remembering some treasured moment, and indeed she was. The memoires of that night would stay in her head as one of the greatest nights of her life. And she could only smirk about all the fun they were all going to have in the near future.

So as her daughters sat there transfixed on the video that showed their mother getting fucked into submission, Mikoto left the room to get the second part of the plan ready…

(Meanwhile)

Naruto had just finished shopping with his sister to pick out new clothes for her. She had been blushing a lot as he did, mostly out of embarrassment that her brother was critiquing her choice of clothes. But he simply smiled and helped her pick out better clothes. There were no problems for the most part, mainly since he was there and those who ran said stores knew that Naruto was not above hurting those who either pissed him off or hurt his sister in some way or another.

Now while her clothes still had bits of orange to them, while Naruto had been against but Naruko said she had come to like the color in time since she was so used to it. So her clothes were dark colors like black, blue, or red. As she was trying on the clothes, Naruto bought some materials to make something for her in his spare time, which in all honesty he had plenty of since he was nothing more than a mercenary. So once all their items were paid for, Naruto walked with his sister for a bit before he told her that he was going to do something and to head home alone for now. He also commanded Minata to follow her home and keep her safe, which she barked in understanding before she left to do just that.

Naruto walked towards a store that he had been meaning to go to since he saw it the first time he was here before he had left for Wave. It was the store that specialized in making custom made clothing along with the masks used by ANBU. He walked into the store, hearing the bell ring over the door as he did.

"Greetings," said a man as he walked out from his storeroom behind the counter to greet his customer. "What can I do for you?"

"Two questions," said Naruto in thought, "correction, three questions."

"Well ask away," said the shop owner before he got a good full look at the man who walked into his store, "OH SWEET KAMI!"

"Whoa," said Naruto as he held up his hands to calm him down since he was not trying to be hostile. He nor Naruko had ever come into this store so there was no bad blood between them. He and his sister were not ANBU so there was no need to come into this place. "Relax old man, no need to get so surprised and defensive like that."

"Sorry for that," said the man sheepishly, "it's just a surprise to see you in here at all since the only customers I have are kunoichi. Plus I'll have you know that I am in my mid-forties so I am not an 'old man' as you have claimed."

"Well I'm sixteen," said Naruto with a shrug, "so that makes you an old man to me."

"Well personal opinions on age aside," said the man with a sigh. He knew the clear signs of a stubborn person when it came to things like this. He had a daughter who did the same exact thing from time to time and he would just drop it before he got too sucked into it and the simple argument got more heated. "You said you had a few questions to ask me?"

"Yeah," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "I had only three, but now I got a fourth one to throw at you here. Why were you so surprised to see me here?"

"To be honest, it's mainly because I was there to see you fight the kunoichi in the arena." Said the man with a grin, "you did what no man has ever done before in a legal sense since there are many cases of bandits and such ganging up on one and beating them. That alone was a shock, but to see you here now when you just only won that fight this morning is quite surprising."

"I can't argue with that logic," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders, "but the second question I have is do you make those masks that are on the wall over there or does someone else do it?"

"I make them," said the man with a proud smile on his face. He was good at his craft, and it made him proud. "But unfortunately I like the artistic skills my wife had to paint them as such."

"Your wife painted these," asked Naruto, "they are very well done."

"That they are," said the man sadly, "but these ones my wife did not paint since she died seven years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Naruto, "it must have been hard. But if she is dead then who painted these ones?"

"Well that would be my daughter who did these ones," said the man proudly, "she inherited her mother's artistic skill. She was very accurate in her paintings, and my daughter took those skills to heart and used them to perfect her accuracy and became a kunoichi weapon master."

"She sounds lovely," said Naruto with a chuckle, "but now on to my third question. How long does it take to make a mask?"

"Not too long," said the man as he leaned on the counter, "but I am not sure when my daughter will be back to paint it to your specifications, so there is that unknown factor to add to this."

"I don't need it painted," said Naruto as he waved his hand dismissively, "I just want a plain mask is all."

"If that is the case then I can easily make it for you in about ten minutes," said the man in thought.

"Well the third question is simply if you can make it without eyes," said Naruto as he took one of the masks off the wall and held it in her hand for a minute as he inspected it. He then put it back carefully since he didn't want to break it accidently.

"Why do you want one without eyes?" asked the man in confusion since that was quite the odd request to make for a mask. The whole point of a mask was to hide your identity, which he could understand since he saw how many of the women looked at him so it was understandable that he wanted to hide his face away. But what was the point if he couldn't see out of it?

"Just humor me a bit," said Naruto with a chuckle, "but the last question I have is how much is it?"

"Well since you are not getting it painted, nor do I have to cut out the eyes I'll give you a bit of a discount on the price." Naruto then paid the man what was asked and waited as the man headed to the back to make the mask.

Naruto stood there while leaning on as he waited, and a few minutes into his wait, he heard the bell telling him that someone else had entered the shop. It was a young woman who had black hair and grey eyes. She wore her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. She also sported a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves, low-heeled sandals and a black forehead protector. She was carrying a fairly large scroll on her back, which Naruto deduced contained weapons to use in the field.

"Dad," said the young woman as she walked into the store, "are you here?"

"I'm in the back working on an order," said the man from the storeroom loud enough so that he could be heard.

"He's making a mask for me," said Naruto, which made Tenten jump back a bit in surprise since she had not seen him there. She pulled out a kunai in defense. "Whoa there, no need for such hostility. I'm a paying customer after all."

"Oh," said the woman as she blushed heavily. The reason for this was because she was both embarrassed about what she did, but as well as blushing after looking at his handsome face. "Sorry about that."

"No need for apologies," said Naruto with a smile, "to be honest I am impressed about your reaction time."

"Well," said Tenten sheepishly as she fidgeted in place a bit since she was a bit nervous, "I have been training for years to hone my skills to what they are."

"I can see that," said Naruto. "Now what is the name of the young lady who has such skills?"

"My name is Tenten," said the now named woman.

"Well nice to meet you," said Naruto as he held out his hand to shake her own. "The name is Naruto."

Tenten grabbed ahold of his hand to shake it, but the moment that she place her hand into his own he pulled her close to him so that he could speak into her ear.

"You have good reflexes," whispered Naruto sexily into her ear, which made her shiver a bit, "but mine are better. Come find me if you want to train a bit to hone them better." He then let her go since he was not trying to hurt her in some way, and he smiled as he saw her stand there red in the face with a flustered look plastered on her face. She couldn't even make words as her body heated up and simply left to take a cold shower as Naruto waved at her when she did.

And a minute after she had left, her father had come out with the mask he had ordered. Naruto thanked him for it and took it. He left the shop and walked away from it a bit before he walked into an alley to do what he wanted to do with it.

Over the course of a year, he had come to learn the story of the shadow demon that lived within his shadow while sealed on his arm. The creature had a hard life when it was still considered human. He had been the child of a poor family, born under a certain constellation of stars that made him the target of a vile wizard. The wizard killed his family and abducted him when he was young. The boy was used in a sacrificial ritual that was meant to give the wizard vast power over the shadows, but the text he read was misinterpreted since it was not the wizard who was gifted such power, but the boy who was killed who gained it.

He became the shadow demon that he was now the moment the ceremonial blade pierced his heart. In his rage about the events that turned him into what he now was, he rampaged from village to village slaughtering all who stood in his way. He lost all his humanity and cared not for who he killed. It was because of this that a young wizard, one who did not have evil intent in his heart, fought him in a battle that split the land asunder from the power used. Yet even with his most powerful magic, the young wizard could not defeat the demon. So he used his own life force to seal the demon into the gauntlet he himself wore to enhance his magical power. And there the demon stayed for countless eras.

Many had found the gauntlet over the years and tried to use the power within to achieve their own wishes, but the dark power sealed within corrupted their minds to the point that even the purest heart became corrupted and vile in time from use of the power. All until Naruto himself wielded it…

Sure the corruptive power was still there as it had been since the demon was sealed, but his demonic genes negated it perfectly so it didn't matter anymore. The demon was now under Naruto's complete control, and now lived in his shadow to enhance his power over the darkness in ways that Meliodas himself could not. In time he learned that the demon, which at first had no name since his rage and his transformation made him forget his own from his human days, was blinded when he was sealed away. So Naruto promised him a means to see again.

So channeling the demon's energy into the mask, the color of it changed from porcelain white to jet black. Naruto donned the mask, and while there was a mask there that should have hindered his ability to see since it covered his entire face as well as his eyes. Yet while on the outside no one could see his face, he could see perfectly well as though his vision was unhindered. Demonic looking red eyes appeared on the mask itself, which followed his real ones when they moved so that his face was given a dark look. This way the shadow demon could view the world as he saw it, and he now had an indestructible mask to hide his face while out in the world.

And with the main thing he wanted to do finished, he used his power to make the mask melt into his shadow to store for later. Now he smiled to himself as he headed towards his new destination…

(A few hours later)

Naruto soon walked towards Mikoto's house and went to the door, entering the home as casually as if it were his own.

"Mikoto?" He called out expectantly to the female he knew was awaiting him within. He had given her explicit instructions and he was fairly certain that she would follow his orders to the letter.

"Naruto! Please come inside!" Mikoto's voice immediately resounded from in the home, her tone already thick with excitement and desire. Naruto could only chuckle to himself since while he knew exactly what she meant as she said that, she had said it so many times the last time he was here and it was funny to hear. Naruto confidently strode into the living room, and a face-splitting grin was etched into his face at the site that awaited him.

There Mikoto stood, naked as a willing submissive should be, her body displayed unashamedly with a look of pure lust waiting on her face; she knew her role in this relationship now, and knew exactly how she should greet her lover as such.

Naruto also saw Fujiko in the corner of the room, tied to a chair. She was heavily gagged so she could only be heard through muffled screams. Her eyes were pried open and held in place with tape amplified seals so they would stay open. Her head was held in place so she could not look away, and she had chakra suppression cuffs so she could not use her eyes or any jutsu for that matter. This was the part of the plan that Mikoto had agreed with since in all honesty she had no more love for Fujiko and was getting excited to make her watch as Naruto fucked not only her, but their daughters in front of her, all while powerless to do a damn thing about it. Mikoto never knew that cuckolding her wife would get her so excited like this.

But Naruto's approval skyrocketed once he saw Satsuki and Izumi. They stood well behind their mother towards the couch, and to his growing delight both were already stripped and awaiting him. The drugs Mikoto had given them were in full effect at this point. Of course, they did try with little success to cover themselves, and their faces were those of extreme anxiety and embarrassment, but still they were there with blushes on their faces since they did want what was going to happen to happen. Their birth mother had taken the time to convince them and they listened in the end.

"Welcome home Naruto!" said Mikoto excitedly. But before Naruto could do anything, Mikoto threw herself at her powerful lover.

Naruto naturally embraced the lusciously nude mother, her arms clinging around his tall form in a display of true, needful submission. Without a second's hesitation Mikoto leant up and kissed him deeply with tongue as Fujiko struggled in vain in the corner as she desperately tried to break free from her bindings. Naruto growled in satisfaction at his lover's actions. The horny female openly kissed her lover, worshipping his tongue, letting him know her body was totally his to do with as he pleased at any time that he wanted it.

His demonic instincts took over, and Naruto tightly gripped his conquest as he roughly invaded her mouth, his cock already began to swell through his pants and press into her delicate stomach. As the unnatural, immorally adulterous couple wantonly made out, Mikoto's daughters were left to stare in shock and growing awe. Sure they wanted Naruto sexually like their own birth mother, but they had always thought that they would be the ones who were the dominant partner.

Izumi and Satsuki could not look away as their mother presented herself like a common slut, throwing her naked body at this male who was not their father, siring mother, or even boy toy, and she openly lavished him with her love and kissed him as though he were her idol. Hearing their mother explain everything was one thing, but actually seeing her reduced to a bitch in heat was something else entirely. It was so disgusting, so wrong... And so incredibly fucking hot to watch!

The sisters' eyes quickly glazed with a growing lust of their own, their arousal spiking out of control as they watched their mother be molested by this man. They felt their bodies begin to stir again, their pussies, already so thoroughly fingered by their mother as she had talked to them in a way to entice them into doing this, now drooled with an overwhelming need. They no longer cared that it was their mother they were watching be violated, now she was just a female giving herself over to this dominant alpha male which they never thought even existed in this side of the world. It felt so natural, so right!

Mikoto finally broke the kiss with her beloved, panting heavily as she stared with desperate desire into his face.

"We've been waiting for you all day. Me, and my daughters, just like you asked. They're ready to give themselves to you. We all are. We're your family now. Make us all your cocksleeves as you did to me. Make us all yours!" Mikoto sang almost in worship as she ground her heated body against the Naruto's muscular form.

As Naruto continued to toy his hands over Mikoto's supple body, he looked past his shoulder to the twin beauties still standing on the sidelines. He smirked evilly as he saw how quickly they'd changed their attitudes. He remembered how Satsuki had been so stuck up and stubborn in her vain belief that he would submit to her as a boy toy since she was an Uchiha. Now they no longer tried to cover their shame, displaying their young, prime bodies to him which was a complete one eighty from what the Uchiha were usually known for since they were revered as strong women. Hands that once hid themselves now teasingly played with their pert, ripe breasts, barely grazed along their smooth, unbroken slits. And the faces that once held slight fear and uncertainty now openly stared at him and their mother, his bitch, with a jealous desire, a desperate lust. They were already his, he just needed to make his official mark deep inside them with his Kami given took that was between his legs.

He needed to use a little force to push Mikoto off of him and move her to his side. She only held a look of disappointment for the briefest moment before she remembered her place, and remembered that Naruto really wanted his chance to finally claim her daughters, as was his right as her sexual master. Naruto strode with a domineering confidence up to the two young girls, pulling off his jacket unbuttoning his shirt and casting it aside, baring his beautifully sculpted body for them to drool over. Once the girls noticed he had his attention on them now, the feeling of apprehension returned, but it didn't override their sheer arousal at this point.

"So your mother's told you what happened, right? You know what it is that I wish to do to you? But let me be clear that this is your choice since you can still leave if you so wish since I am not a rapist. But be warned that once I start I am going to ruin you in so many different ways so that the only sexual pleasure you will get is from me." Naruto spoke down to them with a commanding tone and a terrifying grin. Yet somehow, as though it were now simply a natural reaction, the sisters managed to respond.

"Y-Yes Sir... We-We're yours..." Satsuki stammered, but only partly from fear, much more so from reverence. She had been told to refer to Naruto as such by her birth mother not too long ago, and to be honest she saw him as a 'sir' since he was so dominating in person as well as aura.

"That's r-right... our mother told us about... what you can do," Izumi stuttered in similar awe as she looked up into this stunning display of masculinity. She had always thought that she would give her virginity up to another kunoichi, but to see that she was giving it to a man who was not her personal boy toy was a bit of a shocker.

"n-now we... we are your... cocksleeves..." The sisters said in unison, feeling a thrill course through their wombs as the thought fully hit them, as though this were their destiny to admit, their birthright of some sorts.

Naruto chuckled cruelly at the submission displayed by Mikoto's daughters. But this was exactly as he expected since he had asked, more demanded of Mikoto. As he stood there and watched them shiver with lust, Naruto couldn't help but look towards Fujiko, who was trying with all her might to break free so that she could kill him for even attempting to violate her daughters. Yet Mikoto was very good at tying down things or people so Fujiko couldn't get any give of any sort. Naruto smirked as she struggled in her seat and then winked at her with a face that basically said 'I win'.

"Good. That's good..." Naruto muttered coolly as he circled the pair of girls like the natural predator he was. Given his demonic genetics, it wasn't that hard to believe that he was one. He sniffed the air around him, sensing it was dripping with thick lust and pheromones.

"You two really have no idea how long I've been waiting to get my hands on your tight little bodies, and get my cock in your ripe, young pussies. A pair of sluts as prime as you shouldn't be wasted on just any man, and should be stretched out by a real man such as me." Naruto growled low into Izumi's ear as he circled behind them, sending shivers through her body as she heard this.

Without warning he grabbed each by their full asses, causing a yelp or surprise from both of them, but Naruto merely drew them both against his body. Neither girl had the will or desire to resist any more since they were too fucking horny by this point to resist, feeling the thrill of allowing him to manipulate their bodies at will.

"You two can't even begin to imagine how good it'll feel when I have my thick dick pounding your little cunts. I'll have you both moaning like mindless sluts just like I had your mother, begging me to fill you with my cum and turn you into the perfect cock sleeves. I promise you'll soon be bragging to all your friends about how much you love being my personal fuck-toys, just like your mother did to Anko, and well you can guess how that went." The sisters trembled, weak with lust as Naruto's carnal promises traveled through their heads. His strong hands felt so good on their naked skin, and his promises to dominate them were music to their ears; they were ready to be claimed!

In a jarring motion, Naruto moved to snare both girls by their narrow waists and force them even tighter to himself. Finally, he spun Izumi and lifted her face right to his. Izumi could only squeal as she felt his mouth pry her lips open, his tongue invading her submissive mouth. The girl's eyes went wide with astonishment, and then slowly closed with pure delight as Naruto ravenously kissed her deep. They were all still oblivious to Fujiko losing her shit in the corner.

Satsuki looked on with dreadful need as Naruto savagely made out with her sister. She hugged his body close to her own, grinding her naked skin desperately against it. Izumi was completely lost as the pheromones swelled in her brain, as her first sexual kiss deepened, as Naruto lavished every corner of her mouth, staining her thoroughly with his saliva. Naruto pried the girl away from his snarling lips, Izumi breathing raggedly and face flushed red, reeling from her first real kiss and the unimaginable pleasure she found in submitting to a man.

Satsuki didn't have any time to feel left out though, as Naruto violently turned to her and whipped her face up as well, forcing his mouth to hers and conquering her tongue with his own. Naruto had wanted to dominate her the moment she tried to claim him as her property, yet he had plenty of self-control to wait until the perfect moment which was this one right now. He had always been told about how demons were the dominant ones around, and Naruto had taken that lesson to heart. Satsuki only hummed in mindless bliss as she got what she had wanted weeks ago, and she loved every second of Naruto making out with her.

Watching Naruto dominantly kiss her daughters was sending Mikoto to new, dizzying heights of arousal. She had her doubts when Naruto had demanded she prepare them for him to fuck senseless, but now she knew she was doing the right thing by giving her daughters over to their new lover, but she never imagined how hot she'd find her own daughters, how much she'd enjoy watching them writhe in feminine pleasure as their bodies were conquered by what she assumed was the strongest man alive. Unable to help herself, the deviant mother brought up a hand to knead her breast while the other dropped to tease along her drooling pussy to prepare herself for whenever it would be her turn.

Meanwhile, as Fujiko was trying to break free and scream which was muffled by the gags and Mikoto played with herself, Naruto let Satsuki drop, allowing the two girls to pant breathlessly, their heads sweltering under the heavy, lust-soaked air. Naruto then grinned wickedly.

"I hope you girls had time to prepare for me, because I'm not waiting any longer to fuck you."

The sisters didn't even have time to register all that was happening before Naruto made his next move in corrupting them. He first let Satsuki go, causing her to stumble a ways away, but luckily her mother was there to catch her before she fell to the floor. Naruto then turned his full focus on Izumi, grabbing her from behind with his one hand. The other he used to pull his pants off, freeing his cock for those in the room to see with their own eyes. True they had seen it via video, but the real thing was even more amazing.

"Get ready for the first taste of a real man." Naruto whispered into her ear.

In a show of inhuman strength, Naruto lifted his new toy high into the air, aligning her right over the tip of his massively swollen cock. Izumi barely even had time to bite her lip before he forced her down upon it.

Izumi screamed sharply as the monstrous phallus stabbed directly into her. Her hymen split easily in way for her new lover as inch after inch of his cock invaded through her wet tunnel. Mewls of shock and awe continued to issue from the young girl as Naruto drove every last inch of his cock straight into her. The shock and pain certainly hit her, but by the time she could feel the point penetrating her cervix, her face had fallen into lust, and a burning sensation of submissive delight began to fill her body. This was the pleasure that her mother had promised her would happen if she willingly submitted, and she had been right.

Naruto could only chuckle to himself as he heard Fujiko screaming even louder in the corner as he fucked her eldest daughter. And he made sure to turn around so that she got a perfect view of his dick going in and out of her pussy. She was forced to watch as her daughter's pussy was destroyed from the inside, the evidence being the fact that she could clearly see the bulge that showed exactly where his dick was as he thrust in and out. As she witnessed her own daughter, who she had raised to be a strong kunoichi, a prodigy to carry on their family name, was throwing all that away and being broken in front of her very eyes. At this point Fujiko lost her spirit and actually began to cry.

Naruto mentally laughed to himself as he saw this, since this was what he wanted to see from the beginning. Sure he was enjoying fucking a smoking hot MILF and her daughters, but the real thing he wanted was to break Fujiko. For years this bitch had been planning to steal the jutsu left to him and his sister by their mothers, and probably anything else of value too since she seemed the type of person to get greedy as such. To see her break like this was music to his ears, and breaking in her daughters was the perfect way to punish her. She had tried to take what did not belong to her, so he took her family from her.

Mikoto and Satsuki looked on in blind admiration at the look of utter heaven now etched onto Izumi's face. The mother and daughter hugged each other tightly as they stared at this savage, unnatural coupling, no longer embarrassed as they embraced each other's' nudity. The lust inducing drug Mikoto had given them had the added effects of making the act of sex far more pleasurable so that even a virgin barley feels pain of having their hymen torn as well as weakened their inhibitions so things people would consider wrong or immoral no longer crossed their minds.

Naruto stood still for several long moments as he felt Izumi quiver on his cock, just holding her deathly tight against his muscular body. She felt exactly as sweet as he imagined, just as rousingly hot as her mother, just younger, tighter. In one stroke he'd already jammed his full cock in this girl, like she'd truly been born just to be his toy. And the fun was only just starting…

"You feel how completely I fill you?" Naruto whispered into Izumi's ear. "You feel how good it is to submit? This is what you'll get to feel for the rest of your life as long as you do."

With that last, harsh whisper Naruto again lifted her up and violently forced her back down onto his dick. A scream broke from her throat, but this time it was unmistakably from joy alone. Her mind and heart opened to him at this point. Naruto began to ferociously pump the older girl up and down along his length, forcing out mewl after mewl from his newest conquest.

Mikoto and Satsuki continued to watch in sweaty lust as small moans and sounds of arousal escaped their lips. Without even realizing it, the mother and daughter's hands began to roam along each other's tender bodies, teasing and enjoying the naked skin, delicately teasing each other, lovingly caressing breasts and lightly pinching nipples. Their bodies responded naturally to each other as simple females seeking pleasure, but their whole focus was on Naruto claiming their sister and daughter like he was.

Izumi, though, was utterly lost in a void of mind-wrecking ecstasy as her lover, who she knew was so good that she would have no other as long as she lived, ferociously fucked her raw all the way into her womb. All she could do was scream and moan as her helpless body was forcefully bounced over and over again on his massive rod. It was so much more incredible, so much better feeling than anything she could've imagined. It was momentous for her first time as Naruto drove her right to the edge of sexual insanity.

"F-FUCKING YESS...I-I LOVE IT... FUCK ME HARDER... I-I'M GONNA...GON-CUMMMMMMMMMM!"

Izumi's eyes flared with a brilliant light and her voice cried out to the world as her first, intense orgasm crashed through her battered body. She twitched a bit even as Naruto continued to hold her tight, and continued to rail her all through her climax. The feeling was too much for her as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head, and her tongue hung out of her mouth. Her mother and sister watched in true adoration as they witnessed Izumi experience true bliss, all the while lovingly rubbing each other's sexy bodies.

Feeling the tight young pussy squeeze so ravenously on his swollen cock, Naruto was pushed over his own limit as well. Drawing every ounce of pleasure out of his new toy as he could, he grunted violently for the whole house to hear as he unleashed his load, pouring gallons of his burning sperm directly into his helpless toy's womb. Izumi's high extended even further as she felt the bubbling life-liquid fill her most sacred place within her. Mikoto and Satsuki groaned in blazing arousal as they watched globs of cum fly from their sister and daughter's overstuffed pussy. No one was paying attention to Fujiko at this point, who was still crying in shame and what made it worse was the fact that she herself was getting wet from watching Naruto fuck her eldest daughter into submission.

After all was said and done, the spectators watched in silent astonishment as the two breathed heavily as they came down from their high, Izumi helplessly blissed out of her mind and Naruto deeply satisfied with his claiming of the Mikoto's eldest.

Izumi sighed in ultimate contentment as Naruto lifted her up and slid his cock out of her well-fucked pussy. A generous stream of cum seemed to endlessly flow from her slit, and gobs of glistening white covered the Naruto's cock, which didn't seem to have calmed one bit even after the vicious fucking he had just given to Izumi. As the girl was totally useless herself in this state, Naruto leant her down and draped her face-up on the floor, all as she continued to stare star-struck at the ceiling and breath happy little sighs. She had been curios for years about how good sex would be, but with all the training that her siring mother had put her through for most of her life, sex, or even dating for that point was all but impossible. Now she was glad she had waited since the experience was far better than even her birth mother was capable of explaining to her.

Satisfied with how he'd fucked Izumi cross-eyed, Naruto looked up to see Mikoto and Satsuki staring lustfully at him, still clinging tightly to one another. Naruto smirked in appreciation, enjoying how quickly the females' morals were decaying after seeing the pleasure he could bring to them, how easily they embraced each other in passion. He'd be sure to break down all barriers between them in due time since he planned to fuck them on and off over the years.

"Satsuki," Naruto quietly yet commandingly called for the second sister.

The girl's heart skipped a beat, even more nervous for her first time after seeing what Naruto was capable of with her sister, but also a million times more excited. Mikoto nudged her daughter forward out of her arms, and Satsuki stood before her dominant partner obediently, awaiting him to ravish her and claim her virginity and body as his own. Her pussy juices were gushing at the thought of acquiring the same bliss her sister had been given. She mentally laughed at herself for ever thinking that she could actually claim this man as her boy toy. He had been right when he walked out of the fire jutsu she threw at him…

He did the claiming…

"It seems your sister's made a bit of a mess. I think you'd better be a good sibling and lick her pussy clean for her." Naruto said with a wicked grin. Satsuki had been quite a bitch the first time they met with her constant declarations of owning him as her personal property, and it was because of that that he was going to degrade her a bit as he broke her.

"...! I-I-I-Uh..." Satsuki blushed hard and stammered at that shocking demand. Sure she'd earlier stripped and masturbated alongside her family, and even just now she'd been feeling up her own mother, but she never gave a real, conscious thought to the idea that Naruto would force her to actually have sex with her own family members! It was so unbelievably depraved, and Satsuki couldn't help biting her lip at the thought as it rapidly grew more and more appealing.

Naruto quickly noticed the hesitance in her stance, and that simply would not do in his mind.

"I see the hesitation in your eyes. And you are free to go since I will not rape you. But if you want this dick that you are literally drooling over, you must listen to my orders when I give them without hesitation. So if you want the same pleasure I gave both your sister as well as your mother, lick your sister's pussy." Naruto's voice grew darkly dominant, not at all wanting to be gentle as he obliterated the family's morals, knowing they'd all be much happier once they were past these useless hang-ups.

"I...Y-Yes...Sir..." Despite the staggering feeling of immorality she felt at the command, Satsuki couldn't help but feel an infinitely stronger sense of perverse delight at the thought of eating out her own sister for the enjoyment of Naruto. She had always looked up to her sister as a strong role model of what a strong kunoichi aspired to be, but now to become sexually involved with her idol made her shake in sexual anticipation due to the taboo of it all.

Izumi remained basically unaware while she lied there on the floor as Satsuki knelt on the floor just before her sister, staring wide-eyed at her swollen-red but still so pretty pussy, still leaking a copious amount of that divine-looking cum. Sweat beaded down her face, from both embarrassment and excitement. She'd never even imagined in a million years that this would happen in her life; now she was about to give her virginity to a man who was not her boy toy and break the ultimate taboo by having sex with her sister. But something was driving her body, something primal that had been awoken inside her, a natural instinct to seek the basest carnal pleasures; all she had to do was listen to Naruto. And she would…

Bending down, Satsuki took hold of her sister's soft thighs and spread them wide. The fervent girl licked her lips in real desire now as she dipped her face towards her sister's moist slit. Her touch stirred some consciousness in Izumi, and she looked down just in time to see her sister's face disappearing past her stomach.

"Satsuki?... What are you-AAAHHH?!" Izumi had only a moment to catch up before she reeled as she suddenly felt an uninvited tongue caress her still sensitive pussy.

The taste mixed with the scents and perverse thoughts swirling in Satsuki's head, sending her deeper into a mindless drone as she sought only to inflict pleasure. Getting not only her first taste of pussy, her sister's pussy, but also her first taste of a real man's cum, was almost enough to overwhelm her senses. The girl lost herself, stabbing her tongue deep into the goo-filled cavity of her older sister, licking voraciously as she committed herself completely to dragging her sister down with her into a pit of incestuous lesbian lust.

Izumi moaned helplessly as the renewed sensations assailed her already frazzled nerves. She couldn't deny the pleasure as she struggled to comprehend that it was in fact her own sister eating her out. They'd never, ever thought of each other in any sexual way before, but now her sister's tongue suddenly felt like the touch of the most exquisite lover she could imagine. Izumi relented immediately to the forbidden delight, relishing every blissful moment of her sister's mouth worshipping her pussy.

Mikoto watched with depraved delight as her two little girls fucked one another. She'd never before imagined their lives would ever take such a debased turn, but now she wanted nothing more than for all three of them to sink into the deepest pits of perversion possible, and live in everlasting bliss. Naruto had shown them the true meaning of bliss, and like a drug it was fairly addictive. The mother fucked herself even harder, moaning openly as she got off to her daughter's incestuous love. And to add salt to the wound, She was doing so while sitting on Fujiko, all while licking the salty sweat tears as she cried off her face. At this point, Fujiko's mind had utterly shattered and she would need serious help to heal from the damage done.

Naruto was pleased to see how easily the family members had submitted and embraced this incestuous pleasure. And now with his toys in the positions he'd wanted, he felt it was time to lay his claim on the final member of the family, and seal all three females' fates for good. He winked at Mikoto as he saw her finalizing the trauma that Fujiko was going through, and it made him mentally laugh that she could be so sadistic like that. It was no wonder that she and Anko had become friends.

Satsuki was totally devoted to eating her sister out, but left her ass high in the air, practically inviting Naruto to take her. Naruto eagerly accepted that invitation, kneeling down right behind her and immediately lined his cock up to her slit.

"N-Naruto?" Satsuki immediately stopped as she felt something poke right against her slit, looking back to see Naruto staring lustfully over her shoulder.

"Don't even think about stopping." Naruto growled violently with a grin as he rubbed his cock up and down her slit.

"R-Right..." Satsuki did her best to keep her cool, even knowing she was about to be violently ravaged for the first time in her life. Nevertheless, she returned to lovingly licking her delicious sister, much to Izumi's delight.

As they busied themselves, Naruto took a powerful grip of Satsuki, fiercely holding her around the waist. Her pussy overflowed with fluid, all but begging to be filled by a dominant partner; she was more than ready to accept her fate. With a savage growl, Naruto drove his cock deep into the willing girl, tearing away her virginity twice over as he punched through her cervix as well.

Satsuki screamed a muffled cry of shock directly into her sister's pussy, but Izumi only moaned all the higher as the vibrations coursed delightfully through her cunt. Naruto was no more gentle with her than the others, and the poor teenager immediately found herself filled more than she was expecting, her inexperienced love tunnel stretching to its' absolute limit in order to accommodate this savage invader.

Satsuki couldn't help some tears from cracking in her eyes, even as her tongue continued to lavish Izumi. But moments later her body seemed to enact a complete 180, as though it needed only a huge shock to awaken her natural instincts. Once the feeling of his massive rod had settled in her mind, a sense of completeness, of rightness suddenly hit the girl, and finally she released her first muffled moan of pure ecstasy.

Naruto started slow with this one, still sensitive from his last orgasm and wanting to savor every minute as the girl who had so boldly claimed she would own him like an object fell into a submissive role, one she could not escape as well as would beg for more of it. He pumped slowly, but completely into the girl, drawing every last inch of his dick out before forcing it back completely, demanding her body learn to accept his and pleasure him. With each slow but deep thrust, Satsuki moaned a little higher and a little stronger, transmitting even more pleasure into Izumi's slit who then responded in kind. Satsuki did let go with one of her hands to feel her mid-region as Naruto fucked her, and she felt a shiver of pleasure flow through her as she felt the bulge his cock made move back and forth.

Mikoto now frantically masturbated at the sight, all while moaning in happiness as Izumi was lain back getting her cunt devoured by her sister, while Satsuki was taken from behind as her Naruto confidently claimed her, thrusting into her over and over again. And the best part was the look of pure ecstasy on each of her daughter's faces as this all played out. They'd accepted their new submissive roles and Mikoto knew that they would feel this bliss together for a long time.

No longer able to stand feeling apart, Mikoto approached the group and knelt down right on Naruto's side. He only cast a cocky grin at her as he continued to fuck her daughter, because he could see the look of loving submission in her eyes.

Mikoto wrapped her arms around the Naruto's humping body, running her hands all over his muscular body; just worshipping this form that she now knew was so superior to that of her wife. She ground her needy cunt right against his toned body, getting a contact high from each time he thrust into her beloved daughter.

"That's it Naruto... fuck my daughter as good and as hard as you fucked me... teach them to love your cock like I do... my family belongs to you now... we promise to be your toys forever... let you fuck us and abuse us however you want... I give you my daughters... I give you myself... we belong to you and only you!" Mikoto cooed reverently into Naruto's ear as he continued to pound her daughter into submission.

Hearing this slut, this human female who was a strong kunoichi from a clan of them, who only a week ago was the devoted wife of another, talk so depraved, embrace her sexual submission and thank him for it, was nearly too much. Having his cock nestle so forcefully into the delicious young pussy of Satsuki while her mother cuddled and worshipped his body was pure heaven to him. The family belonged to him now, and Naruto intended to thoroughly reward each female for their obedience.

As a show of gratitude, Naruto took a hand off of Satsuki's waist to viciously grab Mikoto by the chin as he turned to stare directly into her lust-maddened eyes. She immediately opened up to him, and Naruto claimed her mother, slobbering a possessive kiss onto the extremely willing female. He drew his tongue back, but continued to force the enthralled woman to stare into him, even as her two daughters continued to moan below them from their ravenous fucking.

"I'm glad you've accepted this Mikoto. Your life and your daughters' lives are mine now, and I'll be sure to fuck you all hard to ensure you never forget that you're now my toys, my property!" Naruto grinned violently as he taunted the woman, and Mikoto only looked with ever deepening love, silently thanking him for granting her this priceless gift; a life of submission. She never knew she wanted this until she was put into this position, and she was never going back from it.

With that the orgy continued at a frantic pace. Naruto again drew Mikoto to him, kissing her possessively as she displayed her true devotion to him. Meanwhile he never stopped pumping his cock into Satsuki, who received every thrust into her womb with a moan of gratitude. Even as the demonic young man took her to the unknown heights of ecstasy, she continued to lovingly tongue her sister's pussy, and Izumi moaned on high for all to hear as she accepted the incestuous joy. Finally, the whole family enjoyed the fruits of their new owner's lust.

Naruto frantically humped Satsuki now, who fanatically licked Izumi. All three could sense their climaxes approaching. Losing focus, Naruto wrenched his mouth away from Mikoto's as the mother merely panted over him, all the while continuing to rail her daughter mercilessly.

"Fuck... your daughters are... so fucking good..." Naruto struggled to pant as he forced himself in the young woman more and more desperately, the teenager forced to accept every bit of his savagery.

"Go ahead darling... fill her womb with your cum... mark us all as your toys!" Mikoto moaned reverently as she continued to stroke herself on his body.

"FUCK!" Naruto bellowed as his climax finally hit him like a cannon.

With a forceful show of dominance, Naruto thrust in as deep into the teen girl's pussy as she could accept, the bulge on her stomach showing the perfect outline of her womb as he did so. As he continued to growl in bliss, Naruto unleashed a torrent of cum, jettisoning it all directly into the helpless girl's receptive womb.

Satsuki cried in reverent bliss as she felt the unnatural lifeblood fill her insides, staining her inside and out as Naruto's property. An orgasm unlike any she'd experienced before raged through her body like a hurricane, sending jolts of savage pleasure along every nerve fiber. In her head all was perfect happiness, her reward for submitting her body to the most worthy partner as nature demanded.

Just before Satsuki pulled her tongue back to shriek her joy to the heavens, Izumi felt her second orgasm spark in her belly. Perverse sensations echoed all along her skin as the bolts of pleasure arced into every crevasse of her mind, body, and soul. It was the second-most intense orgasm of her life, only after the one that Naruto had graced her with, and it was all thanks to accepting the pleasure of her sister, of succumbing to incestuous lust; it was all so perfect in her mind. And she wanted so much more of it now…

For several more hours Naruto took his time to fuck all three members of the Uchiha family. And they enjoyed every last second of it as he warped their pussies as his thick cock stretched them out so that no other person would ever be able to satisfy them ever again. And for half that time, the three of them played along in Naruto's sick game to scar Fujiko by having him fuck them over her so that she could clearly see it in perfect detail as well as the juices of their pussies would spray out onto her face. But the single most thing they did was perform a three person blowjob to the point that he erupted from their combined efforts, his cum soaring through the air and landing on Fujiko's body and face. At this point, Naruto had enough of screwing with her and took the family upstairs where he then continued to fuck them on the bed that Mikoto once shared with Fujiko.

Hours later, Naruto left with the biggest smile on his face as the three women he fucked were stuck on the bed unable to move while covered and filled with his cum all over. He would have stayed longer, but Satsuki was part of squad 7 and they had a mission to head to tomorrow. And as he walked home, the memories of the other clones hit him, which made him laugh since in one night he had fucked five separate women into coma like states…

He was one lucky bastard…

(A/N: Damn I made the lemon in this story far longer than I wanted. The way I usually write it is I make it as basic as possible and then go into details so as to spice it up and add length to it like I did here. But the problem is that this was a threesome the likes I have never done before so my dirty mind went into overdrive with the imagery as I continued to write it. I hope you liked it, and will continue to write this story to its conclusion, which to be honest I have no idea where I am going to go to really. But if anyone has a kunoichi they would like to see get fucked in this story, let me know in either a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do with it. This also means gender bent men as well so if you could tell me if that is the case. Until next time!

Also sorry for some mistakes that were made with this chapter. For reasons I do not know, which have bugged me since I started posting on this site, whenever I post chapters some words get changed for some strange reason when I upload my word file to the site. It's either that or words that I spell checked are not misspelled. This is why I need a Beta to fix this. To be honest I think it is because the name Mikoto is not recognized by my old version of Word which I admit I torrented since I refuse to pay a subscription fee for something that has been free for as long as I can remember. So if anyone would like to help me out with this kind of thing it would be greatly appreciated!)


	5. A meeting of old Friends

Naruto had gotten home late in the night after his nightly bout of sex with Mikoto and her family. As he got home later than he thought he would be, he saw Naruko sound asleep on the couch with a few scrolls out on the table since she had been reading them and had planned to practice them more but was she was too tired from other things such as shopping to continue for today. Minata was there as well, sleeping at the foot of the couch in a protective manner since her master had ordered it, and she woke up as her master showed up. He put his finger to his lips to tell her to be silent and not bark in happiness so as to not wake Naruko and she listened since he had properly trained her to understand his commands.

Naruto picked Naruko up gently bridal style so as to not wake her up from her pleasant sleep and walked up the stairs towards her room. He put her in her own bed and pulled the covers up over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead so that she would have pleasant dreams. When they had been younger and on the streets with Naruko, Naruto had always been there to put the blanket they shared on her like this and did the same with the kiss to the forehead. He had seen a mother do it to her child and heard her say it was so that her child would have pleasant dreams, and so Naruto did the same so that Naruko could have the same. Her life was a rough one before all this happened with his ascendance into the powerhouse of a man he had become and he would make sure it never went back to that.

He then went back to his own room, with Minata following closely behind him, and took his shirt off as well as his pants so as to go to sleep himself. He picked up his jacket and pulled a small red book out of the pocket and placed it on the table next to his bed before he turned off the light so that he could head off to sleep. He felt Minata jump onto the bed and lie next to him near the legs and yawn as she fell back asleep, this time at her favorite spot at the foot of her master's bed. With the light off and in a comfortable position he fell asleep himself. He would need his rest for the journey to find Tsunade and bring her back to the village.

Now while it was true that he had never met the woman in person, he had heard about her from a unique source that made him sure of his decision of nominating her to the position of Hokage. The red book he had put on the table had been a journal that once belonged to his mother Kushina. While he had free time, which was a lot of it, he had spent it in the library where the family scrolls were. True he, as a man, could do nothing with most of the material since he lacked the proper use of chakra so jutsu was utterly worthless to him. But he tried to see if by some chance he could make a magical counterpart to it to make it _seem_ like he had the ability to use them. While here he had found the journals of his parents and had taken the time to read them so that he could come to understand them. It was in these pages that he learned of Tsunade since they painted a pretty picture of her with their words. Her strength was need now in the village more than ever and he would be the one to bring her back to be the leader this place needed…

(The Next day)

Naruto woke up and did his morning routine involving bathing and getting dressed. He did what he needed to do and then headed downstairs to prepare the first proper breakfast he had made since getting to this place with eggs and toast. As he prepared breakfast for himself, he heard his sister waking up upstairs so he took out the ingredients to make her some as well since he was already in a cooking mood. She came downstairs in proper kunoichi gear by the time he finished up cooking her food with a fully packed bag of supplies ready since they were going to be heading out on a long trip today. She thanked him for the food and once done eating cleaned her dish before they set out towards the front door.

Once the lock was in place so as to protect the house, they set out towards the front gate and waited there for a bit for the rest of the group to show up as well. Naruto saw Satsuki walk up and simply grinned at her as she did. She averted her gaze as he did but with a heavy blush on her face as she did, which was understandable when the man looking at you fucked you to the point you couldn't feel your legs for the next couple of hours.

"So what is the plan here," asked Kasumi since she was wondering just how they were going to find one of the most infamously illusive kunoichi in all the Fire Country. She had to be that good since she had to constantly run from debt collectors that came after her to collect all the debts she acquired from gambling. "Because I don't see just how we are going to find Tsunade without a professional tracking team to aid us. Shouldn't we have brought an Inuzuka along since they could help us?"

"You know," said Naruto as he chuckled at her question, "Tsume had offered to join us just yesterday along with a few other Inuzuka."

"Then why aren't they here now," asked Kasumi with a raised eyebrow since she could see no reason to decline such an offer for help.

"Because I declined her so called 'help'," said Naruto, "since she would be spending most of her time trying to find the right moment to drag me off somewhere and essentially rape me. Not that her plans would work mind you,"" that last bit Naruto said mostly to himself, but the group heard him clearly enough. Satsuki's blush only deepened as she heard that since she knew firsthand just what Naruto would do in such a situation like that one. He would have made Tsume and the other Inuzuka who joined in howl like the bitches they were as he fucked the shit out of them is what.

"Well when you put it like that," said Katsumi as her eye twitched. She still wanted to claim Naruto as her own personal boy toy, and she would be damned if Tsume ruined that chance for her. She may not be from one of the prestigious clans that make up the council of Clan Heads, but she was the daughter of the White Fang dammit!

"And as to how we are going to find Tsunade," said Naruto as he held up a picture of the woman in question that he found in their home, "we will use this to do so."

"A picture," stated Sakura with an annoyed sigh since she felt like this would turn into a stupid plan of some sort, "and how exactly is that going to help us? Are we just going to go from place to place asking about her until we find her?"

"Are you done," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Sakura simply nodded since she had nothing more to add to this, "Because this picture is all we need to find her."

"Can you elaborate just how it will help us," asked Naruko. She believed her brother when he said that all they needed was the picture, but she was just unsure as to how.

"Many various civilizations of people have feared pictures such as this," said Naruto as he waved the picture a bit to emphasize the point, "Since they honestly thought that it trapped their souls within it. Now while for the most part that was just plain superstition, there is some truth to those words. Whenever your picture is taken, a small amount of your very spirit resides within it. I learned from a group of professional trackers in my journey outside of the elemental countries how to use pictures to track the people within them."

"How," asked Satsuki with a curious look on her face since this was actually pretty interesting for her to hear.

"Simple," said Naruto as he bit his finger and used his blood to write a rune on the picture. Once in place he whispered the words '_inveniet eam' _and watched as the picture was engulfed in green flame for a few seconds before it disappeared. The flames didn't disappear like they expected though since it remained floating in midair. It grew tiny arms and legs as well as a cute little face that smiled at them as it waved hello to them. "We use this to find her."

"It's so cute," said Sakura as she went out to touch it, but then stopped since she felt the heat emanating from it. "What is it?"

"This is known as a Wisp," said Naruto with a smile, as he summoned up his mask and placed it on his face to hide his appearance, which the women had to admit made him look quite fearsome with its design, "basically a spiritual guide that takes on many shapes and colors, but the one I summoned to aid us just so happened to be green and made of flames so I would suggest not trying to touch it."

They looked at the creature as it danced in the air for a minute before it pointed in a direction with one hand and then beckoned for them to follow with the other.

"So shall we follow it to our target," asked Naruto with a smile. The women in the group simply looked at each other for a minute before they nodded in unison. They were all in agreement that Naruto was far more interesting than they had initially thought he would be and the fact he could summon spirits like this to track people only solidified that fact more than ever and it made them wonder just what the hell else he could do. So without any delay, they set out to follow the wisp that led them towards Tsunade.

But shortly after they left, a young woman arrived in the village with a smile on her face as she did. She had been tracking the scent of her friend for the past week to get here, and it was true that she would have gotten here sooner but she was so easily distracted by the little things in life. But as she made to head into the village to find her friend, she stopped for a brief second since her senses were telling her that someone had summoned up a Wisp just recently. Now while she may act childish a good chunk of the time she knew only few people could summon Wisps and knew that her friend would not summon one if he was still within the village since they were used to find people, places, or objects. So with that in mind, she changed her direction and began to head out to find her friend elsewhere wherever he was heading, but then her attention was distracted by a bird with such beautiful feathers and went off course to chase after it…

As she did that, Naruto and his group were busy following the Wisp that was leading them to their destination. They ran for half a day before they stopped to rest a bit and eat. Naruto collected firewood to make a fire and had Naruko use a fire jutsu to set it ablaze. Once lit the wisp flew into the flames and rested in the heart of it. The kunoichi of the group had brought packs filled with supplies while Naruto had only brought a small bag filled with a med-pack and some spices he liked. They were confused on just how he planned to survive this trip with next to nothing for supplies, but he simply told them not to worry and left them to eat their food. He was back twenty minutes later with a deer he had killed, and began to carve the meat he wanted out of it and then left the rest for Minata to consume since she was a growing Dire Wolf and needed her meat. This surprised them since they didn't expect him to hunt like that while they tracked Tsunade down, but Naruto simply told them that this was how he survived or years while he trained for the past nine years.

It was when they were packed up and about to head out once more that they were ambushed by a group of kunoichi with blank faced masks on with what appeared to be a kanji of some sort stamped on the front of them.

"Okay," said Naruto simply, since in all honest he was expecting an ambush or two on this trip, but he was surprised it had happened so soon after leaving the village, "so who the hell are you and why have you saw fit to try and attack us?"

"By orders of our master you are to be detained along with the jinchuriki so as to become weapons to expand our master's greatness," said the obvious leader of the group as she brandished her blade in preparation of their quarry resisting their orders.

"Wow," said Naruto as he began to laugh out loud since this was funny to him. It was hard to explain it in words but he just found the whole situation hilarious.

"Now is not the time to be laughing," hissed Naruko, who was pissed to see her brother not take this seriously. These kunoichi had been sent to essentially enslave the two of them for some unknown person!

"True," said Naruto, "so if you blank faced bitches would be so kind as to simply fuck off and tell your master to go fuck herself that would be greatly appreciated thanks."

If the ambush party was pissed off by his words at all, they didn't show it with their body language at all and their faces were covered so he couldn't see if their faces were pissed either. But they did make to attack the group, with those traveling with Naruto prepared to defend themselves as well. But they never made it more than two steps since out of their shadows came sharp spikes that pierced all but one of their hearts. The last one was instead restrained by chains made of the same shadowy material as the spikes. The kunoichi who came with him looked at Naruto with bugged out eyes since this was shocking to see him have this kind of power, which in honesty he alone did not have. It was only thanks to the Shadow demon Amadeus, which was the name Naruto gave him, that he was capable of turning other people's shadows into weapons like that.

"I told you to leave," said Naruto as he walked up to the last women who had ambushed them. She showed no fear at all as he got closer, "but you did not heed my warning and attacked us instead. That was your second mistake."

"Wait a second," asked the restrained kunoichi in confusion, "what was my first one?"

"Threatening my sister," said Naruto simply, "so no I am going to get the answers I seek from you, and the more you resist the worse the pain will be."

"Do your worst," said the woman emotionlessly, "I will tell you nothing for your efforts."

"We shall see," said Naruto as he grabbed her by the hair and began to drag her off into the woods so as to not traumatize the others from what he was going to do to her. "You guys may want to start another fire; this is probably going to take a while." That was all they heard before he was gone from their sight…

(Three hours later)

Naruto had not been wrong when he said he would be gone for a while. They sat there and waited as he told them to, and as they did they heard the faint yet distinct screams of a woman in pain. They could only wonder what Naruto was doing to the woman who led the ambush against them, and they honestly did not even want to know. But eventually Naruto came back, the woman's mask in hand yet without the woman herself.

"Well she had been right about not telling me anything," said Naruto with a sigh since he had been sure that he would crack her, yet he could not no matter how much pain the bitch was in, "but I took her mask to see if someone might recognize it somewhere. It's better than nothing really."

"Wait a minute," said Katsumi as she saw the mask in his hands, "let me see that for a bit."

Naruto handed her the mask so she could see it for herself like she wanted to do.

"So what happened to the woman you dragged away to interrogate," asked Sakura, who while genuinely curious as to what the answer was she was afraid to know as well since she was not one for gory details of torture and mutilation.

"It would be best if you didn't know," said Naruto with a sigh, but it turned into a slight chuckle as he thought about it, "but on a totally unrelated note, there are a lot of hungry bears in this neck of the woods."

His response made all three Genin kunoichi turn green as the ideas of what he did to that woman filled their heads. True she had led a group that had ambushed them, but the punishments that they pictured Naruto did to her were a bit too much while bordering on overkill. This only solidified their opinion of Naruto which was to not fuck with him in the sense of harm. Satsuki on the other hand would fuck with him on the literal sense of the word, with or without her family being involved.

"I know who those kunoichi were who ambushed us," said Katsumi with a growl. She had been warned about the shadowy organization by her mother when she was young and even remembered her mother arguing with an older woman who had come to try and recruit Katsumi into it. Her mother had been pissed and nearly threw the elder woman out of their home with threats of harm if she ever came and tried to recruit her daughter again. Katsumi remembered that woman had come to talk to her when the White Fang had committed suicide due to the shame of failing a mission in lieu of saving her comrades instead. The woman had tried to recruit her again shortly after her mother had been buried, but Katsumi had refused with all the anger in her heart, and the elder woman had left with a glare. It was only with the help of her friend slash rival Geiru that she wasn't kidnapped by kunoichi who wore this mask with the exact symbol this one bore on it.

"You do," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "please enlighten us on just who the fuck we are dealing with here since these women have a leader and I want to know who so I can deal with this before it gets out of hand like I assume it will."

So Kakashi stood there and took a deep breath before she began to spin the tale of ROOT…

Root forces carried out missions that their leader Danieru believed would benefit Konoha in the long run of things. Because of its core views as "the unseen ones who support the great tree of Konoha from the depths of the earth", some of those missions that she sent her minions on were less than respectable, such as eliminating individuals that were considered potential threats simply for expressing their detestation for Konoha, despite not actually having done anything against the village to warrant such an action to be carried out. The organization's top priority was its secrecy, and most of its missions were carried out in the dark, autonomous of Konoha's authority. Root was supposedly officially disbanded after the Third Kunoichi War due to them no longer being needed. But Katsumi has well as many others had always assumed that they remained active as an underground organization, still following Danieru's orders. It was obvious to the group now that despite Hiruka's orders to disband the group, the members remained loyal to Danieru as well as still active, her orders being the highest priority over even the Hokage's or apparently the Fire Daimyo's since they had tried to abduct Naruto and his sister despite the man's involvement in the betterment of their lives.

"I find it idiotic that the higher ups in the village would honestly believe that this power hungry bitch of a woman would give up her own personal army because someone ordered her to," said Naruto as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. Were the higher ups really that stupid? But then again they were all so focused on stealing what belonged to him and his sister as well as molding her into a weapon to use to attack others that they deemed threats so it was not too much of a stretch to believe that.

"I didn't want to believe it," said Kakashi as she broke the mask in anger of all that the organization stood for which tainted the good name of Konoha and what they stood for, "but this has only solidified the fact that our suspicions were true."

"So now what do we do about them?" Asked Naruko since she didn't know how to handle something like this. One does not simply take on a person with an army at their beck and call like Danieru did and hope to survive it without an army of their own to counter it.

"I'll think of something," said Naruto as he held his chin in deep thought on the matter. He had an idea as to what to do since the woman wanted him as well as his sister. He knew she wanted his sister since she most likely saw her as Hiruka did which was a weapon to use, but with him she would most likely do the same as well as use him as a stud to breed more men with his powers so as to increase her private army's numbers to the point where she could take over. At least that was what he hoped was the plan since the other thing was she wanted him sexually and that made him mentally retch since the bitch was old as well as ugly as sin. He may screw older women when he was able to since many were willing, but he had a limit with a woman's age man!

"Naruto," started Naruko who wanted to protest his future planning on trying to take on an army like that, but she stopped when Naruto rubbed her hair with his hand and kissed her forehead. This action caused her to blush, yet Katsumi as well as Sakura silently growled in jealousy since they wanted him to do that to them. Satsuki could only look away and blush heavily since he had done _so_ much more than kiss her on the forehead… along with several other pleasurable areas… _sooooo _much more…

"Don't worry," said Naruto with a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts, "I'll protect you sis. That is my duty as your brother."

"I always thought it was a man's duty to be used as a breeding tool if they had higher than average chakra levels," said Naruko quietly since she was still blushing in embarrassment of the whole situation.

"Well I am the exception to that," said Naruto as he slyly winked at Satsuki, who growled in anger as she blushed even heavier than before. She was getting sick and tired of all the sexual thoughts that were flooding her mind at the moment and just wanted to relax and complete the mission without suffering a nosebleed. "So let me deal with the threat to our family. I have experience fighting against impossible odds. You have much to learn since your schooling was sabotaged for so long."

"Could you help me with that," said Naruko with a smirk on her face as she said it.

"I can help with the fundamentals," said Naruto with a smirk on his own face that matched her own, "as well as Kenjutsu, but the jutsu left to you by our mothers is something that you alone can learn."

"But can't you use jutsu," asked Naruko in confusion since she had seen that fight and saw how he used what she assumed was a jutsu to kill the councilman who had called him out on it in a vain attempt to win their bet.

"We'll talk about that later," said Naruto with a wave of his hand, "but we have wasted enough time standing here already so it is time to move on some more before we make camp for the night."

Naruto picked up his light bag and took a few steps to continue onwards as he moved his hand to whistle for the Wisp to continue to lead them when he stopped mid step and lost all the color in his face.

"Oh crap," said Naruto silently to himself, which the others caught on to immediately.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura, who was scared to see something spook Naruto like this. Whoever or whatever caused it to happen must be strong indeed to make him turn white like that.

Yet before they could ask anything else, Naruto was pounced upon from above with enough force to slam him into the ground face first.

"Yay," shouted the stranger in joy as she danced on Naruto's downed form, "I found Narudo!"

The woman who was so joyfully dancing on Naruto's back was a rather unique take on the cat girl archetype with brown skin and long blond hair tied up into two braids and a black cat tail with a faded white tip. She wore a beige colored hoodie with a cat hood and long cat themed sleeves that covered her arms entirely. She wore a pair of unusually designed high heel boots with the same cat theme as the rest of her clothes but appeared to be more fit for a person with high ankles. As she danced in joy, one question came to their mind, well technically two…

"Who the hell is this girl," asked Naruko, "and just who the hell is Narudo?"

Naruto came to after the initial shock of being pounced upon and lifted his head a bit to speak to the young woman.

"Tao," he said with a sigh, "could you please get off my back?"

Tao, the now named mystery assailant, did as was asked and waited for Naruto to get to his feet and dust himself off before she pounced forward and hugged him hard. She rubbed her head into his chest as she did, and the others could hear her actually purring as she did so. Naruto simply patted her on the back, which caused her tail to rise up in joy like a cat's, and looked to see the others in his group giving him a look that basically demanded that he explain what was happening.

"Okay," said Naruto as he pried Taokaka off of him, who was swiping her paws at him in a vain attempt to resume the hug, "allow me to explain what is happening. I swear at this rate we might as well make camp since shit just keeps happening every time we try to continue forward."

With that being said, Naruto began to tell the tale about how he had met Taokaka…

(3 years ago)

Naruto had been training on the Northern wall of the land of Westeros for many a year when he as well as his ancestor Meliodas arrived in this country. All were welcome to aid the guards on the wall since it was a war for survival against a king who could not only kill you, but then using dark magic that only he himself possessed as well as the others of his race could use. The zombie like creatures that people became once killed by either them or the zombies themselves were weak to fire and a small variety of metals that were not native to Westeros.

So having two powerful swordsmen who could use black fire that burned hotter than even their prized Wildfire, which was said to match even a Dragon's fire in heat, was a very welcome indeed amongst their ranks. Endless waves of zombies would attack the walls at random interval in an attempt to find some weakness they could exploit, yet the magic that kept it standing repelled them to this day. Day in and day out Naruto would train his body and mind to continue to fight, all the while knowing that he would need the strength to aid his sister once he returned back to his own country in the future as he planned to do.

From time to time he saw small groups of people make their way to the wall, all scared from having survived what would have been their deaths otherwise if they had failed to do so. The groups were mostly small, but never started out that way. They were always bigger but the elements as well as the enemy would kill them off and dwindled their numbers down to what they were. Naruto would always be there to greet these people since he wanted to help everyone he could and they usually could tell him about others still trapped out beyond the protection of the wall that the people had come to call the Frozen Wasteland.

Once he heard of survivors still out there, he would set out and try to aid them regardless of whether there was a chance of their survival or not. As he mastered his Hell blaze ability, even the Night King and his race began to fear him since he was truly a threat to their plans. They had assume that there was nothing that could kill them since they were born through magical means and so far normal weapons did nothing to hurt them, but Naruto had managed to kill a few of them as he searched for survivors. His fires burned them in a way that there was not even ash left, and it scared them to know that their enemy had someone with such abilities to oppose them.

So they watched for months and realized that he left the wall to try and save those who were lost on their side of the wall, and a plan was made to kill him once and for all so that their plans could proceed without hindrance. Or better yet, use that power to aid their own campaign…

They had attacked a village and killed quite a few of the strange race of creatures to the point that they retreated towards safety. The Night King ordered his army to pursue but not kill anymore, which led them to find themselves stuck in a cave for warmth and protection since there were no more surprise attacks on their person since there was only the one entrance to the place. They sent one of their own to find help since they were not strong enough to make it to safety alone, and luckily for them, the scout they sent had nothing to distract him on the way there since in the Frozen Wasteland there was mostly just death everywhere you went.

This young boy had made it to the wall and collapsed from fatigue since he had run crying for the safety of his family. Naruto had been there to help the boy get into a bed and some food in his stomach so that he could speak about his troubles. He had explained that his entire race was trapped in a cave and needed help or else they would die from the Night King, or as they called him the 'Ugly Blue Face', or starvation since they had not enough food to last for very long.

Naruto had gotten the supplies he needed and packed them all up in a storage rune that was sealed on his arm before he took off. Meliodas had been there to see Naruto run off to aid the boy's family without a second thought, and as he saw Naruto disappear into the distance a thought came to his mind that made him think hard. The whole situation seemed fishy since he had heard that the Night King killed all that he could without remorse, but with this group he had spared far too many without pursuit of them. The reason why the survivors who made it to the wall even got to that point was because the Night King was not ready to fight them yet since he had no way to break the wall as of yet. It was then that Meliodas had come to the realization that the whole thing was a trap, but instead of heading off to warn Naruto, he saw this as a lesson to see if the boy could truly overcome impossible odds like he himself could time and time again.

Naruto had made it to the cave in no time, and once there he unsealed the rune he had used to bring forth the food he had to feed the people before he guided them to safety. The people had been grateful for the food since they were so very hungry, and ate all that he brought with him with much gusto.

Naruto could only smile since he was able to help such a large group of survivors like this. If he was able to save them it would be the largest group of them to make it to the wall in all the years he had been guarding it. He was happy that he learned runes in his spare time since they helped immensely.

Runes were basically the equivalent of seals from his country, but the main difference being that while seals required chakra to work, runes needed magic. So very few people knew runes anymore since they were not used as much except in the protection of the Northern Wall since they were everywhere there to enforce it and make it stronger. And those who knew them basically lived on the wall since that was where they were needed anymore, with their duties being nothing more than to maintain them so that they stayed strong over the years. Naruto had found the master on the art and requested the knowledge on them, which he was happy to grant. But the major downside was the fact it took years to master any of the more powerful runes, which hindered Naruto since he was not planning to stay that long to master the art. So he learned a few basic ones to help him in the future such as the storage one and then called it quits with the art since he didn't need much more than the few he learned.

Not too long afterwards, he heard a scream as an arrow pierced the heart of one of the people near the entrance of the cave itself. Naruto saw the young man die in shock, and quickly placed a ruin at the mouth of the cave so as to protect those within it from the attackers. The ruin was tied to his life, so as long as he lived, or until he himself unsealed it, the barrier would remain up. The cave mouth was not too big so it was not that much of a strain on his magical energy. Yet while he looked around to see just where the enemy was, which the fact that it was the dead of night and pitch black with the only light coming from the fire in the cave itself, Naruto himself was pierced directly in the center of the chest via a spear made of ice.

Naruto had heard about these, since the survivor had spoken about those killed by them had turned into one of the zombie forces once pierced by them. Now the truth came to his mind, that this whole thing was a trap to turn him into a slave so as to use his power to kill those on the Wall. The appearance of several White Walkers as well as thousands of zombies had only solidified that. But as Naruto thought about that, a nagging question came to him since if he became a zombie he would not be able to use his magical powers, which had been proven by others who had said kind of abilities and lost them when they turned, at least that was what the survivors said. But that thought was all together dismissed when the White Walkers each grabbed ahold of him, and as they did he felt is body grow cold as whatever magic they used to turn others into one of them was being channeled through him.

As he felt the coldness of it all begin to sink in, he began to feel weaker as his mind became clouded. His vision became dark with only a small bit of light still visible that was quickly becoming dim itself. As this was happening, Naruto had a flashback to the day where everything changed. The day he saw his sister stabbed and in his rage fueled by his grief he unleashed his power for the first time. As his body on the outside of his mind was changing blue to show he had been turned like a wave that covered his skin, slowly making its way towards his heart he felt that rage once again. He had sworn that he would return to his sister one day to protect her…

And an Uzumaki always keeps their promises…

His body turned fully black as his rage erupted out of him, blasting the entire area surrounding him in his Hell Blaze fire. The White Walkers were instantly killed since they were directly next to him to grab him, and the zombies that came with them were within the blast radius so they perished as well. Naruto fell forward unto his knees to catch his breath since that took quite a bit out of him, but as he did he felt arms wrap around his body as a young woman had come forward and hugged him to show how thankful she was for him saving them all from the White Walkers. He was surprised to see her get to him since the rune should have still been active, but it had disappeared when he was undergoing the transformation.

With the immediate threat dead, He rested for a bit before he led the group towards the wall to safety. Once there they had set off on their own to find food and get lost in any random thing that caught their attention since they were so easily distracted. But as the rest of them had left to do their own thing, the young woman who had hugged him stayed behind and began to follow him for reasons that were beyond him. He learned that her name was Taokaka, the daughter of the former leader of the Kaka race who had died defending his family from the Night King's forces. She kept by him because she felt safest near him. She was the happiest when he got her sweets, and followed him when he went out to find survivors until the day of the final battle that ended in their victory.

Now while the two of them were good friends, she had a knack for disappearing and then reappearing at random, mainly by pouncing on him in a comical way that ended with him hitting the floor face first. He never understood how she was able to do that, but it sort of disturbed him a bit that she could. Shortly after the war was over and the Night King was dead, she had just up and vanished without a trace. He had honestly assumed that she had gone back to live with her own people now that it was safe and there was no need for him to protect her from the monsters she was afraid of. And he never expected to see her again, until now…

(Present day)

"And that is how I know her," said Naruto as Tao snuggled up to him and purred in joy. Near the start of his story he had all but given up trying to stop her from hugging him since he couldn't tell the story as well as hold her back at the same time. While he told the story to them, he recounted some of the facts so that they didn't know some of his power since he didn't want people to know about it yet.

"Wow," said Sakura in amazement that Naruto had fought an enemy capable of such power to save a race from extinction like he had.

"Yeah," said Naruto as he finally got Tao off of him, "so Tao why are you here? I thought that you went back to your people to live with them again."

"Tao is the daughter of our leader," she said meekly as she pressed her paws together by the tips. If she had fingers to do it with it would have been just two finger tips instead of the whole sleeve, "so Tao had to find her people and bring them together. Tao find many pretty things and forgot to look time to time. When Tao found all of them, Tao asked mother for permission."

"Permission for what," asked Naruto who had a gut feeling that the answer was going to surprise him in some way shape or form.

"Permission to leave my people to be with my future husband Narudo," she said with a blush that was somehow visible even though the way her face was covered with her hood and all you saw was her mouth and eyes.

Her response floored everyone in the group, even Minata who understood what was said since she was an intelligent canine.

"WHAT!" shouted all the women in the group in unison once they got back to their feet before they looked at Naruto with angry looks on their faces.

"What is everyone looking at me like that for," asked Naruto as he held up his hands in defense, "this is a surprise to me as well since I have never heard about this. Tao how am I to become your husband? We don't know each other that well."

"When Narudo bought Tao strawberry cake," said Tao as she closed her eyes, blushed heavily, held her hands to her head and began to wiggle in place, "Narudo proposed to Tao. Tao was so happy that Tao had to find family to tell mother the news. But when Tao went to find her future husband Narudo, Tao could not find Narudo anywhere. Tao asked King and King told Tao that Narudo left to go home. So Tao asked or boat to follow and came here to find Narudo."

"Wait a minute," asked Naruto in surprise since he remembered that moment in time. He had been in the nearby town that was closest to the wall to buy a few things and Tao had tagged along. She had disappeared all of a sudden and Naruto saw her with her face pressed to the window of a bakery with the strawberry cake on display. He had assumed that she wanted a slice, and so he went in a bought her one. He now remembered that she had taken the cake slowly, all the while with a heavy blush to her face as she did, and now that this whole thing popped up he understood why that was the case. "You are telling me that to propose to someone in your race, you buy them cake?"

"Yep," said Tao as she hopped in place with glee, "Since people only give cake to those they love!"

"Wow," said Naruto as he took a minute to let this all sink in, "Tao, I just want you to know that I like you like a friend but I did not buy you the cake as a marriage proposal."

Naruto would have continued onwards with his explanation, but he then saw Tao standing there with a stream of tears flowing white from her eyes. Dear Kami it made him feel so bad as he saw it!

"But that is only because I want to get to know you better before I decide to do so," this statement shocked the rest of the group, but they understood why he said it since they had seen her cry and felt it tug on their heartstrings. She was of a different race so it was not Naruto's fault here since he had simply helped the girl like he had done for so many others. "But there is something you must know if things are going to work out between us."

"It's okay if Narudo have other wives," said Tao with a smile on her face, "alpha males of Tao's people have many wives. Tao's dad had seven."

"Okay," said Naruto in surprise that she would just be so open to that kind of thing, but then again she was a Kaka which made her more of an animal than human. Sure she had cute human features under her hood, but she was more prone to rely on animal instincts than anything else. Now while he thought that things couldn't get more awkward at the moment, he was immediately proven wrong on the matter.

"Hello," said Tao as she hopped over to Satsuki with a kind smile on her face, "Tao happy to meet another one of Narudo's wives."

Her statement caused Satsuki to begin coughing heavily since that remark had just come out of fucking nowhere and so she was not expecting it at all.

"I am not married to Naruto," she finally managed to say once she stopped coughing long enough to form proper words.

"But only married couples mate with one another," said Tao with a sly smirk to her face, "and Tao smell Narudo's scent on you."

This caused Satsuki to cough more as well as blush in embarrassment since she was _definitely_ not expecting her to say that out of the fucking blue like she did. The others in the group kept looking back and forth from her and Naruto. Naruto simply grinned since he was not embarrassed or ashamed about it, but Satsuki just kept blushing since it was to her.

"Okay," said Naruto as he clapped his hands together to get all their attentions, "now that the cat is out of the bag, which can be taken in so many ways right now honestly, let us set forth once more on our mission since I think we have been in this one spot enough for today." He then donned his mask on once again and whistled to have the Wisp fly them towards their target once more, all the while feeling the awkward silence that remained with them…

(Three days later)

The trip to find Tsunade had taken a bit longer than it should have taken, and in all honest it was because of Taokaka that it took as long as it did. She kept getting distracted by every little thing as was the quirk of her race, and because of that Naruto had to stop at random interval into their journey to go and get her to come back. Eventually he simply piggybacked her the rest of the way, which she enjoyed if the purring was any sort of indication. Naruto always found her amusing when they traveled since she acted like a kid one moment yet mature the next. Plus whenever she fought, well that was a different matter altogether since she tore her enemies to literal shreds when she could be convinced to fight.

Yet eventually they made it to the town Tsunade was currently in. The way they knew this was the Wisp's color changed to its polar opposite the closer to the target they got. Once they were close enough, Naruto thanked the little spirit, who waved happily before it disappeared and went back to the realm that it resided in when not summoned to this one.

Naruto made a wild guess as to where she was in this small town since his mother's journal had been quite descriptive of the fact she drank heavily. This town had only one bar since it was more of a waypoint kind of town to help others get to their destination instead of a destination itself. With that logic he made his way to the bar, yet told the rest of the group to remain outside just on the off chance that Tsunade decided to run. Tao had tried to follow him despite his orders, but Minata had been there to growl at her in a way that she stopped in her tracks and began to hiss at her. This was only natural since Tao was a cat-like race and Minata was of the canine species.

Naruto went into the bar and saw only a few customers inside of it. Two of them were the ones he was looking for, with one being Tsunade and the other being her assistant Shizune.

"Tsunade Senju," said Naruto calmly as he walked towards her in the same manner, "I have found you."

"Okay," said Tsunade as she drunk the remains of the alcohol in her bottle before she turned around to face him, "so who sent you to collect the debt I owe them?"

"No one," said Naruto as stood there with his arms crossed, "since I am here on another mission altogether."

"Okay bitch," said Tsunade, who Naruto could easily tell the alcohol was affecting at this point, "so who has a vendetta and sent you to kill me. I want to know so that I send your corpse to the right place after I tear it to fucking pieces!"

"Why is it that whenever I deal with people here they just automatically assume that I am a woman," asked Naruto with a sigh since this was becoming a pain in the neck to constantly hear over and over again. "Is the deep voice not a clear indication of my gender?"

"Many kunoichi use devices to mask their voices," said Tsunade as she cracked his knuckles in preparation to knock the head off what she assumed was a hostile kunoichi sent to kill her. "And the fact that you are wearing a mask only makes it far clearer that you are a kunoichi!"

"While I would continue to argue this point," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders, He knew that it was futile to argue with a tipsy woman. She was not fully drunk since she was capable of walking correctly as well as not slurring her words like one would if they were, "I am not going to. I am here on the orders of the Fire Daimyo himself to bring you back to Konoha."

"And why does he want me back out of the blue like this," asked Tsunade with a raised eyebrow since it was quite sudden for him to request her like this.

"He wants to offer you the position of Hokage," said Naruto simply and waited for her response. She looked at him shocked for a bit before she burst into laughter.

"You must be joking," she said as she continued to laugh, "He wants me to be the leader of the village? Me?"

"Yes he does," said Naruto as he waited for her to stop laughing, "so are you going to come willingly or are you going to fight? Either way works for me really."

"Are you threatening me?" Asked Tsunade as she stopped laughing, "Do you have any idea as to who you are challenging bitch?"

"I will reiterate that I am a man," said Naruto as his eye twitched in annoyance, "and as to who you are, you are obviously a haggard old witch of a women who is impersonating the legendary Sannin Tsunade, yet needs an assistant to survive and uses an illusion to hide your decrepit body from the public since it is so hideous with your saggy tits."

Shizune heard him insult Tsunade like that and took several steps back. She had learned to never insult Tsunade on three subjects; her looks, her age, and her breasts… Naruto had just insulted all three at once and doing so had just sealed his fate. Tsunade was emanating with raw power as her rage grew, and then charged forward to punch his head clean off his body. Yet Naruto stayed calm as she did and didn't flinch. He waited until she was close enough and then grabbed her fist. Using the force behind her punch he then threw her with enough force to launch her through the door of the establishment an on to the streets outside.

"Hey!" shouted the owner of the bar in anger, which was understandable given the circumstances, "You have to pay for the damage to my fucking door asshole!"

"Sorry about that," said Naruto as he pulled out a small stack of bills and placed them on the counter. "It was not my intention to break your door. But while I'm here can I get a bottle of your best booze? On second thought make that two."

The bartender took the money laid on the counter and put two bottles of his best sake on the counter. Naruto took them and handed one to Shizune as he walked by her. As he walked out, he shifted his mask near the mouth so as to gulp down the sake he just bought. He couldn't get drunk as easily as normal people, yet he still enjoyed the taste of it from time to time. He walked through the shattered hole and saw Tsunade getting to her feet as she was holding her head in pain.

"So are you done resisting yet or do you have some fight still in you," asked Naruto in curiosity.

"You are going to pay for that!" she shouted as she prepared for the fight ahead.

"You know," said Naruto with a sigh, "you are not really the strong woman that my mother said you were."

"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically, "and just who the hell is your mother?"

"I could tell you," said Naruto as he held his hand up so as to tell the others to stand back and say nothing, "but I would prefer it if you tried to get it out of me through sheer force. Who knows, you might prove that you are the real Tsunade herself instead of some haggard old witch using an illusion to appear as her."

His remark got the response he wanted from her since once again she attacked in a rage. He didn't attack back since he didn't want to yet. He simply dodged her attacks flawlessly, which was far too easy since the woman was fighting like a drunken brawler so her moves were easy to see and dodge. Unlike his fight with Geiru, this was so very easy since Tsunade never honed her fighting skills. She honed her pure raw power, but not the style behind it. But after a few minutes of dodging his attacks, he finally made his move and grabbed her arm with one hand while the other one he used to place a rune on her that was quickly covered up by her sleeve. With it in hand, he easily threw her onto the ground and then stood on her arms so she couldn't flail like some sort of crazed idiot in a desperate attempt to fight against him.

"So this is the power of a Sannin," said Naruto with a sigh, "because this is not the power that my mother mentioned in her journal about you. The way she described you was a strong woman who feared nothing, yet I took one look at you when I first met you and saw a woman wallowing in self-pity that was trying in vain to drink her sadness away. Yet it never does and so you keep drinking in hopes that one day you will finally feel that numbness to the memory of the memory you are running from. I have seen many a man do the same thing in my lifetime and not one of them achieved what they wanted from it. So Tsunade, what is it that you are running from?"

It was a mix of the alcohol as well as the truth being thrown into her face that caused tears to fall from the side of her eyes. She explained how she had lost all that she had loved in her life. Her grandparents and great aunt had died defending the village as the Hokage with Mito Uzumaki dying later from old age. She had a lover named Dan, a man who was a good doctor that she at first claimed as a boy toy but soon felt love for him and planned to marry. Yet he was sent on a special infiltration mission since as a man he was perfect to do so. Yet even though his mission was top secret, he was found out and killed by Iwa once he was found out. Then her younger sister Nawi had died young too in the Second Kunoichi War. Then there was the failure to be there to help with the delivery of her friend Kushina's child since she had been out of the village and the message had taken too long to get to her so by the time she returned she was told of her and Minata's death by the Kyubi. She had lost too much in her life and felt shame that she could not save them so she left the village to numb her pain by drinking and gambling it all away.

"Take it from me," said Naruto as he got off her arms and held his hand out to pick her off the ground back onto her feet, "I know how it feels to feel like you failed those who depend on you. I ran myself and because of that someone I cared for suffered in my absence. Yet I did not wallow in my own pity, I instead grew stronger so that one day I could return to protect her from more harm. So why keep running from the bad memories? Because all you are doing is letting the memory control you if you do. Do as I did and grow stronger so as to make better memories that overshadow the bad ones."

"Just are you?" asked Tsunade as she wiped the tear away from her eyes.

"Someone who himself suffered for years," said Naruto as he pulled his mask off as well as his hood to show his face, "yet fought hard to make not only my own life as well as my sister's better."

"Why do you look like her," asked Tsunade quietly since as he looked at Naruto she saw a make version of her old friend Minata.

"If you are thinking about who I am guessing you are thinking about," said Naruto with a straight face, "that is because I am her son. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minata Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

"But how," asked Tsunade in shock, "Hiruka said that the child used to seal the Kyubi died along with the demon itself."

"Hiruka lied to you," said Naruto with a growl, "as well as me and my sister all of our lives."

"Sister," started Tsunade as she looked at the other kunoichi that had come with him. She easily deduced who he was talking about since Naruko looked so much like her mother as well.

"The child your teacher claimed to be dead," said Naruto. Tsunade took a minute to soak in all this information, but eventually she looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"Tell me everything," said Tsunade, so with a gesture Naruto ushered them towards the nearest restaurant so as to eat and talk. He planned to tell her everything….

(Later)

Naruto and his group had decided to stay at the only hotel the town had, which while was not the fanciest place was still very nice. While there, Naruto took his own room since he wanted to be by himself at the moment. Sure Tao had tried to sneak into his room so snuggle with her future hubby, but he had locked the door so she couldn't get in and used a rune to seal it so that people didn't just bust down the damn door.

While all this was happening, Katsumi had finally had enough with waiting for her opportunity to try and seduce Naruto. After hearing about him screwing Mikoto from his admission of the subject to the clan heads with that bit of information spreading fast, with Anko admitting to getting some as well, it was already getting to be a bit much. Now she heard about how he had fucked Satsuki as well from the strangest source of information that took the form of a cat girl who claimed that Naruto was her future husband and she was done waiting for her chance!

She had tried to get into his room through the door, but he had locked it. She tried to lock pick it as she had been trained to do and had done multiple times in her career, but a strange force repelled her lock picking tool so it was worthless. She did not let this deter her though and thought out of the box on this one. She knew the door was locked, yet then an idea came to her mind since he most likely did not lock the window in the same manner as he had done the door. So using her chakra she climbed up the wall, all the while wearing a bathrobe that covered her near naked body, which made her wet since she was a bit of an exhibitionist at heart. As she expected, the window was easily opened, and once did she snuck in when she saw that Naruto was not in the immediate room.

Once there, she threw off her robe and laid on the bed in green crotch less panties as well as a tiny bra that only covered her nipples. She had brought this along in an attempt to seduce Naruto on the trip, which she was happy to say she finally got the courage to do so. She kept her hiate on to cover her Sharingan since revealing it drained her chakra since she was not an Uchiha so she couldn't turn it off like they could. She also still had her face mask on like she usually did, but that was nothing new. As she laid there, she began to finger herself as the images of what she hoped Naruto would do to her flooded through her mind and it made her so wet to think about. She began to moan his name when he came out of the bathroom itself in a towel since he had just gotten out of the shower. The walls in this place were thick enough to the point that noise did not travel between the rooms.

Naruto came into the room and saw Katsumi masturbating on his bed in sexy underwear and knew exactly why she was there. It wasn't all that hard to understand what she wanted, and since she had gone through all the trouble to try and seduce him like this he would give her was she was clearly lusting for.

Katsumi at this point was dying to have him inside her. She blushed as she said, "I am all yours, take me anyway way you want me."

With no delay other than to rip the towel off his body, Naruto moved towards her. Her eye opened wide in shock as she saw the monstrous size of his genitals and she understood just how he had fucked so many women like Mikoto and Anko. But the fact that Satsuki was capable of taking such a thing inside of her was more surprising. Naruto pulled her face mask down and crushed her lips to his and began to grope and squeeze her breasts for a bit before he ripped her bikini off her body. As he kissed her she wrapped her arms around his back and returned the kiss while moaning into the kiss. Katsumi whimpered as Naruto pressed his hands on her ample orbs of flesh and began caressing them together. Katsumi moaned at this sensation to her breasts and kept her hands on Naruto's back while he kneaded her breasts together. He sank his fingers deeply into the orbs of flesh and smothered them. Naruto smiled at Katsumi's blushing face and rubbed the mounds together.

He squeezed them together and then planted his lips on her nipples and began to suck on them hard. He suckled her tits as they began to grow harder from his persistent licking and she gasped at the pleasurable sensation as she held his head against her bosom while arching her back and pressing her breasts into his face, giving him all that she had to offer while urging him to continue on with his actions.

'He really knows how to please a woman. No wonder the others submitted to him, and we have yet to even get to the main course,' Katsumi thought to herself as Naruto continued to pleasure her in ways that she had never thought possible. She closed her eyes and whimpered as Naruto's lips worked on her aroused breasts. Naruto endlessly rubbed her orbs of flesh and rubbed them together vigorously. He took his mouth off Katsumi's breasts and still kept them together as his tongue flickered over them. Katsumi moaned as this while Naruto started licking her neck and continued to squeeze her breasts together even harder. He was a master of pleasuring a woman, and dear Kami she wanted him to just fuck her already!

Naruto's tongue smoothly rubbed on her neck as he caressed her breasts and she gripped the covers on the bed as a result. He tenderly nibbled her neck and she moaned as his fingers massaged her orbs intently. His canines grazed on Katsumi as he buried his fingers into the mounds and groped them. Naruto began to rub them together again while he started to teasingly brush his length against her folds.

Katsumi moaned at how stiff Naruto's cock felt on her pussy and she began to grow even wetter from his teasing as her breasts were squeezed and his length prodded her folds. He kneaded them and molded them roughly in his hands; completely enjoying the softness of them. Katsumi mewled loudly at this as Naruto groped her breasts lustfully and squeezed them. Naruto toyed with the mounds and swirled his thumbs around her erect nipples as well as flicked them.

Next thing she knew, his dick was directly in front of her vaginal entrance and he still fondled her breasts simultaneously. The handsome blonde rubbed his length on her pussy as she turned wet on the inside from the action and Naruto felt this as the liquid coated his cock. As she moaned, her legs began to quake with arousal and she began grinding her hips onto his almost begging him to enter her.

Naruto smirked at this as he continued to tease the sexy Cyclopes of an instructor in an attempt to make her want him even more, which was working perfectly from what he could tell. Naruto finished licking her neck after leaving a hickey. Next, he reached down and started rubbing his fingers on her folds. Katsumi moaned at this before Naruto lowered his head down to her pussy and spread her walls apart with his fingers to get at the tasty treat within. He stared at the wetness inside of her and licked his lips as he kept rubbing his fingers on her folds to get her to excrete more fluids.

Naruto began licking her clit as he wriggled his fingers on her folds and she whimpered at this. Naruto rubbed his fingers on her pussy and worked his tongue on her clit in a manner that made Katsumi feel pleasure all over her body. The silver haired woman's blush remained on her face as Naruto's tongue rubbed on her clit while his fingers brushed the spaces of her folds. He prodded his fingers on her pussy and began to lick her folds even harder than before, which he loved. He traced them with his tongue and her insides became soaked from the stimulation. Katsumi looked down as Naruto licked her pussy and stroked her pussy before his fingers entered her body. The jonin leader continued moaning as Naruto's fingers rubbed against her insides and squirmed on her walls. Naruto brought his head up to her toned stomach and began kissing her navel.

She squeezed her eyes shut and began to pant as Naruto wildly began to drag his tongue on her navel and worked his fingers inside of her pussy. With him kissing her stomach, his fingers brushed on her innards and the lustful smirk remained on his face. Naruto pressed his lips on the center of Katsumi's slender stomach and began smooching it slowly. Her legs cringed as Naruto's lips kissed her stomach and he licked the highly toned area as he fingered her insides even deeper than before while hitting the right spots.

With his free hand, Naruto reached up and palmed her perky breast once again. He sank his fingers into it as he began to grope it and his plan of doing so to make the Cyclopes even wetter on the inside than before was succeeding. Naruto buried his fingers into the softness of the pliable orb and massaged it roughly this time around. Katsumi whimpered as Naruto groped her breast and rubbed his fingers on her insides in her g spot that caused her to arch her back a bit as the sensation of him touching her there sent indescribable pleasure throughout her body.

He kneaded her breast like a baker does to dough when making bread and massaged it deeply. Naruto kept digging his fingers into Katsumi's pussy and in doing so was starting to piss her off since she wanted his dick to stretch her pussy out as he fucked her deep already and he was setting a gruesomely slow pace that was making her feel pleasure, but not enough to get that itch that had been bothering her out once and for all.

She wriggled her fingers on her own clit as Naruto removed his fingers from her pussy and spread her folds apart. He began licking into them and Katsumi moaned in slight protest when he removed his hand from her breast to keep her folds spread wide as his tongue went inside her through her vaginal opening. Naruto continued to lick into her pussy and his tongue swayed inside of her body in a manner that showed Katsumi that he had much experience doing this.

Naruto tasted her fluids as she groped her own breasts as he ate her out. He rubbed his thumbs on her clit with her help and worked his tongue inside of her further. Her wetness was tasted by Naruto's lustful tongue and she moaned loudly all the while he slurped it up like it was ambrosia from the gods themselves. Soon, Katsumi let out a final moan as she came onto Naruto's tongue and his tongue was surrounded by her fluids from her total arousal. Katsumi's fluids streamed out of her pussy and onto Naruto's tongue like a flood from the massive orgasm he had given her with his foreplay. He licked the fluids up as Katsumi panted and rested for a bit from the intensity of the orgasm she had experienced.

Katsumi then watched as Naruto put his lower body over her chest and she smirked at him as she opened her mouth since she knew what he wanted her to do. She accepted Naruto's cock as it entered her mouth and she used her hands to press her breasts together so that they squeezed his dick. He moaned lustfully at the feeling as he began to pump his member into both her mouth and her cleavage as she performed a paizuri.

Katsumi's warm mouth lustfully sucked on Naruto's dick as he ran it into her mouth and the silver haired woman let out muffled moans, but then again he was fairly large so that was no surprise that her moans were muffled as so. Katsumi held her breasts together on Naruto's cock and he thrust into the soft mounds. She swirled her tongue around the top of Naruto's length and sucked on it, enjoying his taste.

Naruto gripped the area next to her shoulders and held onto it as he jetted his erection through her breasts and into her willingly receiving mouth. She continued to squeeze her ample breasts together on Naruto's throbbing cock as it resumed pounding into her breasts and he moaned at the softness of them. Katsumi worked her mouth on Naruto's length and soaked it with her saliva in preparation for the penetration that she was so looking forward to at this point since her body was hotter than she thought possible. She rubbed her breasts on his hilt and squished them together on it in hopes that he would finish in her mouth. She had heard from the rumors that he lasted quite some time so she knew that he would still be able to fuck her brains out after cumming once.

Naruto then used both hands to grip her tits as well, which made him wonder why he kept grabbing them like this but he didn't care since Katsumi was enjoining the attention. He began to tweak them as he rocked his dick into her cleavage and kept his smirk on his face as he continued to tit fuck her. The blonde rammed his cock into her mouth and she let out muffled moans of pleasure as he toyed with her nipples and began to twist them a bit painfully. Katsumi smothered her breasts together on Naruto's dick as he played with her nipples as her tongue continued to smoothly lick the head of it and she moaned in ecstasy at the taste that seemed to get better the more she sucked on it.

The warmth of her mouth pleased Naruto and he showed this as he moaned with lust. He palmed Katsumi's breasts and helped her stroke his own cock with them so as to help in his own release. The mounds bounced on his length and jerked him off in a pleasurable manner. Naruto's hilt was smothered by her breasts and she continued to stir her tongue around it before it started twitching inside of her mouth.

She realized Naruto was about to cum and held her breasts together on his length. He moaned as his release neared and continued to charge his length into her mouth. A while later, Naruto came into her mouth, the release was so strong that her eyes grew large at how much cum was in her mouth. Katsumi gulped down as much semen as possible before Naruto removed his length from inside her mouth and she smirked at him as she stroked it a final time with her breasts, purring lustfully as he came onto her face as a result. He took his cock from between her breasts as he got off of her as she sensuously wiped the semen off her face and licked it off her fingers.

Katsumi at this point was done waiting and Naruto knew this. So using the power hidden within his blade he summoned up a clone of himself, the act of which made Katsumi raise her eyes in amusement as what she assumed was a shadow clone appeared next to her. At this point she was enjoying her sexual high so she was not questioning it. Naruto placed his cock at her entrance, but stopped as a wicked idea came to his mind. His clone pulled her hiate up so as to uncover her Sharingan.

"I heard that those with a Sharingan can use it to cement an image into their memories," said Naruto with a smirk as he rubbed his dick on her pussy to keep it wet and prepared for the penetration that was about to happen, "is that true?"

Katsumi was too out of it with the lust in her body making it all but impossible to speak at the moment and simply nodded in response to his question.

"Good," said Naruto with a bit of a cruel smirk, "so I want you to remember the moment I made you submit to me," and with that he thrust half his cock into her, which caused her to scream out in a mixture of both pain and pleasure. The pleasure was there since Naruto had warmed up her body with the extensive foreplay, but his sheer size was still a bit too much to take it all at once like this.

Even with her hymen broken by a drunken night with a few kunoichi years back after she became a Genin, Katsumi did her best to ignore the pain and bucked her hips. Naruto moaned as she worked her hips together to grind his cock further into her and she continued to blush while moaning in pleasure. She placed her hands on her knees for balance and wiggled her hips. He grinned and replied by sending his dick further up into her innards.

Katsumi shook her hips on Naruto's erection and he smirked as he gripped her waist and began pounding into her harder and harder as he tried to get every last inch of his cock into her pussy. Katsumi mewled in pleasure at the change of pace as she slammed her lips against his and her tongue forced its way into his mouth as he continued to stretch her out on the inside so that his cock could get further inside her. She felt his dick slam against her cervix again and again, all the while knowing that he was trying to break through her final barrier so as to be in her most sacred place. This made her even wetter to know that Naruto was trying to break her to the core of her womanhood itself, and judging from the force of his thrusts he was just about to succeed in his efforts.

Cerulean eyes shined against dark ones while Naruto vigorously rammed his cock into her pussy and she noticed the clone standing there. Katsumi smirked as she figured out what he wanted and she wrapped her fingers around the clone's stiff cock as Naruto continued to fuck her hard. Naruto banged and thrashed his length into her inner caverns as she continued to wiggle her hips to match his thrusts while she stroked the clone's length and pleasured both of them. Her perky breasts bounced and jiggled freely while she pumped the clone's dick. She brought her pussy down on Naruto's cock and she moaned into his mouth as his tongue clashed against her own.

The clone moaned as the Katsumi pulled on his length while stroking the original's face with her free hand. Naruto released her waist and reached up to cup her breasts as he continued to fuck her. She groaned as he started fondling them and the clone smirked at this. Katsumi broke the kiss with Naruto and started licking the clone's dick instead. She stopped for a brief few seconds as she felt as his cock finally breached her cervix and was now being fucked directly into the womb, which was a new sensation that she had a feeling she would get addicted to.

First, she started off by licking the head of it like she had done to the original when she sucked his and slowly stroked her tongue on the emerging foreskin. The clone grinned perversely as Katsumi swirled her tongue around him and blew on his cock to give him more pleasure. Naruto caressed and toyed with the breast while rocking his erection into her aroused womb. It rumbled her innards and she licked the clone's length in response before palming his balls.

She bounced them in her hand and opened her mouth wide to accept it into her open orifice. The clone placed his length inside and Katsumi began sucking on it hard. Her tongue rubbed on it as her saliva both drenched and added to the warmness it felt. The clone carefully thrust his hardness into her mouth and Naruto shot his erection into her pussy.

It was then at this point that Naruto place Katsumi, who at this point was nothing more than putty in his hand, into a new position between the two of himself so as to spit roast her. They began to fuck her hard in a manner that she went from one side to the other. The real version of him pulled her by the arms and by doing so thrust his cock into her womb to the point that if you were under her you would clearly see it outlined from his cock pushing it up. His clone grabbed her by the head so that when she shifted to his side he fucked her deep down her throat so that her throat bulged out from the large appendage within it forcing it to expand like it was. As all this was happening, Katsumi's eye both rolled to the back of her head since the pleasure was literally mind numbing to her.

By this point Naruto knew that he had broken her in a manner that she would fuck him at any time he wished like he had done to Mikoto and her daughters as well as Anko. But he was in such a horny mood himself so he just couldn't stop himself at this point of time. So he continued to fuck her hard until he finally came from both ends into her. Her womb as well as her stomach was filled with his cum as so much of the liquid squirted into her. Naruto smirked as he saw her belly begin to expand from the sheer amount of the substance filling her and knew that there would be a mess once he pulled his cock free.

Not wanting to be an utter dick to the maids who worked in this hotel, since the amount of semen that would spill out would be a lot, so he decided to move her to an area to empty her out so she didn't leak on the bed or carpet. So the clone disappeared since he was not needed, and then proceeded to pick up Katsumi while his dick was still inside her so as to plug her up and walked to the bathroom and stepped into the bathtub. Once there he pulled out, and as he expected massive amounts of cum spilled out of her pussy into the tub. Naruto started up the shower once again so as to make it all go down and then positioned his cock at Katsumi's ass before he thrust forward into it.

Katsumi could only moan as her mouth opened up from the pleasure and her tongue hung out of it. As he fucked her ass, claiming her as his by having fucked all three of her holes, he squeezed her stomach as he did. This caused more of his cum to shoot out of her pussy like a hose and made her moan even louder at the sensation of it all. This continued on for the next few hours, with Naruto fucking her in either her ass or her pussy, all the while squeezing her so as to force out the cum he just put into her out the orifice he injected it into. But after a few hours of this, he saw that she was completely passed out and decided to stop, which was good timing since his cock was going soft as well. Sure he could have continued with the smallest stimulation.

So he placed her in the bed and pulled the covers over the both of them so that they could head to sleep. And as he began to drift off to sleep himself, Katsumi rolled over and grabbed him like he was some sort of toy to snuggle with a smile on her face.

Naruto could only smile as he finally went to sleep…

**(A/N: Naruto only knows five different runes in this story since it took years to learn the majority of them. Since those who studied the subject did so at the age of five, with him learning bits and pieces for a few years it is understandable that he learned only a few.**

**Storage Rune – well that one is fairly self explanatory since it does as the name states and seals items in a subspace.**

**Barrier Rune – Once again self explanatory since it just makes a barrier. The smaller it is the more concentrated it was so it was harder to break through.**

**Truth Rune – Basically a magical truth serum, this was the rune that he used on Tsunade to get her to open up like she had about her past.**

**Tracking Rune – this was the rune he used to summon the Wisp to aid him. This is the only rune that is known by others who were not taught by the Rune Masters who dwell on the Wall.**

**Temperature Rune – this rune basically allows him to control his body temperature. This was the rune he used to traverse the Frozen Wasteland without problems since he did not have the proper clothes to survive the cold without them without the rune.**

**So I hope you like this chapter and I am looking forward to writing the next one soon!)**


	6. Things set Right

**(A/N: As I write this, I am watching a series so many of my friends told me I should watch which is Supernatural on Netflix as well as the Witcher. Now I know this series has been out for a long time, it was just that I was not able to watch it when I was a kid since my mother was a bitch and the only time I got to watch any TV was the bit I got to sneak when I got home which was mainly Kids WB and a few things afterwards such as Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, and Malcolm in the Middle. This series came on later at night so I couldn't watch it. I didn't watch it until recently since so many people said I should and it turned me away from the series for the longest time. I am taking a bit of a hiatus from video games for a while until the major releases for this year start. So if there is anyone who wishes to join up with me in the future with these games on the PS4 or Switch add me as a friend since I could always use more actual people to play with instead of random people they pit you with;**

**Zombie Army 4 – PS4, who doesn't like to shoot Nazi Zombies in the balls? Technically it still counts as a 'head' shot…**

**Dying Light 2 –PS4, take that back it has been pushed back to next generation consoles**

**Animal Crossing – Switch, cause for all fans of the series knows that different places have different fruits and those fruit go for a higher price in other towns.**

**Marvel Avengers – PS4, I heard there is a multiplayer mode and so wish to try it with friends.**

**Nioh 2 – PS4, cause any and I mean **_**any**_** Dark Souls like game there is that area or boss you need help with. Only Sekiro as well as The Surge 1 and 2 can you not call for aid**

**World War Z – PS4, this one I love to play but I want a team of four for a private lobby since then there is communication and I ca complete the harder levels since the AI sucks at three skulls or higher.**

**There are others that I can't name off the top of my head that I can play with people, but those are the ones that I know of at the moment. I tried to play with people on Borderlands 3, but it seems like they never worked the bugs out of either the internet or the split screen. If interested then add me as a friend. My user name is the same as the one on Fanfiction so it is easy to remember. But that's the future, and this is now so I hope you enjoy!)**

Naruto woke up the next day fully rested and unlatched Katsumi's arms from his body so that he could get ready for the day. He took a shower to get all stench of the rough sex he and Katsumi had the night before off of him. Once clean of the smell, which he knew for a fact that Tao would still be able to smell since her sense of it was far greater than that of a normal human's, he got dressed and quietly exited the room. It was early and so he went out to hunt for what he could find to eat since the restaurant was not open yet. There was not much in the area, but he did find and kill a rabbit to eat. But hey, meat was meat. Minata had not slept with him last night so she was not up with him to hunt.

Once captured he skinned it and cut out the meat he wanted and cooking it while saving the rest for Minata or her own breakfast since he was her master and he took care of her whether she hunted with him or not. Once he had properly slated his hunger for the time being he made his way back to the town so as to meet up with the rest of the group. He only had to wait for a few minutes outside of the hotel they were in before Tao appeared like clockwork and tackled him to the ground in a tight hug as she purred in happiness.

"Narudo," she said happily as she hugged her future hubby. Naruto pried her off of him and got back to his feet so as to dust himself off. Shortly after that whole debacle the rest of the group arrived as well since they had finally woken up and gotten ready for the trip home.

"Well good morning everyone," said Naruto with a bit of a smirk. And just as he expected Tao immediately ran and hugged Katsumi as she welcomed a new 'wife' into Naruto's harem. This caused her to blush which she was thankful that her mask covered up since it was fairly deep. Tsunade looked at this for a second and then groaned since she put two and two together and realized exactly what was going on here.

"Can't you keep it in your pants," said Tsunade with a sigh.

"I could," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders, "but women won't let me. It's not my fault that they try to seduce me and I end up dominating them in the end. You don't believe me, then ask Katsumi who still has a slight limp after the pounding I gave her or Satsuki who is blushing over there since I fucked her, her mother and her sister as well."

"I didn't ask for all that information," said Tsunade who was trying her hardest to suppress the blush that wanted to rise up onto her face since the fact that he had fucked several women into submission, three of which were high ranking kunoichi with two of them being from a clan was fairly impressive. Shizune was not quite able to do so and her blush was easily seen.

"No you didn't," said Naruto with a smirk on his face, "but I am not ashamed to say it either. So shall we begin our long trek back home? You know we could get back sooner if a certain someone didn't want to just walk back."

"Listen here you little smart ass," started Tsunade before she was interrupted by Naruto chuckling.

"Do you see that door over there," asked Naruto as he pointed towards the door that was still broken up from when Naruto threw Tsunade through it. "And how this so called 'smart ass' threw you through it with one hand?"

"Point taken," said Tsunade with a growl as her eye twitched a bit. "But the reason I want to walk back is to mentally prepare for going back there okay. If you remember what I said I have some bad memories of the place."

"Yeah yeah," said Naruto with a wave of his hand, "you can tell us your sob story as we head back to Konoha. We have a long way to go."

Tsunade wanted to say something but in the end she realized that she was talking to the child of her friend Kushina who was a stubborn woman when it came to arguments like this and it was very clear that her son was exactly the same so it was pointless to try. So with all that wrapped up they began to set out towards their destination, all the while they conversed about the past and the adventures they had been on.

Those in the group were especially fond of Naruto's stories since none of them had ever been outside of the Elemental Countries in their lives so hearing about the world elsewhere was a bit of a treat for them. Even Tao was happy to about it since while she herself had been there, she was a bit of an airhead to the details of it since her race was so easily distracted by the littlest of things. Speaking of which Naruto had to go and get Tao several times on the way back since she had run off to chase random things. Eventually he just piggybacked her since it was easier than hunting her down constantly like that. She snuggled into his back and purred the whole time since he was so very warm and she enjoyed it.

This is how they traveled for the next several days, and it was not too big of a deal since Naruto had told the Fire Daimyo that they would need at least two weeks to get Tsunade and they had found her in only three days so they were still on schedule. Tsunade liked the walk home since it gave her the time to come to terms with the fact that she still had family to call her own since she was a Uzumaki on Mito's side and Naruto and Naruko were as well so while she was heading back into the village that housed so many bad memories for her she could begin anew and make better ones with their help. Plus it would also be nice to stay in one place instead of having to run from debt collectors all the time. She would also see to it that those who messed with her family would pay since they had the gall to erase her family's history from the books themselves and spit on their memory since as Hokage she could do just that.

Things were going just fine with no sudden attacks or the like, at least until they crossed over into Fire Country itself…

Naruto had just went out to hunt for some food and returned with the deer he had killed to share with the others. They had finished eating and had packed up to leave when out of the blue he had to duck from a kunai that imbedded itself into the tree next to him. The others saw this and got into attack formation, all except Tao who was unsure as to what was happening. Naruto swore that she was like a small child with her innocent mind, yet piss her off and that image was shattered as she tore you to shreds. People know what cats do to furniture? She did that to people amplified by at least a hundred…

Naruto saw as half a dozen kunoichi appeared before them, which Naruto blew a mental sigh of relief that they weren't ROOT kunoichi this time around. Yet while he was not intimidated by their numbers since he had fought in worse situations than this possibly could be, he did see someone who made him stop and smirk for a bit. This woman had long black hair and emerald green eyes which he could only see one of them since the hair blocked the other in a bit of a sexy manner. She wore a blue kimono that was tied with an orange sash that was open near the top in a manner that those who saw got a glimpse of her breasts. She stood in their path as she blew on a pipe, but while one would think that this pipe was used for smoking she was blowing bubbles with it instead.

"The Demonic Swordsman," she said as she looked up and smirked at Naruto. He had his mask on, but she recognized his attire as well as his pet Dire Wolf. Minata knew who she was so she did not growl at her since this was a friend of Naruto's or at least not an enemy. "We have been hunting you for quite some time."

"Well it's good to see you too Utakara," said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Wait a minute," said Naruko as her stance got lax since it seemed like there was no need to be so defensive if this woman was friendly with her brother. That thought made her think on just how 'friendly' they might actually be and it made the flames of jealousy rage on inside of her as she did. "You know her?"

"Yeah," said Naruto with a simple nod, "this is Utakara, the Jinchuriki of the six tails from Kiri."

"How do you know who and what she is," asked Tsunade in a bit of confusion. Most villages, with Konoha being the apparent exception to that way of thinking, kept the identities of their Jinchuriki a secret since they would have been hunted by other villages if that information was made public. To hear Naruto not only know the identity of one from another village but seemed to be on friendly terms with her made her wonder just what the hell Naruto had been up to.

"When I made it back to the Elemental Countries I made my way back towards home," said Naruto as he took the time to explain the situation, "and along the way I helped those in need since it was in my nature. I stumbled upon a woman who was ambushed by other kunoichi so I saved her life."

"And let me guess," said Sakura sarcastically since she had a feeling where this story was going, "Utakara was the one you saved?"

"No," said Naruto as he shook his head, "and you really got to stop making assumptions like that since it ruins the story. The woman I saved was Mei Terumi who is currently the new Mizukage."

"Oh," said Sakura simply.

"Yeah," said Naruto as he began to continue his story. "And when I saved her she saw an opportunity to use me to help her cause. So with my help I aided the rebels by assassinating various key kunoichi who were vital for the defense of Kiri and with them dead the rebels were able to actually succeed with their attack on the village. I fought alongside Utakara here during that fight as well as received my targets via her since she was very good at hiding herself from others and able to pass the information I needed."

"Good times," said Utakara as she slipped her bubble pipe into her kimono, "but now onto business."

"You were always so serious," said Naruto with a sigh, "and even with our limited conversations I picked that up. And so let me guess, Mei sent you didn't she?"

"Smarts to go along with the strength," said Utakara with a chuckle, "no wonder Mei sent me to get you."

"And I honestly would go with you," said Naruto, "but I am in the middle of a job so if you could see it in your heart to allow me to do just that we can talk at a later date without all the hostility." His response made Utakara genuinely laugh since it was not one she had expected to hear from him.

"You don't seem to understand the situation you are in," she said with a smirk, "you don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Man," said Naruto with a sigh. He grabbed Tao with quick reflexes since she had gone into full on attack mode and was two seconds from ripping this bitch to shreds. "Can't we simply part as friends here? I don't want to hurt you."

"You may have killed Yagura since she was distracted by Mei and myself," said Utakara with a bit of an arrogant tone, "but do you really expect to be able to fight me along with those with me."

"You do see that I have others with me as well," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow, not that it could be seen what with the mask on his face and everything, "with one of them being Tsunade the legendary Sannin?"

"Oh yes," Utakara replied with a smirk, "well about that…" She then blew multiple spit wads towards the group that never hit their targets. Instead they expanded and covered them all before they blew up into thick bubbles that they were trapped inside of. Naruto was alone in his own bubble that Utakara popped with a click of her fingers. "You were saying?"

Naruto looked and saw the others struggling to try and break free, but he knew from the battle of Kiri that you can't unless she wanted you to since her bubbles were chakra suppressing in nature. Tao was having a fit and trying to break out using the blades hidden in her sleeves but even that didn't break through it.

"Now then," said Utakara as she twirled a pair of cuffs in her finger as a sexy smile adorned her face, "will you come willingly or do I have to get rough with you? Because I could go either way."

"Now while I am not aware of your or your companions' kinks," said Naruto with a chuckle, "but I am not really into the whole BDSM thing like you or the heavily blushing kunoichi over there clearly are," that last bit he pointed at the kunoichi who he was talking about. She was blushing since she was a bit embarrassed to admit that she was actually into that sort of thing. "But I am gonna have to decline your offer."

"So rough it is," Utakara said with a smile, "I honestly hoped you would go this route since I like to play rough."

"Yeah I noticed," said Naruto as he saw the other kunoichi surround him on Utakara's hand gesture, "but if you think that I will be easily subdued by you since you are all women and the fact you have a demon sealed within you, then I really have to tell you something."

"And just what is that," said Utakara as she began to close in on him along with the rest of the kunoichi. They had been ordered by Mei to capture Naruto, but they would have a bit of fun with him before they brought him back and were looking forward to it.

"You really need to stop underestimating me like that," said Naruto as his very shadow expanded in all the directions that they were closing in from. The shadows shot up their bodies and enveloped their bodies in it up to their necks. It caused all of them to fall to their knees as they struggled to try and break free. But this was pure concentrated darkness in its purest form and the only things that could break one free from it was either light magic, which not a single kunoichi alive knew since they had no idea that magic was a reality, even darker magic than the one he was using which was not likely since the demon he had was literally the personification of the element, or Naruto himself willed it which at the moment he did not.

"What the hell is this," growled Utakara in anger since this was unexpected and she did not like it. "You can use jutsu!? But you are a man!"

"Well obviously I didn't get the memo since I can," said Naruto as he walked up to her.

"Why the fuck didn't you use them during our fight in Kiri!"

"Utakara," said Naruto with a sigh, "think about that logically. Mei sent you out to capture me since I was a strong male alone. How much more of an effort would she have put into this whole plan of capturing me if she knew I was capable of using jutsu and the like? Or worse yet if other villages hear about this? A man who can do so is worth more than a mountain of gold and I would prefer to live a life that is not just me being raped twenty four seven as a stud to breed more men who can do the same."

"Let me go now," said Utakara who hated being in such a state of vulnerability, "or I will make you pay dearly for this."

"Oh don't worry about this," said Naruto as he waved her hand to calm her down a bit. "You will be free in about an hour since it's not permeant. I know you are under orders from Mei to hunt me and I don't hold it against you. But I told her that I am going to protect my sister as well as the fact that I was hired by the Fire Daimyo himself to escort Tsunade back to Konoha. But if you wanted to see me so bad all you have to do is visit my home village since I'm not hiding."

"Fine," Utakara said as she saw that she could not break free from her bindings. "I'll relay your message back to Mei but on one condition."

"Okay," said Naruto as he was curious as to what exactly she wanted from him, "you peaked my curiosity, so what do you want?"

"Show me your face," she said with a smirk. She had always been curious about it since he had always kept it covered whenever they saw one another and Zabuki was being a bitch and not giving any details when asked about it since she found it funny that the man they wanted had never revealed his face to them.

"Simple enough," said Naruto as he pulled his mask off. Utakara along with the other kunoichi with her blushed as they saw his handsome face as he pulled his hood off as well. "But I'll do you one better."

"Wha…" was all she was able to say before Naruto grabbed the back of her head and smashed his lips against hers. She was at first shocked by the boldness of this man before her, but then she quickly got into it as she felt his tongue delve into her mouth and began to moan into it. Yet it seemed like the moment that they reached the best part of their make out session he stopped her cold and left her there with a red flustered face and a look of shock.

"Just a little something to tide you over for a bit," said Naruto as he put his mask back on and walked away from her to free his companions. "Feel free to visit me if you ever find yourself in Konoha."

Naruto then conjured up several senbon in his hand made of his magical energy and threw them at the bubbles. The bubbles popped since they were only chakra suppressant and not magic. He stood there and waited for them to get to their feet and dust themselves off.

"You could have freed us at any time," asked Satsuki in disbelief that Naruto had broken free from something that they could not break free from themselves. Sure she knew he was stronger than any other man around but this was getting too ridiculous.

"Yeah I could of," said Naruto with a shrug, "but I didn't want things to escalate into a full on fight since it wasn't really necessary. I may be called the Demonic Swordsman, but I prefer the non-aggressive option when it comes to things since I have killed more than all of you combined."

"Did you have to kiss her," asked Naruko with a growl as her eye twitched, "don't you have any sort of restraint?"

"Yes I do," said Naruto with a laugh, "but I chose not to use it."

Naruto ushered his group onwards, and as he passed by Utakara he made sure to pull his mask off for a bit and winked at her as he passed by. Utakara could only smirk as he did since now she was even more certain about wanting to claim him for herself. It had been her plan in the first place, but now her desire was far more solidified than it was before.

"You know I never had a chance to ask you this," said Naruko as she turned around and walked backwards to speak with her brother, "what is the deal with the mask?"

"I was wondering the very same thing myself," said Tsunade as she added her two cents on the matter.

"Well the reason I wear this mask is quite simple," said Naruto as he didn't stop walking for even a second, "You saw how those kunoichi from Kiri reacted when they saw my face, and now remember the women in Wave, the Clan Heads, and so on. I would like to get from point A to point B without women either slowing me down trying to seduce me or Kunoichi just straight up trying to kidnap me to rape me."

"Well," said Naruko as she thought about it for a few seconds, "you got me there."

"I thought I might," said Naruto as he placed his hand on her head and smiled as he saw her blush once again like she always did, "but let's get a move one. We are close to home and I could use a shower in privacy. The last one I had was back in the town we found Tsunade in and if I remember correctly I got more dirty than clean."

Naruko thought about what he said for a bit, all the while unaware of Katsumi blushing heavily since she remembered…

With that whole situation over and done with, there were no more events between there and the village which genuinely surprised Naruto since he expected another ambush from ROOT yet there was none to be had. When they arrived in the village, Tsunade stopped at the gate as all the memories from the past flooded back into her mind. Yet Naruto stopped as the rest of the group continued on and held out his hand as a gesture to trust him as he took off his mask. He assured her that things would only get better and that now was the time to stop running from her past. She smiled as the fear she felt wash away and took the first step back into the village that she swore she never would return to. She followed as he led the way towards the Hokage tower where the Fire Daimyo was at.

Once there, the man greeted Tsunade with a genuine smile since he was happy to see her back in the village and accept the position of Hokage as well. To be honest if she hadn't agreed to it then he would have asked Naruto to do so since while it was true that he was a man and it would appear strange to others but he had seen what he was capable of first hand and knew that he would do the job right if he himself took the seat. But she had come back and accepted the seat for herself.

The Fire Daimyo ordered his men to go and collect the various people needed for the meeting to commence, and they waited Naruto took a seat while most of the rest of the group that came with him left to do their own thing. Only Tsunade, Shizune, and Tao remained since squad 7 needed to turn in the mission to receive payment. The Fire Daimyo assured Naruko that full payment would be given to her and that any attempt to try and cheat her out of her hard earned funds would be dealt with by his own personnel.

Soon enough the clan heads all arrived along with the three elderly people who made up the Kunoichi advisors and they were all surprised to see Tsunade there. Yet they, at least the clan heads if the scowls on the elders' faces were any sort of dead giveaway, were glad to hear that she had accepted to become Hokage like the Fire Daimyo had himself. Surprisingly though Mikoto had arrived instead of Fujiko which surprised Naruto as well as Tsunade since she was not the clan head and should not be here for such an important meeting like this. Mikoto had explained that Fujiko had been committed in the last few days since she had suffered a mental breakdown and so Mikoto had her taken away and was now the head of the Uchiha in her stead.

Tsunade had wanted to know exactly what had caused Fujiko to suffer such an intense breakdown like that, but Mikoto couldn't do or say anything. She just blushed heavily which made Tsunade look to Naruto with analytical eyes since in the short time that she knew the young man whenever a woman blushed like that he was involved in some way. She demanded an answer to her question which made Naruto smirk as he told her. He explained that the woman had become broken in the mind when he had fucked not only her wife, but both her daughters in front of her at the same time. This made all the women in the room blush since that was a fairly impressive thing to do. Tsunade was utterly speechless at this point since there was nothing to say at a time like this.

But luckily for her she didn't have to say anything else since at that exact moment the men the Fire Daimyo sent out to collect people returned to report that all of the councilmen had fled the village, and from what they could get from the families they left behind the men had left about a week ago with all the money they could carry. Naruto sighed since he knew that the greedy bastards would do this since there was no way in hell that they could possibly pay back all that was owed and would be sentenced to death since Naruto was not shy about killing them.

"Well that just sucks," said Naruto sarcastically, "I knew that they would do this, and now while I could go out of my room and hunt them down personally I just returned from being gone and don't really want to leave just yet. But I have an idea as to what to do."

"And what exactly is that," asked Tsunade with a raised eyebrow.

"Ladies," said Naruto as he jumped to his feet with a grin on his face, "I have a proposition for you all that I am fairly certain you will enjoy."

"I am curious as to what it is you are propositioning," remarked Asashi.

"There are seven clan heads and now there are seven councilmen who are fugitives who basically sealed their fates since they did just that. So here is my idea, each of you pick a target and go out and capture said target and bring them back here to await their just execution."

"And just why would we do that," asked Tsume, who was still feeling pretty pissed off about the fact that Naruto had called her out on her attempts to follow and seduce him when he left to find Tsunade.

"Because whoever finds and returns with their target first, I'll accept their 'dinner invitation'." Said Naruto with a wink. The clan heads' eyes all bugged out for a bit before they all looked at each other. They then all disappeared in a swirl of leaves as Naruto simply laughed about it.

"What the hell was all that about," asked Tsunade in shock that Naruto had convinced these women to essentially do his bidding, and all for the offer of dinner? Was he some amazing cook or something?

"Since I returned to this village," said Naruto as he stopped himself from laughing or even chuckling for that matter, "those women have all been asking me to come over for dinner as an attempt to drug and seduce me. Mikoto tried that route and look where it got her in the end."

"Well I wanted to wait for all parties to be involved in this," said the Fire Daimyo, "but since mostly everyone is gone with at least the kunoichi council here to witness I now formally pronounce one Tsunade Senju as Hokage." He then handed her the hat and robe that went with the job. She held it in her hands for a bit as the memories of those who wore this in the past flooded her mind before she put it on. Once she put it on and went out of the room to sit in her office, Naruto went out to do his own thing since he was no longer needed.

But as he walked about, he thought about kunoichi with different summons in the village. He needed one to take a message to Tazuna in wave country, and eventually he remembered that Izumi had the crows as her summons. So he went to find her at her house, but she was not there only Satsuki was. He asked her to tell Izumi to come to his house when she saw her older sister since he needed her assistance with something. And with that he headed home himself to wait for her to come herself.

What he had not told or shown anyone was that he was planning to build an establishment to call his own in the future. He knew that the amount of debt owed to his family was not simply going to go away since it was far too extensive to simply vanish. He had talked to the Fire Daimyo about it and he had personally signed off on the paperwork that basically said that the councilmen's families were basically the indentured servants of the Namikaze family because of their actions towards the siblings. With that bit of information in mind he had drawn up the blueprints to what was basically a brothel with an office that he could be reached in. He was for all things a mercenary so this way people knew exactly where to find him.

He wrote a letter and placed the blueprints into a container so that it could be delivered. The reason he wanted Izumi's crow to do it is that it would be delivered far faster by something that could fly than by land. Shortly after Naruto had everything packed up and ready to be delivered Izumi arrived and knocked on the door. Naruto opened it up and showed her inside. He explained how she could help him, which she agreed to do and summoned up a crow that took the tube and took off towards Wave to be delivered to Tazuna.

"Thanks for the assist Izumi," said Naruto as he smiled at her. The smile he gave her made her feel a bit hornier than she already was when she had first set out in this direction. When Satsuki told her that Naruto wanted her to come over she had expected he had wanted her for sex, but now it seemed like that was not the case.

'Why am I thinking like this?! I want to be his, I want to please him, I want to serve him!' she thought to herself, but her mind was still battling her emotions. Sure she had submitted to him when he had fucked her the last time but there was still that small bit of resistance in there. 'No! I have to resist, I am a kunoichi as well as an Uchiha...but I damn it I don't care anymore! I want him and I want him to just take me already!' she growled as she tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"I just called you here to help me deliver something and you want to have sex?" he asked with a smirk that drove her crazy.

"Shut up! You did this to me when you took me the last time and now is your duty to fix it!" she said as she pulled his cock out. She took a kunai and used it to cut her pants in a slit so that she could still fuck with her pants on, and just a few seconds after she did so she quickly inserted his penis into her waiting womanhood all the way to the base. She moaned as she felt her pussy devour every inch of it, his grunts brought satisfaction to her as she continued to go down upon it.

She stopped when her womb was being kissed by his tip and tried to go up. Naruto growled as he grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over. Once she was on the ground instead of him he slammed down into her hard, piercing through her cervix and completely filling her womb with his cock. She was utterly speechless as he began pumping his hips into her and could clearly see the bulge that formed from his cock going back and forth inside her and that made her wetter since she thought it was hot as fuck that she was still able to take something of this size inside her.

Her simple moans turned to screams of intense pleasure as she climaxed every thirty seconds. Her breasts were bouncing with every thrust he made, but he stopped pumping for a brief second to grab ahold of her shirt, which was thankfully not one of favorites, and ripped it right off her front so as to her breasts to him. He pinched her nipples as he continued to fuck her hard. At this point her tongue hung out as her eyes were half lidded and her hands clawed his chest through his shirt. She felt him twitch inside so she increased her own efforts with new found vigor. Naruto grunted as he released his seed deep into her womb. But he was far from done with her since he didn't really have anything else to do at the moment while he waited for things to unfold so he picked up Izumi and brought her to his room where he continued to plow her into next week.

While he was pussy fucking Izumi to the point that she could not either see straight or even feel her legs, Naruto was unaware of Naruko who had snuck her way back into the house since she had seen Izumi heading there and had a feeling that she knew exactly what was going to happen once she got there. She had snuck upstairs when she heard Naruto walk into his room and peeked on him fucking Izumi into sexual bliss as she fingered herself. She once again fantasized about herself being the one that Naruto plowed into, and it only made her far more jealous that Naruto seemed to screw everyone around but her and it pissed her off quite a bit. Eventually she couldn't bear to watch him anymore and silently made her way back to her own room. Once there she tried to stop her body from heating up like it was, but the screams coming from Izumi in the next room were not helping the matter any so she couldn't help but continue to finger herself.

Naruko was too far into her own pleasure to hear that the screaming from Izumi had stopped. Naruto had left his room to get something to drink wearing a black muscle t shirt as well as boxers which really did nothing to hide his bulge much. He had just passed by Naruko's room which he had not thought that she was even home at this point, but stopped short when he heard his name being said. He turned his head and saw that his sister's door was cracked open a bit. He peeked through the crack of the door and saw his sister moaning with her back to the door as she whispered his name. He smirked as she did, but also mentally slapped himself for the fact that he had been fucking so many women around Naruko and yet did not take the time to help here with her clearly sexual needs. Now while incest might seem wrong to many, but it was done when it came to clans, or royal families on the other side of the world since Naruto had seen it. Love was a strange thing, as well was lust as well.

So Naruto snuck into her room and silently closed the door behind him as he did. With the door shut he snuck up behind her until he was directly behind the chair she was fingering herself on. Naruto then leaned forward and pushed her fingers away from her pussy and replaced them with his own. The other hand he used to fondle her breast in a pleasurable manner. The sudden act of doing this caused her to gasp in shock since it was not expected, but then he kissed her hard. She moaned into the kiss as she felt her body melt from his touch. He used his fingers to get deeper into her pussy than she had done with her own and curved them while inside so as to hit a pleasurable spot that caused Naruto to twitch a bit in pleasure.

At this point she had all but surrendered herself to her brother's sexual actions and was all for the pleasure he was bestowing upon her body. Naruto continued to finger her for a bit but felt as he body began to show signs of cumming so he stopped kissing her as well as extracted his fingers. He instead used them to rub her clit as she moaned out before she came with a soft scream.

Naruto smirked as he saw his sister breathe heavily as she sat there and enjoyed the high from her unexpected orgasmic release. But Naruto didn't really let her stay in place since he scooped her up as she squeaked in shock that he did that. He then walked over to her bed and placed her down on it. She looked at him lovingly as she honestly didn't know what to do at this moment. And to be honest, neither did Naruto since he didn't think something like this would happen. Whenever he fucked someone it was more of a domination sort of thing since on this side of the world women were the dominate power who saw him as only an object to force into submission and control for their own pleasure. Naruto had been trained to be dominating so that was why he did what he did. But the problem here is that this was his sister, someone who was not thinking about owning him like some sort of property, but who genuinely loved him in a manner that went beyond siblings and it showed in her eyes as she waited to see what he would do next. While he would normally just get in there and proceed to dominate her, he loved her as well and would take this far slower than usual.

So with a smirk he walked forward and grabbed her legs and pulled her up bottom first. He held her in this position with one arm as he used his other hand to pull her panties to the side and got a good look at her pussy. He could smell the heat that was coming out of it and it began to drive him wild. Yet he suppressed the urge to just fuck her brains out and instead used two fingers to part her pussy and dove right in. Naruko moaned loudly as she felt her brother's tongue dig deep into her pussy, and she loved it as she felt him probing her insides far deeper than her fingers ever could go. He knew exactly what he was doing and it was making her juices flow heavily from her slit that Naruto sucked out as fast as she produced it. Within about ten minutes she was having another orgasm, this one quite literally exploded into his face.

He ripped her panties off at this point and used it to wipe the fluids from his face before he placed her back on the bed. At this point Naruto pulled his clothes off his own body as she simply laid there. Naruto then grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed and placed his cock at the entrance of her pussy, and there he stopped since he wanted confirmation to fully cross the line that would make them no longer simply siblings but lovers as well. Naruko looked into her brother's eyes for a brief second before she nodded in acceptance. She then gritted her teeth as she felt him shove his cock into her all the way to the point that it slammed against her cervix, utterly decimating her hymen to less than shreds. He waited for her to adjust to his massive size; it being apparent by the sheer amount of it was visible from the outside as it bulged her stomach out. She then gave him the ok to continue onwards, and he then began to thrust into her slowly at first before he began to pick up speed.

Within five minutes alone, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as she came time and time again as her brother fucked her deeper than she possibly thought was possible. Naruto then pulled her up so that she was now bouncing on his cock as he held her ass with both his hands. She kissed him deeply with her own tongue as his cock began to push her cervix in a manner that it would soon fall.

At this point Naruko had gone full on slut mode since she had given into her lust and began to whisper dirty things into her brother's ear as he continued to fuck her. Things such as 'keep going _big_ brother', 'turn your own sister into your toy', and what finally got to him to the point that he came balls deep into her womb as he finally thrust through the final barrier 'cum inside my womb, let me feel you fill me up.'

So Naruto did as she asked, and came directly into her womb as she screamed out in pleasure of it all. She felt as her belly began to bloat out from the sheer amount being pumped into her. She felt amazing at this point and wanted so much more from her brother, which he was so very happy to give her. It was at this point of time that his demonic genetics began to take over and he began to feel possessive.

"Who's pussy is this?" Naruto asked, grabbing her head and pulling her face up to see her eyes.

"It's your pussy big brother. Anytime you want it and I can give it to you. All of me is yours to use as you wish." Naruko said before Naruto kissed her hard since her response had been the right answer. She then fell back onto her back and spread her legs wide and used her hands to part her pussy lips as a clear invitation that she wanted her brother to fuck her again.

Naruto smirked at his sister's newly awaken sluttish side and then slammed his full length up her velvet tunnel in one stroke and ground his balls into her asshole. Naruto languished deep in his sisters clutching vagina and contracted his perineum muscles to make her feel his flexing cock deep inside her. Naruko gasped for air and thrashed her head on the bed as she was cumming. He continued to thrust fast and hard into her as she continued to scream out that she was his whore to use whenever he wanted her. Naruto held his cock deep inside her as she came for a full minute. Naruto felt as his own release as coming to him and smirked as he grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders. Naruko had a feeling that he was going to get rough and braced herself for what was going to happen. He pulled all the way out with his cock just barely touching her tiny lips and slammed all the way back in.

"Yes!" She cried out as she felt the back of her womb being slammed into hard. "Take me. Take your slut sister's pussy. Oh, shit! Fuck me like you paid for it. You own it, hurt it. Make me feel all of you. I deserve it. I'm such a slut and a slut should be used. Fuck your dirty whore. Pump your meat in my tunnel."

"You like this?" Asked Naruto, fully knowing that she was enjoying him reshaping her from the inside. "You like being used for my pleasure?"

"Yes, use me. Take me. Cum in my pussy so others can see what you did to me. Fuck me hard and cum inside your pussy. Shove it in. Ram it deep." She urged barely louder than a whisper. Naruto then did as she urged him to do and came for the second time inside her. Her eyes were crossed at this point as her tongue hung out. She passed out with a massive smile on her face, and Naruto got into the bed with her to sleep. She hugged him close to her body, and cried a tear of joy that for the first time in such a long time she truly was happy…

(The Next Day)

Naruto had woken up and prepared breakfast for not only himself, but the other two people in the house as well. He may be a dominant person when it came to his sexual exploits due to his upbringing by his ancestor but he was still a nice person in general when it came down to it. So as he finished up with his cooking Izumi as well as Naruko had come downstairs and sat at the table as Naruto placed the food he cooked on plates and served it up to them. The two of them were absolutely glowing at this moment and easily understood what had happened to each other with Naruto being the common factor to this whole scenario. They all ate in silence, and once done Izumi gave Naruto a quick kiss and left through the front door to tackle the day. As she left the property via the front gate she nearly bumped into a messenger who was there to tell Naruto that the council men had been captured and brought back.

The council men had been under the assumption that the money they had taken to remain hidden would be enough to do so, but it was not. When professional kunoichi were after you, you needed the help of kunoichi yourself to hide from them. They were too scared and had left in too much of a hurry to plan fully ahead and it was because of that that they were so easily caught. Plus these greedy men had made the lives of so many civilians suffer so they had no friends outside of the village to aid them either.

Naruto heard the knock on the door and got the message delivered to him. He thanked the man and smirked as he read it. He called out to Naruko to get dressed and get ready for the execution that was going to take place in the next few days in the center of the village. Naruto then got fully dressed himself and made his way to visit someone who he had been meaning to talk to for quite some time but things kept happening to stop him from doing so…

(Maximum Security Prison Cell – Day of execution)

Hiruka was in her cell bound by her hands as well as her legs in a manner that she was forced to remain on her knees. This position infuriated her to no since all her life she had worked hard to acquire the respect of the village so that she could force others to be in this position and not her. She growled endlessly as all her plans had fallen apart at the seams, and not only that but she was going to be executed on the charges of treason. If that wasn't bad enough, her own daughter had come by once and only once to spit in her face as well as denounce her from the clan as the clan head so that Hiruka was not even a Sarutobi anymore.

And as she kneeled there and stooled in her rage about the whole situation she knew there was only one person to blame…

Naruto…

"I know you are there lurking in the shadows. I maybe an elderly bound kunoichi, but I am not that powerless of an old woman to not be able to sense when someone has come into the room," whispered Hiruka while sensing something off about her room all of a sudden.

"Impressive. Your skills are not as nonexistent as I first thought," said Naruto, as he appeared through the shadows and stared at the old kneeling on the ground in chains.

"Naruto fucking Uzumaki," said Hiruka with venom laced words like the words themselves were painful to speak out of her mouth.

"That is my name, though you have no right to say it. After everything you've done to my family over the years," replied Naruto with Hiruka grunting and felt her body ache to move. But she was unable to since her bindings were fairly tight and gave no wiggle room.

"Everything I have ever done was for the good of Konoha," remarked Hiruka while she was secretly praying that by some divine assistance that Naruto would be smite in some way while here.

"You and I both know that there is not one lick of truth in those words," said Naruto as he placed a finger on her forehead. She felt a slight sting as a Truth Seal appeared on her head, but nothing more than that.

"So you want to know why I did what I did. You want to know why I planned things out to have your sister suffer. All the plans I had to make that little bitch submissive to the village? To me?" asked Hiruka while Naruto shook his head.

"I already know all of that. Your own daughter fought tooth and nail to prove that my accusations were wrong about you. Yet I convinced her to look at all the hidden paperwork you had in your study. The sheer amount of evidence that you left to be found like that is idiotic in any as well as all senses of the word. What I want to know is why you betrayed my clan like you did? Why did you betray the Will of Fire that the Kages before you not only preached but spent years teaching it to you? Why did you do everything that you did when it wasn't necessary at all? You didn't need to have the village hate my sister like that and ultimately allow them to abuse her like they did. Yet you did just that. Why go down such a path when doing the opposite provided the same results in the long run of things without the chance of it all blowing up in your face like it is right fucking now?" asked Naruto with Hiruka looking out the window at the clear sky.

"Because I wanted more than I had. I wanted absolute power so as to dominate my enemies. I learned from a young age that power was the only thing that mattered in the world. I saw power when it came in the form of my teachers. In Uchiha Madara. I saw it in the Uzumaki Clan. I saw it in everyone around me at the time I was a child and I wanted that kind of power for myself. But I couldn't exactly achieve it the usual way of hard work and training hard like I encourage others to do. I soon realized that if I could not have the power others had, I would have to control those who did possess that kind of power, and to make myself by extension more powerful because of it. When the Uzumaki Clan held all the power with seals, Mito holding the Kyuubi inside her body, and the clan's longevity...I knew the only way to be more powerful was to ensure their numbers were turned to a handful. That the handful that did remain would be within Konoha's walls, under my control, my authority, and manipulation to follow things as I want while I was Hokage. I wanted to ensure their various secrets became Konoha's and thus would make the Uzumaki Clan's value become less and less overtime to the point that the greatness of their clan became all but forgotten while mine took their place," explained Hiruka with Naruto frowning.

"So your reason for doing what you've done as Hokage is all because you not only wanted to have more power, but to also control those with power too? Ha! If only your teachers could see you now Sarutobi Hiruka… No wait, I'm sorry you got kicked out of your own clan so it is only Hiruka now. Pathetic clan less Hiruka."

"I'll make you pay for mocking me in such a manner," said Hiruka with all the hatred she could muster up to say those words. "And how do you know of what my daughter Asumi did? She only did that a few hours ago!"

"I was the one who suggested she do that," said Naruto with a serious look on his face to show that he was not joking in some manner.

"Why!?"

"Because with all that you have done in the past twenty years alone would shame your clan in such a manner that those who bore the name Sarutobi would have no future since they would become pariahs because of your actions. So then it would be either suffer that fate or commit seppuku to retain some form of honor in the end. You single handedly nearly caused the destruction of your own proud clan in you quest for power so only by banishing you from it would they find their redemption from the atrocities you have committed to so many people."

Hiruka didn't respond with words at this point since her anger was at an all-time high. This fucking man of all people had somehow convinced the daughter that she had not only raised but trained personally to become a strong kunoichi to betray her like this was too much for her mind to take at the moment.

"Plus the sex also helped seal your fate," said Naruto offhandedly with a smirk.

"What was that you just said," asked Hiruka since that last bit had caught her off guard.

"I said I fucked your daughter," said Naruto with a deeper smirk, "multiple times, all orifices, and all rooms of your house including your own just because I could do so while she begged me for more. And being who I am I gave it to her and more."

Hiruka at this point was speechless as she saw nothing but red as she heard this.

"What made it better was when her girlfriend showed up as I came so deep into your daughter for about the fourth time. She was shocked about it and nearly ran out of there, but Asumi kissed her deep with tongue and got her enough into the mood so that I fucked her too. Damn that was a good night. You are an evil narcissistic bitch of a woman, but you should be proud that you gave birth to a daughter who turned out to be kinky as hell for me to fuck like I did." Naruto respected women since they were strong, and while he was a sexually dominating person due to his genetics, the only reason he stated Asumi as such was to piss Hiruka off immensely which he succeeded in doing.

"You dare defile my daughter!? I was the longest living Hokage of Konoha. I have survived three Kunoichi Wars. Countless invasions from all villages. I have done what was necessary to protect Konoha and make it stronger. If a clan here or a town there has to be wiped out...then so be it. I will not apologize for making Konoha great and I won't apologize for helping in your clan scatter to the four winds of the world. I never liked your clan. Sensei was too blinded by her love for Mito to see the Uzumaki Clan as a hindrance to Konoha's own greatness and Minata was the same with Kushina. I'm glad your Mothers are dead. If Kushina didn't die when the Kyuubi attacked all those years ago, I would have killed her myself, and when I finally get free from this cell I will make you suffer to the point that you will beg death to take you!" stated Hiruka with Naruto looking stoic despite the fact his eyes shifted from blue to red for a second as the inner demon within him threatened to be unleased upon this bitch. He would kill her here and now but she deserved the death of a traitor for all she had done.

And he had not lied about fucking Asumi. What had happened was she came to him and tried to force him to get the Fire Daimyo to let her mother go from her prison since Asumi was convinced that her own mother had done nothing wrong. Naruto had taken the time to tell her what she did to him and his sister, but she simply stated that was the villagers and not her mother so she shouldn't be punished for their actions like this. Their argument went on for quite some time and nearly came to blows when neither side would yield in their opinion of the other side being in the wrong here. So Naruto made a simple bet, one that stated that if he could prove without a shred of a doubt that Hiruka had dishonored his family like he claimed then she would do any one thing that he wanted. But if he could not then he would personally go to the Fire Daimyo and request the release of Hiruka immediately.

So with the terms set Naruto followed her back to the Sarutobi compound and into the study used by Hiruka, they searched for hours but found no incriminating evidence. It was only when Naruto placed his hand on the wall; releasing Amadeus to search for hidden compartments or the like did they find what Naruto was looking for. There was a hollowed out section in the wall that contained journals and plans for the future. The journal explained what Hiruka had done to the Uzumaki in the Second Kunoichi War by using her student Jira's spy network to send messages so that the other villages unified to attack the clan in full. The fact that Jira was involved was something that Naruto made Asumi promise to keep to herself for the moment as Naruto tore that page out for later use.

Jira, if she knew that they were aware of the truth, would flee the village and go into hiding. But unlike the councilmen she had the training as well as the connections to stay hidden if she did so Naruto would not tip his hand too quickly. Asumi had looked over all the notes that incriminated her own mother and had cried hard to see that her mother was such a monster. Naruto had left her there to come to terms with it since she needed to be alone for this. Asumi took all the evidence to the Fire Daimyo along with Naruto. He had been furious at the revelation that not only Jira but Danieru as well were involved in such inhumane actions. Naruto had assured the man that he would deal with them personally since Danieru had an army of kunoichi who were loyal to her, and while his army of samurai was formidable with their numbers they would suffer great losses if they attempted to fight her army. So the Fire Daimyo left it to him with genuine thanks since by doing this it would save a great number of men.

Asumi had arrived later that day to fulfil her part of the bet and Naruto told her he simply wanted lunch from it all, which Asumi took him to a nice bar that had some good food. There she and Naruto drank with Asumi getting a bit drunk from it all. It was at this point that Naruto gave her the idea to kick Hiruka out of the clan itself, which Asumi listened to since his words made sense to her. After about another hour of her drinking Naruto took her back home since she was not able to even walk straight. Once there he got Asumi to her room and onto her bed where she then pulled him down and kissed him hard. From there he fucked her to the point he dominated her like all the rest. Then her girlfriend Kurenai showed up and things got even better in Naruto's book.

"And by doing so you would have cheated me and my sister out of our birthright. Twice over I might add since you orchestrated the genocide of our family," remarked Naruto with Hiruka becoming angry at being made out to be the bad guy despite the fact that...she was from any way you looked at it.

"Your birthright?! Your sister's birthright was to be the village's pawn. Its weapon while you were shipped off to become the exclusive property of some rich woman who took an interest in you until she got fed up and threw you back onto the streets where you fucking belong! Whether she became the Kyuubi Jinchuriki or not or even by some weird twist of fate you became it! The only difference was how you as well as she were raised to become what I say you are. You were both always the property of Konoha because of your lineage to those two clans. It was merely reinforced by the fact she is a Jinchuriki and all the Jinchuriki throughout the Elemental Countries are just weapons to be used in war! To be thrown away and cast down whenever people like me leading a village feel like it!" exclaimed Hiruka coldly while Naruto just looked slightly amused. It was times like this that he just loved the Truth Seal since it made all this so easy. He had tried one on the bitch in the forest yet for some reason it didn't work bit it seemed to work here. It was at this point that Naruto punched her upside the head so as to knock her out. Once she was incapacited he left the room and saw the pair of samurai go in and grabbed her and dragged her out.

For the past few days the Fire Daimyo had an execution ground built in the center of town. Once it was finally done the execution could finally get on their way, which was the reason that Hiruka was taken from her cell since it was time for the execution.

Naruto walked to the execution ground and saw that so many people had appeared to watch it. He pushed through the crowd and made his way to the grounds themselves since he was to be their executioner. As he walked by, the people saw him and moved out of his way since they knew what he was capable of when he was in an angry mood.

As he made his way there he remembered how Sakura had come to his home begging him to spare her father's life. She promised so much such as sleeping with him, to full on enslaving herself to see him free, but Naruto had denied her request and explained why. Her father had been one of the councilmen who had stolen all his families' money and tried to keep him and his sister from their proper home. He explained it in full details that made Sakura understand since he basically told her that if she had suffered the same exact sort of situation she wouldn't spare his family.

Naruto finally made his way to the stage where his sister was already at. The stage was long with all those who had been sentenced to death on stools as a rope had been wrapped around their necks. They would be hanged like the traitors they were. And Naruto would enjoy every second that they struggled in vain to try and draw breath. He saw as the samurai who had taken Hiruka from her cell had finished placing a noose around her neck. Naruto stood there alongside his sister as the Fire Daimyo himself read from the long, and I mean long, list of charges that each of the convicted had done. While many were against this at first and were voicing their disapproval of the whole situation with them demanding the men's release and to put both Naruto and his sister in their places, but the more charges that they heard from the leader of their country read out the less complaints they were making since it was becoming apparent that the men were clearly guilty.

"Hello there council men," said Naruto with a sinister smirk as the Fire Daimyo had finished speaking and signaled for him to start as his discretion, "sorry that's not right since your traitorous asses have all been eliminated from the positions that you tried so hard to keep even with all the horrific things you have done to the people."

"Go to hell," said Sakura's father who looked at him with all the murderous rage that he could muster.

"Maybe some time in the future Haruno," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders. He then pulled out wooden numbers and a few nails. One by one he placed a number on one of the former councilmen's chests and pushed a nail into it to keep it in place. It hurt the men like hell but they were about to be killed via hanging so it didn't really matter at all. "Allow me to tell you what is going to happen here and now. My sister is going to draw a number out of a hat, and if it is your number then you die. Simple as that."

"You are insane," said another one of the men.

"I might be," said Naruto with a smile, "but there is a fabulous prize if you are the last man standing. I'll let you live."

That caught all of the people who heard this by surprises since that was not something they expected to hear.

"That's right," said Naruto with a smile, "I will leave this stage when only one of you is alive and let you live. So good luck to you men."

That was what happened for the next several hours, with Naruko pulling the numbers out of the hat but not saying what it was as she showed Naruto. Naruto wanted these men to be pissing themselves in fear for their lives which they were in the end so he was doing this in a way that they thought they were safe like he would walk by them and just as they were sighing a breath of relief in the belief they were safe would quickly turn and kick the stool out from under them. One by one he did this to them until only the Haruno and another were still alive. And with the last number pulled it turned out that the Haruno was the one to win this sick little contest of Naruto's and began to cry in joy that he had won.

Naruto congratulated the man for his amazing luck, and then with a wink to Naruko saw her walk forward to kick the stool over instead. He told her to stop as her foot was pressed on the stool so she didn't do it yet.

"You lied," shouted the Haruno, "you said you would let me live!"

"And I am a man of my word," said Naruto with a laugh, "Since I will not kill you. But the problem is that there are two members of my family that you people spent so long trying to ruin, and unfortunately for you my sister hates you enough to kill you. And to think that all that time and effort you put into making our lives a living hell without thinking that it would come back to bite you in the ass has done exactly that. Not so funny now is it?" It was then that Naruko finally kicked over his stool and watched as the man died gasping for air.

Hiruka was the last one to die, with both Naruko as well as Naruto pushing the stool out from under her. There were no words, nothing spoken since they had nothing to say to the woman who had done so much to not only the two of them, but their family as well. Yet even with all the infamy that she had acquired in her years of service to the village she died like the rest of them did…

A traitor…

(A/N: Well I am gonna keep people guessing on which Clan Head came back first with their target. And yes Naruto will end up screwing them as well as their daughter since that is kind of the point in this story since it is a lemon story with an actual story in between. So until next time!)


	7. Rebirth

**(A/O: I am gonna be honest here and say that when I looked at the reviews for this story, I was looking for the people that no one was mentioning in them. And it is with that logic that I picked someone no one even mentioned or picked out of the group. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I apologize for taking so long to update it.)**

Naruto woke up with a start, and yet all he saw was darkness around him. He was in full clothing, which was surprising to him since he slept either half naked, or fully when he slept with anyone that night. He lifted his head, but he hit it against a low ceiling, which pissed him off. He felt around and felt padded walls surrounding him all around. It was then that he finally understood that he was in a coffin, and with that in mind he tried to open it up. When he was unable to, he realized that he had been buried in it, which made him sigh since he had no idea as to why he was in this thing in the first place.

So instead of lying there with all the questions in his head going unanswered, he began to punch the top of the coffin. Within minutes of him doing that, dirt began to pour into it, which he expected and kept his mouth closed as it did so not to fall into it. He began the log process of digging himself out of his own grave, and as he did, his mind began to clear up to the point that he could remember just what the hell had happened to him to be buried like this. Yet it wasn't fully clear until he had finally made it out of the ground, and with a deep breath of fresh air he emerged before he pulled himself out fully.

He got out and dusted himself off as much as he could, but he knew he would have to take a shower to get the rest of it off since he had crawled through literal dirt to get to where he was standing right now. He looked around and saw that he was on the far edge of the cemetery, a tombstone bearing his name marking the place. He saw flowers of all sorts and colors, as well as a pair of lacy panties, which he could only assume was Anko who left them since the woman seemed to have a thing with giving her underwear away. Naruto stood there for a bit before he made his way towards his own home. He planned to meet with Tsunade to show he was still alive, but he needed to be clean to do so, plus he was hungry as all hell.

And as he made his way back home, he remembered what had happened to him in the first place…

(The Past)

Naruto and Naruko had stood there and watched as Hiruka swung from the gallows like the traitor she was for a bit. As they did, the others who had come to witness the execution had all left to do their own thing since there was nothing left here to do. Naruko left Naruto there since he had told the Fire Daimyo that he would help with the bodies. And he did as he said he would do by digging a hole outside of the village and throwing them all into it. Once inside of it, he threw in salt, a lot of it, before he threw in some oil and lit it all up with a match. The Fire Daimyo had been confused about why he did that, but Naruto explained that in the lands beyond the Elemental Continent those who died with hatred and anger in their hearts remained as vengeful spirits. He had seen a few in his travels and knew that the only way to stop them was to salt the bones and burn them. Now while that might not be a problem in this section of the world, Naruto was not going to take any chances of Hiruka coming back to try and harm him or his sister out of sheer rage. The Fire Daimyo accepted his explanation at face value since he had not words to counter his reasoning.

Once the bodies were disposed of, Naruto went home and got ready for his 'dinner' with the clan head that had returned first with her query. To be honest, he was expecting Tsume to find and return with hers first, but she had returned an hour later than the winner, which not only pissed her off due to losing the chance at seducing the man she had been aching for the past few weeks, but her record as an expert tracker was also ruined since someone else had tracked their target faster than she had.

So Naruto left home after placing his sheathed blade on the podium he had in his room in the corner, and fed Minata before he told her to stay and keep watch over the house. She barked in agreement before he curled up on the couch and laid there as Naruto left. He stood outside of the place for a minute as he tried to remember just where he was going, and in the end he did so he made his way there.

When he arrived, he had to admit the clan's house was not what he was expecting to be frank. But then again the art of the kunoichi involved deception as well as blending in perfectly so that the target or enemy did no see you until it was too late to do anything about it. So with that thought out of the way, he made his way to the door and was just about to knock when he saw the note with his name on it. He pulled the senbon holding it in place out and opened it up to read it. It basically told him to come inside. He read the note with a raised eyebrow since this was weird, but he did like the mood that was being set here. He had known what was in store when he agreed to this, and so he was prepared for anything really…

Or so he thought…

Shibiru Aburame was a strong woman, yet she as well as the rest of the kunoichi who made up her clan thought things through logically before they proceeded to take action. Their clan was considered the second smartest, mainly due to the Nara Clan who were prodigal geniuses the lot of them. So when Shibiru had returned with her target councilman first, she had been ecstatic about it. She had been blushing the whole time, but the trench coat she wore was designed in a manner that hid all but the top half of her face, which the sunglasses covered up mostly.

She didn't know what to expect when it came to this, and so she thought to ask someone who had more experience, Mikoto. She was a kunoichi who as many did wanted to be the dominant in bed, but from the things she had heard either from Anko, who bragged about it when she had a bit to drink, Katsumi, who refused to respond when Anko kept calling her out on her own time with Naruto, or even Izumi or Satsuki even, she was not going to be able to. So while she at first wanted to dominate him and make him submit, she was getting fairly horny over the thought of being subservient.

Mikoto only helped to nail that point home by showing her the video she had. Shibiru had only been able to watch a few minutes of it before she left since if she had stayed it would have been awkward since she was two seconds from straight up fingering herself. So she went home to prepare for the evening, and while at first she wanted to prepare a dinner to at least look like this was an actual dinner invitation, she knew fully well that Naruto was coming here to fuck her stupid.

So instead of cooking dinner, she tidied up the place, sent the rest of her clan away for the next several hours with threats of so much bodily harm if they came back and disturbed her special time, and then prepared herself for what was going to happen…

Naruto had expected her to be in a room calling out to him in an alluring voice or something like that, but here she was by the front door. She was on her knees, her long hair undone so that it fell past her shoulder, yet she was still wearing the sunglasses and trench coat she always did.

"Wow," said Naruto as he whistled a bit from seeing here in such a position, "I am a bit surprised. I honestly didn't expect you to meet me like this at the door."

"I thought it only logical to greet you as so," said Shibiru, "since in the end we will just be having sex anyway. So logic dictates that I not beat around the bush and entice you to take me here and now since I feel like I have waited long enough." She then grabbed the center of her trench coat and ripped it open. What lay underneath surprised him even more since it turned out she had quite a sexy body that she hid well with it. Her body was a near identical match for Tsunade herself. Shibiru had massive natural breasts and a shaved pussy, but that was not the first thing that came to his mind. The first thing he noticed was the fact that she had on rope that was tightened around her body to give her pleasure as it rubbed against her skin. He was not sure as to why this woman had such a thing, but he was not going to judge given he had done kinky things akin to this the day he screwed Anko with all the things he found in the basement.

"Well I see you are properly prepared for this," said Naruto with a grin on his face. He was not sure why this woman was submitting so easily, since all the others… well take that back since Katsumi had given in quite easily, which he assumed was due to just being straight up horny, and then there was Satsuki as well as Izumi, but he had help preparing them in the shape of Mikoto so it wasn't so far-fetched. Shibiru didn't reply back to what he said though, what she did was use her fingers to hold open her mouth as her tongue stuck out as she did.

"Please," she said, though the words were a bit garbled due to the situation she put herself in, "I'm done waiting. Just fuck my mouth already like you will my pussy later."

Naruto only chuckled at her forwardness as he unzipped his pants and whipped his dick out. He wasn't able to tell, you know with the sunglasses on and all, but he had a feeling her eyes were wide in shock at seeing his dick's size firsthand. Apparently all the woman he slept with did when they first saw it, but it was big so it was understandable and in fact was a major boost to his ego to see. So seeing that she literally asked for it, he grabbed the back of her head and slammed it home on his cock.

She surprisingly was able to take him all the way down to the base, the third woman to ever be able to, and from this angle he could see her silver eyes as they begin to roll up into her head as the tears began to form from lack of air. Yet she wasn't fighting him and so he continued to fuck her mouth. As he did, he took her glasses off so he could see her eyes as he fucked her face, and after about five minutes of throat fucking her into bliss, which he saw the puddle she was excreting onto the floor from being used like this, he finally came in her mouth. Naruto thought it was hot as fuck as he saw her throat bulge as she gulped every spurt of his cum down her throat, and it only made him cum more to continue to see it. Yet in the end he had no more, for now at least since he had plenty more in the tank to satisfy her for the next several hours.

He picked her up and took her to the kitchen table, mainly due to the fact that he had agreed to 'dinner', and apparently Shibiru had offered herself up as the main course. So he placed her on the table and ripped the ropes off her body as well as her trench coat. The trench coat he threw to the side since he didn't need it, but the ropes he used to tie up her hands and knees. Her hands were not tied behind her back while her legs were tied bent so that they couldn't close. He even made it hotter for her by ripping off a chunk of the tablecloth and blindfolding her and the rest of it he put in her mouth to gag her. Her pussy was practically gushing as Naruto grabbed her by her legs and lifted her up to align himself with her pussy. She screamed out a muffled scream as he fully penetrated her all the way to her cervix in one shove.

She had not expected this, but dear Kami she was enjoying it more than she thought she possibly would. She was so glad she sent the others away, since seeing the clan head like this would embarrass her to no end. But what she was too caught up in the moment to understand or sense, was that her own daughter had been napping in her room as the order went through to evacuate the premises. So young Shinoko had gotten up and was heading to the kitchen to get something to drink when the sight of her mother being tied, gagged, and fucked by Naruto made her freeze.

Naruto had sensed her when she was heading this way, and it was the reason he blindfolded Shibiru like he had so she had no idea her daughter was there watching her take his cock inside her like some whore. Naruto winked as Shinoko before he held up a finger to tell her to not say a word and to come in and take a seat. She didn't know why she listened to him, but she did, all the while not being able to tear her eyes way from her mother's stomach. As Naruto fucked her, she saw the bulge the size of his cock left and saw as it went back and forth as he thrusted in and out of her. Eventually Naruto broke through her final barrier and plowed right through her cervix so he was fully inside her womb as he intended.

As he fully penetrated her, the pleasure she felt from it caused her to scream as loud as she could as she came hard on his cock to the point she arched her back in pleasure. Naruto continued to fuck her wildly, making sure she felt the maximum amount of pleasure as he did. He used two of his finger to pinch her clit and then used his thumb to roll it around as he never once stopped pounding into her. She came several more times before he final found his own release. And he made sure to cum as deep inside her as he could.

Naruto the grabbed her and flipped her over so she was on her stomach. As he did, he saw she had an anal plug inside of her. He had to give it to her, she thought of everything here.

"Oh you kinky bitch," said Naruto as he grabbed ahold of it and then pulled it out. It was a fairly big one, but then again she had heard about his size from Mikoto and wanted to make sure she was ready for him. Naruto spread her ass cheeks open and penetrated her ass as he did. As he began to fuck her anally this time, he ripped out the gag that was in her mouth as he grabbed her by the tied hands and sat down so that she was not bouncing her ass off his cock as he fucked her. "So how does it feel huh? Is this what you wanted?"

"Oh Kami yes!" Shibiru shouted, knowing, or at least so she thought, that no one could hear her. "I need to feel this!"

"You like getting fucked like the bitch you are?" Asked Naruto, fully knowing that in a state of pleasure such as this, women tend to agree to just about anything without thinking it through since they were riding the sexual high of the moment.

"Yes I do! I needed this for all the stress I deal with as a clan head. I need to stop being the dominate one and let myself be used like this! Please, fuck me harder!"

As Shibiru was stating all this, her daughter couldn't help herself anymore as she was watching this all unfold. Her hand found its way to her panties, and she rubber her pussy through them for a bit, yet it wasn't helping her enough so she pulled them aside and began to finger herself in full view of Naruto. She didn't care if he saw her doing so, the fact that she was watching her usually logical and strict mother being degraded into nothing short of a cocksleeve to a man of all things made this whole thing kinkier for her and the fact that she was watching it all unfold personally made it perfect masturbation material for her. Eventually Naruto came in her mother's ass as he had her pussy, and then Naruto placed her back on the table.

Shibiru expected him to continue fucking her, but he just kept rubbing his cock on her clit slowly, which as driving her insane since she wanted him to just put it back inside her and continue to fuck her stupid. Yet given the situation, he was in complete control since she was completely unable to get free from his bindings. Sure she had her hive that resided inside her that could help with that, but they were strangely quiet for some reason, and she was unable to ponder on it since she was too far into the mood to care.

"Stop teasing me and just fuck me already!" She shouted in anger that he was messing with her like this.

"Oh I will," said Naruto as he began to play with her breast as well, only adding to her sexual torture, "but if I do, there is one little thing you got to agree to first."

"Please," shouted Shibiru, she was desperate at this point since she was so very close to yet another mind numbing orgasm, "I'll do anything!"

"Anything you say," said Naruto with a grin. He looked at Shinoko with a look of a predator hunting his prey, and as she saw this she felt her body heat up as she fingered herself harder since she felt sexier with him looking at her as she did so. "Well good to know since what I want is your daughter's sweet ass. But I want to take her while you watch me do it."

His response surprised her entirely, yet judging from the way her body language, she was slightly considering it…

"I can't…" she stuttered since she had not expected that response from him. "I don't…" As she was pondering that in her mind, she was unable to see her own daughter biting her finger as she came hard with her fingers over the thought of his idea.

"Let me tell you something," said Naruto as he turned her back around so she was on her stomach and leaned in so he could say it sexily into her ear. "I offered the same thing to Mikoto herself, and do you know what she did? She let me fuck her own daughters right in front of her. I took both of their virginities, and she got so much pleasure knowing that the same thing I am giving to her was being given to them as well. So do you think it is fair that you experience such pleasures while you keep your daughter away from it?"

"Please," said Shibiru in slight defiance to his request, "anyone but her. You can have anyone in my clan but her. She is my daughter…"

"So you are willing to whore out the rest of your clan but not her?" asked Naruto as he began to lean away from her, "you are apparently a bad clan head if that is the case. I feel like punishing you for offering that by leaving now and…"

"NO!" shouted Shibiru in fear that he would actually do just that and not finish what he had started. "Please, anything you want… just keep fucking me please!"

"So your daughter," asked Naruto simply, knowing full well that he had made her submit to the point she would agree to it.

"You can have her!" She shouted as her body was getting to hot to bear and just wanted to be fucked already, "For Kami's sake I'll even hold her down for you if you will just fuck me already!"

"Good to know," said Naruto as he then plunged his cock back into her pussy and proceeded to continue pounding her like he had done for the past hour. But as he did, he got a wicked idea, and as he came inside her yet again, he pulled her blindfold off so that she could see her own daughter masturbating to the sight of her not only getting fucked, but begging for it as well. Her embarrassment caused this orgasm she had to intensify to the point she passed out with crossed eyes as she felt his cum spurt deep inside her. "Well, you heard her agree to it," said Naruto as he motioned for Shinoko to come over. She did so without hesitation since she was hoping for this, and basically ripped her own shirt and panties that she had slept in off as she did so. Naruto placed her on her own mother like she was a mattress after flipping her yet again so she was once more on her back.

Shinoko's head laid on her mother's breasts like pillows as Naruto bent down and used his fingers to open her pussy a bit to see inside. And just like he expected he saw the hymen and grinned before he dove right in with his tongue. Shinoko moaned loudly as she felt his tongue delve deep into her, and felt it as it pushed slightly against her hymen as well. But Naruto only ate her out for a bit since he felt like doing so to start off, but she was already so very wet from finger fucking herself cross-eyed from watching him fuck her mom so there was no need for any sort of lubrication. Naruto placed his cock at her vaginal entrance and gave her a quick look to make sure she wanted to proceed. She nodded her head without hesitation, and he proceeded to plow right through her hymen and right into her cervix.

Shinoko now knew what exactly her mother had been able to take inside her, and it only made it all the hotter for her. For the next hour and a half, Naruto continued to plow into her pussy, cumming several times to the point that her stomach began to bulge with it inside her, and then finally stopped when he saw that she had passed out like her mother did. It made him chuckle to see two woman, one the carbon copy of the older one, somehow having identical fucked stupid looks on their faces. Naruto would have fucked her ass as well, but to be honest, he only liked to do that with woman with a bit more experience since it is a bit more out of the norm of sexual intercourse with the younger population.

So making sure to cut the ropes that bound Shibiru's arms and legs off of her, Naruto then zipped up his pants and walked out the way he had come in. He could only laugh in his own mind over the fact that he did all that without taking his clothes off, and that was a first really.

Yet as he walked back towards his own house to rest for the day since it was late in the day with the sun almost all the way down, he was not paying full attention so he was unaware of the two dozen kunoichi that had surrounded him via the rooftops. But he became aware of them the second they surrounded him on the ground. He instantly recognized the symbol of ROOT on their blank masks and went for his blade. But it was at that moment that he remembered that he left it at home since he didn't need it to have sex, not unless he wanted to make clones of himself to gang bang the fuck out of them, but he at least didn't do that on the first time since it seemed quite a bit too much to start off with. Well maybe for the others, but Now that he thought about it, Anko seemed like the kind of woman who would have loved it the first time they met… But now was not the time to wonder on such thing!

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," said the leader without emotion, "you re to come with us immediately. Failure to follow our orders will be met with the capture of your sister followed by severe torture upon her person until you comply."

Naruto wanted to fight them, hell he was already planning on doing so as she threatened his sister like that. But then a thought came to his head. These bitches, as well as the one who led them, all assumed what he used was Chakra, when in reality it was magic. So if he went with them, he could eliminate the source of all these random attacks right here and now and be done with it. He had already eliminated the greedy councilmen who had stolen his family's money as well as the traitorous Hokage who had tried to mold his sister into a weapon as well as betray his extended family to get to this point by committing near genocide like she did. So he was already in the mood to eliminate the threats to himself as well as his sister…

But he had to play it off as having no choice since otherwise they would catch on…

"Make me bitch," said Naruto as he conjured up a magical orb to give off the appearance of him planning to attack.

The leader only whistled a quick tune, and as he did, another kunoichi appeared with Taokaka in chakra suppression cuffs as well as knocked out. Naruto knew the cuffs would not hold her, but he questioned what they had done to knock her out like this. He had a feeling it was drugged food, because if it had been him planning on doing it that would be the exact way he would. She was like a kid at times and took practically any sort of food offered up from just about anyone. He couldn't fault her since her entire race was like this, but it was still a nuisance from time to time all the same.

"Then allow me to make the point even more clear than before boy," said the leader as she whipped out her blade and held it near Tao's head. "Come with us or else we kill your friend right here and now before we capture your sister and torture her as stated before until you comply."

"Fine," said Naruto through gritted teeth. He hadn't expected Tao to get involved in this whole situation, but what he had learned about Danieru from the people he asked, she was not above using hostages to get what she wanted in the end. Naruto felt as they placed a dark cloth bag over his head to blind him as well as Chakra suppression cuffs on him to weaken him. Not that it did either of those two things since Naruto could see perfectly in the darkness like a bat does in a sense with echoes, but with magic. None of the ROOT kunoichi who were dragging him along to their underground lair knew what that was or even knew of its existence so they had no way to sense it when he was using it to basically see like he was. If he used a lot of it like in an attack or something else they would have, but not this.

So deep underground they took the two of them, the whole time Tao was stilled knocked out as Naruto smirked to himself under the cover of the sack on his head. These kunoichi were basically hand delivering their leader's death right to her. Eventually they were both placed in a large clear room, where they were then cuffed to thick chains that where attached to the floor. The bag was finally lifted off his head so he could see where they were with his own natural eyes, and shortly after they had left, Tao had finally awoken. She reacted as he expected her to, like a child throwing a massive tantrum. But the way she was bound and chained made it so her struggles were in vain.

Soon enough, Naruto saw the only door leading into the room open up, and three elderly women entered with looks on their faces that basically said 'we win' plastered all over them. It was enough to make him want to hurl, but he didn't since their deaths would more than make up for it.

"Well," said Danieru as she walked forward with her cane so she was right in front of Naruto, "now we have one of the Fourth's children in our grasp. And with you being used as a stud to breed men capable of using chakra for jutsu, not only will my ROOT numbers increase exponentially, but when I finally take control as Hokage, we will have the numbers to finally rule the entire Elemental Continent!"

"Is that why you dragged me down here," said Naruto with a sneer on his face, "to tell me that you are planning to have women rape me so as to make my children fight for you? Are you senile you old bitch?"

"You will speak when spoken to!" shouted Danieru as she used her cane to smack Naruto across the face hard. "I am your master now, and soon enough so will your sister. You two will be the instruments to gain the power which is rightfully mine!"

"And what is it that you think is rightfully yours," Naruto asked. He had been told by Meliodas that if he ever found himself in such a position like this one, where the enemy thought they have him restrained, to get all the information that they had out of them by asking. Evil people were idiots because they assumed they had already won and would monologue about their evil plans truly thinking that the person restrained was secure and had no way out of it. Meliodas had told him that he did this several times in his life and it had yet to cease to amaze him that people still did it through the ages.

"I was always meant to be the Hokage," said Danieru with a growl, "but that foolish Hiruka got it instead when the Second nominated her right before she died. Then when your foolish mother died making a weapon for us to use, she was reinstated as the Hokage when I should have received the title!"

"Then how is it rightfully yours if you were constantly passed over on the position," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. He fully knew this woman was a stubborn one mixed in with an unhealthy dose of greed, control freak, and just a pinch of insanity. Then again she stripped her kunoichi of their emotions and then sent them off to dies constantly as replaceable pawns so maybe it was more than just a pinch of it.

"You will not interrupt when we are talking," said Koharu with a huff. She was pissed that so many tool, the councilmen who had been hung earlier that day, had been eliminated. And this brat was to blame! How dare this man of all people just waltz into their village and destroy years of planning in a few weeks. It was unacceptable and the brat would pay dearly for what he had done!

"You know what," said Naruto who at this point had enough of their talking. He smirked as he felt the magical power loosen the cuffs on him and then shattered them. He quickly grabbed ahold of the chains that still bound him with his bare hands and ripped them off as easily as if they were paper. His actions caused the three elderly women to step back in fear since this was not what they expected to happen. "That's better."

"But how did you…" started Koharu before she was interrupted.

"Hold that thought," said Naruto as he ripped Tao's chains off as well. She jumped up in join before she then proceeded to hug him as she purred. Naruto didn't stop there though since he knew he had to act quickly before the shock wore off of the elderly bitches that put him in here. He quickly made it to the one door that led into the room and placed a rune on it. The rune caused the door to faintly glow as the barrier was fully erected up to cover it. "That's better. Tao, hold on for a bit." Tao pouted as she heard that since she had been in a pouncing position to tear these elderly women to shreds.

"How did you escape your bindings?! Those were powerful chakra suppressing chains!"

"Well about that," said Naruto with a laugh since it wouldn't hurt to be honest to these lying women. What he said here was not going to be known or heard by others so why not? "The simple answer to that question is that I don't use Chakra, so you can't suppress an energy I don't use."

"Then how are you able to use jutsu like you do," asked Danieru, who was hoping to learn about such power so that on the chance she survived this she could acquire it for herself and become godlike.

"Oh I use simple magic is all," said Naruto as he held his hand up. It began to glow bright red as he heated it up, "it is energy that unless you know how to use it you can't counter it."

"Then you did lose the bet!" shouted Koharu in realization of the truth. "Since you didn't use a jutsu to win the Ninjutsu battle!"

"True," said Naruto with a sinister grin on his face. He was loving how all this was playing out since he had thought that this would be harder to deal with than what he was doing, "but those involved that were against me and my sister are dead or about to so there is really nothing more to it. But for figuring it out, you deserve a prize, and I want to hand deliver it to you personally."

Naruto moved faster than they expected and swiped Koharu and Homura through the neck with his hand. Their heads fell over as he did, but the heat from his hand cauterized the wounds so they didn't bleed from it. They just fell forward as bodies did when dead. Danieru took this as the point of time to unseal her hidden arm that she had. Naruto saw an arm that was grey in color and appeared to be made of wood. But the thing only got creepier as multiple Sharingan Eyes opened up on it. Danieru had been silently killing off various Uchiha over the years to acquire these eyes to have grafted into this arm, and now she would use them to force the brat into her service as an instrument for her own greatness. She made to rip off her head bandages as well, but she never got the chance since she had been cut cleanly in half by Tao, who used her razor sharp claw blades to do the deed.

Tao danced in join about killing the 'creepy lady', but that celebration was cut short as Naruto pushed her to the side and grabbed ahold of Danieru's hand as she had made to cut Tao with the blade that was in her cane. He was not sure how she had survived being cut literally in half, but now was not the time to question since actions were needed. He punched her square in the gut with enough force to send her back quite a distance. She was barely capable of keeping her balance, but that was the curse of age since as you grow older you were not as agile as you were in your youth.

"Okay," said Naruto as he looked at the woman puzzled, "just how the hell are you alive? Tao killed you less than a minute ago."

"As long as I have the power of the Uchiha and the Senju coursing through my veins," said Danieru as she used hand signs to prepare her attack, "I am immortal and will not die!"

"So immortality huh," said Naruto with a smirk, "well lucky for me I came prepared for this." Naruto then took a deep breath, puffing out his cheeks as he did before he belched out a massive stream of jet black fire towards her. Danieru used the jutsu she was going to use as an attack and instead used it as a defensive barrier by erecting multiple walls of wood. The fire burned through each and every wall without stopping in the slightest, nor even slowed down. Danieru was able to dodge most of the attack, but a bit of the fire caught the tip of her foot. She screamed in pain as it began to climb up her body as it burned her skin. She took out a kunai and plunged it into herself so that the Izunagi ability would take effect and she would no longer be on fire. Yet nothing happened other than more pain shooting up in her body.

"I'm not sure what you had planned with that kunai," said Naruto as he stood there and watched one of the last factors to go against him and his sister burn alive, "but I guessed that your power to cheat death activates when you technically 'die'. This fire I used on you is known as Hell Blaze fire, and those who are burned by it can't be healed by any means. This also includes your so called 'immortality' that you so proudly stated you have."

"You haven't won boy," seethed Danieru as she placed her hands on her chest and began to channel chakra through it.

"And how is that," asked Naruto with a chuckle, "since out of the three people in this room, only one of us is on fire with a demonic flame that prevents healing."

"I will take you with me!" shouted Danieru as her body began to glow from the seal she had put on herself years ago. It basically made her a massive bomb if there ever came a situation such as this where she lost. It was put there so that in the end she could take the person who killed her with her so they would not be able to enjoy their victory, or simply put, she was a sore loser through and through. Naruto saw this and deduced what the hell was happening. He had seconds to act, and the only thing he could think of doing was protecting Tao from harm. So he tackled her to the ground right as Danieru exploded in a massive explosion. Naruto felt as the flames burned the flesh on his back as well as the concussive blast breaking bones. Yet his darkness quickly healed the damage done to his body so there was not really that much of a problem. He got back to his feet, ripping off his shirt since most of it had been burned off from the flames, but he then picked up Tao and told her to run.

The explosion had caused the entire underground facility to become unstable from the power behind it. He saw the walls crumbling as they were starting to all fall apart. They ran out the door, which was locked as expected, but Naruto punched right through it without slowing down. They ran past so many emotionless kunoichi who were at a loss as to what to do since the training that they had been subjected to have made it so they were basically only able to do as ordered by Danieru. But she was dead, their base was crumbling and there was no one to give orders. They couldn't move since their minds were incapable of processing this so Naruto and Tao felt no resistance from their numbers as they escaped. Naruto knew the way they came out and led the way. As the exit was within sight, Naruto saw a massive chunk of the wall falling that would have squashed Tao, and he did the only thing he could think of and yanked her out the way. Tao kept running without looking back, but Naruto was not lucky and was crushed by the debris…

His vision went blank…

But for only a few seconds…

He woke up with a start and saw that he had woken up in a vast circular cave that had pointy rocks jutting out pretty much everywhere he looked. He saw that most of them were purplish in color. He got to his feet and looked around to see if there was an exit of some sort in sight, yet if there was one he couldn't see it. So with a sigh since he had no ideas as to where the fuck he was he began to walk. He wondered if he had died, which made him question how the hell Meliodas didn't then. He had said he passed on his Curse of Immortality to him, and yet Naruto had died without any complications. Who knows, maybe the curse failed and faded away from him for some reason. And if that was the case, then that would mean this place was most likely hell… Well he had been kind of an ass as well as fucked plenty of women outside of marriage, which many a religion said was a sin so apparently they had been right and it was.

He walked for what seemed like hours before he found anything other than jagged pointy rocks. What he saw was a massive pool of purple liquid. He got close to it and took a seat since he was tired of walking for the moment. He was already dead so it was not like he had anywhere to go right now. He picked up a stone and threw it at the puddle to skip it, yet instead of that, the rock got sucked down into the puddle. Naruto could only look at this in wonder for a brief moment before a power exploded out of it. A large purplish pink mist arose from the puddle that was massive in size, yet Naruto just looked at it with a bit of uncaring. If this was his hell than he would take whatever it threw at him and deal with it.

"Finally," said the mist as it stopped growing, "one who carries our blood has arrived in the realm of Purgatory."

"Okay," said Naruto with a sigh, "so you can talk?"

"Watch your mouth boy!" shouted the mist in anger, "for you stand before the Demon King himself!"

"Really?" asked Naruto, "demons are made of mist? Cause I met Meliodas and he was human in appearance."

"This is because I am all that remains of my once great body," said the Demon King, "my son rebelled and managed to kill me. While I am happy that he finally listened to me and unleashed his full power, I am more enraged over the fact he used it against me!"

"So you are all that remains of the Demon king?" said Naruto, "okay I can believe that since Meliodas explained in detail the events that led him to find me. But my question is why the fuck should I care."

"You are the last of our once powerful race in the world."

"So what," asked Naruto with disdain since he already knew this and still didn't care about it.

"But as you are, you have limited your own strength." Said the Demon King, "Yet my blood pumps through your veins and you and you alone can repopulate our race. You are my heir in all but power now, but that can be changed."

"Yeah," said Naruto as he remembered a warning Meliodas told him about the Demon King. He mentioned that the curse he was under at times made him an emotionless killing machine, yet he refused to elaborate on the subject since it was a painful memory. "And I am gonna have to stop you right there and state that I have no desire to become a mindless demon. So hard pass on your offer."

"While that would have been the case in the past," said the Demon King, "I am only the power that is left of him that was put into the Curse of Immortality. I can't erase emotions like I once did in the past."

"Oh that's all well and swell," said Naruto sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "but I'm still gonna say no. I'm doing fine as I am."

"You died boy."

"Well apparently a combination of unexpected massive explosions as well as being crushed by tons of debris is my weakness. Who knew?"

"Fret not;" said the Demon King, "as we speak the curse is doing its work."

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto, who was actually interested in what the former King had to say on the subject.

"The Curse heals the body, and once fully healed your spirit will return to it once more."

"So I can't die, yet it takes a while to come back? That is the strangest form of immortality I have ever heard, and I have heard a lot on the subject in fact."

"That is how I designed it so that when my son Meliodas died, I would wipe his emotions away bit by bit until he was the warrior he was born to be. But for you, I can't do the second part since I don't have the power to do so as I am."

"I have to admit that I am curious as to why you are admitting to all this in the first place."

"Because you are my only option to make our race rise once again as we once did."

"Okay, I can buy that. But I still refuse to do your bidding like that. I am happy as I am and will remain so for years to come."

"You say that now boy," said the Demon King, "but as you are you are limited in power. Eventually you will face an opponent you can't beat, and only by accepting who you truly are will you fully unlock the power to defeat them."

"And hypothetically," said Naruto, "If I were to want to do that, what exactly do I do?"

"Simply state out loud who you are for the world to hear," Said the Demon King simply. Naruto would have said more, but he felt a strange feeling overcome him as his spirit began to fade. "It would appear your time in Purgatory is at an end. I know that one day you will take my title as the Demon King boy… it is only a matter of time…"

Those had been the last words he had heard before he had woken up in the coffin that was buried underground. And the rest of the story you already know…

(Two hours later)

Naruto had gotten home and gotten dressed after a long shower and plenty of food in his stomach in a pair of clothes that hid his appearance. He wanted to know some things before he announced he was still alive to people since he had a feeling that it would cause a bit of chaos to see him walking around like this. So with his blade and body hidden from viewing eyes, he made his way through the back streets towards the Hokage Tower near the center of the village. Once there, he looked to make sure no one was looking and began to climb up the side of it until he made it to the window peering into the Hokage's office.

He saw Tsunade sitting there doing paperwork, and as she was distracted by that he quietly opened the window as well as closed it when he entered through it. He had to admit she was really in the zone as she worked but that just made it so easy for people to sneak up on her like he did just now. She finished up the paperwork she was currently doing and then leaned down to pick up her hidden sake she had there. Naruto saw this as the perfect moment to show himself and snatched the sake from her hand and gulped it down quickly before he tossed her the empty bottle.

"You shouldn't drink while working you know," said Naruto. Tsunade was pissed that not only had someone intruded into her office, but had also stolen her sake! She had been depressed for the past two weeks since Naruto died, along with multiple other women in the village, none more so than Taokaka and Naruko. So she buried herself in her work as well as alcohol to cope for the time being.

"Who are you?" demanded Tsunade as she activated a seal to summon her ANBU. They came within seconds and surrounded Naruto with weapons drawn to protect their Kage from harm as was their job.

"Well this is one hell of welcome back party," said Naruto with a laugh, "but I got to say it's good to see you again."

"I'll only repeat myself once," said Tsunade as she held up her hand to use in a sec to order her ANBU to capture this intruder, "who are you?"

"No need for all the hostility," said Naruto as he pulled his hood off. All the kunoichi in the room backed away in shock to see the young man they had a massive funeral for was standing in front of them alive and well. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just woke up and wanted to see you."

Tsunade felt rage course through her veins as she saw him and charged forward and grabbed him by the neck. She slammed him hard into the wall and held him there.

"Who are you!?" she shouted in rage, "and how dare you defile the memory of Naruto by using his appearance!?"

"I'm glad you care enough to suspect something like that," said Naruto as he grabbed her hand and pulled it off his throat since it was uncomfortable to say the least, "but this is no trick. I am alive and can explain everything. But can we have some privacy as I do?"

"Fine," said Tsunade as she waved her ANBU out the room, "but if I don't like what I hear, I will send you to Anko, and she has been in a bad mood since Naruto died. Apparently no other man can handle her and she is suffering as she claims 'maximum sexual frustration' due to it. So she will make you suffer greatly."

"Noted," said Naruto passively since it didn't really bother him to hear this. It honestly meant that he now had to expect the crazy woman to pounce on him the moment she heard he was still alive.

So with the two of them being alone to converse, Naruto told her the truth about everything. The truth of his ancestry, which surprised her to hear. He was always wondering why no one had ever figured that out in the past. Meliodas's genes were passed down in the Uzumaki Clan, and they were the only one's capable of containing the Kyubi within themselves due to that fact. They had chalked it up to their massive chakra reserves, but the truth was simply genetics from a man no one knew existed from a one night stand long ago. He went into details about his travels, his ability to wield magic and not chakra like everyone assumed it was. And in the end he went into details about the Curse that had been placed on him by Meliodas.

Tsunade was shocked to hear all this, and the three empty sake bottles on her desk proved it since she had to drink to process all this at once. Naruto gave her as much time as she needed to finally understand it before she told him what had happened since he had 'died'…

There had been mourning for him from the Clan heads as well as the rookies. But the two who mourned his death the most was Naruko as well as Tao. They had felt as the underground lair crumbled since it was like a massive earthquake had hit them which they had to fix multiple buildings because of that alone. Tao had found her and led her as well as anyone who would listen to follow her to save Naruto, which made them drop what they were doing and aid her. They spent hours digging through the rubble before they found his crushed body.

Tao and Naruko had broken down heavily as they saw his corpse, and had to be led away so that they could move the body to prepare it for burial. The funeral was large, with the Fire Daimyo doing the eulogy personally. He called Naruto a hero since he had rid the village of the corruption that had sunk its claws deep into the village so now the village could become the shining beacon that it had been when it was first formed.

Naruko had spent the next week alone, mourning his death by training nonstop. He had always told her that she needed to be strong so that she could be safe in those moments that he was not there. She just didn't expect that moment to come so soon after she had expressed her feelings to him, and he had returned them fully. So she took his words to heart and trained hard since that was all she had anymore.

Tao had kept going back to his grave and crying nonstop. She refused to eat, sleep, or even move from that spot as she couldn't stop crying. All that Tsunade had been able to get out of her was the fact that when one of her kind accepts a husband, or 'hubby' as she said it, they chose no other. Naruto had been her hubby and had died, so she refused to leave his side, even if he was gone…

Tsunade as well as several other kunoichi had to fight and sedate her since she refused to budge and got pissed when they came and tried to take her away from his grave. But in the end, Tsunade succeeded in putting her in the hospital, an IV attached to her so she would get the necessary nutrients she needed to live as well as drugs to keep her asleep. The other women had all grieved in their own way, but theirs was far more subtle to those two when one pondered on it.

"Wow," said Naruto sadly to know he put so many people in a sad mood with his death. But the good news was that he was back and could break them out of their depressed funk. "So where is Naruko now? I was just at the house and she wasn't there."

"She as well as the rest of her squad entered the Chunin Exams," said Tsunade. "They are currently in the Forest of Death along with so many others from other villages."

"How long have they been in there?"

"Well I need to go and observe the second part of the second portion tomorrow morning."

"Mind if I tag along," said Naruto with a smile, "it might be a major boost in morale for our kunoichi to see me still alive and kicking."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea," said Tsunade as she thought about it.

"Come on," said Naruto, "when have I asked you for anything?"

"You asked me to come to this village to become Hokage," said Tsunade with a matter of factly tone of voice.

"To be fair," said Naruto as he wanted to correct her on that, "That was an order from the Fire Daimyo himself. You can't count that one."

"Fine," said Tsunade with a sigh, "you can come along. But before you go…" She then punched Naruto hard in the face, causing him to lunch out of his seat from the force of it. "You had that coming and you know it!"

"Okay," said Naruto as he got up and dusted himself off, "I admit I did. But since I wish to keep the fact I'm alive secret for now, can you at least do me one favor?"

"Depends on what it is," said Tsunade with a raised eyebrow. Naruto told her what he wanted, which she quickly agreed to, and once he got his answer he left.

An hour later, Shizune had arrived in the room that Taokaka had been placed to keep her alive and pulled the IV out of her so she would be away soon enough. Tao could feel as the drugs were slowly filtering through her body, and while she was not able to move her body for quite a while after the fact, she did at least hear what Shizune told her directly in her ear…

Naruto is still alive…

And as she left the room so that Tao could fully awaken from her drugged sleep, she was unable to see the tears of joy that fell from her eyes…


	8. Fires of Love Rekindled

**(A/N: I am just gonna state that this chapter is more lemon than anything. There is some portion of a story to move it along, but it is mostly lemon. Just thought that you should know, and I hope you enjoy it.)**

Naruto was lying in bed as he thought on what to do for the night before he and Tsunade went to the main tower in the Forest of Death. That was where all the participants of the Chunin Exam were currently at, and that was where his sister was as well. He could only hope that she was alright, but Tsunade had been training her for the past few weeks while he had been legally claimed as dead so there was that going for her at least. Sure, it would take time to fully master Tsunade's chakra enhanced fist style of fighting, hopefully a more refined version since Tsunade fought more like a brawler than a skilled hand to hand fighter like the Hyuga. But if there was ever anything else he was sure of, it was the fact that his sister was a fighter down to the core, much like their parents were when they themselves were still alive.

Naruto looked at the ANBU mask that Tsunade let him borrow for tomorrow since he stated that he wanted to hide his identity, and since many people already knew about his mask, it was not the best choice to wear it if he was trying to go incognito.

Besides the sadness felt by many people throughout the village, there was one major change that he himself was sad about. Asmodeus was gone. He had died along with Naruto, but the curse that kept him alive fused their powers together as his body healed, so he still had the same skills as if the demonic spirit was alive, just without the spirit itself. Naruto could only pity the demon since he never asked for the power thrusted upon him, and in a literal sense since he got it when he was stabbed with a ritualistic knife. He had been a kid who was taken from his home and turned into the demon he became against his will, and in his fury along with his newfound power he lashed out at the world in a chaotic way. He could only hope the kid found peace in death, and it made him wonder if the child got his own body back or remained as he transformed into.

But that train of thought was now behind him since the demon who once resided within him was now dead and gone, and he had the future to look forward to. And right now, he wanted to get some proper sleep since even though he was technically asleep as he laid in the coffin dead, his body was still tired. He was not sure how that worked, but he was not one to argue about the semantics of magic in general since the very subject defied logic or reality. That was the whole point of it.

So, with nothing more to do for the night, he placed the mask he was gifted to the side of him on the nightstand and stripped down to his boxers so as to sleep. He had gotten a few hours into it when he felt something pleasurable awaken him. He wondered what the hell was happing, and so he sleepily opened his eyes to see what exactly was going on. He saw a massive bump in the covers that was wiggling around a bit.

He sighed to himself as he threw the covers off to see just who had snuck into his bed this hour of the night when no one other than Tsunade and her assistant even knew he was amongst the living once more. And to his surprise he saw Taokaka there, licking his dick that she had pulled his boxers down to get at. Naruto was genuinely surprised about the fact that she was even here right now since she had been drugged so long to help keep her alive from all the grief she suffered from. He had thought it would take a day or two for it to filter out of her system, but apparently, he was wrong, and she was far more drug resistant than he had thought.

The more surprising thing that came to his mind now was the fact that in the entire time that he had known her, he had never seen her without her coat on. He was unsure of what she looked like under her clothes, and he had to admit he was surprised at what he saw. For someone who spent most of their life in a thick coat, she was fairly tanned in skin color. She had blonde hair, which he assumed was just part of her hood, which technically it was since she did not have pigtails. She had blonde cat ears as well, so it appeared that the ears on the hood were not just for show after all but to cover her ears, so they didn't fold with the heavy hood on them. Her eyes were a bright ruby red, which would explain how people were able to see them even though her face was covered and as such all you saw was her eyes as well as her mouth. She wore a dark bra along with matching panties. While she may look and act young with all her clothes on, she looked more like a teen with them off, and a horny one at that since she was currently licking his cock.

"Uh Tao," said Naruto simply to let her know that he was wide awake for all this. She smiled as she saw this and pounced on him, smacking her lips upon his and purred as she kissed him deep. She loved it that he got into it quick and swirled his tongue around her. When they took a moment to breath for air, Tao hugged him with tears in her eyes since she thought she had lost him. Her love for him had only grown stronger since he had saved her life from getting crushed by the wall that had killed him instead. She was not sure how he was alive again, nor would she question it. She was just happy that her hubby was here once more and she wanted to mate so that if bad luck should once more rear its ugly head, she could at least say she had no regrets in life.

"Tao is so happy hubby is alive," she said softly with a hint of joy mixed in to really hit Naruto in the feels. He felt genuinely bad to put her in such a situation that she felt such sadness. He felt bad already but hearing her say that to him in such a tone only made it worse.

"It's okay Tao," said Naruto as he pulled her back a bit so as to look her in the eye as they spoke. Dear Kami, she had alluring eyes, ones that nearly matched Kurenai's if his memory served him well. "I'm not going anywhere. But why are you in my bed like this?"

"Tao wanted to mate with her hubby," said Tao with a bit of a pout that looked cute as well as sexy on her face, "but hubby was asleep. Tao didn't want to make hubby mad, so Tao decided to wake you up in a manner so that you mate with Tao."

"Well," said Naruto with a grin. He was not planning on having sex tonight since he had not yet revealed he was still alive, but he was not going to simply turn it down either, so he decided to go with it. Tao wanted him to the point she nearly starved to death when she thought he was dead, so he would help sooth her pain by replacing it with pleasure. "Since you asked for it."

Naruto then pulled Tao back into a kiss, which she purred as he did so. Like with Naruko, there was genuine love for the woman he was being intimate with, so he planned to take his time to make her feel special. Sure, he made others feel special as well, but they were more sexual outlets to assert him as the dominate male around. And since most of those women he fucked stupid wanted him to do just that, it was a win win in his book.

So, he decided to start off light here and continued to kiss her as he laid her down onto her back. She was submissive in a sense since there was no form of resistance, she just let him move her. But once she was on her back, he stopped kissing her and placed his mouth over her breast and began to suck on it as he used his tongue to lick her sensitive nipple, all while he pinched the other one with his other hand. She moaned in pleasure since she liked what it was that he was doing and was hoping that it would continue.

Not one to disappoint, he began to move down until he reached her pussy, and before she could register what was going on due to riding the bliss of his earlier actions with her breasts, she was not fully aware of it until she felt his tongue delve in deep inside her. She moaned even more than she did before, since the pleasure she got from this was far better than just having her breasts played with. Naruto felt the inside of her pussy with his tongue, and the first thing he noticed were that her insides where bumpier than a normal human woman's. He was not sure why that was or even if it would add to his pleasure once he fully penetrated her, but he was going to learn eventually.

Tao felt as her body only got hotter and hotter the more he licked her, and it was becoming too much. While she herself knew what mating was, knowing what something is and actually experiencing it for yourself were two fairly different things entirely. So she felt as she reached her climax and screamed out as she came all over Naruto's face. Naruto wiped his face as she laid there and panted. Her orgasm had been intense, but her body was still so very hot and craved for more.

Her mother had explained that only through true sexual contact would her body finally settle down once the process of mating began, as it was with all the women in their race. So now she wanted the real thing instead of some foreplay, which she had thoroughly enjoyed. Naruto saw her look at him with a cute look of desire as she used her hands to part her pussy lips in a clear indication as to what she wanted him to do. So he grabbed ahold of her legs and placed his cock at her entrance. As he did, he noticed that Tao was bracing herself, but then again, his cock was fairly big, so it was expected. He waited for her to give some sort of sign to continue, but instead she used her own legs to wrap around his waist and pulled him into her fully.

Her eyes opened wide and she clutched the bed sheets hard as she felt his cock stretch her in a manner she was not quite ready for. Even with all the preparation, he was still painful to take all at once. Yet her mother had always told her that there would be pain the first time and to power through it towards the pleasure since it would be worth it in the end. So she used her legs to move him back and forth to set a rhythm that he got into without her help. Eventually, as her mother had told her, the pain went away, and a pleasure like no other began to fill her. Her eyes filled with tears of joy at becoming one with her hubby like this.

Naruto saw that she was getting really into this, so he decided to up his game and pulled out for a bit to turn her around so she was on her stomach now. Tao moaned in disappointment for just a brief second before Naruto thrust right back into her pussy full on. He then smirked as he picked her up so now she was bouncing on his cock as he stood up. She was moaning as he thrust into her. She held one hand onto her stomach as he did to feel the bulge he made inside her, and she got wetter knowing that she was able to take her hubby fully. But she felt as he punched into her cervix time and time again, all the while trying to break through her final barrier, to fully claim her as he had many women before, and she wanted him to claim her. She had chosen him for his strength as well as his kind nature, but right now she wanted that strength to be used to mark her as his. So in the future, if she ever got the chance, she could return home and show the other's that she was his and his alone.

Naruto smirked as he saw the tell-tale signs of sexual submission, and he only added to her pleasure by pinching her clit with one of his hands as he continued to thrust into her. She moaned out loudly as he did to the point her tongue was hanging out, but it was then that he found her weak spot…

Her ears were by far the most sensitive part of her body, and that was why that part of her jacket had extra padding so as to not mess with them. Naruto for some reason, base instinct probably, took one of her ears into his mouth and began to gently nibble on it a bit. This was when she finally went full on subservient. Naruto felt as her cervix finally opened up, and he thrust through it and entered her womb fully.

"More," moaned out Tao as she became cross-eyed from all the pleasure, "Tao wants more…"

"You got it," said Naruto as he channeled power to form a second phallus, right on top of his own. This one was only about half the size since there was no way a woman could handle two of his natural size. He had experimented with the ability to mold the Darkness he was gifted with due to his demonic heritage, and he found out he could do this as a joke really. He had been thinking about if it was possible, and low and behold it was. So with this secondary sexual appendage on hand, he aimed this one for her ass, double penetrating her. Naruto continued to thrust into her, all the while she kept calling out for more, but eventually he was nearing his own end. And judging by how long it had been since he nutted, it was going to be a massive one.

"Tao," said Naruto as he began to thrust faster to cross that finish line, "I'm going to come!"

"Do it inside Tao!" shouted Tao, "Mark Tao as yours! Let Tao bear your litter!"

For some reason, the image of Tao pregnant with his kids sent him over the edge, and Tao felt as every powerful blast of come spurted into her welcoming womb. She moaned as each one hit her, and there was a lot. Her vision began to go dark as she began to pass out from a mixture of the hard fucking along with the last of the drugs filtering out of her system. But by the time she was fully asleep, her belly was bulging like if she was about three months along. She fell asleep with a smile, knowing that her hubby was alive, and now with this much of his seed inside her, she would begin the process of giving birth to their family. Naruto laid down next to her and felt as she snuggled up next to him as she fell asleep. And as she did, he was not too far behind her…

(The next day)

Naruto woke up in the morning with a grin. He felt at Tao was snuggled up next to him lovingly, and so he carefully pulled her hands off of him and went and took a quick shower in the bathroom that was attached to the master bedroom. He didn't want to wake her after all. So with the clear scent of sex now off his body, he got fully dressed quietly and left Tao a note stating he would be back home later tonight so don't worry about him or try and find him since if she did it would ruin the whole surprise to the others. Tao may be childish at times, but Naruto knew she could at least read properly. She just pronounced words improperly.

His clothes were different then the ones her usually wore, with these ones being more loose so as to not be tight and show off his body in a way. If he did that then they would all know it was him since most men did not have his physique. And to top it all off, he wore a cloak over his body as well with the mask on to fully hide his identity. So with all things set, he set out to meet Tsunade near the Forest of Death as planned so that they might head in together towards the center tower.

It took them not too long since they basically ran most of the way. So, without incident they made it inside, and Naruto left Tsunade to take her place on the railing to announce the second half of the second portion. She explained that their numbers were too high and as such they had this second part to halve the ones they had now for the finals. So, with that, Anko appeared in a puff of smoke to announce that she was the proctor for this portion of the exams.

Naruto had to admit that what Tsunade had said about her being angry from sexual frustration had been accurate. She was nothing short of bitchy in the worst kind of way to the participants with none of her usual sexy yet sadistic attitude that he knew her for. Man, to be frank he knew he would have to make it up to her and knowing how she was, it would take just about most, if not all, the various toys that his mothers had in their sex dungeon… He would call it the basement, but with all the various things they had down there it couldn't really be called anything but a sex dungeon anymore. She was just about to push the button to announce the first fighters, but the button was snatched from her hand by Naruto.

"What the fuck," said Anko in surprise since she had not seen it happen nor had she expected it to really.

"There has been a change of plans," said Naruto, who was glad that the mask he had was made with a voice changer to give him a more feminine yet still deep voice to hide his identity further. "I am to take over as the proctor for this portion."

"And just who the hell are you?" demanded Anko as she glared at him. He wondered if she would be giving him that look if she knew exactly who he was, but he was not sure really since she actually might in genuine anger for dying on her.

"My name is not important," said Naruto with a passive wave of his hand, "but the orders come from the Hokage herself. So if you have issues, take them up with her."

Anko looked up to Tsunade, who simply nodded to verify that what Naruto said was correct, so Anko then shunshinned to where Tsunade was. She listened to her superior, but she wasn't happy about it and was grumbling. She was in a bad mood, and playing the scary bitch to a bunch of aspiring teens help cheer her up a bit, but now this strange bitch who she had no idea as to her identity so she couldn't plot revenge later, had taken that small amount of joy away from her. She would get her back, this Anko swore.

"Now that the crazy bitch with obvious anger issues is no longer acting as proctor," said Naruto with a grin.

"FUCKING BITCH!" shouted Anko as she tried to lunge forward and tear Naruto apart, yet several of the Jonin squad leaders held her back.

"We can finally start this portion of the exams. When you see your name on the board, please come down, and the rest of you shall wait up there," said Naruto as he pointed to the walkway that they would be standing on to observe the fight from. He then pushed the button, and the first two up were Satsuki and Yoroi. The others went to the stairs leading up, but Minata, who had stayed by Naruko's side since Naruto's death, didn't budge. She had been saddened by the death of her master and had remembered his last order to protect his sister, so she would do so with her life. But now this strange person had the same scent as her deceased master, and it made her wonder how that was possible. She would have investigated more, but Naruko ordered her to follow so she did.

The fight between the two kunoichi lasted quite a bit, with Naruto easily noticing that the foreign kunoichi Yoroi had skills that far outmatched a Genin. This seemed odd, but Satsuki did not give up in the end. She got angry as Yoroi used her ability to drain chakra to try and defeat Satsuki, but it was then that the Curse Mark that she had been inflicted with came into play. She became far more blood thirsty and used the last of her chakra to form a Chidori that she then thrusted through Yoroi's heart, killing her within seconds. The crowd was stunned to see her kill someone like that, which made Naruto raise an unseen eyebrow since he wondered why they were shocked by this. These women were being trained to kill people for a living among other things, so why was it so shocking to see one of them do as they were supposed to like that? But in the end, Naruto called the match with Satsuki as the victor and called for a medic since she fainted immediately afterwards due to the combination of the shock over killing someone and the Curse Mark receding back into her. Katsumi was there to put a seal on her neck, but Naruto could only hope that someone else could do more since a simple seal would not do much to help in the long run.

The next fight was between Zaki from the newly made Sound village, which Naruto had a faint remembrance of since he only heard about it once while traveling home after he came back to the Elemental Continent, and Shinoko. Naruto was not sure as to why, but it appeared that Zaki's arms were hurt due to something that happened before this event. But she was in a fighting stance and ready to go so Naruto signaled for them to commence. The fight ended quickly with Shinoko using her a kunai covered in her insects to jam the device that Zaki used that was implanted into her arm. This caused her arm to rupture to the point it exploded and her blood went everywhere. She still had it, though he doubted that she would ever be able to use it again with the damage done to it. So once she was taken away via medical Nin, Naruto pushed the button to announce the next to fight.

The next fight was between Kanko from Suna and Misumi. That fight ended quickly as well when Misumi extended her arms and grabbed Kanko, but she was unaware of the fact that the person she grabbed was a puppet that then ejected multiple blades that pierced her in various places, several which were vital so she died as well. Her body was taken away with Kanko being labeled the victor.

The next fight was between Ino and Sakura, and to be quite frank their fight was nothing more than a couple of schoolgirls going at it on the playground. Sure Ino used her families' signature Mind Transference Jutsu, but it didn't really help since Sakura broke free of its control and then the two of them slugged each other in the face at the same time, knocking the both of them out simultaneously. Naruto sighed as he declared it a double knockout, and then pressed the button for the next fighters.

The fights went on like this with the winners being Shikimara, Gaia, Naruko, Hinata, and Dosa…

Shikimara's fight ended with her using her families' Shadow Possession Jutsu to force her opponent to raise a kunai to her throat so as to force her to forfeit. Gaia had utterly trumped nearly everything that Leia had been able to do since her sand controlling abilities blocked anything physical. She would have done far worse if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and told her to stop. Now Gaia was not the most accepting person since her blood thirst was high, but the demonic energy she felt inside him made her sweat since even the demon inside her felt it. No one else did since he was concentrating on her fully to make her stop, and in the end she listened so Leia was beaten with only a few cracked ribs in comparison to being crippled if Gaia had continued.

Hinata had fought her cousin Nejiko, who to this day resented her for her part in the Infamous Hyuga Incident that ended with Nejiko's siring mother dying after being sent to Kumo in place of Asashi. Nejiko had fought with everything she had, but Hinata had been trained better due to the fact that she was a Main Branch member while Nejiko was not. Hinata beat her soundly, but she refused to go down, and it was only when Naruto grabbed her arm to stop her that Hinata was finally labeled the winner.

Naruko's fight was a bit more interesting. Her opponent Kira was at a bit of a disadvantage since most of her move set required the aid of her dog, but he Akamaru was terrified of Minata due to her being a Dire Wolf and refused to fight. And as such Minata was not needed for this. So Kira fought erratically, having to adjust her strategy to play the role of two people, and while in the end it failed, she did manage to get a good slash with her claws on Naruko's back before Naruko punched her into the ground hard enough to crack it. Kira was knocked out, no doubt about it so that made Naruko the clear winner. Since her fight was the last one, those who would advance to the next event of the Exams.

Each of them was required to grab a ball out of a box with a number on it to determine who their first opponent would be in the finals. Everyone got their own, with Naruko fighting first against Hinata. They groaned about it when they realized they would have to fight each other, but they would still do so with all their strength even if they were friends. And with all that being said and done, the various kunoichi made to leave the tower. Yet Naruko stays since Minata was whining as she slowly moved towards Naruto. She didn't understand why she was doing this and observed it since she had to know.

It was only as Minata got close enough to him that she then barked in joy and pounced upon him. Her tail was wagging wildly as she smelled her master alive and well once more.

"What the," asked Naruko in confusion at her behavior. There had only ever been one person who she acted like this to… "No…"

"It's been a while Minata," said Naruto as he pets her on the head. Naruko stood there shocked as the tears began to run from her eyes.

"Remove your mask!" shouted Naruko, who wanted to know just who the hell this person was that apparently some sort of clone of her brother or some sort of abomination with his scent so that Minata could smell it.

"Whoa," said Naruto as he held up his hands in mock surrender, "there is no need for all the hostility sis." Naruto then removed his mask and showed her his face. Naruto had expected a hug or something, but what he got instead was a punch right upside his head as her tears still flowed from her and she glared at him in anger.

"Where were you!?" shouted Naruko, who was confused and angry about the fact that he was somehow here and alive when they had seen his body personally. "WE BURIED YOU!"

"I know," said Naruto sadly as he held his cheek. She had a mean right hook. "And I am sorry that I made you sad."

"SAD! SAD!" shouted Naruko as she punched him in the chest with each word in rage, "I saw your body! I mourned your death for days after we buried you! You left me alone again!"

"I'm sorry!" said Naruto who this time grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug. He felt his shirt moisten with the tears that ran from her eyes as she hugged him hard, all the while wondering if this was nothing more than some sort of dream in her grief riddled mind as she wasted away in her room like Tao was in the hospital. "But I'm here. And I am not leaving anytime soon. This I can promise you."

"But how are you alive?" asked Naruko as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well," said Naruto since it would take a while to explain everything and he would rather do so in the comfort as well as the privacy of his own home, "I'll explain later. But just know that Death does not like me at all to the point it rejects me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Naruko in confusion since it was straight out of left field.

"I'll explain later. It's gonna take a bit to explain everything to you since there is so much you don't know or understand that I myself learned in time."

"Fine," said Naruko as she punched him once more in the gut, but at least this time she did so with a chuckle, "I'll hold you to that."

"Why did you have to gut punch me like that?" asked Naruto as he tried to get his breath back. She had knocked it right out of him, and he was not going to lie and state he was a bit pissed about it.

"Because you are an asshole that made me cry!" said Naruko simply.

"Okay," said Naruto as he got his breath back and straightened his back, "I'll grant you that. But I swear if you do that again you will regret it."

"Oh, is that right," said Naruko mockingly, "and just how will you do that?"

"Yes lover," said Anko, who appeared out of nowhere and basically pounced on Naruto's back with her breast resting on his head, "how will you punish your sister? Give me the sexy details to fuel the burning inferno of my sexual frustration that you mister are going to have to sate."

"Good to se you too Anko," said Naruto with a chuckle. He didn't get to do or say much else though since Anko got a good grip on his arm and basically dragged him by it out of the building. Naruko was laughing as she saw this, as well as Tsunade, who had stayed behind to witness this since she saw Anko go and try and attack the person she assumed was a woman who had taken her spot as the proctor of the event. But the moment she saw that it was Naruto, that anger turned to straight up thirst, and she was not going to wait any longer to fulfil the itch that only he could scratch…

(Later)

Naruko was sitting in her room as many things flooded through her mind. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her brother was still alive when she as well as nearly everyone else had seen his corpse after it had been dug out of the remains of the ROOT headquarters that resided underneath the village. He had said he would explain to her in full how it was possible, and as she waited for him to get home, probably from screwing Anko if the sheer lust she felt off the woman within moments of her seeing him alive was anything to go on, she thought on the endless possibilities of ways someone could resurrect like he had. But she was knocked out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on the front door. She left her room to go see who it was, and surprisingly it was Hinata.

These past two weeks had been hell on Naruko, and honestly it was Hinata who helped her to cope with all this. For years, Naruko had sensed that she had been stalking her, yet for what reason she was unsure. But within a few days after Naruto's death, Hinata had been the one to visit her at her home since no one else knew how to console her. She was shy, but she came with comforting words that helped ease the pain since Hinata knew how hard it was to lose a loved family member since her birthing mother had died when Hanabi was born. Plus, her Aunt had died due to the infamous Hyuga incident, and because of that Nejiko hated her guts since she blamed her for her mother's death.

One thing led to another in the week following that first visit, and eventually Hinata got the courage to confess her love for Naruko. This shocked her since it was out of the blue, but Hinata went on to explain why. Naruko had saved her from bullies years ago, and she had never forgotten that. Plus, her inner strength as well as her beauty only made Hinata desire her more. Naruko was utterly stunned by this sudden confession, and Hinata had jumped on that and kissed her.

It started off as a simple kiss, but then it got heavy. For some reason, being loved by another was helping to ease the pain, and so she got into it fully. That night, Naruko performed the Futa Jutsu for the first time and pounded Hinata's sexy ass long into the night. Turns out Hinata, though a virgin when they started, became slutty in the heat of the moment when they went at it. So afterwards, they began to officially date, which in all fairness they had to keep to themselves due to the Hyuga Clan laws. Hinata's mother knew about them, because what mother was truly unaware of the signs when her daughter was practically glowing like Hinata was after she would go and 'visit' her friend Naruko?

"Hey Hinata," said Naruko as she waved her girlfriend inside. Hinata came in and pulled out some of her medicinal creme.

"I came since I saw that Kira got you a bit in the back with her claws." Said Hinata, "I know the Kyubi heals most of your wounds, but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and brought some medicinal crème."

"Well that was thoughtful of you," said Naruko as she gave Hinata a quick kiss.

"Well you don't date someone for this long without knowing when they are hurt," said Hinata back.

"Okay then," said Naruko, "head upstairs. I'll make us some tea."

"Okay," said Hinata as she blushed the moment she turned around. While it was true that she came to see that Naruko was okay, but she was also feeling a bit horny from the fact they had been apart for nearly a week. So Hinata had taken some of her mother's own lingerie, since she was too shy to go and buy her own at least at the moment. Surprisingly it fit well on her, even though her mother was older.

Naruko had made the tea as well as set out a few cookies she had to go with it on a tray before she went upstairs to where Hinata was. Hinata smiled as she accepted the tea and told Naruko to strip down and lay on her stomach so that she could apply the cream onto her back. Naruko did as she said and laid down after stripping everything but her panties off. She had taken the bra off since she needed to see her whole back. While the Kyubi had done a great job but it still left some scaring. Naruko had told her about the demon since they were opening up and sharing, and it was only then that Hinata understood fully why the villagers had hated her for so long since the bane of their existence had been sealed inside her. Plus add the fact that the higher ups wanted to manipulate her into nothing more than a weapon for them to use as they saw fit only added to it. But Hinata knew the difference between a demon and someone with the burden of containing it.

As Hinata applied chakra to her hands after putting a large amount of crème on her hands, neither of them was aware of the fact that Naruto had come home. While it was true that Anko had been on him almost immediately as soon as he set foot away from the others, with whispered words of such sexual acts that could beat even the smut that Jira produced on a regular basis, he had not acted upon his initial lust. He had instead opted to go and visit those he had slept with in the past and apologize for making them sad as they had been. He took the time to explain the curse on him, but only the basics of it. He didn't mention his demonic heritage, so all they thought was a man he traveled with had transferred the curse onto him. They accepted his reasoning, and like Anko they wanted some 'fun' time as well, yet he had quite a few people to apologize to and he needed to do so to clear his conscious about the whole thing.

He had returned home with Minata, whose tail would not stop wagging due to the joy that her master was once again amongst the living and saw that Naruko was home since her shoes were by the door. The thing that made his eyebrow raise a bit is that there was another pair there as well. Now as far as Naruto knew, Naruko was not the type of person to bring people to the house since she had been put through hell for so long until Naruto came and helped her out. Minata was the only exception, but she was a Dire Wolf that protected her, so it was okay. Yet she never did bring others, so who the hell did these belong to?

It was only then that he heard a moan from upstairs. This only added more questions to the ones he already had, and as such he snuck up to catch his sister off guard. He snuck close to the door and then placed his hand on the ground. As he did a small tendril of darkness seeped out and with it he was able to see what was happening in her room. What he saw was nothing more than shocking to him since he never would have expected it. There in her room, was Naruko making out with Hinata while half naked. He would be honest and say, it was pretty hot to the point he got a slight nosebleed. He knew he shouldn't spy, but he was totally going to…

Hinata had finished up applying the crème as Naruto came into the house and then began to rub it in. Naruko moaned as she did, and it was this moan that Naruto heard. After the few times they had sex, Hinata learned about the sensitive parts on Naruko and was applying pressure to them now to get her in the mood. And judging by the moans she heard she was succeeding. Naruko eventually had enough since her body was heating up too much and leaned up and pulled Hinata into a deep kiss.

Their tongues entangled as they made out, with the both of them swirling around each other. Naruko then pulled back while sucking on the tip of Hinata's before their lips met once more. Hinata did the same thing as Naruko had done. They got into it for a few minutes before something came to Naruko's mind.

"We shouldn't do this Hinata," said Naruko. She saw as Hinata pouted since now she was all hot and bothered by all this foreplay and was apparently being cut dry here. "My brother could come home at any minute. I have never gotten the chance to tell him about… well, us."

Hinata looked at Naruko for a second, yet in that one second she saw the hunger that was in her eyes. Hinata then smirked as she tackled Naruko onto her back and resumed kissing her for a moment before she let Naruko resume her train of thought.

"Well," said Naruko with a smirk of her own, "it has been a while…" She then pulled Hinata back in and resumed. As Naruto saw all this, he couldn't help but get erect. He honestly wanted to masturbate as he watched this, but he thought against it since he had multiple women who wanted him literally as soon as possible and so he had options other than his own hand. He would leave now, but he honestly wanted to see how this all went down.

Naruko felt as Hinata's hands went down to her panties and pulled them aside so that she could insert two of her fingers. Naruko began to moan into the kiss as she felt her saw them back and forth while rubbing the tip of her clit as she did so. Hinata then stopped so that she could unzip her jacket and pull it off. What Naruko saw made her, as well as Naruto without her knowing, lick their lips. Hinata was wearing a purple lacy bra, but there were holes over the parts where the nipples were in the shape of hearts. Hinata placed her breast near Naruko, who took the nipple in her mouth and began to suck on it while she fondled the both of them with her hands. It was Hinata's turn to moan since her nipples were sensitive, and when Naruko squeezed her breasts together so as to suck on both nipples at once, she came since the stimulation was a bit much for her to handle.

It was then in her moment of sexual weakness that Naruko flipped her over and pulled her panties off quickly before she pulled off Hinata's pants. Her panties matched her bra with the heart shaped slit present, but Naruko simply licked her lips before she dove right in and began to eat Hinata out. Hinata closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt her girlfriend's tongue delve deep inside her. It was at this point that Naruto couldn't contain himself any further. He snuck into the room as quietly as he could and unzipped his pants so as to pull his fully erect dick out.

Naruko squeaked as she felt his hands on her ass, but she then screamed in pure bliss inside of Hinata's pussy as she felt him thrust inside of her. Hinata came as she did, and it was only then that she saw her girlfriend getting fucked by her brother. She grew red in the face with anger that Naruko would cheat on her, but Naruko quickly grabbed both her arms and held them down so that she could kiss Hinata once more. Hinata felt her anger subside as she got into it, but then Naruko stopped and flipped over and laid Hinata on top of her face up. She used her legs to keep Hinata's open as well with her sopping wet pussy in plain view of Naruto.

"I have to tell you something Hinata," said Naruko sexily into Hinata's ear, "my brother fucked me on this very bed two weeks ago. He made me feel pleasure like no other, and that is the reason why I didn't let you use the Futa Jutsu on me since while I'm sure your cock would be a great size, no one can beat his."

Hinata couldn't help but look at Naruto's dick, and she knew without a doubt that her own size paled in comparison. She had learned how to use the Jutsu a few years ago, hell she even jacked off with it once since the feeling was amazing, but it was still quite smaller than Naruto's.

"Hinata," said Naruko, "I love you. That has not changed in the slightest. But I also love my brother as well for he is my lover. So, if you want this relationship to work, well then you will have to please both of us."

Hinata was speechless. This was all happening so fast to the point that she had no idea how to act, but Naruko grabbed her head and kissed it while the other one she used to pinch her clit so that she came from the electrical chakra she sent through it. Naruko then stopped kissing her and asked her one simple question.

"Do you want to continue this relationship?"

Hinata only thought for a few moments before she used her own hands to spread her pussy as far as she could. Judging by the size of Naruto, it would not be enough. Naruto smirked along with his sister as he placed his cock near her entrance, but then stopped. He looked at Hinata one more time to see if she wanted him to stop, but she simply nodded for him to continue. He then thrusted in fully, which caused her to scream as her pussy was stretched further than she thought possible. But Naruko was there to help by kissing her and playing with her breasts as she did. She stopped playing with one of them though so as to perform the Futa Jutsu. Once her extra appendage had formed, she placed it near Hinata's ass before she thrust into her as well. Hinata was not expecting to be double penetrated like this, but sweet Kami she began to love it.

She could feel as their cocks rubbed up inside her close enough to rub against each other. She saw the massive bulge that Naruto's dick made inside her and she had to agree with Naruko, there was pleasure like no other. No wonder so many women, her own mother included wanted Naruto so much. If this was what he was doing to them, she understood fully. She was getting addicted to the pleasure as they alternated thrusts so that one of them was in while the other was out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the pleasure became to much and then screamed out as she felt both their cocks begin to bulge inside her as they both thrusted in fully, with Naruto piercing right past her cervix as he did, to cum deep inside her. Hinata passed out from the rough sex, but she knew that she would want more of this in the future.

"So ready to finish what you started _big_ brother," said Naruko sultry as she parted her own pussy lips. She used the counter to the Futa Jutsu, so her cock went away, and then came immediately as Naruto picked her up and then dropped her onto his own cock. He pulled her in for a kiss as he began to thrust into her. And as he did, he was unaware of the tear of joy that came out the side of her eye over the knowledge that her lover was still alive to fuck her to such bliss…

**(A/N: I went a bit lemon heavy with this chapter and I am fully aware of it. Ever since this whole COVID-19 quarantine started, I can't really go out and visit my, well for lack of a better word, fuck buddy. I won't say her name, but I like the relationship we currently have. She has a stressful job, and when I met her I did as well. But working for Microsoft, in the kitchen for all those who think I am a tech in the company, is not too stressful since we deal with the same 500 people a day. It doesn't get harder; it only gets easier when people don't show up to eat at our Café. I say this only because I have been mocked for working for Microsoft, but for the love of whatever gods there be, I simply make burgers, fries, and shakes. Nothing more, nothing less. I was learning to make more since there is precisely 12 different kiosks for various food, 1 for burgers, 1 for pizza, 1 for coffee, 1 fairly large salad bar, etc… with 2 of them reserved for an alternating group of vendors from local places that sell there as well with my favorite being this nice elderly Vietnamese guy who makes Pho, and when I get it from him he makes it perfect for me since he knows how I like it. Dammit, now I am craving that instead of all the packaged food I have gotten in bulk from Costco, but we shut down all of Microsoft so I'm out of luck... **

**I'm going off subject here, so let's go back to the main point. I went and got tested to see if I had the virus since I heard it could lie dormant as an asymptomatic carrier and I panicked a bit. I do not, nor does she. So, we went on a camping trip since we wanted to go and get out of our homes, yet what she didn't tell me is that she invited others who had been tested as well who were her friends. There were eight 'couples' and I use that term loosely… What she did not tell me was that this was a swinging event to alleviate stress like I have been going through… You probably get where this is going… A few days out in the woods with good friends whom you screw behind their partner's back all the while they know that you are doing it while screwing your own…Not gonna lie, shit got weird… Not 'hopped up on drugs and fuck a guy when you are not gay' weird, but still weird in a manner I don't want to talk about really. **

**And before you ask, no I have never done drugs other than those prescribed by a doctor, nor have I fucked a guy since I am straight, thank you very much. And to be honest, the only reason I know that the statement I said was a thing was because of an old friend of mine who actually went through a moment like that. He had a drug problem, which he got help for after I literally, **_**literally**_**, beat him into submission to go to rehab. He was a friend who tried to steal and pawn my TV… I swear I only thought that shit happened in the movies or in the 70's and early 80's. My father always said to take things you hear with a grain of salt, but I served him up a full can of Whoop-Ass, the premium kind that you pay extra for in… in bulk…**

**Never had I been in a situation such as this one I was in while camping, nor will I probably ever since I am not actively seeking them out, but all and all it was awesome. I came home refreshed and happier than I have been in a while. So, I was in a bit of a mood to keep going with the lemons. Hope you liked it and I also hope you stay safe and healthy! Also hope that people have at least someone to spend their quarantine with since it sucks being alone.)**


	9. Demonic Dealings

**(A/N: Well, I heard a bit of good news recently. I will be able to go back to work as of June 1****st****. It won't be like normal since we will slowly begin opening up over time, but hey, at this point I will honestly take anything since I hate being stuck at home all day. I will be so happy when I get back that the day will go by so fast. I am looking forward to it. So in light of my happy mood about hearing such news, I have decided I want to continue writing for now. Not sure how long this train will keep going, but I'm going to keep it going until my mood changes.**

**Also as a bit of a warning, the lemon in this chapter is classified as Non-consensual/reluctance since while the woman fights Naruto off, she eventually gives in and submits. So if you don't like that, I am sorry but it's written. So I hope you enjoy it as is!) **

Naruto walked out of the room, leaving two fully naked heavily breathing beauties to catch their breath in Naruko's room as he went to go and get something to replenish the energy he spent by screwing the both of them. He smirked due to the fact that he had no idea that that normally shy Hinata was so kinky when it came to the actual act of sex, but then again it was always the quiet ones. He walked by his room, and was surprised to see Tao was still knocked out cold from earlier today. It was only midafternoon, so she should be up and about.

Apparently the drugs she had pumped into her system were still being filtered out of her body, and the only reason she made it to the house to screw him was desire to mate fueled by all her body's adrenaline. Now she was crashing hard, and to be frank he had no idea as to how long it would take for her to recover fully. But she was a strong young woman so she would be fine in the end. He made it to the kitchen where he got some juice. He poured a tall glass, since he was not an asshole to drink it from the container itself, and gulped down the contents. Once rehydrated, he went back upstairs with a couple of glasses of the same juice to give to the girls. He walked in and saw them standing, on shaky legs mind you and putting their clothes back on. They sat down, still half naked since they were struggling to stand since they lost most of the feeling in their legs, and drank the juice Naruto got them.

"I have to ask," said Naruto as he pulled over the chair Naruko had at her desk to sit on. He would sit near them, but he had a feeling if he did that he would just end up having more sex and the way they were right now, it didn't seem like a good idea to keep going. He wasn't sure why, but ever since he came back he felt stronger than before he had died. Perhaps he was strengthened by the very curse that kept him alive, but he was not going to die and test that theory since that was idiotic. "What's the deal with you two? Are you two dating, or did one of you get hit with some kind of gas or something since I know that kind of thing exists thanks to Anko? Don't get me wrong, I loved the end result, I'm just curious is all."

"When you died," said Naruko sadly since the memory of that day still hurt to think about, "I grew depressed and locked myself up here in our house. People knew I was grieving, but while we may have gotten rid of the main sources of my crappy childhood, the main populous still sees me as the demon within me."

"Uh sis," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Hinata. That bit of information was supposed to be kept a secret so as to not freak people the fuck out. "Should you really be mentioning that with her here?"

"Oh it's ok," said Naruko with a smile as she grabbed ahold of Hinata's hand. She blushed as she felt her hand get grabbed and averted her gaze. "I told Hinata about the Kyubi already. She's fine with it since I am not what I have sealed within me."

"Well then. You will hear no complaints from me there. But please do continue."

"Hinata was the first person come and see that I was well," continued Naruko, "I'm sure Tsunade wanted to, but she does not have the best advice for such a thing, you know with the whole abandoning of the village to drown in her vices. So over the course of a week, Hinata came over and spoke comforting words to me to help me overcome my grief. Then she confessed her love for me, and then one thing led to another. Well you pretty much get the idea as to where this went since now you are a part of it as well."

"So my sister is dating a Hyuga of all people," said Naruto with a grin, but as he thought about it something came to the forefront of his mind. "Wait a minute. Aren't there rules against Hyuga dating outside of their clan unless it is for political reasons? Does her family know about this?"

Naruto took one look at them after he asked that and got his answer. They couldn't meet his gaze and blushed heavily in embarrassment.

"So I'm taking that as a no," chuckled Naruto, "but we'll cross that bridge in the future when it becomes an issue. Hell, I'm pretty sure I can convince the Clan Head to allow you two to still date in public."

"How," asked Hinata in confusion. Their clan laws were iron clad to the point that there was next to no exceptions to the rule. Naruto didn't even say anything, he just pointed to his crotch. This made Hinata's face go red as the memory of what they had just done came flooding back and she simply nodded since that would probably work with her mother.

"Oh right," said Naruko in a sarcastic tone with a roll of her eyes, "fuck my girlfriend's mother why don't you? And after screwing my girlfriend as well. Are you just that perverted?"

"Yes." Said Naruto simply without any form of hesitation. Naruko was stumped since she didn't expect a blunt answer like that. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I have screwed… let's see here… two… no three different mother daughter couples since coming back to the Elemental Continent. Hell, if she wanted, I would have no problem having sex with Hinata while her mother watched me do it. In fact, I would actually prefer it."

At this point, Hinata fainted with a nosebleed since the image was too much for her to handle.

"Please stop doing that," said Naruko as she shook Hinata awake, "but also I am calling bullshit on the others. I know about Mikoto and Satsuki, but you can't have screwed other women with their daughters."

"Yes," said Naruto with a smile proudly, "yes I can."

"Who were they then?"

"Shibiru and her daughter Shinoko," said Naruto, which caused Naruko's jaw to drop. She had known Shinoko for years since they were in the same class together. Shinoko was not a very sociable person who spoke only when truly necessary. To hear Naruto had sex with her was hard to believe. "Then of course there was the Fire Daimyo's wife and his daughter…"

"WHAT!" shouted Naruko, who had officially lost it at this point. To hear that he had fucked the wife of the man who ran the country was too much. This could end up bad if he ever found out and she did not want to be on the receiving end of any punishment given if it ever was.

"Yeah," said Naruto, "she said her husband had mistresses and didn't touch her so she fucked me. Plain and simple." Naruto knew damn well it wasn't as simple as that since the Fire Daimyo did not know about it, at least to his knowledge, and this whole thing had started when the woman had tried to drug him to basically rape him in his sleep. He was not going to go into details because he didn't want to answer one question just to have fifty more replace it. "Then her daughter peeked in while I was doing so and joined in since she liked what she saw."

"Is there anyone in this village you haven't fucked?" asked Naruko sarcastically.

"Yes," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Name three!"

"Leia, Might Geiru, Nejiko," said Naruto simply off the top of his head.

"Yeah… well I bet you can't name ten more!"

"Ayame, Tsunade, Shizune, Shikimara, Fujiko, Asashi, Tsume, Hana, Kira, Shikoko." Said Naruto just as fast as the last three he stated.

"Oh fuck off," said Naruko.

"Well then, if that is all," said Naruto with a smirk, "I'll just leave…"

"Wait a second there," said Naruko with a smirk of her own, she saw through Naruto's attempts to get out of explaining things to her, "you sit your ass back down and explain how you are still alive. Just because you perform great sex does not mean you are off the hook here."

"Okay," said Naruto, "but I would rather speak about this alone with you."

"Our relationship has no secrets," said Naruko as she pulled Hinata close and kissed her on the cheek, "so what you tell me can be told to her as well."

"You do realize that you dating her has nothing to do with a private family matter right?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "but instead of arguing about it, I'll simply oblige. This is going to take a bit to explain, and I will have to go back to when I left the village when we were seven."

"Well we have time," said Naruko as she saw her clock and noticed the time, "so proceed."

"Well then, before we start, all I ask for is an open mind as well as holding all questions to the end so I don't lose my thoughts. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good," said Naruto as he took a deep breath, "allow me to start off by stating that what you have seen me use, the stuff you assumed was jutsu is not that."

Naruko wanted to say something, but Naruto gave her a look to remind her to hold off on all questions, so she kept her mouth shut.

"I am not capable of using chakra as you do since I am a man. But it is due to that fact that this power of mine grew and manifested itself into something I can use akin to jutsu, which is simply magic. And yes I know it sounds crazy, but allow me to explain this fully. Back near the beginning of the Uzumaki clan's founding, one member of it had a drunken hookup with a man. This man disappeared afterwards, and she got pregnant from their sexual encounter. She didn't want to abort the child so she brought it to term, and our clan helped her to raise it since they are about family. This child became a kunoichi, but one with more power than others, and her genetics were passed down throughout the generations of the Uzumaki all the way to our mother Kushina, and eventually passed down to us. That man who she had slept with was no ordinary man, for he was the Demon King Meliodas. The man was immortal, cursed by his father for rebelling against him by falling in love with the daughter of the goddess herself. They tried to fight for their love, yet the two godly entities worked together once and only once to punish their children. For Meliodas, he would never be able to die. He could be hurt, even slain yet his body healed all wounds and he could never stay dead. Yet for her, her fate was far worse. She suffered the curse of Reincarnation. They were fated to find one another throughout time, and in time she would gain her memories back. But within three days of remembering him, she would die. Every… single… time… He tried to break the curse, but to no avail. Eventually, the goddess herself was slain in the war between demons and angels, and with her dead the curse no longer reincarnated her so she stayed dead. Meliodas was not so lucky since his curse still remained. So he helped the remnants of the angelic army to fight his father and even helped to kill him in the hopes that the curse would be broken, yet even with the Demon King dead it had not. So he traveled aimlessly since the world had moved on. There were no longer the angels, nor the demons he had seen wage war for so long. He had no purpose and no set destination. He simply walked, for what else could this broken man do?"

Naruto paused for a second, and he saw the sadness that was within their eyes as he told the tale of their ancestor. To be forever alone was bad enough, but his story cranked it up to eleven and a half before ripping of the dial to remain permanently there.

"He had met the member of our clan who had tried to console him since she sensed he was depressed, and yet even sex did not work for him. He did the deed, but the depression was still there and he left. He did return once without her knowledge with the intent to see if his child had any of his power as her own. Yet it did not manifest so he left, not out of hatred for the child he sired, but the knowledge that he would outlive them weighted too much on him. So that power had been passed down to me, and the day I saw you hurt in that alley, my rage unleashed my magical power. And while we both have the same genetics, your chakra stops you from being able to use it. Chakra is a pure source of power, and as such it inhibits your power, and unlike you I don't have chakra to do so. So after I burned your hand, I left to control this power since I had hurt you and it was too much for me to bear myself. Within a month of my travels to find myself, I was met by our ancestor, who took me under his wing and showed me how to use this power. And while he was happy to do so since the rest of the demonic race of his era were extinct, he had a hidden agenda to it. When my training ended when I was thirteen, he stabbed me, thus transferring the curse to me since it is a biological one and can be only passed down to one of your own demonic family. I fit the bill, so I now bared the curse while he smiled and simply turned to dust before the wind took him away. The curse allows me to be killed, but my body heals itself in time and then I resurrect myself. Like I said, Death rejects me. I don't know how long the process takes since Meliodas never told me about it, but then again I never asked about it. So there you are, questions?"

"Wow…" said Naruko since this was all a bit too much to take in. She sat there and let all that he had said settle before she asked her first question, "So you are saying that both you and I are actually demons?"

"Genetically yes," said Naruto, "and before you ask, demons came in all forms. Many, such as Meliodas and his brothers had human form. It is because of these demonic genetics that you can contain the Kyubi in the first place. People always assumed that it was because of the large amounts of chakra your body can hold, but the truth is that because of your distant relation to the Demon King himself, you as well as the past Jinchuriki can contain it."

"I don't believe it," said Naruko, with Hinata agreeing with her since it was hard to believe. Yet Naruto didn't lie to her, this Naruko knew about him so he must be telling the truth.

"I know," said Naruto, "it was hard for me to believe too when I was told this back when I was seven. Now, after all I have been through as well as accomplished, I have learned who I am and have enjoyed the power I have been given so as to not just be a toy to be used then thrown away like they normally are here."

Naruko simply nodded her head in agreement, since she had nothing else to ask. He had explained pretty much everything in his story to the point she didn't need to ask anymore. It was only then that Naruto took a good look at her stomach and saw something that wasn't there before.

"Hey sis," said Naruto pointing at her body, "did you get a tattoo since I last saw you? Cause that wasn't there before."

"Oh this," said Naruko with a growl as she looked down and saw the seal that had been put on her in the Forest of Death, "I got sealed with this by some crazy ass snake lady in the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams. Hell, the same woman placed some kind of curse on Satsuki as well by biting into her neck."

"What does it do," asked Naruto. A seal was meant to block or hold something, and the fact this one was placed around her initial one that kept the Kyubi inside her, it made his worry.

"Not sure exactly," said Naruko, "but all I know is that it weakened me for the rest of the exam. I was going to speak to Tsunade about it, but I came home first to rest in a proper bed. Then Hinata showed up, and well you know the rest…"

"Mind if I try something?" asked Naruto. He had always wondered if he could do as he planned to, but he never got the chance really to ask.

"Depends on what it is," said Naruko as she gave him a quizzical look.

"I just want to see if I can talk to the demon inside you is all. You both need to work together since it can't come out nor can you release it so you two will have to work together to survive."

"Well," said Naruko with a bit of skepticism. She was unsure how he would be able to do so, but she trusted him enough to allow him to try, "fine. But try not to do anything to break the seal."

"Well I'll surely try," said Naruto as he placed his hand on her stomach. She saw lines of his darkness flow down his arm into his hand, and with it Naruto was able to connect to the seal itself. While one would not usually be able to do so, magic helped. It helped defy so much when needed if you knew how to use it properly. Naruto opened his eyes to see what appeared to be a sewer of some sort. This made him wonder as to why his sister's mind was like this, but he was not one to understand the complex thing that one calls a mind.

He felt a powerful form of energy in the distance, and so he followed it since it was obviously where he was going to find the Kyubi. It was dark, but with enough light to barely see much, so Naruto held up a finger and conjured up a small flicker of fire so as to see where he was going. He looked along the walls and saw various purple lines that went in all different directions, which he assumed were whatever seal had been put on Naruko. It took a few minutes, but he eventually made it to the massive gate with a seal on it that blocked the Kyubi from the rest of Naruko's mind. Naruto was just about to call out to the beast before he jumped back as a massive orange paw lunged forth and tried to grab him.

"**I don't know who you are, but I will kill you!"** shouted the Kyubi with all the rage it could muster.

"I don't think you can," said Naruto with a chuckle knowing full well that his curse prevented his death. "For a number of reasons besides the obvious one of you being put in a cage."

"**Why don't you come and say that to my face,"** growled the Kyubi in rage that it couldn't reach Naruto so as to pull him in and rip him to shreds.

"Because I would prefer to talk to you instead of beating the ever-living shit out of you to make you listen," said Naruto seriously.

"**As if someone like you could do such a thing to me!"** shouted the Kyubi in fury that it was being talked to in such a manner.

"I am the descendent of the Demon King who ruled the very race for multiple eras of time," said Naruto as he glared at the Kyubi. It shivered in fear as it saw his eyes changed to become more demonic in appearance, "And you are nothing more than an oversized pissed off fox demon with multiple tails that lost to a human and was sealed within another! So do not try my patience! The only reason I don't try and kill you for all the crap you put my sister through, is that your very souls are connected due to the seal made by our mother."

"**Your sister?"** asked the Kyubi in confusion.

"I am Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. I am the brother of the young woman you currently are sealed within as well as the daughter of the woman who put you in here to begin with."

"**And why the hell would I ever wish to converse with you?"** growled the Kyubi.

"Because to be frank, I need your help." Said Naruto as he pointed to the purple lines on the walls. "I don't know fully what the seal placed on Naruko recently does, but I do know it was meant to hinder her in some way or another. You are a tenant here so you know this place better than me, and with my power I can try to purge it from her body."

"**And just why would I aid you? I hate your family for what they have done to me! They made me, the most powerful of the Biju nothing more than a caged animal!"**

"You know what," said Naruto as he was done trying to play nice with this demonic beast. Now he would do something to make her help him since without her energy to guide his own he probably wouldn't be able to purge the seal like he wanted. "Now I am going to have to be the bad guy here."

As Naruto had used magical means to enter his sister's mindscape, he was basically in control in the same sense as the Yamanaka did when they used their families' signature jutsu, the only difference being that he was far more in control since no one on this side of the world had any sort of tolerance to magic or the like. The only reason he was able to do even this was the fact that they shared the same demonic genes to do so. So with the full control of this mindscape, with his sister in a coma like state on the outside as Hinata made sure she was alright, Naruto conjured up a remote. It was red and black in color with more buttons than one would ever expect to see on such a device, each doing something different.

"See now," said Naruto as he pushed the top button on the remote, "now I am going to have to get physical with you. But since I like a woman with some fight in her, allow me to give you that chance."

Kyubi screamed out as she felt like electricity jolted throughout her body. As she screamed she felt as her body began to shrink in size. Her power did not diminish; it was only her physical appearance that changed. For several minutes this continued, until the process was finished and she was now transformed into a more feminine figure. She still had all nine of her orange tails in full view, but her skin was now white, her eyes were more golden, her hair was crimson, long and braided out the back. She had on an armor set that seemed more like a corset than anything else that was black and red in color with armored gloves to match.

**(Firefox Ahri, for those who want a more detailed visual picture of what Kyubi looks like now…)**

"What have you done to me!" demanded Kyubi in rage that her appearance had been changed against her will like this.

"I changed your appearance," said Naruto, "nothing more really."

"I'll kill you for this!"

"Oh, it's a fight you want, eh?" said Naruto, smiling since he knew she would do this, since it was in her nature. "Very well."

"You would fight me unarmed?" asked Kyubi, wary of his lack of weapons. She was the Kyubi for Kami's sake; no one in their right mind would fight her without some weapon in hand. Sure he had claimed to be the demon king's descendent but she called so much bullshit on that since she had never heard about such a person.

"Oh, I've got a weapon," laughed Naruto. "And I'll show it to you when the time is right. Come on now. Let's see what you can do." He then fell into an unorthodox unarmed fighting stance, one not she had not seen before in her life. Kyubi was confused, but she had an obviously crushing advantage with her power, which she used to conjure up a Naginata for her to use. She had no pity for this boy, only rage as to being related to the woman who sealed her in this place as well as the very woman she was sealed inside now. One did not provoke the Kyubi No Kitsune if one wasn't prepared to die.

Kyubi dashed towards her opponent. Naruto simply stood his ground and waited for her to close the distance between them. The demon advanced swiftly and aimed a deadly chop at the young man's midsection. He spun away like a dancer, since in his training to wield a blade he was taught to move as such and it was usable in all manner of fighting styles such as this one. He leaped acrobatically into the air and kicked Kyubi in the chest, making the demon stumble backwards and nearly fall. Her ribs throbbed from the blow. She cursed the fact that he had changed her into this form. If she still had her old one he would be dead right now already.

"You're quick," said the Naruto with a laugh. "I would expect nothing less from the Kyubi, being a kistune who are known for their speed along with other things. But I've been training far longer than you have to fight something like you which gives me the advantage here."

"I'll fucking kill you boy!" shouted Kyubi in rage that Naruto was making a fool out of her. She hated it with every fiber of her being and she would rectify it here and now! So she used her power to activate another ability that many kistune were infamous for having…

Her power of Illusion…

As a Biju, it gave her enormous advantages. She could disguise herself as someone else, or create objects as distractions. She could even create doubles of herself. All of her Illusions were solid like her weapon, though they disappeared into vapor if punctured or if she herself were incapacitated. Her power had made her feared by many in the past, even when she was vastly outnumbered. This boy was just one more foe to destroy. She used her Illusions to summon seven separate illusions of herself. It was the most she could manage given her state of being sealed away, and required an enormous amount of concentration, but no enemy could withstand such an onslaught as she used to be, so no one should be able to handle them now.

All eight of them struck at once, darting in to deliver the deathblow. But suddenly, Naruto moved with lightning speed towards one of the eight, and with a flourish too fast to follow, delivered a punch to that Kyubi's gut. He had somehow identified the real one! How was this possible!

All the air was knocked from her chest, and her illusions disappeared in a puff of smoke. She fell to the ground, wheezing hard from the blow to the gut. Naruto darted forward and put a hand on the demon's forehead. With his other hand he pushed a button on the remote that controlled this place, and all of her energy leaked away, and she slumped weakly into the ground.

"How?" gasped the Kyubi. "How could you see through my Illusion?"

"A combination of good luck," said Naruto with a smirk, "having complete control of my sister's mindscape while inside her, and the fact that your illusions are incapable of leaking killer intent on such a scale as you. So it was fairly easy to pick you out of the crowd when you factor all that into the equation."

"You monster!" hissed Kyubi. "I'll never help you!"

"Oh, but you will! I have rendered you powerless to resist anymore, and while I am not one to usually rape a woman, you are the cause of all my sister's pain so I'll get over it. Yet, be honest with yourself, Kyubi: isn't being thoroughly beaten in combat and savagely fucked out by a stronger opponent your ultimate fantasy? I mean, I have seen plenty of strong women who had the same thing going, and you are the strongest of your race. So you probably have such high standards and wished for something like this to happen."

"No!" protested Kyubi, but she couldn't fight a growing warmth in her loins. Her dedication to her image as one of the strongest things around had consumed her life. She was not mated to anyone before she was sealed away and as such she was childless because she had so far not found a man worthy of fathering her children. The Kyubi had to be the perfect demon, one her siblings feared as well as respected, and that meant that her partner must be a paragon of strength and virility.

She dreamed of a man strong enough to defeat her, conquer her, and finally, when her resistance was broken down completely, thoroughly fuck her tight body. As it was, no man she'd met in the past so far was up to the task. Plus now that she was sealed away for the third time in her life, her chances at finding such a man had been made impossible. So after so many years of not only being alone while sealed inside of a person against her will, she had no man to help vent out her sexual frustrations, and it pissed her off immensely that this was the case, hence why she was not willing to help Naruto when asked.

Yet somehow, the son of the woman who sealed her away, a man of all things who was capable of things no other man should be since they had no chakra to do so, had proved her most formidable foe. Naruto had bested her utterly and effortlessly. Even if he was related to her most hated human, Kyubi had to admit that Naruto seemed more worthy than any who she had met. Kyubi fought the growing heat in her core, and bit her lower lip in an attempt to maintain control. She was a powerful demon, not some horny schoolgirl!

Naruto picked up on her arousal, since the scent of it was getting heavy. He knelt down over the prostrate Biju and formed a sharp claw out of the darkness he possessed. He used it to deftly cut the armor she wore off her body. Naruto smiled as he threw the armor away, revealing her ample breasts with her erect nipples clearly visible.

"You're aroused; this is obvious seeing that your nipples are so erect. I got to ask, just how long has it been since you last got any? No matter, I'm about to fix that."

Sure enough, as Naruto unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out a he knelt over her; he saw the look of lust begin to seep into her eyes. Her face lit up a bit in a blush since she had to admit that his cock was huge, and she wondered if she could take it as she was in this form. True she had taken a more humanoid form in the past to seek out a mate, yet this form was new and she did not know it inside and out.

"You know, this is supposed to be more of a punishment for your denial to help my sister," mused Naruto. "So I am going to do something you are most likely not going to like at first. To cause you a decent amount of pain before you finally submit."

"No!" screamed Kyubi, furiously denying the Naruto's words. True she wanted it in a basic instinct sort of manner, but she still had her pride and would never submit to a man of all things. She tried to crawl away from him, but Naruto grabbed her by the legs and pulled her back as she tried in vain to get away.

"You've got so much spunk! Well, I have a lot of spunk too, and before I fill your womb with it, I think I'll shoot some up your ass!"

"No!" wailed Kyubi as she tried harder to fight him off, but she was flipped over like a rag doll onto her stomach. Her strength was expended, and she couldn't resist as Naruto yanked her trousers halfway down, exposing her shapely, toned ass. Tears began to form in her eyes as she felt her hole begin to stretch a bit as his dick was placed at the entrance and he began to push into her.

"Give in to your desires!" barked Naruto. He put all his weight on her, holding the demon firmly in place by her head so she could not move, only cry out and beg him not to do this to her, and wedge his cock into the cleft of her ass. Hot precum squirted onto the tight ring, loosening and lubricating it so he could finally enter. Kyubi felt her rosebud dilate, and Naruto thrust forward, burying the bulbous head of his cock into her rear passage. She screamed in pain since she had never done anal before, plus add on the sheer size of his dick as well as the fact she was not properly prepared for it only made it far more painful.

Naruto slowly wedged more of his monstrous cock into her anus, his precum making it slide in more easily. Kyubi kicked her legs and squirmed, but it was no use. Naruto's cock popped past her tight rosebud all the way to the base. She was skewered relentlessly by the heir of Meliodas, inch by enormous inch.

"Curse you!" spat Naruto, feeling like her ass might split in two with the thick cock planted in it. But despite her spiteful words, her sexual core throbbed hotly in response to the penetration, and wetness drenched the insides of her thighs as he took her forcibly. She was turned on by this far more than she thought she ever could be. She always wanted a strong man for a mate, but to have one literally rape her, as well as rape her ass against her will proved that he was strong indeed since no other man would ever have the balls to do this.

Naruto responded to the Kyubi's rebellious talk by smacking her firm ass cheek hard, making the flesh jiggle from the action. He then spanked the other cheek just as hard, then again, smack smack smack smack, until her ass cheeks had turned bright red.

"Stop fighting it," moaned Naruto in a voice dripping with lust. "You yearn to be conquered by a stronger male." Naruto then leaned in close and whispered his next words into her ear, punctuating each syllable. "You want to be broken in and submit."

Kyubi's protests were cut off as Naruto pushed her head down into the ground as he pounded her harder. He then began power fucking the prone demon with hard and brutal strokes. Every time their flesh smacked together, it sent ripples through Kyubi's firm and toned ass. Her resolve weakened under the relentless pounding, and soon she was grinding her pussy into the ground below her and moaning wantonly. In her darkest, most private fantasies she had imagined herself beaten and sodomized forcefully by a victorious opponent, never dreaming it might come true like this due to being sealed away from the world like she was. She could no longer fight the wild, chaotic pleasure building in her loins. Her desires ashamed her, but they were undeniable. She didn't want love… she wanted to be fucked! To be dominated! And dear Kami, Naruto was doing a good job doing just that to her…

"I can't believe how good your ass feels!" said Naruto. "I hope you're ready, because I'm about to shoot a huge load of cum right up your ass!" His thrusts became harder and more erratic. He leaned forward and pressed his body tight against Kyubi's back. Naruto coiled his arms around her shoulders and head, holding her tightly as he prepared for the finale. With his prey firmly secured, the Demonic prince hammered away at Kyubi's asshole with wild abandon until with a moan of pleasure he hilted himself and exploded deep into her. She felt as well as moaned as she felt every large splurt of semen that was pumped into her ass.

"No more," mumbled Kyubi in sexual bliss.

"Ah, your mouth-lips say no, but your pussy lips say yes." Said Naruto as he flipped her onto her back and dipped his fingers into her pussy and felt how wet she really was. On a scale of one to ten she was easily fourteen and a half.

"No more," whispered Kyubi again, even as she began to grind her hips involuntarily against his probing tool. Naruto could only smirk since he saw the signs of submission and was going for broke here.

"Stop lying to yourself." laughed Naruto. "I'm the strongest opponent you ever faced. I challenged you, defeated you, and dominated your asshole with my cock. Now you want me to fuck your pussy and feel me erupting in your womb. Admit it."

"No," said Kyubi pitiably, mustering all the defiance she could, although her body screamed to be fucked by this man with the amazingly potent cock. Her body was so hot from arousal still.

"Say it," hissed Naruto. He rubbed his cockhead up and down her engorged labia. "Say, 'fuck me, master.'"

"No," wailed Kyubi, her resolve crumbling by the second. She pushed her hips desperately against Naruto's cock, hoping to be penetrated without making the humiliating admission. But Naruto agonizingly pressed just the tip of his penis between her slutty pussy lips and stopped there, holding the demon down so she could get no more inside herself.

"Say it," taunted Naruto. "Just a few words and you'll get everything you want. I will undo about a hundred years of sexual frustration here and now."

Kyubi could resist it no longer. Her body desperately wanted this. She'd been bested, dominated, and now she was about to be fucked deeply by a worthy mate. There was no more denying it.

"Fuck me," she mouthed, almost silently.

"What was that?" demanded Naruto with a wicked grin.

"Fuck me, master!" wailed Kyubi. "Please fuck me!"

"Are you going to aid my sister from now on?"

"Yes!"

"Are you going to help me get rid of this seal that was placed on her?"

"YES!" shouted Kyubi, who wanted him to stop stalling and just fuck her already.

"Then say what I want to hear one more time and submit to me here and now!"

"FUCK ME MASTER!" shouted Kyubi, who couldn't bear it anymore and would agree to just about anything to get him to do it.

"As you wish!" cried Naruto triumphantly. In one cunt-busting thrust, he drove his tremendous cock forward until it bottomed out against her squishy back wall. Two inches or so still remained outside. Kyubi was shocked at the intrusion, her eyes going wide as her sex clamped desperately on the thick invader. It felt like she was being torn apart from the inside, yet by the gods she was loving it!

Kyubi looked down at her toned sexy body and saw that it was now tented out slightly by the distinct bulge of Naruto's thick cock. Naruto smirked as he stroked her bulging belly, and gave a few experimental thrusts to watch it undulate.

"That's so fucking hot," He cooed as he was essentially jacking himself off from the outside. "But I'm going to need to go deeper if I'm going to break you fully."

Naruto pulled back and delivered a punishing thrust against her cervix. Kyubi wailed, her womb shuddering under the impact. Disbelief flooded her. How could Naruto be serious? No one had ever fucked her womb before. She didn't even think it was possible, but she'd thought a man with the balls to challenge as well as all her sexual fantasies were impossible before today too. Still, her insides clenched against the idea of being penetrated so fully.

Naruto battered her poor cervix a few more times, dousing its mouth with hot, sticky precum. His seed worked its magic, gradually loosening the inner barrier, until Naruto could wedge the tip of his cockhead into the aperture. From that angle he squirted a few drops of semen directly into her womb. The demon's womb quivered in bliss, and surrendered completely. Her cervix opened wide enough for the corona of Naruto's penis to pop through the tight ring. The last few inches of his cock slid home, and with a fleshy smack Naruto was buried to the hilt, his ardent cock scraping the back of Kyubi's tiny womb.

Kyubi was completely enraptured by Naruto's cock by this point, and watched with awe as it tented her out with each stroke. All that work of keeping her image as the strongest of the Biju, only to have it ruined by this monstrous cock that made her submit! Naruto fucked her womb with brutal thrusts. She could feel a huge orgasm building, and knew that she'd cum explosively when Naruto ejaculated inside her. Her whole body was primed to go off like a powder keg.

Naruto's cock twitched and swelled in her love channel, leaking precum rapidly, and Kyubi sensed that the moment was close. She was completely beaten, a slave to the Naruto's pleasure, and she thought there was no further humiliation she could endure. But then, as Naruto's orgasm was about to crest, he suddenly leaned down and kissed her on the lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Kyubi had never kissed anyone in her life since it was something to reserve for a love of her own, but she had no affection for anyone like that. For her, kissing was the ultimate act of intimacy, and to have her lips claimed so brazenly as she was skewered by the Naruto's cock was too much. She started coming immediately, and as she did she caressed Naruto's tongue with her own.

Naruto then shouted into her mouth, hilted his cock, and blasted a glob of hot, potent semen directly into her womb, which shuddered under the impact. Kyubi's orgasm went haywire, and she shook violently as several more powerful blasts buffeted her sensitive core. Then another, far larger torrent of cum poured steadily out of Naruto's magnificent cock, filling her womb to the point of bursting. There was an incredible amount of seed, and plugged up as she was by Naruto's member, the torrent of cum had no place to go. Kyubi's womb swelled until her stomach bulged upward obscenely, her belly inflating like a water balloon.

The pleasure had been too much for Kyubi, whose eyes had rolled up to the back of her head as she fainted from the pleasure he had given her. She felt so much better now that she had finally gotten laid after so long. Naruto could only smirk as she laid there with a smile on her face as she fell asleep. Naruto then placed his hand onto her stomach, channeling his power through her which was amplified by the demonic genes that was in his sperm to increase the power he was channeling into her. When there was enough power inside her, he pulsed out one last bit of it that caused the power within the Kyubi explode out like an EMP pulse. Naruto saw as the landscape all around them shattered along with the lines that had been added from the Seal placed on Naruko.

Kyubi was jolted awake as she orgasmed in pure bliss since the power surging through her was intensely pleasurable. She woke up and saw that she was no longer in a cage in some sort of sewer. Now she was in a massive field that went on for miles, with the sun shining down on her.

"Where are we," she asked in surprise to be in such a place after so many years of being sealed away like she was.

"This is a private corner of my sister's mindscape that is yours to control," said Naruto with a smile. He was linked to his sister's mind and had asked for permission to do so, which she gave. "Here, you can mold the world as you wish it to be to pass the time. No longer are you stuck in a dark cage."

"But I'm still sealed away though," said Kyubi.

"Yes," said Naruto, "and I can't change that. You and my sister are linked due to the seal on her body that was made with the aid of the Shinigami. I can't tamper with it or else not only will she die, but you will as well. But here at least you have options on what to do."

"But what if what I want to do is you," asked Kyubi with a sultry smirk. While she may be joking a bit as she said it, she felt her body heat up as she said it since she would want him again if possible.

"Well about that," said Naruto as he pulled her in for a deep kiss. Kyubi felt his tongue enter her mouth, and returned the favor for a bit as she felt him snap something onto her neck.

"What is this?"

"This is a collar," said Naruto as he pointed to the black collar that had the same seal that was on Naruko's belly on it, "and with the seal on it you will be able to talk to my sister directly. You want another round with me, talk to her since I literally have to go through her to get to you."

"Mmm," said Kyubi as she walked towards him and grabbed his ass, "something to look forward to I guess…" She then squeaked as she felt his fingers pinch her clit and it was only then that she remembered that she was still naked.

"Indeed," said Naruto as he began to phase out of his sister's mind. "Look forward to it…" And with that he vanished.

"Ah the sun," said Kyubi with a smile, "it's been so long!" She then began to laugh as she fell onto her back and just laid there in the grass for the first time in years…

(Outside the Mindscape)

Naruto jolted back awake to a pleasurable feeling. He looked down to see Hinata sucking his cock for some reason that he was unsure as to why or whether he should be happy or not about it.

"Having fun there," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," said Hinata with a blush in embarrassment, "but while you were doing whatever it was you were doing inside of Naruko, she was moaning sexually nearly the entire time. Then I saw your dick get erect and the mood sort of took over and I just couldn't help myself. You introduced me to a type of pleasure I never knew and I grew bored waiting."

"While I would love nothing more than to screw your brains out," said Naruto as he put his erect dick back into his pants, "but there is something else I must do. Come back tonight though and I will more than make up for it."

"I'll hold you to that," said Hinata as she smirked at him. Knowing full well that he would deliver upon his promise. But before more could be said, Naruko stirred from her slumber and Naruto had much to explain…

(Later)

The next few weeks leading up to the Finals of the Chunin exam had been busy for the last two Namikaze. Naruko trained with both Tsunade as well as a clone of Naruto, made via his blade's magical ability, to prepare for her fight with Gaia. Gaia was the Jinchuriki of the One Tails, and was a blood thirty bitch of a woman who had nearly crippled Leia if Naruto had not been there to stop her as she tried to. But Naruko had a stronger demon sealed within her, and after he had gone inside her, which sounds wrong when said out loud, he had all but tamed the Kyubi into willingly helping his sister. Sure he had to make the promise to come and visit her later on for more sex, but he was not going to argue with those conditions. Hell, even Naruko loved it since while he was in her mindscape, their senses were linked and so she felt the pleasure he got while he fucked the demon into submission.

Tsunade trained Naruko on how to use her super strength, which pissed Tsunade off quite a bit since Naruko got the hang of it so very fast unlike Tsunade, and actually spent the time to refine her style. Naruto, while he could not train her in the use of magic since she was unable to use it, he was skilled in the arts of the blade and trained her with that. He was happy that she healed so quickly, since he trained her into the ground like he himself was trained. She found their mother's blade amongst her belongings hidden away in the master Bedroom and wielded it as her own now, and yet even with all her training, super strength, as well as her jutsu and newly acquired skills she was still unable to beat her brother. This would only piss her off, but that would ultimately be negated with some very, and I emphasize the word very, angry sex that helped her relax. With or without Hinata involved…

Speaking of sex, Naruto had made time for all the ladies he had apologized to after his resurrection and screwed their brains out until they finally forgave him. Anko he had spent the most time with, since in all honesty she needed it the most, and so he used his clones to gang bang the fuck out of her to the point that she could not move after he was done, and to top it all off her body was about seventy percent covered in his seminal fluids to her joy.

Now while he screwed plenty a willing woman during the night, during the day he helped build his building he designed as well as sent the plans to make before his demise. He had laughed since Tazuna and his workers had not heard the news about his death, mainly due to the distance as well as it being more of a Shinobi matter than a civilian one. So he didn't tell them since it wasn't relevant to the matter and helped them build his business. He paid for it by kicking out all the surviving members of the Councilmen's families and liquidating all they owned to a monetary amount. The children were sent to live in the orphanage while the women were essentially enslaved to him as well as his sister by the orders of the Fire Daimyo. Speaking of whom, the man was given the surprising message about Naruto being alive, and sent a note stating that he would arrive to speak with him when he came to the Chunin Exams.

While all this was happening, there was someone who was working in the background…

Jira…

Jira had come back to the village three days after Naruto's death, all to see how far along the plan to make Naruko a weapon was. It was becoming the time when she was to teach Naruko in a manner that made the brat rely on her and essentially teach her so very little so that when her use was done and over with in the future, she could easily be eliminated once a child was born to reseal the Kyubi into her as a future weapon.

But the moment she arrived in the village, her rage had grown by the second. She learned that Hiruka had been killed, and not just that, but outed as a traitor and hung as one. Her plans to manipulate Naruko had been revealed to all along with so much more, yet the silver lining was that no one knew that Jira was a part of those plans since there was no order to arrest her or the like. The Fire Daimyo had forgotten about Jira along with Asumi in their grief over Naruto's death so they had not gone after her. Jira had been pissed, but then she laughed since Naruto had died and could no longer hinder the plan her and Hiruka had made years ago to mold Naruko into a weapon for the village. But that all changed when she came back and heard that Naruto was somehow still alive.

She had no idea as to how it was possible, and had tried through multiple sources to figure it out in some way so as to use it to bring Hiruka back to keep the plan going, yet no one other than a select few knew the full truth of how he came back, and they weren't talking. So in the end, she decided to commence with molding Naruko. But that part of the plan didn't work either, since Naruko was being trained by Tsunade as well as Naruto, and she didn't want Jira as a teacher since she had enough already. Jira had grown utterly furious that so many years of planning had gone down the drain and made to seal Naruko in a manner that she would be molded into a weapon by force, but Naruto had been there to stop her with a sucker punch to the face that knocked her out cold.

Jira was then imprisoned deep in a cell within the maximum security wing of their prison. She was kept restrained, her chakra sealed off, and as an added bonus Naruto placed a Rune on the door so on the off chance she managed to break free in some manner, she would not ever be able to break free from the prison itself due to it. Runes were magically powered, and Jira did not have any of the stuff within her. So now all she could do was waste away as she yelled out constantly to know what she was charged with since no one had told her. Naruto simply planned to do so when the Fire Daimyo arrived, mostly since he needed permission to kill the woman as well as there was something else he needed from her so he couldn't kill her quite yet.

But now it was a week before the Chunin Exams Finals took place, and the finishing touches on Naruto's building had been made. Naruto had gone out to eat, along with the other men who helped build the place. He told them all that the food was on him and to send the checks to him so he could pay. They cheered as they all went their own ways to eat. Yet Naruto went to a place he had been meaning to go visit for some time now alone.

In his youth, he as well as his sister frequented a ramen stand that was owned by a mother and her daughter. While the mother hated Naruko with a burning rage to the point of throwing a mix of items at her in an attempt to hurt or even kill her, if the knives where anything to go on, her daughter Ayame was not like her mother. Naruto would always plan his as well as his sister's trips to the place when Ayame alone manned it. He paid for their food, which was not poisoned or rotted like others would give Naruko out of hatred, and had good conversations with her over the small amount of time they had together.

When he returned to the village, he had always meant to go back since he loved their noodles so much, yet he had so much on his plate to the point that the thought slipped his mind. So now here he was…

He had seen Ayame and dear Kami if time had not made her far sexier looking than when they were younger. Ayame recognized him almost immediately and hugged him since they were old friends if anything else. The stand had changed into a small café like restaurant setting since business was good. So Ayame talked with him for a bit, and then made him his order. Naruto learned that her mother had died of a heart attack a few weeks ago when the Council Men were killed. Apparently, seeing Naruko actually getting justice for the pain she suffered caused her already weakened heart to stop, and no one was able to revive her since it was too late by the time they got her to the hospital. So now Ayame ran the restaurant, and this made Naruto smile since now he could bring Naruko her full time without any crazy ass woman trying to throw things at her. So Naruto ate quite a few bowls of ramen with gusto, and then paid for all that he consumed before he got up, kissed Ayame on the cheek which caused her to blush like crazy before she turned around in embarrassment, and then turned to leave.

Or so it seemed…

In reality, he quietly locked the door and flipped over the closed sign so no one would bother them for a while. He then snuck back to Ayame, who was still standing there since her mind was still trying to process all that had happened leading up to the kiss on the cheek, and then hugged her from behind. Ayame squeaked a bit out of shock, but that all changed when Naruto began to kiss her on the lips this time. She returned the passion he was giving, and moaned as she felt his hands move up from her waist towards her breasts, where he then began to squeeze them in a pleasurable manner. Within moments, Ayame was putty in his hand, and he used this moment to essentially throw her onto a table, one that the customers used to eat, and pulled her pants as well as her panties off enough to eat her out. These tables were meant to be eaten at, so he did just that.

Ayame had moaned as she felt his tongue reach places she never could with her fingers. Toys, yes, but this felt better than those and she would most definitely want to experience this again in the future. Naruto got her nice and wet before he pulled out his own cock to show her, and boy did her eyes go wide as she saw his size. She wasn't able to say anything since Naruto already had the tip at the entrance of her pussy and was slowly pushing it in. Ayame clenched her teeth since the appendage was huge and she felt herself stretch far more than even her biggest toy made her. She literally clawed into the table itself with her nails to the point the scratches were visible and she knew she would have to get a new one. But after several grueling minutes of pushing his dick into her and letting her adjust, Naruto then pulled back until the tip was left, and then plunged back into her, spearing her right through her cervix. She screamed as he continued to plow into her for quite some time, but in the end, she was moaning and demanding more from him.

So now we find him behind her, her body flipped over so she was now on her stomach…

"YESSS! Keep going Naruto! Just like that! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ah! FUCK YEAH! Keep fucking my ass with your big, fat cock!"

"With pleasure," Said Naruto as he did just that. After fucking her pussy for a while, his dick was well lubricated enough to get it into her ass, and while at first she was against it, she was happy he did since now she loved it.

Naruto spanked Ayame hard on the ass, making the flesh jiggle and turn an angry red and getting a squeal out of her as she had another orgasm due to exquisite combination of pain and pleasure. He marveled at how her pussy was gushing out his white spunk as he thrusted in and out of her. "I'm about to cum Ayame," he grunted as he upped the speed of his thrusts.

Ayame looked back at Naruto with clouded eyes filled with lust, her face was flushed red, her tongue was hanging out her mouth and she was drooling, trails of saliva going down her chin. "Fill my asshole Naruto! Shoot your sperm into my stomach! Let me milk you dry!" She screeched as she began to wildly hump back into Naruto as she got cross eyed.

Naruto grabbed her left ass cheek roughly with his left hand and used his right hand to push her upper body into the table. He could see the outline of her big breasts as they were squashed by her body and he could feel the walls of her ass tightening around his rod as her nipples got roughly teased by the cold surface of the table. After a few seconds, Naruto groaned as he came inside of Ayame, shoving his dick all the way into her ass as he painted her insides white. Ayame for her part screeched like a banshee as she had yet another orgasm. She lost count after the sixth one when Naruto was still fucking her pussy. As he came, Naruto continued to pump in and out of Ayame as she made good to his promise of milking him dry. It took a few, but in the end his dick deflated and he was finally able to put it away. Ayame at this point was out of it, and being a friend, albeit with great benefits, he took her to the back area and sat her down in a chair while got some cleaning products to clean up the mess they made on the table. Once clean, he put the stuff back and gave Ayame a quick kiss as well as a note to come and visit him sometime at his place if she wanted more of what she just got from him.

Naruto than left in a far better mood than he thought possible since he was already in a good mood to begin with…

He returned to his new business, which he called the Lucky Devil with a neon sign to show the name of the place. It was three businesses in one, being a bar, a strip club, and a brothel all in one that he now managed and owned. He thanked the men who had built the place with him and paid them their money in full before they all left to relax for the night before they all headed back home to Wave for their next jobs.

When they left, Naruto went and got all the women who were essentially his property now by law and brought them to this place that would become their new home. He told them what their lives would now be like. They would each get three meals a day, but nothing fancy. They could work at any of the three places that was in the building, but all they earned would be given to him until their debt was cleared in full. They each owed him 2,000,000,000 ryo in full, and would work here until they paid it all. They were pissed about it of course, and told him to go to hell.

Naruto simply laughed as he told them all the crap he and his sister suffered in their youths while their husbands had stolen the money that had rightfully belong to the two of them. That they themselves had hurt his sister, so he didn't give a flying fuck about what they wanted since the Fire Daimyo himself had been the one to sentence them to this fate. They had laughed as Naruko suffered, so now it was their turn.

To make his point hit home even more, he went on to explain that that they were on a tight time limit since the moment their children became legal, they would be working alongside their mothers to help pay off the debt, and he would be the one to personally pop the cherries of their daughters in an unpleasant manner so that the children curse not him, but their parents for screwing their lives up. He would break their minds and then sell them off to the highest bidder to get the money owed to him and his sister. Those who had sons… well there were some sick individuals who would pay big money to prey on little boys, even more so for a legal means of doing it. This caused their faces to go green in disgust, but it only got worse.

Naruto told them that if they ran, he would hunt them down and find them. He would then proceed to chop off their arms and legs in a manner they would live and then put them in their rooms so that any and/or all who were willing to pay for it could fuck their amputated body. All they would be doing is helping another of the women in debt since he would have to pay them to take care of the newly disabled woman. This cause at least half the women to puke since the image was horrific, yet once again Naruto didn't care since they put his mother through so much worse for far longer without a hint of remorse.

Out of all the women he now legally owned, one was quite vocal to try and get out of her debt to him. And to no surprise it was Mrs. Haruno…

She had fallen on her knees in tears and begged him to let her go. She offered him anything to wipe away the debt, and Naruto looked at her in intrigue since he was interested. So he pulled out a scroll and wrote out a contract, one that he took the time to explain…

Simply put, he wanted her daughter Sakura. The contract was to sell him her daughter as his personal sex slave, to do with as he wished for the rest of her life. He stated that if he sold her daughter to him, she would be able to walk out debt free. She took the pen offered to her and signed it without a second thought…

Naruto then laughed and explained that she had fucked up majorly by signing the contract. He had lied to her face like they had lied to him and his sister for years, since he had no plans of ever letting them out of their debts since he wanted the money owed in full. Hell, they each had a seal on their bodies courtesy of Naruko that made any suicidal thoughts faze out of their minds so they wouldn't act upon it. The thing she had signed was a slave contract for herself, stating that she willingly submits as his slave for the rest of her life, not Sakura. To do with what he wanted to her…

And to add salt to the wound, Naruto whistled, which was the sign for Sakura to come out of hiding behind the bar. She looked at her own mother with hatred and tears running down her face as her image of the woman who had raised her all her life had shattered completely. When her father had been sentenced to death, she had begged Naruto to spare him, yet Naruto had explained to her the reason he would not and she understood. Now that he had her mother bound in servitude, she had begged even harder, but Naruto had told her that her mother was evil to the soul and would sell her out to save herself. Sakura didn't believe it, yet Naruto set this situation up to prove his point, and judging by the rage in her eyes, she finally accepted the truth. Sakura had spit in her face and then ran out the building, hoping that her mother suffered for the rest of her life like she had just tried to make Sakura…

So with the rules laid out, the warnings said, and the genuine understanding of their situation being fully understood by those who now lived as well as worked here, Naruto walked up to his office and flipped the switch to turn the open sign on…

The Lucky Devil was now open for business…

**(A/N: well I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it took a bit to write, but I lost the will to write for a bit out of boredom. But it's coming back to me slowly, but surely. Until next time! Also as a bit of a warning, there will be a bestiality scene next chapter, so just a heads up.)**


	10. Demonic Ascension

**(A/N: I am gonna just state to begin with that I decided against the Bestiality scene I said I would write in this chapter since I just honestly didn't feel like writing one for this chapter. But the silver lining to this is that I have a challenge for people which I posted with the first chapter of 'Naruto: Son of Hades'. The challenge is to simply guess my most favorite anime character of all time. You can only guess once, but you can ask one question before you answer. The only hint I will give is that said person is the main character of their series. If you win, I will buy you Hades from Steam, since Epic Store sucks, and even though I posted the challenge about 2 weeks ago, so far I only had 1 person try to guess. So please, guess people… The worst that happens is that you get it wrong and so no prize for you. Nothing more… Also no guest account guesses since I have no means to tell you if you got it right since you can't be PMed…)**

The past week leading up to the Chunin Finals was eventful, mainly for Naruto himself. Try as he might to simply mind his own business as well as run his own actual business, one major event happened that transformed him into something more powerful than he thought possible. But that was later, and before we get there, something else happened preceding it…

Jira was still in her cell deep underground, sealed away so that there was no possible way to break her free if people even became aware of her being there. But that was just the case. She made it a habit of hers to become elusive so that people didn't really know she was there to begin with, so no one did. Sure Naruto, Naruko, Shizune, and Tsunade knew but that was only four people in a massive village full of them so the percentage was near nonexistent.

Three days before the Chunin exam Finals were to take place, the Fire Daimyo himself arrived in the village, mainly to see Naruto himself since he wanted to see with his own eyes that the man he gave a eulogy a bit more than two weeks ago was indeed alive, but the secondary thing was to observe the Chunin Exam Finals as well since he rarely saw them since he was so busy with his duties as a Daimyo.

The man was shocked to see that Naruto was indeed alive, and was looking forward to telling his wife the news since these past few weeks she had been depressed, so it would help to cheer her up by telling her that he was alive. He had a feeling she would be missing, along with their daughter as well, but if she was happy he was happy. Naruto talked to him in private and explained his past in full. He went into great detail about his demonic heritage and left nothing out. The man had single handedly helped him and his sister gain what was theirs by law yet were denied in full by greedy assholes who ran the village. So he owed the Fire Daimyo too much to not tell the truth.

The Fire Daimyo had to have a few drinks to fully soak in what Naruto told him since he would have never expected it. At first he was afraid since when someone says demon, you usually automatically expect evil, yet Naruto explained how the world worked in the past and how things were never that black and white. Just because he had demonic ancestry did not make him automatically evil, it just made him harder to kill as well as stronger and able to wield magical power that has been lost to time. So with all that cleared up and out of the way with the man fully accepting Naruto for what he truly was, Naruto then reminded him that Jira was still someone who needed to be punished for her past actions of treason. And while Naruto wanted to end her already, he knew about the laws of the land and could do no such thing until given permission from the Fire Daimyo since she was still a Sannin at this time, with the rights that went with it being given by the man.

So the man gave his permission, as well as the written scroll stating that her rights were fully revoked as well as her name being erased from the record books, the ultimate punishment for someone who spent so much of their life making themselves as infamous as she had. So with his permission, he went and called on all the clan heads to follow him to witness what was going to happen to the traitor.

They did as he asked, since he asked nicely instead of demanded it, which went to show that while he was a dominant person when it came to physical activities that mainly tilted towards the pleasures of the flesh, he still had manners to go along with it. It didn't take them too long to reach the door that separated Jira and their group, and once there Naruto removed the rune that kept her trapped inside. They walked into the room, activating the light seals that were put in place since there was no source of natural light here due to how far underground they were. The clan heads surrounded the woman, who while they knew what they were here for; they didn't understand why Jira of all people was in this position. Naruto had said he would explain it in full, and for the most part they believed him.

"So this is what is left of the infamous kunoichi Jira," said Naruto simply as he glared at the woman who was on her knees, weak from lack of food and returning said glare towards him in full.

"Go to hell brat," croaked Jira coarsely. Her throat was so dry since she had nothing to drink.

"In due time," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders, since in all honesty he probably would end up there in the end. He was the descendent of the Demon King after all...

"Why am I here," said Jira angrily since the entire time she had been here, not a single person had come to tell her what her crime was or what she was being charged wit. She had been alone this entire time and it infuriated her to no possible end.

"You are here to answer for your past crimes," said Naruto with a growl. Just thinking about what he had read this bitch had done pissed him off, "and the clan heads are here to bear witness to what will happen."

"Do you fully understand what will happen if I am gone," said Jira in an arrogant tone. She fully believed that her importance to the village was too much to just throw away and would get out of here with a light sentence of some sort. "I am too important for this village to kill me boy. Unlike you."

"Is that what you really think," said Naruto with a chuckle, "that your worth far outweighs your actions? Because I have to tell you, it doesn't. Your actions are horrific in so many ways that there is no possible way you could ever redeem yourself."

"You have no proof of such things," said Jira as she weakly struggled in vain to break free of the chains that kept her in place. She knew that they wouldn't break it was more of an instinct at this point than anything else.

"Oh but I do," said Naruto as he pulled out Hiruka's journal to show Jira. Said woman lost all the color in her face as she saw the Sarutobi clan symbol on the front cover. She had seen her sensei write so much in that journal, many of which were admissions to the inhumane things they had been planning in the past as well as the future. Hiruka had always told her to find the journal if and when she died so that the plans written in her journal could still continue since she had multiple contingency plans.

"Where did you get that," was all she was able to muster out of her mouth out of genuine fear laced with so much shock.

"Found it with the help of your sensei's daughter," said Naruto simply since it was the truth. There was no need to go into details about the demon that once was sealed into his arm aiding them or the sex that came later of with Kurenai joining in, so he kept it simple. "And it made for a very infuriating read."

Naruto opened up the journal to one of the three marked pages that he was going to use to make his point to not only Jira, but the clan heads who wanted a full explanation as to why Jira of all people was in this situation. But then a thought occurred to him and he snapped it shut once more since he had a bit more of a point to make.

"But before we go into an extensive explanation as to why you are a traitor," said Naruto as he began to circle around Jira with the journal in his hands while they were both behind his back, "I want to rewind a bit and explain why you are not as important as you think you are."

Jira made to say something at this point in rage of having her self-worth being called into question like it was, but Naruto simply chopped her in the throat hard enough to the point she was not able to speak from what he had done.

"You don't get to speak," said Naruto with a growl, "since you have no words that can change what is going to happen. You made your bed, and I am here to bury you alive in it. But let's weigh the pros and cons of your worth, which I have to say the cons far outweigh the pros. You are a very good spy master, one of the best in fact which I will admit, but anyone can do the same thing if given the time and effort so you are not some sort of one of a kind kunoichi who alone can do such a thing. There was training my mother, which if you think about it fully made you look far more pathetic than I thought possible. What kind of student surpasses their teacher so easily? One with a weak teacher is who, which you check off all the boxes of in that category since you are in this situation to begin with. Then there is the incomplete Rasengan that my mother taught you, and you made no effort to try and perfect it."

Naruto kneeled down in front of Jira and held up his open palm. A magical orb appeared in it that he showed to her, which made her eyes open wide in shock.

"Hell," said Naruto with a chuckle, "I perfected the damn thing! And I am a man who people keep telling that he can't use chakra. Face it, you are and will always be overshadowed by those of my family. All you have going for you that is unique in any way is those books you write filled with smut that you peep on couples in their most intimate of moments to write. So you are not worth keeping around."

Jira was just starting to get her voice back when Naruto repeated his previous action of chopping her in the throat so as to silence her.

"Yeah," said Naruto with a growl, "still not going to let you talk since I don't want to hear what you have to say. But let me get to the main subject as to why we are all here. You are here for the crimes of treason, and genocide to add more horror to your actions."

His response shocked all the clan heads who heard this since they did not expect him to accuse Jira of genocide out of the blue like he had.

"Allow me to state the three main things that I want to state, and let me tell you all," said Naruto as he waved the journal in his hand a bit to emphasize the point a bit, "these are just the three major ones, there are so many other things in here that only make it worse with plans to do so much more in the coming years."

Naruto then opened the book to the second bookmark since he wanted to start there before he went to the first one. This bookmark was more recent since the first one was from years ago.

"According to this journal," said Naruto as he walked, read, and talked all at once, "Jira and her sensei made plans for my sister as well as myself the moment our parents died protecting not only us, but this village as well. To think that you once called my mother Minata family, and yet the moment she died you tried so hard to force her own children into submission. But allow me to elaborate, the plans that they had for my sister involved using me in the cruelest of ways. They knew that my sister was hurting with me being her Kami given solace, and so they were going to wait for a while, let our bond solidify in time. Then when it was at its peak, they would use one of the members of the Yamanaka clan to erase my memory of my sister from my mind before selling me off to the highest bidder for financial gain. They saw me as nothing more than a tool to manipulate my sister and would have whored me out for fucking pocket change since they didn't care. In her time of soul crushing sadness of losing her only family out of the fucking blue, they would then move in with seals to control her, memory tampering with more members of the Yamanaka clan, and so much more to ensure their weapon would never so much as disobey a single order when given. They were willing to rip my family apart for their own sick agenda."

Naruto heard the clan heads gasp at the extent that Jira and Hiruka would go to control Naruko. They had always known about the villagers hurting the young girl, and while they tried to help her, she was not trusting of anyone other than her brother which was why they offered him the random odd job to pay him so he could keep on taking care of her like he did before he left the village when he was seven.

"But it only gets worse from there," said Naruto as he flipped through the pages to get to his first bookmarked page, "since Jira did far worse to my family in the past than the present. According to this journal, Jira was told by her toad summons about some prophesy that involved her training the container of Kyubi, who would then go on to either save or destroy the kunoichi way as it were. So Jira in her infinite wisdom told Hiruka, who then planned on how to capitalize on this. So using Jira's spy network, she leaked vital information about the Uzumaki clan itself to all the other major villages so that in the Second Kunoichi War when they attacked, they were able to massacre my clan to single digits, who Jira was then instructed to keep tabs on so on the off chance that their plans for my mother or the children they would ensure she had so that there was always a container for Kyubi didn't work out, then they would simply kidnap another Uzumaki still alive and fucking try again until it worked out the way they wanted. So as I said before, Jira here helped to commit genocide so as to not only control some sort of prophesy, but the future container of the Kyubi as well."

At this point, his rage was becoming literally felt by the clan heads in the room. They fully understood where his rage was coming from though since if their family was killed off like that to be further manipulated by people would infuriate them in the same manner as he was in.

"And then we get to the fact that Jira here then tried to kidnap my sister a week ago," said Naruto as he took a deep breath to calm himself enough to speak clearly, "which goes against Konoha law since she is the clan head of both the Uzumaki as well as the Namikaze clan, being the only female of both clans in the village. So as I have stated, Jira is guilty of treason along with so much more that far outweighs the pros of having her around. If allowed to live, she would only continue to seek a means to further manipulate my family, and if it is not via Naruko, it would most likely be through one of the other Uzumaki that still live to this day, which would still involve my sister since she would then try to reseal the demon into a new vessel to mold into a proper fucking weapon! So I ask you, as clan heads of the village that she as well as few others tried to control just about everything for power and money which has thus dwindled down to just her since the others have already been dealt with. What is your verdict on the matter?"

The clan heads were far more surprised than before since they didn't think he would ask them to decide like this. But they all looked at one other for only a brief few seconds before they all spoke in unison.

"Guilty."

"Now I will admit you have some use," said Naruto as he walked over to Inoko and whispered something into her ear. She simply nodded to what he said and stepped forward and walked behind Jira. She placed her hand on Jira's head and waited for a minute since Naruto was not done talking. "But you see, you yourself are not important, it is just the knowledge in your head that is. Unfortunately for you, Inoko from the Yamanaka clan has the power to extract all that info and place it into someone else. Namely me. How ironic that in the end a Yamanaka still will tamper with my head, yet not for your benefit like you planned for years with your now dead cunt for a sensei!"

Jira was just about to scream out in rage, but her screams turned immediately to pain when Inoko began the process of extracting the massive amount of information that Naruto asked her to extract for him.

"But don't worry," said Naruto with a smirk on his face as he saw Jira look in his direction with pain filled eyes, "since all that hard work you put into making a spy network will not die with you and will in fact run far smoother under my control."

Jira was still unable to voice her rage at what was happening due to Inoko, but eventually she was done and Jira's body simply slumped over as her mind tried to repair itself from the massive mental stress it was under from losing so much information. Inoko than placed her hand on Naruto's head and began to inject him with the memories. As she did so, she blushed a dark crimson, mainly due to the fact that Naruto was fucking the shit out of her in his own mind, where he was in control of reality. Her panties were soaked by the time was done transferring the information fully, and she then fainted fully as Naruto winked at her. A few of the clan heads then picked up their friend and all of them left the room so now only Naruto and Jira were in it.

Naruto simply stood there as he let the information that had literally been crammed into his head settle down so he could think straight.

"You have no idea of what you have done," said Jira weakly. All the diminished strength she had from lack of food and water had been drained in the mental attack.

"I have a fully clear idea as to what I have done," said Naruto as the last of the information settled into place for later use. He was happy he built his business since he now had a headquarters to exchange information with the various people who were a part of Jira's network without prying eyes or nosy persons. "I stopped a selfish plan you as well as a few others spent the best part of your lives implementing. Yet in one fell swoop, I came and kicked that plan over from the foundation itself as well as ripped out the roots by killing those involved so they could not try again. Like I said, I am fully aware of my actions."

"There are forces at work that won't let you win," said Jira, "and I only regret that I won't be there to see you fall hard. So go ahead and hang me like the traitor you claim I am! Those who see a loyal kunoichi like me being unjustfully killed will see you as the monster you are and rise up to end you once and for all!"

"Unjustfully killed," said Naruto as he grabbed the bitch by the throat and began to choke her hard, "you killed off nearly my entire family and manipulated what was left for your own sick gain. I am just in my actions and while you may refuse to admit it, those who will hear of your crimes will. And as for a public execution, that was not the plan, since you are going to die in this cell as you are; weak and pathetic as you have always been. The Uzumaki will always take care of their family, and I have made damn sure to avenge mine in full."

Naruto then threw her to the ground hard, and before she could even move, Naruto blasted her with a ball of Hell Blaze Fire. Jira screamed as Naruto left the room, this time with the door wide open so her screams could be heard throughout the entire prison. By the time that Naruto exited the prison itself, her screams had finally died out since she was nothing more than dust now…

(Later that night)

Inoko had woken up horny as all hell when she came to from her faint induced nap. But as she woke up, Naruto's last words to her echoed in her head to the point that she nearly fainted again…

'Let's do this for real later tonight…'

Those words had made her so wet, but the things they did in his mind… well she doubted they could fully recreate them since the sex defied logic or reason in there. So she would simply settle for a good old fashioned fucking. She had heard from Shibiru, and if Naruto could make a woman who was the hardest person on the planet to read blush so hard, he was fairly good at intimacy. So she got up out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the night. Unlike many of the other clans, hers did not all stay in one major compound and in fact she lived above her family's flower shop. Ino was on a mission with her squad and her wife left her a few years ago, something about not being a good lover or some shit that she neither could nor would remember since they had only been arguing and fighting for three years leading up to that point.

Inoko sat on the middle seat of her brown leather sofa, leaning back so her back rested firmly onto the pillows of the luxurious and comfortable furniture. Her living room was a large rectangular shape; walls painted a bright color. In front of her was a glass coffee table, stainless and clean from her house-wide tidy from hours ago. The table sat upon a large grey carpet which spread across most of the dark oak wood flooring of the main room of the house. Inoko rolled her toes into the soft fur of the carpet as she waited there. The night was young; the moon shone high in the sky and beamed down bright light onto the world below it. This gave her a clear view of the outside and heard some of the nightly sounds of night time businesses opening up and people out living it up.

The house was quiet as can be, all Inoko could hear besides the sounds of the nighttime village activities was the breeze outside which brushed across the leaves of the tree in her front garden. She sighed deeply as she took a sip of the wine which she held firmly in her left hand. Her heart was racing, heel of her foot lightly tapping the floor of her house. She was nervous, she knew it from the moment the digital clock on the small round table beside the sofa signaled the arrival of the new hour, 9 PM.

She placed her lipsticked rose red colored lips on the rim of the glass and took another gulp of the deep red liquid. Wine calmed her nerves, as well as sent a warm feeling surging down her throat. She moved the glass away from her lips, leaving a light impression of her lipstick on the glass as she rested the base of it on her thigh. There was a moment silence before she heard a rattle at the door.

Her staring contest with the inanimate object was interrupted. She quickly moved in her seat to place the wine glass on the coffee table. Leaning down quickly she took a pair of red heels from where her feet were and slipped them into the high shoes. The door knocked again which caused her heart to race faster than the initial knock.

"Yes I'm coming!" She called nervously. She quickly walked into the hall of the house, causing the noise of her heels to clop on the wooden floor. The hallway was similar to the living room: the same color of cream and lined with shelves which held up a number of books of all different sizes and genres. As Inoko approached the wooden door at the end of the hall she stopped and turned to the long mirror.

She quickly adjusted her long freshly washed blond hair which gave a strong citrus smell. Leaning forward she examined her makeup to ensure she looked as good as she wanted to for the person who was on the other side of the door. She looked flawless, a light dust of blush and foundation around her cheeks as well as a bright red shade of lipstick applied generously to those plump lips of hers; even the eye shadow which she applied to make her already alluring hazel eyes pop looked amazing. Next for inspection was her red dress. Tightly wrapped around her curvy body she ran her hands down the front then around her wide hips, pulling the bottom of the dress down to try and cover more of her thick thighs. Turning to her side she examined her profile and moved her hand up her behind. She smiled at how good it looked on her, how big and attractive it made her ass. How it made her B cup breasts form a cleavage any woman would desire to have. For the first time in a long time since her wife had left her on such spiteful words, Inoko felt sexy.

As she approached the front door she thought to herself that she always knew the dress would come in handy when she saw it a number of months back. How it made her look better than her already stunning body made her look. However, she had planned to go out and date with this dress, and now here she was wearing it for what was essentially a booty call.

The Yamanaka Clan head held the doorknob and twisted, opening it a little to spy who was on the other side. She smiled when she saw who it was. Naruto stood on the other side. She opened the door wider and rested one hand on her wide hip, clearly scanning him up and down. She noticed he did the same, clearly both liked what they saw. Naruto only ever saw her in her usual kunoichi garb, and he had to admit she looked sexy without it.

"Good evening." Naruto spoke first, voice smooth and polite. She giggled and brushed her hair back behind her ear as he said that. To be honest, from what she could get out of her few sources on the topic, she all but assumed that Naruto would basically tackle her to the ground and begin to pound her pussy like an animal in heat. And while she was not against such a thing since sex was where this whole night was going after all, it was still nice to hear he had proper manners.

She winked at him as she motioned for him to come inside and moved to the living room. The youthful man watched her ass bounce as she swayed her hips for him. She sat on the sofa once more and turned toward him, smiling sexily and patting the seat next to her. The man confidently stepped toward her and sat in the place where she told him to. Sneakily Inoko slid her hand around the back of the chair over his back. She crossed her legs and pressed them together watching him. She saw Naruto looking at the glass of wine she had left on the table and though to offer him some.

"Oh, how rude of me...would you like a glass?" She asked pouting her lips at him. He smiled and shook his head. He was not really a wine drinker he was only inwardly chuckling as he saw it since Inoko had gotten tipsy in preparation for his arrival. He then looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he began to undress her with his eyes. "Like something you see mister?" She raised an eyebrow and stopped pouring the spirit into the glass she was pouring for herself.

"I like lots of things I'm seeing right now..." His response caused her to blush in a slight bit of embarrassment since it had been a while since she had been complimented like this. There really was no need for them at this point since Naruto was already here with her, fully knowing he was going to fuck her and she was going to let him. So they were far beyond the complimenting stage, but it was still nice all the same. She slowly maneuvered back around the sofa and stood opposite him, crossing one hand under her breasts to push her cleavage up while her other hand pressed on her chest with her glass which she retrieved before posing in front of him.

She winked at him and took a sip of her glass, not caring that it was pretty much empty by this point. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, the sexual tension between the older woman and the handsome young man who multiple women had claimed had given them the best sex of their lives. She slid the tip of her tongue out from her plump lips to coat a thin layer of moistness across them before darting her eyes to his eyes then to his lips. He moved his hand to her hip and firmly held her. She moved closer and closer, tantalizingly close before leaning back down to her heels and stepping away from him.

She turned from him and looked outside the wide window as she did before he got here. She was dizzy from the lust. She wanted to be taken by this man, right this second. She did not care if even her own daughter would have walked in right now, it had been years since she could let her sexual side flourish. She took a deep breath before feeling the young man's presence approach her. She smiled and leaned back into him as he moved his hands to explore her body, moving his hands up her toned stomach to her breasts. She closed her eyes and let out a moan, feeling his lips press onto the nape of her neck, reaching her right hand up to run her fingers through his hair she began to slowly grind her thick juicy ass on his crotch. She smiled to herself as she lost herself in the moment of intimacy. It was only a few mere moments before she felt the straps of her dress over her shoulders slip down her arms, loosening the tightness around her breasts. Naruto pulled her dress down and freed her tits, quickly fondling them with both hands. While it was true that Naruto had planned to do his usual shtick of immediate domination of a woman from the moment he entered their home for sex, they had done that in his mind so he thought to go the opposite route to change it up a bit, and he was loving how this was playing out. While she was submitting, she was doing it in such a sexy way that he loved. To each their own…

"Yes..." Inoko moaned as she dropped the glass on the floor, not caring about the shattered glass which spread across the floor. She turned her head to meet his as she firmly pressed her rose red lips onto his. Kissing him lustfully she moaned in his mouth, loud lip smacking sounds filled the room as she was getting groped by this stud of a man. She pressed her free hand onto his and forced him to fondle her harder. His scent enveloped her as she felt her ass rubbing against something running down his leg. She smiled as she kissed him, knowing now the size was matching what she experienced in his mind for real; and now she was desperate to experience it for herself.

Breaking the kiss Inoko turned to face him and placed her hand firmly onto his chest, pushing him back and back until the back of his legs felt the sofa. Pushing him firmly he sat down and watched her. She spun and leaned over, resting her hands on his knees and leaning forward to kiss him again. She pushed his legs wide apart as she slowly sank to her knees, staring up at him she started to unbuckle the belt of his jeans, expertly fiddling with the buckle and pulling the buttons out of their slots. Inoko was dripping wet as the memory of their mental fucking played in her mind, kicking off her heels she curled her toes as she rubbed her face on his exposed underwear. She giggled and stuck her tongue out, licking the long thick shaft which was covered by a pair of black boxer briefs. Naruto moaned and helped pull his jeans down to his knees. There she could see its size, a large bulge which ran down his leg was still covered by his underwear somehow, but poking out of the leg of the black fabric was at least 4 hard pulsing inches of cock. She looked at it then at him, mouth practically watering from the anticipation of feeling this inside her.

She rubbed her hands up the thick shaft and up to the waistband of his underwear, staring at him with need in her eyes as she pulled them down. Inch after inch of his 15 inch cock revealed themselves to her. She giggled and bit her lip hard as it sprung out and slapped his chest heavily. Inoko took it at the base of the shaft and pulled it up to point it at the ceiling, she felt the thick vein pulse in her hand as she slowly brushed her hand lightly up and down the hung stud. She pulled his foreskin up and down to sheath and unsheathed his impressive pink head.

"Mmm, I see you were not lying to me about your size...you're a stud... I honestly thought you altered yourself in your mind, but I am happy to see you weren't lying." She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the top of his large ball sack which connected to the base of his shaft; he let out a moan and dug his fingers into the leather seat. She giggled softly and gave his entire 15 inches a long slow and sloppy lick until she reached his exposed head and planted a loud sloppy kiss on it. The smell of cock invaded her nostrils which made her pussy quiver, the musk was strong and she loved it. She opened her eyes wide as she placed the head of his monster cock on her lips before pushing her head down. She tightly sealed her bright red lips on his cock as she bobbed her head up and down her young hookup, jerking him off in rhythm of her bobbing up and down. She started to gag on him as more of his thick cock invaded her mouth. He watched her as she worked him, using everything in her playbook to make sure what he was feeling was better than any other slut he has fucked with this massive horse cock.

Inoko's grip around his cock tightened, jerking him off furiously as her ring rubbed on the thick pulsing vein. She pushed her head down as far as she could feeling precum on the back of her throat, She felt a firm grasp on the back of her head as her eyes had begun to water, he was holding her in place as she choked on his shaft. She gagged hard and tried to gasp for air, tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks, makeup running down her face with the salty tears. She was choking hard on him, and whilst she adored that he was making her do this, she wanted to breathe. She patted his pelvis hard hoping he would get the message. To her luck he quickly loosened his grip on her soft silky hair once he felt her pat his body. She instantly pulled up and gasped for air, makeup streaming down her face as she gasped for deep breaths. She pouted her lips as she looked up at him submissively, seeing her lipstick smeared all the way down his wrist thick shaft. Her pussy quivered as she slowly stood up.

"Fuck me like you fucked my face and I'll take you to the bedroom." Naruto jerked himself off slowly, smearing the clan head's spit all over his shaft and balls. She moved her hands to the bottom of her tight dress and pulled it up her body, revealing her curves and red thong. He moaned as she dropped the tight dress down on the floor and wasted no time to spread her legs over his, pulling her thong to one side to reveal her dripping wet pussy. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she was poised to drop onto his shaft.

Inoko let out a loud moan as she felt herself get impaled on this studs cock. She gasped and winced with pain as she slowly bounced on him. He pressed his face between her tits as he started to thrust his hips up and down. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she moaned and gasped with pleasure and pain; feeling her walls stretch to fit him. She felt him spank her thick ass which made her moan in a high pitched tone. Speeding up her bounces to try and take more of his perfect cock. Another spank rattled the air as she pressed his face into her tits more. She was certain that he would leave a hand print on her by the end, but all she desired was for him to do it again. She shook hard and shivers overtook her body as she dropped down deep onto him, she let out an orgasmic moan as she threw her head back, cumming all over his dick she submissively panted as she arched her back forward. The orgasm was better than anything anyone had given her in her adult life, she felt good.

Quickly her hung bull started to thrust hard again into her, she gasped more out of surprise as she breathlessly panted. This time though, she felt him reach her cervix repeatedly, and a deep desire to feel him punch through it arose in her mind that cause her body to heat up even more than it already was doing so far.

"Oh sweet Kami!"

He continued the relentless domination of her pussy until she could hear him grunt much more frequently than before. She could feel his pulsing shaft begin to throb. With all of Inoko's strength she pulled herself off of him and immediately sank to her knees, locking her lips around his shaft once more and started at him, jerking him off with both hands furiously as she waited her prize.

Her mouth quickly filled with his cum as she swallowed him, gulping down thick streams of his thick tasty cum as she watched his handsome face. She loved the taste of cum, and he came thick and hard, streams of his seed leaked out of the sides of her now lipstickless lips and ran down her fingers. She closed her eyes and savored the taste of their cum on her lips since the mixture was a nice taste. A few more ropes the stud shot before she felt his cock soften in her mouth. She released her lips from him as it dropped between his legs like a tail. She gasped and panted as she rubbed her pussy with one hand, licking the leftovers from her fingers, running her slutty tongue over her hand to make sure there was no cum left to waste.

Naruto moaned a loud, "Holy shit you're good at this..." to her. She looked up at him and smiled cutely, still trying to catch up on her breath.

"My daughter isn't home until tomorrow at least...would you like to come upstairs with me?" She winked at him and rose up from her kneeling position reaching down to grasp his shaft and pull him up. He rose to her as she bit her lip and massaged his flaccid member. She started to walk out of the living room with his cock still in her hand, stepping up the carpeted stairs to the second floor. The young man watched her thick ass sway and bounce as she walked, seeing the large red mark which had formed on one of her juicy cheeks.

As they walked into the bedroom the first thing the stud saw was the large double bed pushed up at the end of the room. Inoko turned toward him and let go of his now semi erect cock. She stepped back and sat on the bed, moving to all fours up the mattress before placing her head down onto the pillows and arching her back as far as she could, spreading her legs she spanked her ass hard which sent a ripple across her booty. Naruto approached and met her on the bed, assuming the appropriate position to fuck her once more. She laughed sexily as she felt his hands caress her ass and felt his cock head kiss her pussy lips.

It slid in much easier the second time around, but the pleasure stayed consistent. Inoko buried her face into the pillows of her former marital bed as a man multiple years her junior powerfully thrust his big dick into her sore pussy. She felt as her final barrier fell and his cock invaded her womb as it had done to many others, and she came so hard the second he punched through it. She moved her body to take him better, rather than letting him use her; feeling her ass smack against his body as he held her back in place. She could already feel another intense orgasm approaching for her. She suddenly felt a sear of pain in the back of her head as she felt her head leave the pillow. She moaned and panted loudly as he pulled her hair back. She looked to her side and smiled, panting yes breathlessly as her eyes came across the bedside table.

On the table sat a golden framed picture of Inoko and her now ex-wife, smiling happily on their wedding day. She stared at the photograph, and how happy she looked. She reached over and slowly pulled the picture down and out of sight since she was making better memories with Naruto right now than they had ever made in the years they had been married. She leaned back and closed her eyes, opening her mouth as she came again. His 15 inches sat balls deep inside her as she gyrated her hips; grinding her bare ass on his pelvis as she let the shivers and pleasure erupt from her. She sighed and let out a guttural moan as she felt a hot stream of cum shoot into her unprotected womb. She moved her hands back to pull his head to the nape of her neck, letting him kiss her as they both moaned as they came together.

They both collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweating. Once a perfect example of beauty and elegance, Inoko was now naked, filled with a relative strangers cum. it slowly leaking out of her sore and used pussy while she cuddled up to him.

"We have all night woman." He chuckled as he got above her in a missionary position and thrust forward once again spearing fully into her pussy. Inoko at this point was losing her mind since the pleasure was too much and her ex had never lasted this long when they fucked in the past. Now that Inoko had her fun, it was time for Naruto to utterly shatter her mind into submission like the others…

Like he said, they had all night…

(Konoha streets – two days later)

Mei Terumi and her group, which consisted of Zabuki, Haku, and Utakara to go along with herself, walked through the streets towards the hotel they would be checking into for the night as well as the rest of their stay here in the village. While it was true that Kiri did not have anybody participating in the Chunin Exams this time around, it did present the perfect opportunity to seek out and seduce her beloved Naruto, or Demonic Swordsman as she knew him more by his title than his actual name, into coming with her as her boy toy back to Kiri.

She had been furious when Utakara had returned without him when her orders were to capture the man. Yet it was the news of Naruto being able to use jutsu that made her anger completely disappear and turn into confusion. Never had she heard of a man who was capable of such a thing, and to hear that the man who she wanted for herself was able to do so made her want him even more. But the main issue was that he lived in Konoha, and she could not risk kidnapping the man since her village was still recovering from the Civil War that he had aided them in a while back. So now she was here for this public event in hopes that she could use her feminine wiles to lure her perfect man away from this place and into her bed back at her own.

"I don't understand why we are here," said Haku in a huff. She was still pissed that she had been knocked out via a single punch to the face by this guy everyone in the group was so obsessed over. She honestly didn't understand why they were all going so crazy over him, since he was just a man and therefore weaker than the rest of them. He only got a lucky sucker punch. That was what she kept telling herself since in her mind there was no other possible way for a man to do as he had done to her.

"We are here to seek out and properly thank the man who aided us in ending our civil war," said Mei simply, though the members of the group all looked at her knowing full well there was more to that statement then she was saying and they were fully aware of exactly why she was here.

"Well reasons aside," said Utakara as she blew a few bubbles out of her pipe, "we have no idea as to where he even is. This is a large village and he is only one guy."

"I know," said Zabuki with a groan since she had a feeling that Mei would order them to hunt Naruto down, and she really didn't want to do that. "It's not like he is going to just appear before us like magic."

The second she said that, Naruto had hopped off the roof he was on since his sister was chasing him over the rooftops and on the ground level it would be harder for her to track him since there were people to blend in with. But the second he hit the ground, he noticed Mei and her group standing there, with Zabuki having a dead eyed shocked look since she had sarcastically said something that apparently just happened out of the blue. While Naruto might be wearing the mask he had on when he saw Utakara once again, the others had not seen it for themselves yet recognized his appearance as well as the blade he had strapped to his back.

"Mei Terumi," said Naruto with a chuckle, "long time no see. And I see Utakara came along as well. Not sure on the names of the other two though." Naruto checked the memories he had, and it hit him like a brick that the one woman he had fought in Wave who had nearly decapitated his sister. "I remember you. You tried to kill my sister, and your assistant tried to paralyze me with needles, though I remember knocking her out with a punch to the face."

"Oh," said Haku as she fumed in anger at being reminded of that day in a manner like he was rubbing it into her face about it, "you are so fucking dead!"

"Haku," said Utakara as she held the young lady by the shoulder to stop her from doing something foolish.

"Well it is nice to see you all here in my home village of all places," said Naruto as he spread his arms for emphasis, "but then again I told Utakara where I lived so it was only a matter of time really."

"Well it nice to see you as well," said Mei in a sexy tone of voice in an attempt to get her seduction of this man underway, "but it would be nicer if we were to meet 'face to face' so to speak. It's a shame you wear such a mask to cover your face."

"I know exactly what you are doing," said Naruto with a chuckle, "but you are right. This would be better if I took this thing off." So Naruto grabbed the mask and pulled it off so that they could see his face fully.

Like he expected, Utakara was once more blushing like she had the last time they had met. Zabuki had a perverted grin on her face. Hell, even Haku was blushing, but she seemed angry about it if the slight growling was anything to say about it. Mei was apparently the most affected, since she stood perfectly still in place as she looked on what she perceived to be the perfect man. He had the looks to match the superior strength he had over other men, and by Kami she would make him her toy if it was the last thing she did!

"Well this has been fun seeing you again," said Naruto as he placed his mask back on, "but I am in the middle of running for my life from a fairly pissed off young lady who has vowed to kill me. We should catch up sometime later on."

Mei was still unable to say anything since her mind was overloading on perverted fantasies of all sorts, but she was snapped out of it quickly when Naruko fell from the sky and slammed her fist into the ground as Naruto jumped back to dodge the attack. Her blow left a small crater, but then again she had been taught by Tsunade on how to utilize chakra enhanced super strength so it wasn't a surprise to him.

"Naruto," said Naruko through strained teeth in anger. She was still pissed he had threw the bucket of ice water on her like he had as a prank, which was the whole reason for Naruto running like this in the first place, "I am going to kill you for what you did!"

"You are going to have to try harder than that to kill me sis, and you know it."

"Stand still and I'll show you just how easily I can kill you!"

"I would prefer not to," said Naruto with a laugh, "like I said Mei, we'll chat later!" Naruto than ran off at full speed to escape the wrath of his pissed off sister, who herself took off after him to beat him up so hard in rage. Now Mei and her group were once more alone.

"Well that… happened," said Zabuki simply since she had not the words to say. "What next? Some sort of human cat-girl will appear to chase him next?"

"Narudo!" shouted Tao as she leaped over their group and landed on her feet before she continued to run after Naruto. They saw her appearance for a brief moment, but in that moment they saw what was essentially a cat-girl who was chasing after Naruto.

"What next…" said Zabuki under her breath, actually wondering what else she could apparently conjure up like that. But Mei glared at her with so much anger in her eyes that she stopped cold mid-sentence.

"If you finish that sentence," said Mei with an angry twitching eye, "I will melt you alive where you stand."

"Okay," said Zabuki nervously as she backed away slowly. But in the end, the group all pressed onwards to head to the hotel they would be staying at, and once there, Mei left to go and meet with Tsunade herself, since a Kage must make themselves known to the Kage of the village they were visiting. It was not so much a law as it was just common courtesy.

Mei made it to the Hokage Tower in good enough time, and yet when she was just about to open the door to the room so as to greet Tsunade herself, Mei heard the angry voices of another woman entirely. She was not sure what the argument was about, but in the end she opened the door anyway and walked in. The woman who was shouting angrily was none other than the Raikage A herself. She was accompanied by her sister Killer B, as well as Yugito.

"Do you not fully understand what this all means," shouted A, who was continuing on with the argument that Mei walked into without paying attention to the newcomer who had come into the room.

"I fully understand what it means," said Tsunade with a growl at A's yelling, "and I will not do it!"

"Then you risk war for your village!" shouted A, which caused Mei to listen in more carefully since she wanted to know exactly why A was threatening war with Konoha out of the blue like this. Especially given the track record of two losses on the side of Kumo when it came to war against Konoha.

"Sorry to intrude on your heated argument here," said Mei as she wanted to talk for only a bit before she left and did something she would like better than dealing with two arguing bitches. "I am here to state I have come to observe the Chunin Exams."

"Thank you for letting me know," said Tsunade in a kind yet pissed tone of voice. Mei understood that she wasn't pissed at her and that her anger was towards A so she was not taking any sort of offense to it. Mei made to leave the room, but the moment she turned to leave, another voice was heard that made her stop in her tracks.

"Well damn," said Naruto with a chuckle as he stood on the windowsill, "I came here to talk with Granny and tell her some interesting information, but apparently you beat me to the act of pissing her off. So what is going on here? All I heard was the threat of war and assumed it was Tsunade's gambling debt coming to bite her in the ass."

"Now is not the time," said Tsunade with a twitching eye since now along with the Kage of another village, she now had Naruto here harassing her as well. "But I am glad you are here since A here is trying to basically force my hand in essentially whoring you out to her village. All for, as she put it, power balance since you being a male whose power is akin to kunoichi makes our village unfairly balanced in the terms of power."

"Oh," said Naruto with his masked face not showing any real emotion. To be honest, this was the last thing he expected when he woke up this morning. "Well that is surprising."

"To make sure the balance of power is equal amongst the various major villages," said A with authority, since it was in her nature. Even though this was not her village she would still show them who held power. "I demand you be used as a stud to provide the other major villages with men capable of using jutsu!"

"Look bitch," said Naruto with a growl. This woman he had never met or even heard of until it was literally thrown into his face had come into his own home village and was trying to tell his leader as well as him what to do. Like hell he was going to be polite about it. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you don't control me. I screw who I want."

"How dare…" said A as her anger was reaching an all-time high. She had been taught all her life that men were subservient to women due to their weakness, and to see one challenge her verbally like this was pissing her off like you wouldn't believe. B as well as Yugito had to hold her back since she was two seconds from simply decking him in his mask.

"Oh I dare," said Naruto with a serious tone since he was not afraid of her in the slightest. It wasn't like he could die, so he honestly feared little anymore. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"If you seriously do not consent to our demands," said A as she stood up straight and reeled her anger in a bit, "then once I return home, I will declare war with your village. And due to the reasons behind it, I will easily find allies in the others."

"Not from my village you won't," said Mei simply who wanted to add her two cents to this, "since Naruto aided my village and helped us end our Civil War once and for all. I will not attack the village of the man who saved us so much bloodshed."

"Thanks," said Naruto with a wink towards her that made her blush. Sure he had his mask on, but she knew what he looked like underneath it. "But I think that I have a better way to settle this than having a woman who is most likely sexually frustrated mixed in with a serious case of PMS riling up her village and sending them to die for one guy."

A had just about enough of him after she heard that insult towards her, but her companions were barely able to keep her from attacking him since she was fairly strong.

"You are clearly one of those women who just assumes that men are weaker than women," said Naruto while using his hands to emphasize his point, "so how about a match between you and I? Say in about 2 hours, since I am hungry and I want to get a bite to eat before we start."

"Interesting," said A with a smirk since she would now be able to beat this brat into the ground, not only legally since it would be an agreed upon fight, but with an audience as well… A did like to show bode to show others she was indeed strong so this proposition interested her. "What are the terms?"

"I'll let you state yours first," said Naruto with a chuckle and a wave of his hand, "Since you are the challenger here."

"Fair enough," said A with a cocky grin, "when I win, you move to Kumo without hesitation, where you will then be used as a stud to produce more men who will have your abilities as well."

Her statement caused all but Naruto to gasp in shock since she had just been so blunt about it. Naruto had expected this since he knew that this was where the conversation was going. The woman was clearly sexually frustrated and in need of a good lay. After seeing so many women in this exact situation, he could just tell when they needed it.

"Hah," said Naruto with a laugh, "so much for the whole 'balance of power' you so adamantly stated. But fine, if that is what you want if you win…"

"Naruto," started Tsunade, who wanted to say more, but Naruto held up his hand to shush her since he was talking still.

"But in return," continued Naruto, "when I win, you will submit yourself to me for a full twenty four hours and do everything I say without a single complaint, and to top it off you will then be forced to wear a collar with my name on it for the rest of your life so that others will know just who owned your ass both figuratively, as well as quite literally with the ideas that are going on in my head right now, for a brief moment of time."

B and Yugito felt as A's anger rose to near biblical proportions and backed off since they knew better than to try and hold her back at this point since they were not suicidal like the last kunoichi who had tried to stop her when she got like this. The poor woman was stuck in a coma and was taken off life support a few years later since she was not coming out of it anytime. She slowly, but powerfully stomped over to where Naruto was standing and got into his face. Naruto felt not a shred of fear in his body and simply held out his hand so as to shake on their agreement if she accepted it.

"So," said Naruto with a chuckle as he could see just how pissed off the woman really was when she was this close, "deal?" A looked at him for a bit before she finally grabbed his hand and shook it with her own.

"Deal," she growled in fury before she turned around to walk out of the room. But she did stop for a minute to turn her head a bit to say one last thing to him, "I am going to enjoy breaking you in boy." And with those words being said, she left the room. Mei stood there for a moment, but then left herself since she had nothing more to say here. She needed to talk with those in her group since if the worst case scenario happened and Naruto lost, she would not allow him to be taken to another village just so other women could rape him senseless for the rest of his days. He was her future boy toy and she was going to take what was hers by force if she had to, and damned the expense!

"Naruto," said Tsunade once more, but Naruto yet again stopped her speech by continuing to talk over her.

"I know," said Naruto with a roll of his eyes, "'Naruto how could you make such a foolish deal? What would Naruko think about this? She was sad when you died, now she might lose you again. How would this make her feel?' I get it, but I can handle myself so that is not really important right now. What is important is the information that I acquired from my newly acquired spy network."

"You apparently are doing a good job as our new spymaster," said Tsunade with a sigh. Naruto had basically said exactly what she was planning to say to him, literally word for word. This made her question whether or not he had some sort of mind reading abilities, but he was no Yamanaka so she doubted it.

"It's really easy to get the best work out of people when you incentivize them properly," said Naruto with a grin.

"And by incentivize you mean…" said Tsunade, fully knowing that Naruto would finish her statement for her.

"Screwing them for a job well done," said Naruto proudly, since he had no shame about it. He offered them the option to get some, and the many kunoichi who now worked for him as well as the multiple civilians who were women that were also part of the network gladly aided him since he was not blackmailing them or threatening them like Jira once did some time or other to keep them employed. Naruto simply offered a… well better is the best word I suppose… deal for their cooperation, and when they saw what exactly he was not only packing but offering if they helped him, they did so with glee. The men who were part of the network? He paid them in cash since he was not gay and neither were they… at least all but one wasn't, but he was married to another man so all that happened there was a few flirty compliments but nothing more which suited Naruto just fine really. "Yes I do."

"You really need to keep it in your fucking pants," growled Tsunade.

"True and if you make it an order I will stop since you are the leader of this village after all," said Naruto, "but then you would have to deal with the mob of angry women who will come after you for ordering such a thing. And considering how Anko alone is without her weekly time with me, do you really want to order that?"

"You came here for a reason?" growled Tsunade, who was even more pissed due to the fact that Naruto was right about the fallout of ordering such a thing. Anko alone trying to kill her would be bad enough, but then she knew that he fucked Mikoto as well as Izumi and Satsuki, and having three Uchiha added to that vendetta list would not end well for her so she would simply let him do as he was doing as long as he wasn't just going around and raping women. But from what she was able to piece together from what she heard, he didn't need to since women were practically throwing themselves at him since Anko was kind of… no check that… extremely vocal about the things Naruto would do to her and those things got passed around to others who secretly wanted to find out for themselves if Naruto was capable of doing such things.

"I did," said Naruto, who went back to being serious since the news he had was important. "I had multiple spies look deeper into the goings on of the village since I wanted to make sure that all sources of corruption were weeded out so that my sister would remain safe. Speaking of which, how is the recruiting of a new civilian council going?"

"Slow," said Tsunade as she pulled out a large stack of papers to show just how slow it was going, "since I am trying to make sure there are no repeats of the last batch so I am going through an extensive process of background checking to make sure it doesn't. So far I only have one person selected and I need seven more." Tsunade pulled out the paper that showed the man who she had so far picked, who Naruto easily recognized as the man who sold him his mask before he turned it into what it was now.

"Oh I know him," said Naruto with a nod of his head, "father of the kunoichi Tenten. Not sure of his actual name but then again I was a customer and never asked for it."

"We are getting off track here," said Tsunade, who wanted to try and finish up her paperwork for the day but was not able to if Naruto was here talking to her like this.

"Right," said Naruto, "but what my spies have been able to uncover is that there was a plan to invade this village…"

"What do you mean 'was'?" asked Tsunade while listening fully since this was the kind of thing that needed her full attention.

"Your old teammate Orochi was planning on invading the village in an attempt to kill Hiruka as well as destroy the village in the process. But since I not only killed Hiruka already, but killed off her secret partner as well, her plans were not able to take root fully."

"Who was the secret partner?"

"I'll give you three guesses," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "and all three are correct."

"Danieru and her fucking cronies," said Tsunade in rage. Those old fools could never stop trying to reach for power that was not theirs to gain.

"Got it in one," said Naruto, "but the plan was apparently for her to help Orochi infiltrate the village for the finals as she did during the main portion of the Exams. That was how she was able to curse Satsuki as well as seal my sister with something that I was able to break off her so she is fine now. But since Danieru is now dead she can't infiltrate the same way and her means to fully organize the attack have been cut off. So apparently the invasion has been canceled entirely, but Orochi will still be here."

"And how do you know this?"

"I spied on the woman myself, who is indeed here, but is infuriated about what has happened. She killed the Kazekage from Suna so as to impersonate her, mainly to get close enough to kill Hiruka, but she is already dead, so now you were her target. Yet without her secret ally in the shadows she is unable to do her plan and is stuck impersonating the woman she killed for nothing."

"Why would Danieru help Orochi of all people?"

"From the files I was able to extract from the ruins of the ROOT headquarters," said Naruto. He had used a lot of his darkness to scour in the ruins that were now all blocked off by cave ins to find said information that was literally buried. "Danieru's plan was to allow Orochi to kill you and do enough damage so that it seemed all was lost, then she would appear with her ROOT kunoichi and surprise attack them. She would have captured Orochi and enslave the woman to work for her own betterment, and used the fact she saved the village as not only a means to nominate herself as Hokage once and for all, but to legally bring back ROOT since it had been the organization that saved them all. And knowing this village, they would have bought it hook line and sinker."

"Well, that is a lot of information to process," said Tsunade in shock that not only her life, but the lives of so many people along with the village itself had been threatened by something that she was unaware of at the time. She was glad that Naruto took his job seriously.

"Indeed it is," said Naruto as he began to walk through the window, "it seems like me coming back when I did ruined everyone's plans. I'm glad I did."

"Can you use the door like everyone else," asked Tsunade as she saw Naruto heading towards the window. Jira had used the window and for some reason it pissed her off when people did that.

"Only if you blow me," said Naruto as a joke since he wasn't serious about it. Tsunade was stunned by his remark with a bit of a blush that Naruto clearly saw before the rage set in and she picked up a paper weight and threw it at him. Judging by how far into the fall it imbedded itself, she was trying to knock his head off with it. "Whoa there! I wasn't serious, but judging by your slight blush you were thinking about it. Food for thought." Said Naruto before he hopped out the window towards Ayame's noodle restaurant for a quick bite. Tsunade only growled as he did so and pulled out a few pieces of paperwork that she wanted to finish before the fight between A and Naruto happened since she would need to be there to observe it for herself to make it official.

(2 hours later – Arena)

Naruto walked into the arena itself with a grin hidden under his mask. He was happy as well as content for the moment. He had gotten a bite to eat, yet sadly had to turn down Ayame's obvious advances on him. He apologized about it and explained why he could not for the moment since he was on a tight schedule. Ayame had sultrily stated he could always give her a quickie, but Naruto simply gave her a quick peck on the lips and said he didn't do quickies. He preferred it when the women he bedded were fully satisfied as well as barely able to move. Ayame had blushed heavily as the memory of their time together came to mind, and she knew he was speaking the truth.

So with plans for meeting up later being set, Naruto left the restaurant to go to the arena itself so as to fight the woman who challenged him. Well technically he challenged her, but that was beside the point in the broad scheme of things really. He was surprised to see the stands packed though when he got there. He wondered just why or better yet how people had heard about this fight, but it meant little to him. Whether or not there was an audience didn't matter since he was going to fight the one opponent, not them.

"Do you really believe that you have a shot at beating me boy," said A arrogantly as she stood in her starting position in the full belief that she was going to win this.

"Actually I am quite confident in my abilities," said Naruto as he walked out and unslung his sword from his shoulder. He inwardly laughed since he was called the Demonic Swordsman, yet he didn't really seem to use it much anymore. He pierced the ground with it and pulled off his jacket and put it on the hilt like a stand.

"I have to hear your reason for this," said A with a laugh, "and just what makes you so confident in accomplishing the impossible?"

"Since I am of two clans who are fairly well known for doing just that," said Naruto as he pulled his mask off and absorbed it into his hand since the thing was made of pure darkness and could do so. The look on her face was priceless when she looked at him, since he looked so much like his mother, a woman who beat her soundly years ago in a fight during the Third Kunoichi War.

"How…" was all that she was able to muster since her shock was keeping her from saying any more. Yet that one word spoke volumes to those from other villages both minor as well as major.

"How do I look like the infamous Yondaime Hokage Minata Namikaze?" asked Naruto with a smirk, "simple really. I am her son. Allow me to introduce myself fully. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the Yondaime Hokage."

"Well it seems like history repeats itself," said A under her breath, yet Naruto fully heard her since he had good hearing.

"Indeed," said Naruto as he got into a fighting stance, he had read about their fight in his mother's journal, "my mother kicked your ass years ago, and now I get to repeat it. Seems like it's becoming a family tradition at this point. Should I let my future children know this, since it can be done?"

"Shut up and fight me already!" shouted A in anger. She knew that Naruto was goading her into attacking him for some sort of trap, yet even when she was fully pissed like this she was not stupid enough to fall for that.

"As you wish," said Naruto before he vanished from sight briefly before he reappeared once more and punched A directly in the gut hard enough to knock the breath from her before she was launched back a bit with a skid of her feet. This shocked many people who had come to observe this fight for themselves. To see a man with such power was amazing to see as well as unique. Mei watched this from her seat in the Kage booth and felt her body heat up from the ideas flowing through her head of what she would do to him when she finally got him for herself as a boy toy. Plus the added cherry on top of him being the son of one of their generation's most infamous kunoichi only made it more imperative that she succeeded in her seduction attempts.

"What the hell," stated A in disbelief of a man having this type of power.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Naruto sarcastically, "was that too hard?"

A didn't respond with murderous words to express the rage that was afflicting her, she simply went through the hand signs to form a dragon made of electricity that rushed forward towards Naruto. Naruto simply stood there with a raised eyebrow since he was experiencing the strangest sense of Déjà vu right now with the memory of his fight with Kasumi coming to mind. And just like with her, the jutsu simple stopped short of hitting him like when Katsumi did it.

"What the hell!" shouted A in anger that her jutsu had done basically nothing. If Naruto had dodged it would have made better sense since that would mean she missed him, but he didn't even budge so that was not the case and it pissed her off since the only thing that came to mind was that her jutsu was either too weak or Naruto was stronger and she simply refused to admit the latter of the two.

"Yeah," said Naruto as he cracked his neck, "jutsu don't work on me."

"That's impossible!"

"So is me doing half the shit I do," pointed out Naruto, "you are quite literally looking at the walking talking epitome of impossible. So are you just going to bitch about it or fight like a man and actually punch me?"

"You will regret those words," said A as she began to channel chakra throughout her body to enhance her speed. She was not going to take any chances here and end this as quickly as possible.

"Prove it," said Naruto simply as he motioned to come and attack him with his hand. So she charged forward, but disappeared just as it seemed as though she would connect with his face. She appeared behind him, but Naruto had not been fooled by this and fell forward onto his stomach so she missed her attack and then front rolled to the point that his feet were aimed at her face and then kicked her jaw at an angle. This pissed her off mostly as well as hurt like hell. But she did not budge and powered through it. She grabbed his leg and threw him over her shoulder hard.

Naruto landed on the palms of his hands and flipped through the air like an acrobatic and landed on his feet, yet did not get the chance to do much else since A was there with a punch that this time connected with his face. In a strange twist of fate, Naruto was unfortunately the one who was launched backwards from a shockwave making punch like he had hit Might Geiru with. He had a feeling that some higher power was messing with him at this point in an attempt to teach him some sort of lesson, but for the life of him he was not seeing it.

A did not let up though as she used her speed, which was akin to Geiru's and began to hit him continually. Geiru had been afraid to hurt him too badly in their fight due to her views on men being weaker, but A was doing this so as to cement it into his mind. She was going to beat it into his mind so that he never forgot, and Naruto was sadly not able to block the blows she was hitting him with. It was at this point that he realized that he had bitten off far more than he could possibly chew and it caused the inkling of fear to surface since if he lost, than so many would be upset with him for doing so. And if there was one thing Naruto feared, it was upsetting those he cared about.

"Give up already boy," said A as she kicked Naruto hard in the gut to the point he was launched backwards onto his back, "this world is ruled by the strongest, which is and will always be women. You never had a shot at beating me, since as a man you will always fail to beat those stronger than you! Just submit and accept your role in this world as nothing more than a toy for us to use whenever we want!"

Naruto painfully got back to his feet, though it was slower than he wished since he was in far more pain than he expected to be in in this fight. He had to admit that his ego had gotten the better of him and as such he was now facing someone who was in fact stronger than he was in strength. He wasn't able to do much though upon getting back to his feet since A rushed forward and punched him square in the gut hard. Naruto coughed out blood as he felt the pain course through his body all over.

"Submit to me now boy," said A with a smirk on her face as she walked away a bit in a smug manner to give him room, "or else I will continue to pummel you until you do."

'Holy shit' thought Naruto to himself as his vision was starting to phase out a bit from the pain, 'she is stronger than me in physical strength. I could always use magic, but that would most likely kill her and cause a war between our two villages, and that was the thing I was trying to avoid with this whole fight in the first place. Well damn, how to win this thing?'

It was in that moment that the words of his great ancestor came to his mind, and though he was loathe to submit to something someone told him he was destined to be, mainly a toy for women to use, he was at this point out of options. If he lost this fight, he would be forced to move to Kumo, where not only would he be away from his sister who he loved so much, but he would then essentially be raped day in and day out time and time again. So plan Z it was then…

'Okay Gramps,' thought Naruto loudly, 'you win. You were right about me fighting someone stronger than myself. So now I will accept my role in this world with open arms. Now what the fuck do I do?'

'**Speak thus your name for the world to hear boy,'** stated the demonic voice in his head, **'and tell the world who you truly are.' **

"Can I say something," said Naruto weakly, but still somehow loudly enough for most of the people in the arena observing this match to hear, "you know before you go all psycho on me and beat me into the ground?"

"Unless the next words out of your mouth are 'I submit', than I don't want to hear them!"

"Oh I am sure you will want to hear what I have to say," said Naruto with a pained chuckle. His sides hurt so much to laugh right now since he was sure something if not everything was cracked or even broken at this point. Sure his darkness was healing him, but it was slow since his focus was dwindling from the pain. But he powered through it and stood tall to show that he had yet to be defeated. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…"

A, who was true to her word about not wanting to hear anything else other than his submission to her coming out of his mouth, charged forward to shut him up and win this match already. It was bad enough that all this fighting was putting her in a mood, but as he was at the moment with the damage she did to him already, she would have to wait awhile for her to actually use him as a boy toy once she won this match.

"And I am the Demon King…"

With those words spoken, A was blasted back hard as a twister of dark energy erupted around Naruto in full force. The people were not sure to be more shocked about this happening or the fact that he called himself the Demon King of all things. The various Biju, which there were five of them in the village as this happened, all felt the energy that was condensing itself in the center of this freak dark storm. It was unlike anything any of them had ever felt in their long lifespans and only Kyubi understood where it came from. Naruto had told her that he was descended from the Demon King that ruled long ago, and this only made his words hold merit more than beating her ever did.

No one knew what to do at this moment, no more than A herself since her opponent now had a barrier of enormous energy surrounding him. While she had been skeptical over the fact that he as a man could use jutsu, which even if he could she assumed it was weaker than most kunoichi, but this blew her views out the water and brought so many of her beliefs to question entirely. Tsunade and the rest of the higher up spectators were in the same boat with the loss of words since never had they seen such a thing and had no idea as to what to do right now.

Eventually, they saw the twister began to diminish, and in the end it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. What was left was Naruto, far more powerful than he had ever thought he would become in life. His past injuries had all but been healed in the transference of his newly acquired demonic power. His body had changed as well, with him growing at least a foot and a half, with his muscles now more defined as well as more massive than they were. He no longer looked like a young man with muscles, now he looked like a grown man in his absolute prime at its peak of perfection. He clenched his hand into a tight fist as he felt the raw power pulsing through his body, and then smirked as he felt it.

As the many spectators saw him fully, many of the women's faces, aside from the most hardcore lesbians, blushed intensely at his new look. Naruto saw that his shirt was all torn up since he had rapidly grown out of it, so he grabbed ahold of it and ripped it off his body entirely since it was nothing more than rags at this point. The women who were blushing at him were now all suffering full on nose bleeds as they saw his muscular upper body, with A pinching her nose since she was one of those women. The tattoo that had been transferred to him via Meliodas was now clearly visible by all on his back.

'That's just not fair!' shouted A in her mind since he was just too sexy! Kami damn it she would make this man hers if it was the last thing she did! To think that she had started all this in a vain attempt to claim the boy… no… she could no longer call him that since his physical strength as well as appearance was far more than any simple boy could acquire. But she had gone along the lines of making it fair by using him as a stud to breed other men with his powers to use jutsu, but she just wanted to claim him as her own boy toy once he got to Kumo and then spent the time making the man submit to her. Now this was happening, and while the situation has gone in a direction she was never expecting it to go, her resolve had not faltered in the slightest.

"This world is ruled by the strongest, who will always be women," said Naruto, whose voice had changed as well. It sounded deeper and far more mature than it had been not too long ago, "who decided that?"

Naruto cracked his knuckles as he began to slowly walk towards A, who for some reason that even she herself was not sure of began to walk backwards.

"I never had a shot at beating you, since as a man I will always fail to beat those stronger than them. Who decided that?"

A looked Naruto in the eyes as he said this and what she saw made her body shudder in fear since his eyes spoke of such immense pain to those who underestimated him, and she had gone on a monologue about his weakness before his sudden transformation so she was fucked there.

"I will be the one who decides the story that is my life," said Naruto simply before he just vanished from site. He just as quickly appeared behind her, which made her break out into a cold sweat as he had moved faster than she could see ore even sense him. Then the pain hit her hard, since he had done more than run past her, he had punched her multiple times at such speeds that she could not see. Her body began to jerk all over as it began to register all this, but it stopped when Naruto slammed his fist into her gut, causing her to be the one to cough out blood this time instead of himself. This made her body still, but it hurt her beyond words.

Going off of instinct that came from training as a kunoichi and rising through the ranks to become the leader of the village of Kumo, she tried to punch him, but he then kneed her in the stomach and then proceeded to kick her upward at an angle that he jumped up to meet and then kicked her into the ground to point that there was a trail where her body was sent through. A grew pissed that a man of all people had done this to her, and said to hell with the holding back of her own powers so as to not kill this man. Her body became awash with black electrical energy that empowered her to her maximum skills set.

"I don't know where this power came from," said A angrily, "but you will not win this match!"

"Bring it on," said Naruto with a smirk. A charged forward screaming, with Naruto doing the same, but without the screaming bit. They both threw punches at each other that were canceled out by the contact of their fists, but while A grew pissed that Naruto was able to match her speed as well as strength, Naruto smiled since this wasn't even him going full out to fight someone. He took a quick step back so A was thrown off balance since she was putting most of her power into her blows. Naruto conjured up two more arms under his own made up of the darkness he controlled and continued to punch A in anger towards the woman who belittled him so. Then he conjured up another set, and then another until he had eight fists punching her all over without the ability to block all of them.

A was being fully pummeled all over, and the pain she was in was only getting worse by the second. So she pulsed out all the power she had to stun Naruto long enough for her to attack once more and end this here and now. While her plan was sound, it didn't work the way she wanted since now she no longer had her chakra in electrical form protecting her, but Naruto was there with a smirk on his face as the darkness that made up multiple arms had condensed into one massive fist that he punched her with. She was launched into the wall of the arena, but she wasn't able to do anything to change the situation since Naruto was immediately there, grabbing her by the head and punching her in the gut hard enough to the point that people felt it as he did.

"Submit and the pain will stop," said Naruto simply as he continued to keep punching her in the gut again and again hard. B saw her sister in pain and shouted for her sister to just give up already since her pride was not worth dying for like this. And after about a full minute of a getting pummeled to the point her insides were more than likely paste by now, she finally surrendered. "Good," said Naruto as he let her drop to the ground as he walked towards where he left his blade and his jacket. He put it on, but his newly grown into size made his jacket more of a vest now, but he didn't mind really.

He roared out in victory, all the while feeling his body still wanting to dominate something. And since there was no other opponent to fight, he decided to go about it another way. He smirked as he disappeared from sight, but reappeared in the stands next to Tsume herself. She wasn't even aware of him being there before he lifted her up and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"My house," said Naruto simply with a lust laced tone of voice, "now."

Tsume wasn't able to even voice any sort of objection before the two of them vanished from sight…

**(A/N: I swear… whenever I write a chapter for this story in particular, I always plan to try and leave it at 10,000 words max, but I just keep going with it and then the words add up. I know there is a 30,000 word max per chapter, and thank god I never go that far, but it's just that I can never seem to find the proper cutoff and so I just keep writing until I do. But anyway, I hope you liked my latest chapter and I am hoping that you are staying safe and healthy. Here in Washington State, things are going a bit hectic with a riot breaking out in Seattle itself. Luckily for me I was not near it when it happened, but it just goes to show that right now the world is a powder keg, and I am wondering just what exactly will be the event that sets it all off…**

**I truly believe that it will most likely be the COVID-19 vaccine that will be mandatory… The vaccine itself is not the issue, since it will only help, but the fact that they are charging us for it when the world itself is infected by a pandemic will cause even more riots than we have already over the death of George Floyd… selling a cure for a minor thing is fine, but an epidemic? No… just no…**

**But here's to hoping that things don't end up that bad in the end. Until next time!)**


	11. Fight for the Ages: 3 vs 1

**(A/N: I want to congratulate OmegaDelta for guessing my favorite anime character, which for those unaware is Lupin the 3****rd****. That was the first anime I ever watched when I was six, and it introduced me to the world of it, which I continued to watch so many others from DBZ to Hellsing. A man never forgets their first, like my first video game was Super Mario Bros 3 for NES, with my second being TMNT the game for the same system which was a mistake if anyone knows about how impossible that game is for those who don't devote so much time playing it. So once again, Congratulations on your lucky guess work…)**

Tsume was utterly speechless the entire time she was carried off from her seat in the stadium towards Naruto's house. Never in even her wildest dreams had she ever thought of something like this happening, and for reasons she was not so sure of, she was getting pretty turned on by it. Naruto nearly ripped the door off its hinges as he opened it and then slammed it shut behind him once they were inside. Tsume at this point was going to say something, but her words were lost to her completely when Naruto slammed her against the wall by the throat and smashed his lips onto her own. She felt his tongue invade her own mouth and began to return the passion in full as she got into it.

She felt as Naruto snaked his hand under her shirt as well as her kunoichi vest and began to manhandle her breasts with it. She moaned into the kiss as she felt him knead her breasts so roughly, but that pleasure was only momentary since he stopped it just as fast as he had started. He pulled his hand out and grabbed the front of her clothes with a tight grip before he pulled hard and ripped the front of them off entirely. Tsume moaned about the young man's strength to do such a thing, and moaned even harder as Naruto used both his hands to knead her breasts this time. At this point she was wetter than she had ever been with any other partner she had ever been with, mainly due to being in the presence of an Alpha male. He then forced her to her knees as he pulled his cock out and showed it to her. She got wetter as she saw the massive thing with her own eyes, which Naruto than proceeded to slap her face a few times with it.

Tsume kneeled there not far from the front door, her body submitting already since it sensed that it would be futile to try and dominate this man, so she lunged forward and her head began bobbing on his cock, while Naruto held the back of her head to set the pace. Tsume swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and started slurping it like a straw as she tried to take it all in her mouth, which was a genuine struggle due its size. Naruto had the sudden idea to buck his hips as hard as possible, making her deep throat him fully and finished off inside her mouth so that the streams of cum that rocketed out his cock shot down into her stomach itself.

"Slow down," Naruto said with a smirk, "we have plenty of time to enjoy this…"

"Yes, sir," she said in a sultry voice, showing that she was submitting to him without issue. In her mind there was really no reason to fight the inevitable. She might have had a chance, but the fact he transformed into what he was no utterly shattered that train of thought.

After few more minutes of Tsume's blowjob, who wanted to suck out the last drops of cum from his cock before they continued, Naruto then pushed her away. She smiled while he stood held a hand out for her to follow him. She stood up, stripping her ruined clothes as she did, revealing one sexy body that was athletic, yet still curvy all the same in the right places. Naruto led her to the nearest table, which just happened to be the kitchen table. He grabbed Tsume by the waist and kissed her. They spent a few minutes making out before he pushed her down on to the table on her back. Naruto grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times to get in fully erect once more while she rubbed her clit to get the juices flowing. She knew she would need it if she was going to fit that monstrous thing inside her. While Naruto had grown in appearance, his cock had stayed the same, which wasn't a bad thing given its size already was huge.

She spread her legs and allowed him entry into her pussy as he grabbed ahold of her legs and pulled her further to the edge of the table so as to get to her better. They kissed a few more times while he lined up his cock and pushed inside. The penetration was a bit slow going as he felt the resistance his cock met. Apparently Tsume was naturally tight for someone who already had two daughters in her lifetime.

Naruto picked up speed with his thrusting, slamming repeatedly against her cervix as she moaned in the pleasure of it all. She felt even wetter as she saw the bulge that kept moving back and forth as he thrust in and out, and the fact she was able to take the thing inside her made it all the more arousing to her. Naruto then pushed through her tight pussy and hit bottom at her cervix with the head of his cock and held it there. The held onto her legs tight and began to push further inside her at a snail's pace as her final barrier was not fully willing to give just yet, but like all the other he had fucked it did in the end. Naruto then started thrusting faster, stretching her tight pussy a little more with each thrust as his cock penetrated her womb that was just begging him to claim it with his semen. She ran her hands down his back while her legs wrapped around his waist since she wanted him to do it, she wanted him to finish inside her.

Naruto took the hint of her actions and kept plowing harder into her. His cock started throbbing after a few more thrusts and Tsume knew he was close. He positioned himself so he could see Tsume's face as he claimed her like the bitch she was while he came balls deep inside her. He let out a moan and felt his cock explode inside of her. A second later, her pussy clamped down on his cock as she came as well. She moaned in pleasure as she felt every powerful blast of cum that shot inside her, which there was at least a dozen. She felt satisfied, but Naruto wasn't and flipped her over onto her stomach as he growled into her ears in a manner that turned her on even more than she already was. It was the sound of an alpha that was not done yet, and would let her know when he was done with her. And judging by the power of his thrusts as he sat in a chair an put her on his lap reverse cowgirl style so as to bounce on his dick, it would be quite a bit of time before he was done with her…

(Several Hours later)

Tsume had left the house a few minutes ago, mainly limping as she did since Naruto had been so rough with her. He told her to bring one if not both her daughters next time since she apparently would need the assistance if her limping was any form of tell. Tsume agreed mostly due to her mind being in the thrall of pleasure she was still experiencing as she walked away. Sure she enjoyed the sex immensely, but she was now feeling the aftereffects of it, and to be frank she truly wondered whether she even had the energy to get home right now. But that was not an issue since she would try. She wasn't naked as she limped home since multiple women he had bedded, things got rough to the point of torn clothes so he had spares to give them so that they were at least covered enough to go home and properly change. They weren't fancy, but they did the trick.

As she left, Naruto took a seat in the living room and roared in anger since the sex did not help calm him down like he had hoped it would. It helped some sure, but he needed much more to apparently do the trick and he was not going to use poor Tsume to vent since she would lose the use of her lower body permanently if he did and he was not an asshole like that. It seemed that his acceptance of his role was becoming more of a curse than anything else, which he honestly should had suspected due to the title of it alone. It was bad enough that he was cursed with immortality already, which seemed to be more of a blessing since he came back from being practically blown up and then buried alive like he was, but in the future it would become a problem since he would be forced to do as Meliodas did and travel alone. The only silver lining he had, which wasn't much of one, was that he did not have a significant other like Meliodas had that he was forced to watch die time and time again over the years. So there was at least that.

In his rage, he threw the furniture in the living room all over the place, some of which shattered on impact, but most of it was intact still just slightly damaged. As he did this, Minata had come downstairs since she had been asleep for most of the day as it was, feeling her master's rage. She ran forward and tackled him to the ground before she began to lick his face in a loving fashion so as to calm him down.

"Thanks Minata," said Naruto with a smile as he pet her on the head. Doing so calmed him down enough to realize that needless destruction of his own home was not going to help, and that he needed to relax and get a grip on all this power he had acquired as his own now. His body was just not used to it and needed to grow into it. The only reason this wasn't an issue the second he first transformed was the simple fact that he had an opponent to face, and without that he had no form of outlet to vent towards until he fully adjusted.

So he sat there in the center of his now torn apart living room cross-legged and took a deep breath before he began to meditate. As he did, the darkness that empowered him swirled around his immediate area like a cocoon of sorts that encompassed not only him, but Minata as well since through thick or thin she would not leave her master in his time of need. This was where he remained for hours on end with not a single person to bother him since the others who lived in the house were busy elsewhere for the full extent.

In the end of the process, the cocoon cracked down the center before it simply shattered like glass, with the shards vaporizing seconds after it happened so there was no trace of it happening at all. Naruto opened his eyes and felt that his body had fully adjusted to the changes, but that was second in his mind though. What was at the forefront was the fact that the power that he had adjusted to had transformed Minata as well. Instead of the dire wolf she had always been since she was a pup, she was now a young woman… a naked young woman… She was now a brown-skinned beauty with an athletic look and red hair tied in two long braids. She was sleeping soundly with her head on his chest, and so Naruto picked her up bridal style so as to put her in his bed to sleep off whatever she had gone through to become what she was now.

Naruto left the room and closed the door behind him, all the while more confused than when this whole thing started. He had no idea what had happened or even if there was some sort of negative effects she would suffer through. But those were questions that they would answer later on as time permitted it. For now though, he went and cleaned up the living room as best as he could. He made note of the furniture he would now have to replace entirely, but lucky for him he had the funds to do so easily. He made a mental note to not break anymore of his own furniture since it was seriously a massive waste of money… Instead he should buy cheap poorly made furniture to throw if the mood ever took him again in the future.

Once that was done with, he grabbed his former jacket, and I say former since the way he was built now it was no more than a long sleeved vest that showed his chest to him since he had grown a lot in his transformation. He was now at least six and a half feet, but he would leave the measurement to the person he was going to make some shirts for him. He left his house and pulled his hood up before he placed his mask on and made his way towards the same shop he got his mask from. Once there, the man eagerly took his measurements, which it turned out he was six foot and eight inches, and began working on making t shirts that were durable as well as tailored to him specifically. He told Naruto that it would take a few hours for them to be made, which worked perfectly for him since he was in no real rush about the situation. He also asked for a larger version of his jacket to wear, but that would take longer to make since it was being tailored to his size as well as being made with durable materials to avoid wear and tear.

So Naruto went out towards one of the few unused training fields to relax and just chill for a while since it was still a nice day out. He could only chuckle since so much had happened to him in the span of several hours with the arrival of an old friend being the first thing of note. As he lay there, he was fully aware of the woman who was observing him from the trees that were on the outskirts of one side of the field. He sensed her inquisical mind and knew she was studying him, but for what reason he had no clue. He was not going to do anything unless she made the first move, and so he was still in a relaxed state as the woman remained in what she believed to be a concealed position. It wasn't like she could kill him, which even if she managed to do so he would come right back in about a week or two. He was not sure how the immortality worked really, and to be frank he didn't care to.

The woman in the trees was none other than the infamous traitor Sannin Orochi herself. She had been there in the shadows to witness the fight between Naruto and A, and she was shocked to say the least. The amount of power he controlled was enough to scare multiple Jinchuriki themselves as well as beat one of the strongest kunoichi to exist at this point of time. Orochi at first thought of this man as some sort of abomination, being a hardcore lesbian who went full on feminist with a complete hatred of the male sex entirely. And while her first thoughts were to find a means to try and kill the boy, she thought differently since the prospect of such power overcame her hatred. She had spent so many years experimenting on unwilling subjects to find the means to transfer power, mainly bloodlines, to another who was not born with such power. And this boy had power that trumped many of the bloodlines she had ever heard about in her lifetime, so she wanted him as a test subject, and right now she was observing him in a manner to see just how she could capture him.

At first she thought he would be tired from the fight between him and A, but his demeanor was not of one who was on their last leg in terms of energy, but one who was simply relaxing as they waited for something to happen. Orochi played the odds in her mind since if she tried to do this and actually succeeded, than she would then have to leave the village immediately since her cover would be blown at that point. But on the other hand, her original plan of a joint invasion with the helping hand of Danieru herself was all but destroyed with the death of said woman. Orochi truly wondered who had killed her since Danieru was not the type to die so easily. So with the mind set of actually making this whole trip worthwhile in a sense that she actually accomplished something she wanted while here, she made her move.

"Well," said Orochi as she appeared in the training field a few yards away from Naruto, "if it isn't the son of the woman who took my rightful place as Hokage of this village."

"Huh," said Naruto as he bent his back a bit and leapt onto his feet in one motion so as to be prepared for whatever this was that was happening, "do I know you?"

"How dare…" said Orochi through grit teeth as well as a twitching eye, "everyone from this village knows who the hell I am!"

"Lady," said Naruto with a passive wave of his hand, he knew exactly who she was, but he also knew she was easy to piss off if you said you didn't. The woman spent years after leaving the village instilling fear into many people as she grew in infamy, so claiming not to know here was an easy way to push her buttons. "I have no idea who the hell you are. If you are a kunoichi, I was never trained to be anything of the sort so I don't know any famous or even infamous ones save a few. Plus given the fact I was outside the Elemental Countries entirely for a good chunk of my life only helps drive the hammer and hit the nail on that fact."

"Very well," said Orochi, who was still pissed that Naruto did not know who she was. Her pride as being a kunoichi of such infamy was making her get mad at that fact, but now was not the time to let her anger rise to the point it clouded her judgment. "Be that as it may, I am giving you the one chance to surrender here and now before I get violent and force you to submit."

"So is this your way of asking for sex," asked Naruto in genuine curiosity since this was not new to him, with Anko being the main example of that statement being true. Try as she might, she could never make him submit and would in the end be dominated. She loved it in the end, but she still tried to make him submit though.

"WHAT!" shouted Orochi, in full on rage mode since that was the farthest thing from her mind at this given time. She had no attraction to the male gender nor would she ever! "What kind of fucking question is that!?"

"The yes or no kind," said Naruto with a serious look on his face.

"No," spat out Orochi in anger, planning on making the experiments she planned to perform on his person triple the amount of pain intentionally for asking her that, "I meant that you are coming with me so that I may use you to perform experiments on."

"Oh…" said Naruto half assedly since this was new to him. Women always just wanted sex in one way or another when it came to him, but these 'experiments' she spoke of just seemed like kinkier forms that he was not going to like. "Yeah… No…"

"What do you mean no?" asked Orochi in anger that this young man was defying her like this. She was one of those women who now and forever would assume men were subservient to them and would follow orders. To be frank, she thought that Tsunade ordered him to fight A like some sort of attack dog or the like really.

"It simply means no," said Naruto with a shake of his head as he crossed his arms on his chest, "so if I were you, I would leave now before I get violent."

"While I highly doubt you could beat such an elusive kunoichi such as me," started Orochi in a boasting manner, but was stopped mid-sentence.

"Elusive doesn't mean strength," corrected Naruto, "it just means that you are harder to find. But since you are literally standing in front of me that does not really help you here."

"Well luckily for me," said Orochi with a smirk on her face that just reeked of sinister intentions, "I came prepared.

Orochi did a few hand signs before she slammed her hand onto the ground. From her hand multiple lines of symbols appeared and formed three separate circles. This caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow since he wondered what type of jutsu Orochi was throwing at him, but his eyes opened in surprise since instead of some sort of offensive jutsu three separate coffins appeared before him. The fronts of them fell forward, and out of them stepped three previous Hokages, with his own mother Minata Namikaze being one of them. The other two were the first Hokage Hashira Senju and her sister the second Hokage Tobi Senju.

Hashira Senju was a tall tanned woman with a raven black hair that flowed down her back all the way to her waist, with a red headband that showed in the front. She wore a shirt that had no sleeve and showed off her shoulders as well as her curves. While not the size that her granddaughter Tsunade had acquired in her adult years, they were still a decent size. She wore black arm coverings that went all the way up her arm. She had a belt that matched the color of her headband, and connected to it was long strips of cloth that was also the same color that flowed down like some sort of loincloth, but she had on black kunoichi pants so there was no need for such a thing really.

Tobi Senju dressed a bit more heavily than her sister. She had whitish grey hair that went down to the back of her own legs. She wore a thick blue dress that was in between a kimono and a robe, with the center of it being tied shut by a wrap that went around her waist several times. While the back of her hair flowed so free and while, she had two long bangs that rested on both sides of her face that had the mid sections tied off with blue bands.

Minata Namikaze though, this was the woman that Naruto was paying the most attention to. She had died the day him and his sister were born along with their birth mother, leaving them alone in the world as orphans. He had never expected to see her alive since as far as he knew, there was no means to resurrect the dead, but apparently there was. Now came the question as to why Orochi summoned them like this now. Naruto had a feeling in his mind as to why, and he was not really going to like it if it came to fruition.

"Where are we," asked Hashira as she held her head and observed her surroundings. Her eyes did stop though within seconds of seeing Naruto. While he still had the mask on since he had yet to take the thing off, she still saw his size as well as the fact that his vest really did not do anything to hide his muscular body. "Well hello there handsome."

"Really sis," scoffed Tobi in disbelief that before even questioning the fact that the jutsu she had developed years ago that became forbidden was used to bring them back, she was eye humping the first attractive man she saw. She always knew that her older sister had an insatiable appetite for boy toys, with Mito going along with it since she was in the same boat. Many a man had been drained and sent to the hospital when those two were done with them. "Now?"

"What," said Hashira with a smirk on her face that just pissed Tobi off immensely since it was one a big sister gave their younger one that basically said 'you are mad that I said it first'. "I'm allowed to look."

"And what would Mito say about this?"

"Basically the exact same thing," said Hashira without hesitation of any sort. This caused Tobi's eye to twitch in irritation since she knew the answer when she had asked the question, but it still pissed her off nonetheless.

"I have to agree with your sister," said Minata with a grin on her own face, "he is fairly handsome. He is probably the boy toy of someone by now. Hell I would have snagged him myself with my wife Kushina getting in on the fun."

"Okay," said Naruto, who finally made his voice heard since he did not want to hear his own mother go down that road. He had burnt the photos he found in the sex dungeon they had for a basement to avoid such things and now here was the living breathing person putting images in his head that he did not want to see. "While I appreciate the complement coming from the First as well as the Second Hokage, coming from you it's disturbing to hear really."

"Oh," said Minata with a laugh, "and why is that?"

"Because family should not say such things to each other like that," said Naruto. True he said such things to Naruko, but it was different in a manner that was hard to explain. Mainly that was his sister, and this was his own mother. Sure incest was incest, but it was weird when the person perving on you was either the woman who sired you or the one you came out of screaming after nine months later.

"Family," said Minata in slight confusion since she had two children when she had died, but only one of them was a kunoichi while the other was a… "Naruto?"

"Glad to know you still remember me," said Naruto with a smile as he took off his mask to show his face to the three of them. While Minata was genuinely surprised to see her own son become like this with the muscles he was sporting being a clear indication of his strength, Tobi and Hashira simply smirked since he was a sexy looking man. If only they had the time… oh the things they would do to him…

"Are you alright," asked Minata in motherly concern, "is Naruko alright?"

"She is as well as myself," said Naruto with a smile, "but that was only recently since this village kept our relations to you and our birth mother a secret until the Fire Daimyo himself saw me and told me."

"Why would Hiruka do that," asked Minata in shock since that bit of news was too much to take.

"She tried to manipulate Naruko into a weapon for her use," said Naruto simply, "but I put a stop to that and saw that she was hanged like the traitor she was."

"My student was a traitor?" asked Hashira in shock of such an allegation. "On what grounds do you claim such a thing?"

"Besides the attempted manipulation of my sister and myself, the last two Uzumaki in the village? Let's see… There was the attempted theft of all the jutsu left to us by our mother Minata here that was ours by right, the fact she lied about our family and claimed we were no clan orphans, or better yet, the fact that her and Jira conspired as well as succeeded in the near genocide of the Uzumaki clan to single digits so that she could control any and all future vessels of Kyubi."

Hashira and the other two were speechless after he listed the reasons for his allegations.

"Still think I didn't have a valid reason?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Enough talk!" shouted Orochi as she threw three kunai, each with the seal to complete the Edo Tensei. The three women fell onto their knees for a minute before they got back to their feet; this time thought they were emotionless since the seals made them nothing more than weapons for the user. Orochi had made them specifically so that his weapons would not talk back or disobey. "Now beat this brat into submission so as to bring him with me back to my lair for experiments."

"Well," said Naruto as he cracked his fingers in front of him, "I needed to stretch a bit after my transformation. So I guess this will do."

Hashira was the first one to attack. She fell to her knee and used her chakra to throw multiple tendrils of wood towards him so as to bind him as her master wanted. Naruto dodged them, and as he landed back onto his feet, he slammed his own open palm into the ground as he pulsed power into it. He wanted to make sure that no one else got hurt from this and did so by using his darkness to erect a massive wall surrounding the entire training area. As the Demon King, this was a trivial matter for him, along with the tendrils he himself used to bind Orochi in place so that she would not escape once this was all over. Orochi was vocal about her binding, but Naruto wasn't paying attention to what she said since he had three powerful kunoichi to contend with right now.

Tobi was not idle as Naruto prepared himself, nor was Minata for that matter. Minata used her speed to get behind Naruto so as to grab him and hold him in place, but what she grabbed was nothing more than an after image. The real him grabbed her by the head and threw her towards Hashira so as to distract her from unleashing whatever Justus she was preparing, which he guessed was powerful if the sheer amount of chakra she was gathering was anything to go on. Tobi rushed forward and used her hands to throw multiple watery projectiles in his direction. Naruto simply stood his ground as the water bullets stopped inches away from him before they fired back at Tobi. He had a feeling she would be shocked to see him do that, but the seal made her emotionless so he would never know if that was the case.

Tobi was flexible though. Even when her own attack was thrown back at her, she flawlessly dodged them all before she got into his face and tried to hit him with an enlarged fist made of condensed water. Naruto dodged the attack before he sweep kicked her off balance. From there he spun her around and quickly ripped the kunai from her head before kicking her away from him hard. Her body shattered like a hollow clay statue since she was no longer under the effects of the Edo Tensei. With one down, he still had two more to go.

It was then that he saw the massive wooden dragon coming his way, so he had to quickly grab the thing's open mouth and was pushed back by the power put into it. While he had the ability to nullify jutsu as well as counter them with his inherited Full Counter, there was one flaw with the abilities. He had to be fully aware of the attack itself to erect a sort of force field to do so. He hadn't seen this one while he was distracted by Tobi so he had to rely on raw strength to stop it. Once he got into position, he blew out Hell Blaze Fire to burn the wooden creature, which would have burned even if it wasn't made of wood.

Naruto was aware of the two smaller ones that were meant to bind him coming in from the side, but he dodged them by rushing forward and channeled power into his hand to form a dark set of razor sharp claws. He used them to cut through the waves of wooden tendrils and spike she sent after him while her wooden dragons were still following him as he did. They almost reached him as he was right in front of Hashira, who erected a thick wooden barrier to protect herself. But Naruto back flipped behind them and summoned up his own version of the Rasengan before he blasted forward in a jet of speed, destroying not only the dragons, but the barrier Hashira thought would protect her before it hit her and burned her body to ash. Apparently the magical energy he used counteracted the chakra used to not only resurrect them but the seal that empowered them as well.

Naruto was not able to think on such things though since to his left his mother punched him in the face. Before he could retaliate, she punched him on his right. It went like this as she punched and kicked him all over the place. It was then that he saw the kunai she used for her infamous jutsu and stomped the ground hard enough that it caused them all to fly upwards. Minata was not ready for this and Naruto capitalized on this as he charged forward and punched her in the gut when she teleported to one of the airborne kunai. But the problem was that his power was magically enhanced, so instead of hitting something solid, it went right though like punching through paper.

Naruto felt no joy in putting his fist through his mother's chest; in fact it depressed him immensely since she was family. He knew that if she or the other three were still alive that this fight would have not only been longer but far more destructive as well as intense. Whatever means Orochi had used to bring them back and control them made them emotionless. And most of their power was based on emotion so they were severely nerfed by this and were significantly weakened, with his quick victory being proof of that.

"My son," said Minata weakly as she felt herself growing weaker by the second. The magic Naruto had infused into his hands was negating the jutsu that was keeping her alive. "How strong you have grown. You will go far in this world along with your sister."

"I'm sorry mother," said Naruto, "but I had no choice."

"It is okay," said Minata as she kissed him on the forehead with all the motherly love she had, "I understand. Just keep your sister safe."

"I will mother," said Naruto as he saw his mother turn to dust before him. The kunai with the seal that controlled her when she was resurrected fell to the ground with a clank. Naruto stood there as a few tears flowed from his eyes. While he may present himself as the tough guy playboy of a man, family was something that mattered to him above all else. To be forced to kill his own mother, the woman he saw a saw as a role model before he knew of their relation, who only meant more to him after he did, that hurt him in a manner that he would not soon recover from.

"How," seethed Orochi in anger as the binds she still had on her held her in place since she did not have the necessary magical power to break free of them. "How were you able to defeat three kunoichi who were the best of their generations!?"

"Because I have a reputation of accomplishing the impossible," said Naruto as he angrily, yet slowly, walked over to where she was. He cracked his hands as well as his neck as he got closer, with every audible crack making Orochi flinch as she heard it.

"So what now boy," said Orochi angrily, "going to lock me up in prison?"

"No," said Naruto with pure malice in his voice. His response did actually surprise her since she had thought that he would arrest her and put her in prison. Then she would wait until one of her multiple spies she still had in the village sprung her free and return back to one of her numerous secret hideouts until she could find the means to beat this brat and force him into submission so that she could begin her experiments on him. The fact that he had the power to fight three kunoichi, each capable of defeating vast groups of them single handedly, only made her froth at the mouth more at getting that type of power for herself. She would be unstoppable if she were able to tap into even a fraction of it for herself.

Naruto was not in a forgiving mood at all. While he had felt rage before when the truth of his as well as his sister's family came to light, with his rage only increasing as he read the journal of the very woman who had put them in such a situation, he had never felt this emotion in his life...

It was a dark feeling that dwarfed all others he had ever felt in his lifetime…

He felt… Hatred…

This woman had spurned his offer to simply leave in peace since he was in a good mood. Sure he would have dealt with her later, but that was mainly if she became a threat to the village later on. But now she not only came and did the whole typical 'submit since you are a man' routine that he was no stranger to, she had upped the dial of his rage by summoning his mother from the grave and adding further insult by forcing her to attack him to the point he had to kill her. He knew that this woman had ways of escaping just about everything like the snake she appeared to be. So Naruto would end this here and now and eliminate a threat to not only his home, but to so many others as well. As he neared her, he grabbed her hard by the throat and pulled her out of the dark tendrils that he had used to keep her in place since this whole thing started. He squeezed tight, which made it so she was unable to either speak nor even spit out her sword towards him in a last ditch effort to try and kill him and escape still.

"I am going to kill you here and now," said Naruto simply, who felt as the walls he had erected shattered to show the people who had amassed outside of them as they pondered on not only what the hell they were doing there but exactly what to do about it. Tsunade as well as the clan heads, sans Tsume since she had made it home barely and passed right out on her bed with an honest to Kami smile on her face as she passed out. The people were surprised to see Naruto holding the throat of Orochi of all people since the woman was notorious for her ability to escape near death experiences time and time again. Yet they all covered their eyes as a massive burst of black fire erupted from the ground and engulfed the two of them in the center of it. They heard Orochi scream since Naruto loosened his grip on her throat to hear it. She was already in a massive wave of Hell blaze fire so there was no way for her to escape it since once burned by it there was no means to heal. The good thing about these flames were that one could not be hurt by their own fire so he was rather comfortable in it without so much as a mark on him to signify that he had been in the middle of a massive inferno like he had.

He carried on with his attack for a few minutes, while the onlookers backed up in fear as well as admiration for some. Yugito was there to see this, and she was shaking in fear alone as she saw this. When Naruto had made the bet with her leader A, she had thought that Naruto was insane to even attempt such a foolish thing since A was one of the strongest kunoichi alive. And she had thought she was right as she saw Naruto get his ass handed to him in the beginning of their match. But the second he unleashed his power, not only her, but the very demon she had sealed within her were afraid of him. Her Biju prided herself on the power of her flames, but the ones she saw now through Yugito trumped her own by leaps and bounds.

B was at the hospital, watching her sister as she recovered to make sure there were no attempts on her life while there so she was not able to see this, but she felt it even in the room she was in. Yugito knew that Naruto was holding back in his fight with A once he unleashed his potential, and to quite literally see it with her own eyes the very gap in their power would haunt her mind for years to come…

Eventually the flames died down and vanished altogether with Naruto alone standing there looking at his outstretched hand he had used to hold Orochi by the throat. He didn't know why he did it, he just did. But he eventually put it down and turned around to go and see if his shirts were done. But he was stopped by Tsunade as he began to walk away from the area.

"Naruto," said Tsunade simply, "what happened here?"

"I was minding my own business," said Naruto in explanation, "when Orochi of all people attacked me to kidnap me for 'experiments'… I got to ask, was that a sex thing or something else?"

"Orochi was a hardcore lesbian feminist," said Tsunade, who knew all about her old squad mate's preferences, "so it was literal experiments she was talking about."

"Okay then," said Naruto as he continued to walk away. The crowd of people all moved to make room for him as he did since he was in a pissed off mood and they knew it. If he could burn Orochi like he did, they did not want to upset him and divert that rage towards them instead. He made it to the store, which luckily for him had finished with his shirt, but he would have to wait a few days for the jacket. So Naruto put one of the shirts on now and head home to pick something up that he had left there.

The rage inside him was boiling in a manner that was not waning, and he had no idea as to how eliminate him. He could go and screw multiple women, but he didn't really want to hurt people in a fit of literal angry fucking so he needed something to kill. And a lot of them…

When Jira had been taken prisoner, he had stripped her of all her possessions that she had on her at the time, including the scroll that contained the Toad Summoning Contract. He knew that it was their fucking prophesy that led to the genocide of his clan, since if they had kept their mouths shut then Jira would never have talked to Hiruka about it and set in motion his clan's destruction to monopolize the future vessel of Kyubi to mold into a weapon. So now their actions were going to bite them in the ass hard.

They caused the near extinction of his clan, so he would up their ante and eliminate them down to the very last one…

Once he got home, he wrote a quick note that he pinned to the front of the house for Naruko to read once she got home that explained where he was going as well as Minata's transformation in hopes that any future problems could be avoided with the knowledge of it in the first place. He left a stack of cash on the dresser so that she could get Minata some clothes if she wished to do so since she had asked her to do so. Once he had everything he needed, he left for the Hokage tower, but he used the back roads and alleys to avoid people since he was not really in a social mood. But eventually he made it, and to the surprise of Tsunade herself, he actually used the door like she wanted him to instead of using the window like Jira did.

"I came to tell you that I will be away from the village for the next day or two," said Naruto simply as he looked Tsunade in the eye as he said it to show her just how serious he was about it.

"And why do you need to leave on such short notice like this?" asked Tsunade, who was curious as to what reason he had for the sudden departure.

"A loose end I need to deal with," said Naruto with a growl, "one that needs to be eliminated as soon as possible."

"And just what are you seeking out to hunt out of the blue like this?"

"The Toads from the Toad summoning Contract," said Naruto angrily.

"Why do you need to kill them?" asked Tsunade in shock since that was not the response she was expecting to hear.

"They set in motion the events that caused us to lose our family in the Second Kunoichi War," said Naruto, "for they spoke to Jira about a prophesy that included the vessel of Kyubi being taught by her and so her and Hiruka leaked information that led to the massacre of our clan. They defied the laws of the land by telling Jira of all people this and I aim to set the records straight before they fuck up somehow worse in the future."

"We need you in the village right now with the Chunin Exams going to take place in the next couple of days. So I am going to have to deny your request for now at least." Said Tsunade, who thought that her words would be the end of this conversation. She wasn't against him getting revenge since she actually agreed with him; it was just the timing of it.

"You don't seem to fully understand me," said Naruto seriously, "I didn't come to ask permission, I just came to inform you of what I was doing out of common curtsey."

"I am the Hokage of this Village and you will listen to my orders," said Tsunade with a twitching eye and a growl to match the mood. It was bad enough this man walked around like he owned the place, and with the various women who threw themselves at him he could in the near future, but to not listen to her direct orders was too much.

"I am not a kunoichi Tsunade," pointed out Naruto, "if anything I am no more than a mercenary who is allowed to come and go as I please so you really have no say in the matter since as far as the laws of this village go it is a civilian matter and since there is no civilian council as of yet you can't stop me!"

"My word is law and will be obeyed!" shouted Tsunade who at this point slammed her fist onto the desk in anger to show him as such.

"Good luck with that," said Naruto as he turned around and walked towards the door he had entered from to leave.

"Why must you do this now Naruto," demanded Tsunade, who wanted to hear his reasoning for just up and leaving like this.

"Because I killed my mother today," said Naruto as he clenched his hands into fists hard, this caused Tsunade to stop in shock since she knew that Naruto had literally burned Orochi to ash as did so many others who had been there, but none of them had seen the fight he had with the former Hokages since his darkness had formed a wall that they could neither traverse nor see through. "Something that I never wished to do, but my hand was forced by unusual circumstances. Orochi summoned up the corpses of the three past Hokages with my mother being one of them, and forced them to fight me with a seal. I had no choice but to do it. I have so much anger in me that I need to vent right now, and the only ways I know can help me vent is killing, fighting, and sex. So either I leave to avenge my family in full, or I come over there, rip your clothes off, bend your ass over your desk and fuck you to the point you can't feel your legs, call in your assistant Shizune, and then repeat the process with her! Who knows? I might just call in every single woman in the building and just pile them on until my anger is gone!"

Tsunade was speechless right now…

She had literally no words to say since this was not something she had ever thought would be said to her. Her face was on fire as she blushed at the images Naruto put in her head alone. And as she was too stunned to do or say anything, Naruto had left the room to go and prepare to leave. Tsunade finally came to and chased after him so as to stop him, but the problem was that she had assumed he went out the front door, but that was not the case since he had gone to the roof of the Hokage Tower. The night was dark, with the village lit up with the lights of stores and various buildings. He took the Toad Summoning Scroll off of his back and bit his finger so as to get blood. Once he nicked the skin to draw blood he smeared his blood on the outside of the scroll to form the rune to summon a Wisp. The scroll erupted into flames as one popped into existence and smiled as it waved at him, this one made of paper of all things.

So the Wisp began to float into the air to show him the way, and Naruto smirked as he summoned up the darkness within him to form wings. Once formed, he jumped upwards into the air and took off in flight after the Wisp towards his intended targets…

There would be no future for those fucking creatures…

While Naruto was busy flying away, Naruko had finally made it back home for the night. She had been there along with her girlfriend to see Naruto kick A's ass in front of just about everybody. While she expected her brother to win, she had no idea that he would transform like he had. Kyubi was inside all but begging her to allow Naruto inside her mind for some quality time, with Naruko agreeing but only after she herself got some. So she had head home after training for her match in the Chunin Exams with Hinata in tow, yet Naruto was not there. She thought that maybe he was in his room, but she didn't hear him in there and she was afraid to open the door to check.

Luckily for her, Tao had no such fear and simply wanted to 'mate with hubby' so she stormed into the room. Yet they found that Naruto was not there, but someone else was instead. They saw Minata there, who was still naked, and was just waking up after sleeping to properly adjust to her new body. She was still groggy as well as not seeing things fully as Naruko stood there.

"Master!" shouted Minata in joy as she saw Naruko there, which she confused as Naruto. There were key similarities so it was an honest mistake in a situation such as this. She tackled Naruko to the ground and went in for a kiss, yet mere inches away she stopped and sniffed the air. "No… Not master. Master's sister…"

"Uh," said Naruko, who was more than a little confused about what the hell was going on right about now since this random chick she had never seen before had tackled her while naked mind you. "Who are you?"

Before she could answer, Minata dodged a swipe at her person from Tao, who was hissing loudly since she smelled the scent of something of the canine species in her, which made them enemies by nature alone. Minata returned the challenge by growling at her in turn. Tao's claws began to extend out her sleeves, with Minata conjuring up the darkness that was her own to use now that whatever had transformed her master fully had altered her into this form. It went towards her hands and formed into sinister looking clawed hands that she intended to rip this cat bitch to shreds with. She couldn't do much as a simple dire wolf, but with her newfound power as well as her new body, she could and would do something about this feline who wanted _her _master. They would have gone full on primal instinct if Naruko hadn't gotten between them and shouted at them to stop their fighting.

"Calm down you two," said Naruko angrily since this whole thing was escalating far too fast for her liking and if it went on any more Naruto's room would be destroyed. She would not be the one to explain why that was whenever he came back since he would most likely be pissed about it and she had no idea as to what that would entail if it ever came into play with her involved. She knew he would attack others, but with her… she had no idea what he would do and she seriously doubted she would like the end result. "Now I will ask you again. Who are you?"

"Master gave me the name Minata," said Minata as she receded her power. Naruto had made it clear that his sister was in charge when he himself was not there, and right now he wasn't so that rule came into play.

"Wait a second," said Hinata in a look of confusion that was matched by Naruko in full, "Minata? The pet wolf that followed Naruto almost everywhere?"

"I shall follow master wherever I am needed," said Minata with a smile since she was happiest when she was around him. He had cared for her and looked after her from when she was a simple pup to now.

"How?" asked Naruko, who was trying to find the words to form the proper question right now, "how are you like this? What happened in the last few hours?"

"Master blessed me with power that transformed me into what I am now," said Minata simply.

"I'm not sure how that works," said Naruko, "but I am going to leave it at that since I am not sure as to how magic works so I will drop it. But for now, we need you to get dressed since normal people don't run around naked like you are."

"We are normal," asked Hinata with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Hinata," said Naruko with a sigh, "you know exactly what I mean."

"I don't have any clothes," said Minata with a bit of a sad tone in her voice.

"Well," said Hinata in thought, "since Naruto is not here right now, we can go shopping for some since our evening plans are canceled by the absence of Naruto himself."

"Yay," said Minata in a happy giddy way while raising one fist in the air. The two of them looked at her and then turned to Tao since Tao was exactly the same way when happy. It was like looking in a mirror really. So they went into Naruko's room and got Minata some clothes to borrow for now since she couldn't go out naked. Tao wanted to stay and wait for her hubby, but she grew bored easily and decided to go with Naruko and group when they mentioned grabbing some food. They were heading towards the front door when it opened and in came Anko of all people wearing a trench coat that covered her entire body unlike the usual one she wore that showed off plenty of skin.

"Oh," said Anko with a look of surprise on her face as she saw them all standing there looking at her, "well this is a bit embarrassing…"

"Let me guess," said Naruko with a sigh as she held her head in her hand, "Naruto?"

"Yeah," admitted Anko with a blush, "he killed my old bitch of a sensei Orochi and I wanted to surprise him for a reward in doing so."

"Well sorry to say he is not here," said Naruko, since she had heard about Anko and knew how she was treated most of her life due to the curse seal that was put on her by Orochi before she turned traitor and left the village. Now that she looked closer, she saw the seal was no longer on Anko. "And also congratulations on being purged of the seal you hated so much."

"It disappeared the moment Orochi was killed," said Anko with a smile. She had been in the middle of work when she fell over in pain as the seal disappeared. She had gone into the bathroom afterwards to look in the mirror and saw the damned thing was officially gone and had broken into tears of joy about the fact it was now gone. She had left work shortly afterwards to find out what had happened, and it was easy to find out since nearly everyone was talking about how Naruto had killed Orochi in a raging inferno that burned her alive as she screamed to the high heavens in pain. Anko had been shocked to hear that Naruto had managed to kill her, but the shock then turned to genuine lust for the man who accomplished what many deemed impossible and went home to find and put on some lingerie she had been saving for a special occasion. Now seemed like the perfect time to wear it since she had planned to drain him dry, or at least pass out from the lack of feeling in her legs after he pounded her ass for hours. But those plans were on hold for now since Naruto wasn't here. The trench coat was for show that she could simply cast off and pounce on him in seconds before he could say anything.

"Well I am happy for you," said Naruko, who meant it as she said that since she understood how it felt to be an outcast to the village. "But we were about to go clothes shopping for our friend here. So unless there are other women outside the door here for Naruto, we are going to go do that." Naruko then walked past Anko and opened the door, but to her shock there stood Izumi as well as her sister Satsuki. Izumi had her hand up to knock on the door when Naruko had opened the door. "Oh for fucks sake… I was kidding!"

"Uh…" said Izumi, who had no real response to this since it was random as well as unexpected.

"Naruto," said Naruko with a groan, "got it. He is not here right now. You will have to try again later Izumi."

"Oh," said Izumi with a blush since she was called out for her reasons for coming here. She had tried to leave the house as stealthy as possible, which worked with her mother, but Satsuki had been at the front door waiting for her with a smirk on her face fully aware of where she was heading. Satsuki stated she was going along, which at first Izumi was going to say no, but Naruto had literally had Satsuki eat her out so that barrier was shattered and so there was really no problems sharing with her sister again. But with Naruto missing at the moment, those plans were postponed. "Well thank you for letting me know."

"Glad to help," said Naruko, who started to walk towards the front gate this time, "and I just know I am jinxing myself by saying this, but let's go before some other woman shows up looking for Naruto."

As soon as she said that, within seconds of it actually, the front gate opened up and in walked Shinoko. She saw the group of women standing there and stopped mid-step like a deer caught in headlights.

"Did I come at a bad time?" she asked in genuine concern as to whether she should leave or not right now.

"Dear Kami why," asked Naruko as anime tears began to stream down her face.

"You know you only jinxed yourself," said Hinata with a smirk on her face.

"Not now Hinata," said Naruko in defeat. But then the front gate opened once more and this time Tsunade herself came through to the open wide surprise of everyone there.

"No fucking way," said Anko in disbelief. She knew that Naruto had tapped the ass of several Clan Heads, which was fairly impressive but the leader of their village was by far even better in the broad scheme of things.

"Have any of you seen Naruto," asked Tsunade frantically since she had hoped he would be here before he left the village.

"He is not here," said Naruko, who was still shocked over her belief that Naruto had screwed Tsunade and that was why she was here.

"Listen missy," said Anko with a grin, "if you are here for some sweet Naruto loving, there is a line so take a number!" The others only blushed since that was the reason that all of them, sans Tsunade, were here in the first place.

"What?" said Tsunade in surprise since that was not why she was here. "No. I have not ever nor will I ever sleep with that man."

"Never say never," said Shinoko, since she never expected to sleep with a man since her family were logical thinkers the lot of them. They saw no logic in taking boy toys for sexual acts since it was to them a waste of time since it did not aid them in any way. So they stuck to kunoichi and the rare boy they could manage to acquire with high chakra levels for breeding purposes. Yet Naruto had broken her mother and forced her to not only submit to him for nothing more than sexual pleasure, but he solidified that defeat by making the woman offer her own daughter up for sex. So like she said… Never say never…

"What?" repeated Tsunade since that response was out of the blue, but she shook her head and got back to the point at hand. "I am looking for him since he said he was leaving the village for the next few days."

"What?" this time it was the rest of the women's turns to ask that one question.

"He stated that he was heading out to find and eliminate the Toads from the Toad contract, and I was hoping to stop him before he left. I thought he would be here but apparently either he already left or he is somewhere else."

"Well he is not here," said Naruko with a shake of her head, "and knowing him he is gone already. I wished he would have left a note or something saying as such…"

"Uh, Naruko…" said Anko as she ripped a note with her name on it off the wall to the right of the door outside.

"How the hell did I not see that," asked Naruko as she mentally slapped herself for being so stupid like that. She took the note and opened it up to read it. It basically said everything that Tsunade said plus added the extra bit about Minata being transformed into a humanoid appearance so not to freak out about it. He also left money in his room for her to use and buy her clothes, which he asked her to do nicely since he was not going to force her. Naruko breathed a sigh of disbelief that she didn't read this note before she entered the house since it would have saved them so much trouble. So with everything explained, the various women all went on their ways, with Anko going home to change into her usual attire before she joined back up with Naruko and company to help buy clothes for Minata…

**(A/N: For anyone wondering what Minata looks like now fully, she is Lupusregina Beta from the anime Overlord, but by a different name as well as different abilities since she was transformed by the magic that fully integrated into Naruto. She is protective of her master and would die defending him if that was what needed to be done. Her clothes will be the same since I liked her appearance in the show, but she will not be a maid since she was an animal most her life so basic cleaning and such is not really in her memory. So until next chapter!)**


	12. Show of Power

**(A/N: Well I am glad I finally was able to write out a new chapter. To be honest I have not been feeling the best creatively due to being locked up in my house most days in self-quarantine. But for those who complained that the lemon with Tsume was too short in the last chapter, which I admit it actually was, I made an extra-long one in this chapter to make up for it. Hope you like this chapter, and once more I hope you all stay safe and healthy until this whole Covid-19 pandemic is finally over, or at least until the riots over being forced to pay for the cure are done with since let's be honest here and admit that there will be riots over that. Curing an illness in a country and being forced to pay for it is one thing, but this would be like holding the world itself hostage and as such people would unify and riot about being forced to pay for this. Sorry, went into a rant there… Enjoy the chapter!)**

Naruto soared throw the air as he followed the Wisp he had summoned to lead him towards his destination. The wind blowing through his hair felt amazing and cool. He had no idea how long he had been flying, nor did he really care since at the moment he was making sure to notice landmarks of any sort so that he could return home when his revenge was done. Wisps only went one way, and when they reached the destination of their target they vanished and went back to whatever realm they called home. They did not show the way back, so Naruto had to make sure he knew the way back himself since this friendly entity would not.

But eventually he made it to the place where the Toads themselves resided, and he had to admit the atmosphere of the place fit the locals who inhabited it. Naruto landed on the outskirts of the land, where the Wisp smiled at him and then disappeared in a small burst of fire. Naruto chuckled since he was not sure why Wisp's acts of disappearing or appearing were so cute, but they were.

Naruto felt the rage he had for these creatures grow exponentially now that he was here, but he took the moment he needed to calm down enough so that he would have a level head and do what needed to be done here today. So he walked into the place, all the while sending out a few shadows to observe the area since this place was massive and the village itself that the Toads lived in could be anywhere. He wondered why the Wisp only brought him this far, but then again this whole place was their territory, so in a way it made sense.

As he walked further into this place, Naruto had the distinct feeling that he was being watched by something, or somethings he should say really and he had a feeling what they were but he was not going to acknowledge them yet. By the time he got near the village itself, it was just then becoming dawn, which meant he had been gone for hours since he had left the village itself in the middle of the night and now here it was with day cracking on the horizon. It was a beautiful image in his eyes, but this would be the last day these creatures saw so he sure hoped they appreciated it.

Once he made it to the village itself, he stopped as he took a quick breath and put on his best poker face. Sure he had nothing but hatred for these creatures whose information led to the genocide of his family, and their actions in doing so made him want to wipe them out into extinction. But simply killing them would be too easy since he could just use an ability he inherited from his ancestor and be done with it already. But he did not fly so far and for so long just to be in and out in less than a minute so he would have a bit of fun with this.

It seemed that the very second he took a single step into the village though; nearly every toad was there to greet him. In his mind it was understandable since no one knew the way here except Jira, so to see a human reach this place made them curious.

"Greetings," said one of two elderly toads who seemed to be in charge of the place. This made Naruto raise an eyebrow since they were so small while there was a huge one with a sword behind them all. If anything he would assume that he was the one in charge judging by his size. "We don't get many visitors here. How did you find this place might we ask."

"Jira told me about this place," said Naruto, which wasn't entirely true since while the woman herself had not talked about them, her memories he had Inoko pry from her head before implanting them into his own spoke volumes about them.

"Ah," said the elderly frog in understanding. He guessed that Jira had done this as some sort of test to see if this kunoichi, who none of them were aware of was a man even with the muscle mass kind of throwing doubt on that, was worthy of becoming a Toad summoner like she was. "So you have been sent on a journey to become our new summoner."

"No," said Naruto coldly. The very thought that he would use the same creatures that were responsible for his clan's genocide made him want to hurl. "I simply came to talk with the Toad Elder about an important matter."

"And what exactly is it that needs to be said to the Elder," asked the toad, "so that we may relay the message to him."

"I will only tell it to the Elder himself," said Naruto emotionlessly, "so if you would go and bring him forth…"

The two elderly toads looked at each other for a bit wondering on just what to do right now, but in the end their curiosity got the better of them and they left to go and speak to the Toad. The large toad introduced himself as Gamabunta, and requested Naruto's name in return. Naruto stayed silent as he stood there since he had no desire to converse with these creatures longer than he had to, plus knowing his name was not going to help them or even be of any sort of use when they would be dead not too long from now.

But eventually, the awkward silence after failed attempts at small talk was broken when the Toad elder himself showed up. He was large, but Gamabunta was larger than he was. Naruto was so glad his mask hid his face right now since the sheer amount of hatred in his eyes would have been a dead giveaway to his plans for the moment and he couldn't have that just yet…

"I was told you wished to speak to me young lady," said the Toad elder.

"I do," said Naruto since he was not going to correct their assumption of his gender. They would learn the truth soon enough.

"And just what exactly is it that you wished to speak about?"

Naruto did not respond to his question with words, instead he pulled something out of his inner pocket in his jacket and threw it forward for all of the toads to see what it was. What Naruto had thrown caused them all to freak out a bit since they had not expected to see what he had thrown…

It was Jira's horned headband…

Naruto had taken the thing from her as a trophy to mount on his office wall where he planned to put such things in the future to show as proof that he had defeated kunoichi of such infamy. Yet he had brought it with him now so as to show the toads proof that their summoner was dead.

"Jira is dead…" said the elder in shock since this should not be the case. The prophesy he had seen had yet to come to pass.

"Yeah," said Naruto with a grunt, "and I am the guy who burned her alive and heard her scream in pain as she did."

"Why are you here?" asked Gamabunta, who was starting to understand that this visitor to their lands was not friendly in any sort of way.

"I came to collect a debt that you all owe my family," said Naruto as he pulled off his mask. They all gasped as they saw the male version of their former summoner Minata, and to see him here only made this more shocking since he was a man and should not know the way here.

"And what debt could my family owe yours?"

"Well that is quite simple," said Naruto as he felt his darkness flow down his arm and into his hand. Before anyone could react or say anything, he swiped upwards, cutting deep into the Toad Elder. He had tried to cur him into multiple parts, but his massive size stopped the attack halfway so it was like a bloody flower of sorts since the back part of him was still intact. "Your fucking prophesies led to the genocide of the Uzumaki clan, so I am here to wipe yours out till not a single one lives."

The Toads were in understandable shock since not only had someone killed their elder like it was nothing, but it was a man who had power that they had never felt or dealt with in their long lives. But they all got into attack mode so as to avenge their elder here and now. Gamabunta was the first to react though since he swung his sword towards Naruto with both hands to add to the power behind the swing.

Naruto only smiled since for the first time in quite a while he had a reason to use his sword. It seemed like the more he embraced his demonic heritage and all the powers that went along with it as the newly awakened Demon King, the less he used the damn thing. It seemed more like a means to retain his title as the Demonic Swordsman at this point. But even though his sword was far smaller in size, the power that held it in place was far greater than an oversized amphibious creature. This shocked Gamabunta since this should not have been the case, and Naruto capitalized on this fact and moved to the side so that the large blade hit the ground away from him.

Naruto then did something he had not expected, which was throwing the blade like it was a throwing knife at his head. It flew through the air and pierced through Gamabunta's eye where he screamed in pain since it hurt like hell. Naruto kicked off the ground and jumped up to grab the handle of his sword. With a hard pull, it sliced up the eye in a manner that the optical organ was no longer functional. Gamabunta was at this point enraged further and began to wave his sword wildly in a desperate attempt to swipe Naruto away from his face. But Naruto did not even flinch as he did and dodged every swipe of the massive blade easily enough in a fluid manner.

He was waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and the second he saw it he went in to attack his target. But it was not Gamabunta he was attacking this time, but his weapon itself. Naruto knew that the massive blade had a weakness in its design and used his blade to pierce through the thick metal and twisted his blade to fully shatter the damned thing fully.

Gamabunta broke out into a massive cold sweat as he saw with his one good eye his blade break as it did. But that sweat turned to pure fear as he saw Naruto's eyes glow red with rage. Gamabunta ordered all the toads in the area to spit oil at Naruto right now, which they did as he ordered without hesitation of any sort. The oil never hit him though, it just pooled around him in a circle like he was protected by a turned over jar of some sort. Gamabunta was not aware of this fact though and blew a steady stream of flames that lit the oil into a massive wall of the element that surrounded Naruto.

The toads sighed a breath of relief in the vain belief that the threat to their home had been dealt with, but that relief quickly turned to terror not even a minute later. The reason behind this was that the flames that surrounded the intruder were all fading away quickly, and the reason for that was on the tip of Naruto's finger. He had his arm stretched out with a single finger pointed towards Gamabunta and the rest of the village. He could have taken his time and slowly wiped out the village bit by bit, but time was of the essence now and he needed to get back home to make sure the Chunin Exams ran smoothly as they were supposed to. He had made his point as well as had his fun so now it was time to finish this. On the tip of his finger was a small dark orb of tremendous power that was sucking in all the air around it like a miniature black hole, thus the cause of the flames extinguishment as it were.

"Your jutsu will not save you from my vengeance." Said Naruto darkly as he tapped off the power he needed to use this magical attack. "And now to wipe your family off the face of the earth as your actions did to my own. Run as you might, there is no escape from my fury…"

The small orb slowly fell from his finger towards the ground in such a calm manner. The toads watched out of curiosity, but as the old saying went 'curiosity killed the cat', and apparently toads as well. The second the orb touched the ground, within seconds the entire toad village was gone. The toads themselves had been vaporized to the point there was not even ash, and not a single mountain remained in the area as they used to. There was not a living thing in the area but Naruto himself, and he felt great. Killing off the toads made him feel better and he was no longer angry like he was. So he took a deep breath, laughed out loud, and then donned his wings once more and took off back towards Konoha…

(Konoha – several hours later)

Naruto had returned home in the evening since the return trip he took a few bad turns that had him going in the wrong direction, and he was happy that he had kept his bedroom window unlocked so as to come and go out the house without using the front door like he was doing right now. This opened up a world of pranking his sister or just surprising her in one way or another. He came home long enough to place his blade back on its stand since he had no need for it and then went right back out the window. He was in a frisky mood, but using so much of his power usually did. And not only was he feeling frisky, he was feeling bold so he wanted to dominate another woman he had yet to sleep with. So he thought to himself on just who was going to be the lucky woman. As he thought about it, a specific one came to mind, and it made him smirk since she would be a tough nut to crack from what he had heard about her yet right now he was looking for a challenge of all things so he took to the sky once more and flew off to his desired destination.

He made it easily enough, and landed softly on the roof as he heard shouting coming from inside the house. He listened to what was being said inside and he felt a bit bad for the woman who was on the receiving end of the yelling. He heard as obviously heavy objects were thrown about inside, and heard as the woman yelled that she was to be left alone and that she was going for a soak in the hot springs that was behind their house. Naruto smirked since he could use this to his advantage. So he quickly, yet still silently, made his way to the hot springs and threw off all his clothes before he himself got into the hot water. He had to admit that it was relaxing to just sit there and enjoy this. Now he waited for the woman to come out herself, and once she did… The game was on…

Yoshino Nara was a strong, yet very strict woman. She was dominant in her relationship with Shikoko, which was apparent to everyone who knew about them as well as the verbal as well as physical abuse she threw at her wife. She did this for two reasons really, one of which people guessed, but the other she kept to herself really. She did as she did to her wife mainly since she got sexual gratification from it being the dominant one in the relationship, but nowadays that spark was receding in time to the point it was no longer fun anymore. Now she was constantly trying to get her wife to not be lazy so as to take the dominant role for once so they could flip the script on their relationship. She wanted to try to be the submissive one for once, but her wife was just too damn lazy to put in the effort and as time went on it only infuriated her more. And the angrier she got the more creative she got with the toys she made to use on her wife over the years.

So now she was going to take some personal time in their private hot springs before she dragged her wife behind closed doors and did things to her that would make the former perverted Jira cringe without a safe word to stop once she got started. She was going to try her damned hardest to literally beat the laziness out of her wife or so help her…

As she walked out towards the hot spring wrapped in nothing but a towel, she was surprised to hear someone was already there. This made her raise an eyebrow since Shikoko was in the house crying since she knew what was going to happen when Yoshino came back, and their daughter was not home right now since she was out training for her match in the Finals. Yoshino could only smile a bit as it seemed their daughter, while lazy was not so to the extent that her siring mother was. So she wondered just who the hell was here in their hot spring since no one else should be here.

"Who's there," said Yoshino calmly. She highly doubted whoever was in the spring was hostile since there were far better places to ambush someone.

"Oh," said Naruto as he made himself known as he popped his head out from the rock he was leaning against. It was conveniently placed towards the door, which he had not observed when he entered the hot spring, but it was rather convenient. "Hello there."

"Naruto," said Yoshino in a mix of surprise as well as shock. She had seen the young man fight off multiple kunoichi with major reputations and secretly wished her wife could be like that with her attitude instead of the whole 'wait and plan' form of fighting she did. "What are you doing here?"

"Honestly," said Naruto with a chuckle, "simply relaxing while waiting."

"Waiting for what," asked Yoshino with a raised eyebrow since she was curious.

"Not sure really," said Naruto. This was a lie since he knew exactly what he was waiting for, and she was standing right in front of him. This woman was the only person besides Tsume herself who oozed dominance. Yoshino was well known for basically whipping her wife into subservience. Tsume was more of strength of an animal version of that, yet she had fallen to him, now he was going to do the same with this one.

"While I don't really believe that," said Yoshino as she growled a bit since she wanted to begin relaxing already, and Naruto being here was only delaying that since he was in their private hot spring. "Can you leave now please so I might enjoy the hot springs myself?"

"Well sure," said Naruto with a laugh, "it is your property after all." Naruto then stood up and began to walk out the water.

Yoshino saw his body and began to blush heavily. He was sexy already from the muscle tone alone, but seeing his muscles all wet and gleaming like so only amplified his sexiness by a factor of at least ten. It was only as he fully stepped out that she was at a loss for words. She saw his dick in full view, and it caused her to suffer a massive nosebleed. She had no idea that it was so big. Sure many had claimed it was, yet she just assumed they were more rumor than anything else.

"Like what you see I am guessing," said Naruto with a cocky smirk. "But don't mind me. I'll just get dressed and be out of your…"

Naruto was not able to finish that sentence since she had grabbed his arm with her hand to stop him. She felt herself get wetter than she was already from seeing his wet naked body as she felt just how much muscle he really had. It felt so solid like she was holding solid steel.

"There is no need for that," said Yoshino softly, she had no idea why her voice went to such a tone. "There is plenty of room for the two of us."

"Well then," said Naruto as he walked back towards the hot spring and got back into the water.

Yoshino just stood there as so many thoughts came to her mind. Her first thought was to try and seduce Naruto in a way that she could lure him towards her 'playroom' so as to have fun while making him submit and calling her mistress as she had her wife do on a near constant basis when alone. But her secret sexual wish of being subservient made itself known to the point her mind was starting to not only think about it but consider it fully.

"Come on in," he said, "The water's fine." Hearing his voice finalized her desire and she finally made up her mind at that point.

Yoshino hesitated for a little bit longer as she contemplated the repercussions of this. But there was just something in those fantasies about obedience that made her simply nod. Slowly, unsure of herself, Yoshino pulled off her towel, exposing her naked body for him to see. Naruto let out a low whistle when he saw her chest, not even hiding his lusting after another's wife. But then again the man had literally fucked someone's wife in front of them while said person was tied to a chair and forced to watch as she was cuckolded so it was not too much of a surprise really. Yoshino walked into the hot water, gently easing her body into its warm waters. She could feel Naruto's eyes on her every step of the way and she sped up a little in slight embarrassment. Here she was exposing herself to a young man who was the same age as her own daughter while her wife was literally several yards from them in the house behind them. She figured the water would at least protect her from his lecherous gaze a little bit for the time being.

Yoshino sat down as far away from him as she could which meant, unfortunately, being directly across from him. If he minded or took it as an insult, he didn't show it. In fact, he seemed to like having the view he did. She tried to sink down into the water as the embarrassment she was feeling was starting to rise up. She had no experience being subservient since all her life she had been a real hard ass to just about everyone. She had no idea as to what to do right now and was actually hoping that Naruto would be the one to take that next step since that was what a dominant partner did.

"Let me explain something to you, Mrs. Nara," Naruto said in a commanding voice, "I'm going to get you to do what I tell you here. Sure you have a choice in the matter since I won't rape you, but in the end I'm just going to go after your wife and daughter since while your daughter has been craving some special alone time with me as many young ladies have my age, your wife seems like she could use an old fashioned pounding. See I don't deal with toys or the sort unless I need to with specific women who want them. With Shikoko I'm pretty sure I have the tool she needs to feel a lot better than the ones you use on her."

Yoshino looked up at him, hoping there was some sort of sign that he was joking or something like that. That there was any playfulness at all in his words. But there wasn't any. Only lust and power and dominance. He was being serious when he said that, and it made her realize that he was right when he said he could just fuck her wife if he wanted. How could she stop him? She had not been a kunoichi in years, plus the overwhelming power he had to defeat Orochi as well as A of all people made it nigh impossible. This was true domination in its purest form since there was no middle ground here and it was either follow orders or get left behind. She felt as her body began to warm up more than from the hot spring itself. But she still had some defiance in her, mainly from a lifetime of being who she was.

"You can't do that," Yoshino said but she wasn't sure of herself as she said it.

"Yes I can," he said with a grin, "I've done it before. And I will do it again and again as long as I so please."

Yoshino sat there silently, wondering if that was true. If he'd cornered other wives or girlfriends and demanded things from them so he wouldn't go after their partner or spouse to offer the same thing to them instead. In all honesty, Naruto actually had multiple times with a few of the women who were part of his spy network. They thought that with a new leader of their group, and a man at that that they could walk all over him. So what he did was tease them with the thought of pleasure as well as a glimpse of what he had to offer. They played hard to get, thinking that like most men he could be conquered, yet he never was and would simply find and seduce their wives and/or girlfriends so that they would work with him instead. In the end those who tried to conquer him were themselves beaten since once they saw the pleasure that Naruto gave others, they wanted it themselves and submitted one by one. Plus as an added bonus he had more spies as it was since not only the originals worked for him, but the other women he seduced as well.

"So stand up and let me see those big breasts that you are hiding from me." Naruto said, interrupting her train of thought. Yoshino was defeated, she couldn't do anything. Naruto had cooked up a perfect scenario to get her alone and unable to refuse him and now she was trapped in a sense since if it wasn't with her, then he would simply go inside and most likely fuck the shit out of her wife. He had her in a literal checkmate of a situation since someone was going to get fucked tonight. So she stood up used her hands to grab the bottom of her breast so as to push them up a bit. Her tits were big and round and firm and sat high on her chest and in the cool air her nipples became painfully hard.

"Damn," said Naruto, his eyes looking her up and down as she stood there with a blush on her face and closed eyes, "I got to say you have a sexy body. Yet why you hide such a thing with baggy shirts and aprons is beyond me."

Yoshino smiled at the compliment since it made her feel more attractive hearing that, yet she was still feeling so exposed as she was right now.

"Can I sit down?" Yoshino asked, hoping she could and at least hide her chest in the water again. This whole situation was starting to get to be a bit too much for her.

"You can sit down next to me," he said, patting right next to him. She nodded and walked over to where he'd patted. He had to slide over a bit to make room for them both to lean on the rock. His thigh was pressed against hers and she felt his arm wrap around her back.

They sat there for a few minutes. Yoshino, completely naked, Naruto, just looking at her, his arm wrapped around her possessively. She almost felt herself relax as he stopped making demands of her. In fact, she couldn't help it. There was something in her that was feeling a little good about the situation. She rationalized that just the relaxing nature of the hot spring made her feel comfortable, even with the awkward situation she found herself in right now. That feeling was broken though as she looked down and saw him stroking his cock under the water, her face once more burning up from the sheer size of it.

"You ever see one like this?" he asked her. Yoshino simply shook her head no since neither she nor even Shikoko had one that size when they performed the futa jutsu.

"Touch it." Naruto said, "You can't really tell how big it is until you've got your hands on it."

She looked up at him as he said that to see the look of all seriousness on his face. Her first instinct was to not listen to him, she was a former kunoichi of a woman and they ruled over men on this side of the world, not the other way around. Even if his cock did look big and thick and hard as a rock the more she looked at it… Even if she had frequently wondered what a bigger cock would feel like after all the rumors she had heard that were spread mainly by Anko herself since the woman really like to brag about taking in as she claimed 'the biggest cock around'. She was a... well 'happily' wasn't the best word to describe it, but she was well off married and knew she should not risk throwing that away… even if he had a huge dick.

"Yoshino," Naruto said with a chuckle. He saw her will cracking and knew he just had to hit it hard enough to shatter it completely. "Do I need to leave and give your wife the time of her life instead?"

Yoshino lost the color in her face as she looked up at him. She didn't want him to do it since from what she had heard all those who he managed to sleep with became addicted in a manner that they basically forsook their spouse or partner. Who knows how that would affect Shikoko if he did that? Yoshino had to do it; to protect her family from being cored out from the inside. To protect her house from becoming like those others who had fallen already to him. That made it OK, right? In her mind it did, so she was going to do what he said for her family. It wasn't for her own pleasure no… she was doing this for the family… That was what she kept telling herself as she grabbed ahold of his cock like he had told her to do.

"Just take that hand of yours," he said, grasping her wrist firmly, "you know the one you strengthened over the years abusing your wife to no end by smacking her around. Get yourself a handful of what you secretly crave."

Yoshino simply nodded as she blushed heavily. She reached out below the water and watched as her hand finally touched his huge, hard dick. She tried to wrap her hand around even the skinniest part of his shaft but her hands couldn't wrap around it. It felt big and strong and powerful in her hands, and it made her own body heat up even more than it already was at this point. It made her wonder just how much she could heat up before she simply burst into flames as it was.

"Stroke it," he told her, which she did. Her full hand ran up and down the length of his shaft, the water making it very slippery. She felt as he took one of her large breasts and squeezed hard, his hands digging into her soft flesh.

"When I tell you something," he said in a commanding tone, "You say 'yes sir'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Yoshino said, amazed at how hot she was beginning to feel from being ordered around like this. There was something about how commanding he was, how firm his voice was that made her pussy grow wet with her natural juices.

"You like this, don't you?" he asked her with a knowing smirk since he already knew the answer, "You like the idea of a big dick that will ruin you when fucked by it."

"Yes sir," Yoshino said, still stroking his big dick.

"Grab my balls." Naruto said. Yoshino did without hesitation, and they were huge too in her hands.

"I've wanted to fuck your hot dominating ass ever since I saw you," Naruto said with a chuckle, "Since I like breaking in strong willed women since they are the greatest lays in my book. And I bet you've wanted to fuck me too since you heard about the others, haven't you?"

"Yes sir," Yoshino said quickly, embarrassed that she had admitted that to anyone really.

"Say it," he ordered squeezing her big breast again.

"Oh god," Yoshino said, hoping she sounded convincing as she said it, "I want to fuck you. I've wanted you for so long."

"Yeah you did," he smiled, looking very pleased with himself, "women like you can tell when a man's got a big dick. Makes you drip, doesn't it?"

"Yes sir," Yoshino replied simply since there was no other way to express it.

"Tell me how much you want me," Naruto said. And to put Yoshino in a far tenser situation, he slid his finger downwards and entered her pussy with two of his fingers, where he then proceeded to rub them inside her that caused her to moan since it felt so good as he did that.

"I'm getting so wet around you," she said, her voice higher as she continued to moan from his fingering. Dear Kami his fingers were working magic inside of her right now. "I've want you to fuck me with your huge cock so much right now. "

"How do you picture me fucking you," Naruto asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow. He was open for suggestions at this time since while he wanted to have his fun and break the mind as well as the pussy of one of the most dominating women in the village hands down just to show others that he was capable of doing it, he wanted her to enjoy it as well. Sure he was a dominating playboy of a man when it came to sex, but his partners never complained in the end since they loved it immensely.

"I want you to fuck me from behind." Yoshino said, "On all fours, treating me like a bitch for all the times I made my wife do the same thing. Just slamming your hard cock into me again and again until I beg for your cum."

His hand took a rough hold of her hair and pulled it back. Before she could do or even say anything, he was already kissing her deep with his tongue twirling around hers. She moaned into the kiss as she felt her body tense up as she came from his fingering. Naruto stopped kissing her and smirked as she laid there panting from the sexual high she was in. Naruto stood up fully as she sat there, she barely realized what he was doing until she felt his big cock head slap against her mouth.

"Open up, sexy," he said "I'm going to fuck that sexy little mouth of yours."

Yoshino at this point was not going to argue in any sense of the word, so she opened her mouth wide. Surprisingly, his next thrust found him entering her pretty well, her lips stretching wide around his huge girth. His cock tasted a lot like the hot spring water but there was something else there; an unmistakably masculine smell and taste as she felt his thick precum dribble onto her tongue.

She tried sucking, tried bobbing her head up and down the big thick cock in her mouth but she wasn't an experienced giver of blowjobs since she was the one who usually received instead of gave and she never had anything close to Naruto's cock in her mouth so it was understandable. He held her head tightly as he began doing just that, thrusting his big frame and huge cock into her throat. She don't know how but she took it, relaxing her throat and angling her head so that big, thick piece of meat in her mouth was able to thrust at least eight inches in with a pump. As he fucked her, as she felt those huge balls of his slap against her neck and chin and felt her chest bounce with every forward motion, she realized something.

She loved it. She loved being taken, loved being dominated. Loved the feeling of his big cock slamming into her mouth without a care of her say so on the matter. She wanted to be used, to be fucked, to be treated like a slut like she had always wanted Shikoko to do to her. She liked that this man had simply wanted her and used whatever he could, including his massive dick, to break down whatever resistance she had when this whole debacle started. She hoped she was pleasing him so that in the future he would show up yet again and take her like he owned her.

"Oh fuck," Naruto groaned as he felt himself about to cum, "HERE IT FUCKING CUMS!"

Yoshino didn't taste it at first; she just felt his cock throbbing in her mouth. His balls tightened in her hands. He was shooting cum directly into her throat, past her taste buds as fast as she could swallow it. Naruto felt every gulp she made as she drank his cum and it made him continue since it felt nice. Yoshino felt him pull his dick reluctantly from the pillowy soft confines of her throat and filled her mouth this time, making her cheeks bulge with his seed. She swallowed dutifully, loving the rich, thick salty taste of his potent cum. The same cum that he had pumped into many other women who craved his cock like she was right now. She swallowed what she could before he pulled out again, still spraying long thick white ropes of his cum all over her face and hair. She puffed out her chest, presenting her big tits to him, for him to mark with his jizz. He aimed his cock low for the last few bursts to stain and splattered her big tits with the stuff. She was covered in his cum, feeling it drip off every part of her.

When he was finally done, when there was what felt like a pint of cum in her and another all over her as well, all Yoshino could do was look up at his face…

She wanted more…

Naruto saw the look in her eyes and knew she wanted him, but before he would pound her pussy to the point she would be too tired to leave this hot spring, he wanted another crack at her mouth. So he got an idea that he never tried before since he never found himself in the position to try this before and held her head under the water as she blew him. Yoshino was sucking the big thing, hard but passionately. Kissing it, making out with it. They'd gone back to sitting in the tub and he'd roughly pushed her head under the water, wiping most of his cum off her as he did.

She would bob on his cock for a few seconds, holding her breath, than come back up for air. Than bob back down and suck some more. Every time she did, his dick got a little bit harder. Even when she felt the need to breathe she had to fight the urge to stay down there. To get him harder for her. Yoshino just desperately wanted to feel his big cock in her cunt and she wanted it as soon as he could give it to her.

Naruto wasn't in any rush though, since he wanted to cement his dominance over this woman so that later on he could just drop by and pound her sexy Milf ass when he so pleased. He was thoroughly enjoying himself right now. He had his arms behind his head and a smile on his face since he no longer even had to hold her head to get her to suck him off under the water.

"Please, sir," Yoshino begged since her pussy was desperately craving some action right about now, "Please fuck me. I want it so bad."

His cock was as hard as he heard her submit fully like this. As soon Yoshino saw that it was, she begged him non-stop to fuck her. To give her what she needed to slate the lust he had instilled into her. Eventually she felt his big, powerful hands grab her by the hips and lifted her effortlessly out of the water, like she weighed nothing to him. Yoshino loved that feeling.

He put her down where he'd sat when he'd had his cock in her mouth. Yoshino put her hands on the rock they had been leaning against this whole time in preparation of the hard fucking he was most likely going to give her. She looked back at him, he was still taller than her in this position, as he raised his cock up out of the water and he got between her thighs.

Yoshino stretched her legs wide for him, as wide as they could go. She felt her cunt dripping and not with the water from the hot spring. She was wetter than she'd ever been in her life. Her smooth, tight pussy clearly responding to what it knew it would need to accommodate his huge prick. He got between her knees and reached down to put his dick up against the tight opening to her pussy and paused.

Yoshino paused too as she felt that enormous cock head pressing against her slick opening. She knew her sex life would never be the same if he fucked her. She knew, just knew, that it would be something she could never come back from.

"Do you want it?" he asked, looking right into my eyes. "Because this is your last chance to say no."

Yoshino simply nodded.

"Say it," Naruto said, who wanted to hear her beg as proof of her defeat/submission.

"Please fuck me sir," Yoshino moaned, "Please fuck me with that big cock."

Naruto then pushed yet she didn't give way. She felt her pussy get even wetter, lubricating the head of his big cock, her tightly clenched cunt give way a little, to ease the passage of a cock that was much bigger than anything that had been in her before.

"Oh fuck," Yoshino groaned as his pushing and her pussy finally combined to let his big cockhead slip inside. God she'd never felt so full in her life. But it felt good, so good. Now she knew why the other women had looked at him with such lust in their eyes after he had gotten into them. As he slipped a few more inches into her, she realized that she was essentially a virgin for him based on the tightness. Once he had less than half of his cock inside her he was touching places on her body that had never been touched. Places that needed to be touched. Places that needed a big, powerful cock.

"Do you like that?" Naruto growled into her ear, "Do you like my big cock stretching you out like that?"

"I love it," Yoshino moaned, throwing her head back, "It's incredible. You're incredible."

Yoshino grunted and screamed and moaned as he fed inch after inch of cock into her. Sometimes it felt like he would stop, having hit bottom, and she'd scream, but he'd just pull out a little and she'd feel herself relax and get wetter and looser for him and then he'd push even more in than already was there.

Yoshino tried to let him have all of her, to take him all in at once like she heard Anko brag about. She wanted it so bad. She wanted to prove those slutty bitches that she could take cock as well as any of them could. Every time he shifted and it hurt a little or he hit one of those spots she thought was the bottom, she just begged for him to keep going. To not stop until he was buried balls deep in her tight pussy.

"Look at that," Yoshino heard him say with wonder. She opened her eyes as best she could. It felt like she had someone's arm inside her with the bulge she saw being a visual aid to cement that feeling. She swore it felt like she could feel his cock well into her rib cage, nudging at her lungs. He was almost all the way in. Naruto simply smirked as he pulled her by her ponytail and then kissed her deep as she leaned back into him. As he raped her mouth with his tongue, he felt her cervix, the final barrier she had, loosen up. He took the initiative at this point and fully thrust his cock in up to the base. Yoshino screamed into his mouth as she felt his cock punch through her cervix and begin the process of remolding her womb itself.

Yoshino clutched at his body like a frightened child as she felt her pussy stretch around him, re-sizing itself to his enormous prick. As it did she felt convulsions and contractions of enormous pleasure as he began to move again.

"This pussy is mine now, you hear?" he said, whispering into her ear. Yoshino wanted to laugh as she heard this. The very idea that her pussy would ever belong or even be able to feel anyone else was hysterical. It was shaping itself to him, to be the perfect receptacle for him. It didn't matter what she said, her body was deciding that she belonged to him now.

"Yes sir," Yoshino managed to say through moans as he was hitting every g spot she had in her pussy simultaneously.

"And if you want me to keep pounding this pussy," he said with authority, "no more torturing Shikoko or your daughter. They are lazy, get used to it. It's who they are and no amount of beating them will change that. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Yoshino said, in full agreement to his terms. Her hardcore BDSM sessions with her wife had gotten stale and boring after so long of the same routine. So she would gladly give it up if it meant that she could continue this pleasure in the future "I won't bother them anymore. I belong to you. I love your cock and all that it is doing to my pussy."

He began fucking her harder than she'd ever been fucked in her life. Slamming his big dick into her again and again, their bodies slapping together with a loud thwack sound every time. She felt as if he was trying to punch through her belly with the thrusts he was making with his cock. Her big tits bounced on her chest with every thrust he made until he took hold of them and squeezed them hard, like he was using them as handles for riding her. And all the while Yoshino was screaming the same fix words over and over again.

"Fuck me, I love it!"

Again and again. Every thrust, like a mantra, a prayer. His cock giving her so much pleasure and making her so full that she needed something to say just to occupy her mind so she wouldn't fully lose it. Yoshino could feel a massive orgasm building up inside her, huge and unchecked. The first orgasm she would ever have that didn't involve the torture of her poor wife. His cock kept pounding into her cunt. His stamina and speed a miracle for someone his age. But she guessed a sexy mother with huge tits can have that effect on a teen when they wanted pussy enough to take it.

But then, out of the blue. He stopped. He thrust into her as deep as he could and he simply held himself there. Yoshino looked up at him and whined, trying to roll her hips at him. Like he'd simply forgotten he was supposed to be fucking her and if she moved enough he would remember.

"Do you like it," he asked.

"Yes," Yoshino cried out in a desperate attempt for him to continue fucking her.

"Do you want more?" he said, "Does that slutty little pussy of yours want to cum all over my dick?"

"Yes sir," she whined.

"Do you want a big load of my cum in that hot little cunt of yours?"

"Yes sir,"

"Say it," Naruto commanded.

"I want your cum sir," Yoshino begged, "I want your hot thick cum spraying right into my womb."

Naruto then pulled out once more and then thrust back into her womb where then he came. He grunted and groaned and she could feel her pussy take the first huge gush of his cum. It triggered her own orgasm, her cunt bursting around his cock and spilling all of his cum around him. He kept pumping blast after blast of his thick, potent jizz inside her and she kept cumming, a new, bigger orgasm every three pumps of his spurting cock. She felt as her stomach began to bloat from the amount, and realized that the amount she had swallowed was nowhere near this much.

Yoshino passed out in the end, with Naruto placing her on her back on the towel she had come in with. Her eyes were half open and her tongue was sticking out as she just bathed in the sexual bliss of getting fucked stupid. Naruto smiled at his accomplishment and then put on his underwear as well as his pants, but he kept his shirt off. He then walked into the house, where Shikoko was playing Shogi with her daughter Shikimara. She had come home and saw her mother crying in fear and knew exactly what that entailed since her birth mother was a strong yet scary woman when she wanted something. Shogi was a game the two played to relax and right now Shikoko needed to relax so as to be mentally ready for her wife whenever she was done with her dip in the hot spring. But they both stopped their game as they saw Naruto of all people casually walk through their home without his shirt on, showing off his abs that made them drool a bit as they saw them.

Naruto saw their looks and smiled at them before he said what he wanted to say.

"You both owe me one now," said Naruto simply before he started to continue walking towards the front door. Both women were confused about what he meant by that, but all he did was point behind him towards the hot springs, and being the geniuses that they were, they quickly put two and two together since that was where Yoshino had been. And given the man's reputation with women…

The two of them quickly ran out towards the hot springs, and what they saw they would learn would only make their live easier from now on. And as Naruto said… they owed him one now because of it…

(Chunin Exam Finals –Arena)

Naruto had made himself scarce since leaving the Nara household, but word of what he did to Yoshino was made known by none other than Anko within half a day. The woman had been on the receiving end of his hardcore poundings multiple times, and so far she had never seen another woman in the entirety of the village have an obvious limp as well as such a massive glow about them before Naruto got his hands on people. So she was easily able to identify just who Naruto had screwed and made it a thing she did to call them out on it since it amused her to see that she was not the only strong willed woman to fall to his sexual charm.

Since then, both Shikimara as well as Shikoko have been having a better time with life in general. Yoshino was not angry at either of them for their laziness. Hell, she saw them playing Shogi instead of Shikimara doing the dishes like she was supposed to be doing and Yoshino didn't even complain about it. Instead she had hummed to herself a happy tune and cheerfully cleaned them herself. This stumped the two of them since this was unexpected. What had Naruto done to get Yoshino, the woman who literally got off on control, to change the very thing that she was for years? But not one's to look a gift horse in the mouth; they simply continued to enjoy their game of Shogi without fear of having a pan upside the head or running from a pissed off Yoshino.

But the day of the finals came, and so far the various women who were all searching for Naruto for various, but mostly sexual, reasons could not find him. The reason for this was that he had taken up refuge deep within the Forest of Death so as to train in his new powers. Most of what he had done was by instinct alone, but now that he had time he wanted to see just what he was capable of and wanted to do it far away from people so as to not harm them in some way. And there he remained until the day of the Finals. He made his way discreetly towards the arena, and be climbed up and sat on the roof that covered the Hokage booth where Tsunade, Mei, and Killer B were sitting with a few guards as was the norm for this sort of event. B was there since her sister was still in the hospital. Naruto had done some serious damage to her body, and it would take time for her to heal. So her and Yugito alternated shifts since it wasn't really fair that one should have to remain there the full time they were here.

Mei was slightly pouting to herself since she had only come here to the exams in the first place so as to attempt to seduce Naruto away from the village. She had found out where he lived which wasn't so hard since she knew who his sister was as well as the fact they were the children of Minata Namikaze meant they lived in the family estate as was their right. But her plans to begin her seduction were all stopped by the singular fact that the man himself was not even within the village itself. From what she was able to find out by keeping her ear to the ground, he had some personal business to take care of and would be back as soon as possible. So she waited patiently for him to come back and was ecstatic when she heard he had returned. She was pissed though when she heard that he fucked the shit out of another woman, and mentally made a note to show him in the future that he was hers alone and that he would no longer be allowed to sleep around like he had been doing. Yet even now she could not find him, nor could anyone else for that matter and it pissed her off that this whole trip was starting to add up to a whole lot of nothing. If only she knew the man she wanted so much was literally above her…

Naruto sat there cross legged as he watched the fights unfold, and he was chuckling since not a single person noticed him sitting there. He wasn't even hiding himself from people and yet no one saw him. It only went to show that no one ever looked up.

The first fight was between his sister and her girlfriend Hinata. Naruto smirked since he truly wanted to know how this was going to go. It was a bit harder to fully fight someone you slept with, and that fact was only made more so when you are comfortable to fuck them in a threesome with another. So he wondered who would win. The two young women surprisingly did not hold back anything, both showing that they were worthy of the clan they hailed from. Hinata did get the upper hand for a bit near the end though since she got Naruko with a strike to her chest so as to cut the flow of chakra. This caused Naruko to pause since it made her body stiffen up, and Hinata capitalized on that fact and proceeded to hit more points of her body to stop the rest of her chakra.

Now if it had been just about anyone else, they would have been beaten by this, yet Naruko was not like anyone else. She and Kyubi were now working in sync and with her help by flooding her charka through Naruko's body, she undid the damage that Hinata had done and opened her chakra pathways once more. Hinata had no time to react fast enough since Naruko immediately rushed her with a severely powered down version of their mother's Rasengan. She had been training how to use it, and for the most part she got it, yet she was not able to utilize it to its fullest power as of yet since she needed more training on how to do so. But for now it was perfect since this way it would hurt Hinata, but not enough to kill or even cripple her in some manner since that was the last thing she wanted to do to her girlfriend.

The power behind it did still knock the air out of Hinata, and to top it off she was launched back a bit and nearly hit the walls of the arena itself. What surprised everyone who saw it was her impact was cushioned by what appeared to be liquid darkness that stopped her from hitting the hard wall. It disappeared as soon as the impact was negated, but by that point Hinata had fallen forward, knocked out by the attack. Naruko was happy she won, but surprised to see this happen. She looked around frantically though as she saw this since she knew of only one person who could do such a thing and yet did not see Naruto anywhere in the crowd.

Once Hinata was taken by Medical Nin to receive medical treatment for any damage done, the next fight was called between Shikimara and Temari of Suna. Temari as well as various other Suna kunoichi who had come here to aid with a combined invasion of the village were all rounded up in the middle of the night and brought to the center of the village. When sound suppressing seals were applied so the villagers who at this point were in their homes so as to be up nice and early for the exams could not hear what was going to be said Tsunade made her appearance. She had told them the truth on the matter of her fully knowing as well as understanding why they were trying to invade. But she then told them the truth of the Kazekage and the fact that Orochi had killed her so as to impersonate her. But then Naruto had killed Orochi and so there was no need for all this invasion nonsense. Tsunade was not Hiruka and wanted to speak to the three siblings when this whole thing was over since Hiruka had been greedy by convincing the Wind Daimyo that he should send missions towards Konoha instead of Suna. Tsunade saw no reason for that other than to try and weaken the village as a whole, which with her old sensei's mindset of trying to control people was probably the reason behind such a thing in the first place.

So Shikimara and Temari fought, and while Temari put up a good fight, she was still caught by Shikimara's shadow Possession jutsu and kept in place. But when it seemed like victory was within her grasp, she fell over since she had used too much chakra to get to this point and was on the verge of fainting from chakra exhaustion. Temari won the match, but seeing that she only won by the skin of her teeth it really was a hallow victory to her.

The other matches went off without a hitch, at least until it came to Satsuki and Gaia herself. Gaia was not right in the head due to the insomnia brought on by the demon sealed within her. Yet even with the advantage of being the Jinchuriki of the One Tailed beast, Satsuki was able to hold her own and dodge nearly everything Gaia threw at her and waited for the exact moment to strike. When it presented itself, Satsuki struck her with the Chidori that Katsumi had taken the time to teach her the past month through the shoulder. The electrical current did its job and caused Gaia to pass out. Satsuki turned around to try and leave so as to rest for a bit until her next match, but the demon inside Gaia took control and tried to strike her from behind with a sand tendril that was tipped with sharp stone bits to shred her from behind.

Yet her attack never hit its mark, since out of nowhere Naruto appeared and held up his hand to blast the sand with black fire. It caused the sand to turn to glass so that it could no longer travel forward. He then pointed his hand towards Gaia, whose demon was sweating bullets right now. She knew that she had no means to kill this man since the moment he had awoken as he was, not only herself but ever creature that had demonic energy of any sort on the planet knew who he was. He was their king…

The Demon King…

So she got on her hands and knees and begged for forgiveness, which Naruto said he would if from now on she allowed her host to sleep without trying to control her anymore. If she didn't and went back on her word in any way, Naruto would hear about it, hunt her down and rip her out of her vessel before he burned her to glass and shattered her body into nothing. The One Tail was genuinely terrified of the threat and receded to the deepest parts of its vessel to hide, and since she was no longer controlling Gaia, the poor girl fell onto her stomach since she was still passed out.

"You alright," asked Naruto towards Satsuki who was surprised to see Naruto here to save her from a sneak attack.

"Yeah," said Satsuki simply since she had nothing else to say. This whole scenario seemed like a cheesy story where the prince saved the damsel in distress and she honestly never saw herself in such a role so she had no words to speak.

"Well then good luck with the rest of the exams," said Naruto as he winked at her. This caused her face to turn crimson in embarrassment, but before she could say anything as a response he vanished just as quickly as he had appeared. Tsunade then continued the rest of the exams as if nothing had just happened. The finals had finally arrived, with Naruko having to fight Satsuki. Their match was not only long, but destructive entirely with the arena itself suffering massive destruction from the fight. Satsuki was an agile fighter while Naruko was a more powerful brawler type of person. So Satsuki was able to maneuver around her and land hit after hit. Not to say that Satsuki never got hit herself, since Naruko got in a few, which Satsuki really felt since her blows were insanely powerful. But then again Tsunade had been training her on how to use her super strength technique so it was not much of a surprise.

Naruko at one point tried to resort to using Kyubi's power to try and add to the chakra she put into her Rasengan since the two of them were caught in a deadlock with Satsuki using the Chidori. But the problem with that plan was that Satsuki was able to negate her ability to utilize the Kyubi with her Sharingan. For quite some time Izumi had been training her little sister on how to utilize their clan's ocular power, but there was no better teacher than real world experience. And now she realized it was perfect to counter the Kyubi's power enhancement. So their standstill ended with Satsuki as the winner and her Chidori hitting its mark, but that was where the fight ended. Naruko for most of her life had been beaten into submission due to the machinations of the former Hokage in an attempt to mold her into a weapon. So now because of all that her pain endurance was inhuman. Sure the Chidori hurt, but it also provided the perfect opportunity to grab Satsuki by the head and head butt her hard enough to knock her opponent out.

Naruko won her match as well as the Chunin exams as well, but man her head hurt like hell right now. She wasn't sure why she had chosen a head butt of all things to attack Satsuki with, but it had been a spur of the moment kind of thing that she was now regretting entirely. Tsunade spoke to the crowd to state that the exams were now over, and as soon as she did Naruto appeared and grabbed ahold of Naruko so as to piggyback her back home so as to rest off the fights she had just had.

And as he walked her home, since there was really no rush to this whole thing, she closed her eyes and hugged him from behind…

She was just glad he was there for her when she needed it the most like old times…

**(A/N: Well there you go. An extra-long as well as steamy both in a literal as well as metaphorical sense lemon that I hoped you enjoyed. Until the next chapter! Stay safe and healthy!)**


	13. One Gains Another Falls

**(A/N: I'm sorry to say that I had to reel in the lemons for this chapter. There are 4 women Naruto sleeps with and I only decided to write out two lemon scenes since four would just be too much for a chapter since then I would have to go into details and that just eats up the page. So sorry for that in advance since I will most likely make a quick mention towards him sleeping with one or two women in this chapter. But I still hope you enjoy!)**

Naruto took Naruko home and made sure she got into bed properly so as to rest from her intense fights she had during the exams. Hell… his sister had taken full on Hyuga clan Juken strikes all over and came out of it alive, so he knew her body needed rest from that alone. Plus throw in a Chidori, even though the thing didn't hit anything vital but it still required rest. So with a simple kiss to the forehead he then went to his room and jumped out the window to leave the estate the back way. The reasoning for this is that he sensed along with basically smelled at least three women approaching his home. From the scent alone he was very sure what they wanted and while he was usually the one to give it to them, he had a few things he had to do right now.

Like for starters, he went to the Lucky Devil itself and collected his money from the women who were his… well slaves seemed like such a bit too extreme to describe them, but in all fairness that was what they were to him. But anyway, he collected the money, walked into his office to tally the amount from each individual from the books so that he knew when they were officially debt free. To be honest they were doing pretty well so far. But then again he threatened to essentially sell off their children to horrible people if they didn't so it seemed like they took that fact to heart.

But once all that was complete he left his office and locked it up behind him. He smiled since he had moved a bit of the stuff around from one corner of the place, had a few walls installed and made a small casino area for those who wished to gamble their money. He knew for certain a certain blonde haired leader of a certain village frequented this place, and for Kami's sake she was not one to learn when to stop. She was indebted by a lot, and the only reason that Naruto said nothing on the matter and didn't cut her off was that it was hilarious to him to see a women try so hard and fail like she did when it came to gambling. Plus her debt was a massive bargaining chip for the future so there was always that card to play for something he might want down the line. He wasn't sure what it was yet, but he would when he thought of it.

Now he had to go and see Tsunade to let her know he was back. While it was obvious that he was given his appearance during Satsuki's match against Gaia as well as carrying Naruko home, he still should let her know in person. So he took to the roofs to avoid any foot traffic and made his way towards the Hokage Tower. Once there he did his whole typical means of entering via the window, which to be frank he only did since it pissed Tsunade off. It amused him so to see that he could easily anger a woman who was feared by many given her status as a Sannin. But before he hopped through the window, he clung to the edge as he overheard Tsunade talking to someone, and recognizing the voice as Mei, he was curious as to what they were talking about. He was the new spymaster of the village so he might as well get used to doing such things.

"Please repeat what it is you wish for again," Naruto heard Tsunade say from his eavesdropping.

"I wish to hire Naruto to escort my group back to Kiri," said Mei simply.

"Are you serious," asked Tsunade with a chuckle. She was not an idiot as to why Mei wanted Naruto to go with her group, and she would be damned if she let this woman try and seduce Naruto into joining their village. So many women in Konoha would be so pissed off if that happened to the point that the word 'war' would be the most common thing thrown out amongst them. Plus given he was a distant family member made her not want to lose him since the rest of her family was gone. "A tried to take Naruto from this village by force and failed miserably. Did you truly believe that I would send Naruto with you willingly?"

"I am asking as well as willing to pay for his services since this is an official mission," said Mei with her eye slightly twitching as she held out the scroll she had written up for this. She was not used to being denied what she wanted, given her reputation of going postal on those who did, and her bloodline only scared people more. But she couldn't just attack the Kage of another village given how A turned out when she threatened them with war. She was a fighter at heart, but she did not want to spend weeks in the hospital after getting the living shit kicked out of her.

"Well I am unable to decide what missions he goes on," said Tsunade with a smile. While she was loathed to admit that little fact, right now it worked in her favor.

"Why do I get the distinct feeling you are bullshitting me right now," asked Mei, whose anger was staring to boil over. Both her eyes were closed and there was a throbbing vein over one of them that was visible to all. Naruto at this point decided to intervene before things got too intense.

"She's actually not lying," said Naruto as he hopped through the window.

"Naruto," said Tsunade, whose face now matched Mei's in anger. She was happy he was here to help her deal with this situation mainly since it was about him in the first place, but she hated him coming through the window. "What have I said about using the damned door?"

"To use it," said Naruto with a smirk, "and I distinctively remember telling you that I would, only when you blow me. So if you want to do that here and now, and make it kinky as hell by having an audience of all things, well I have to say you are less prudish than I thought."

His statement caused Tsunade's face to light up in aroused shock, while Mei was just suffering a nosebleed from the image alone put into her head. Tsunade though got over it easily enough and threw a paperweight at his head, which he caught easily and tossed back to her. He was planning to crush it, but he had already done too much as it was to prove he was strong so that was not really necessary at all.

"But back to my main point here," said Naruto, who wanted to continue on with the conversation, "Tsunade has no control over missions I take. I am not a kunoichi under her employ, if anything I am a civilian with the side job of being a mercenary. So if you want to hire me, well then you would have to ask me not her."

"Oh," said Mei, who was actually surprised to hear that. Here she was under the distinct impression that he had to listen to Tsunade of all people since he lived here, but apparently she was wrong. This actually made it easier for her. "Well then since you are here now… I would like to hire you to escort myself and my group back to Kiri."

"You want me to escort you?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"That is what I said yes," said Mei who hoped he would agree.

"You want me to escort you?" said Naruto again, repeating himself.

"I already said that I did."

"Let me be clear on this… You want _me_ to escort you?" asked Naruto for the third time. This time he really emphasized the question.

"Why do you keep asking me that question?"

"Why are you lying to me Mei," said Naruto in mock hurt, "you know I detest liars."

"What makes you think I am lying to you?" asked Mei who was appalled to hear him accuse her of such things, and to her face!

"Because why would you need me to escort a group that consists of one of the best as well as brutally efficient of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri, a Jinchuriki who I know alone is overkill when it comes to fighting, and well I can't say much on the third since all I know about her is that she has a glass jaw since she went down easily. Then there is you… When I first met you, you had been ambushed by those loyal to the former Mizukage. Yet even with your group killed you held your ground with the bodies to prove it. So when you factor in all that as I have, it becomes abundantly clear that I am not needed to escort you anywhere."

"But I am willing to pay for your assistance," said Mei as she held out the scroll in hopes that he would take it.

"I already own a business that supplies me with plenty of money," said Naruto with a passive wave of his hand.

"What do you want from me," asked Mei who at this point was actually out of ideas to convince him to come with them back to Kiri. Naruto heard her ask this and simply walked forward towards her and got into her face. She blushed heavily as he looked deep into her eyes, like he was looking into her very soul as it were.

"Simply tell me the truth," said Naruto in an emotionless tone of voice.

"I… I…" said Mei in a stuttering voice. She had no idea how to deal with a man who had the balls to quite literally get into her face like this.

"Come on," said Naruto simply, "spit it out."

"I want you…" said Mei shyly since this was a bit embarrassing. Sure she wanted Naruto as a boy toy, but her whole self-image was of an alluring seductress, and Naruto had simply broken through that image and demanded an honest answer from her. This had not been in the plans nor was it how she imagined it so she was a bit embarrassed about it.

"Yes," said Naruto, encouraging her to keep going.

"I want you," started Mei with a quick gulp before she blurted out the rest since otherwise she probably wouldn't be able to just say it. "I want you to come with me back to Kiri so as to make an attempt to make you mine."

"There you go," said Naruto with a smirk as he turned around and began to walk away. "An honest answer. You know, women consider themselves the superiors to men here and yet lack the raw courage to simply speak bluntly about what they want. It's always the art of seduction with you gals. Well except Anko, she was blunt about her desires from the get go, and I admire her for that."

"So now will you take the job?" asked Mei, who was hopeful that he would now that he had forced her hand into being brutally honest in her intentions.

"Ah sure," said Naruto in a casual manner, "since I planned to from the get go. I could use the time outside of the village."

His response floored Mei since it was not something she had expected him to say.

"Then why did you make me go through that whole spiel about being honest!?"

"Simple," said Naruto as he turned his head to look at her with a hungry smirk. He then simply disappeared and then reappeared in front of her like he had been before. He then grabbed her by the ass with a firm grip and pulled her to him. She felt his muscles as well as a very large… lower appendage, through his clothes and her body was matching her red face right now. "To give you a taste of what to expect when we get down to it. In the end, I will get you to submit, and not only will you let it happen, you will get great pleasure from it… just like so many others…" Mei made to reject his statement, but the second she opened her mouth, his covered hers in a deep kiss and his tongue was already swirling around her own. She got deeply into it and grabbed ahold of the front of his shirt hard as she began to rub herself on him. Yet all good things come to an end and Naruto simply vanished from her grasp as he moved quickly and reappeared leaning against the wall near the window while holding the scroll she had tried to give him looking over it. "So I am going to go and leave my sister a note, pack a few things, and then I will meet your group at the front gate in an hour. Sound good?"

Mei couldn't respond to his question, she simply fainted with literal steam coming out of her ears as her mind was forced to reboot itself. Tsunade had just simply stood there speechless as this all played out, and now she herself was turned on by what she saw Naruto do, but before she could say or do anything at all he had disappeared out the window. And it was that action that caused her slight lust to return to anger…

(1 hour later)

Naruto had done as he said and went home to tell Naruko he was going to be leaving the village for a mission. He had been honest to her about the real reason that Mei had hired him to go, which made Naruko laugh since she knew her brother was not easily seduced. She told him to have fun and stay safe, which he promised he would, but then again his curse prevented death itself so there were no real worries to be had about this. Once he told her where he was going, he packed a few things and then set out towards the front gate. There he met Mei and her group, who all knew the exact reason Mei had hired him of all people to escort them back, and were actually surprised he decided to take the job when he called Mei out on it.

Mei had gone into detail about what had happened, and out of everyone in the group only Utakara knew exactly what she was going through since Naruto had kissed her with passion as well before leaving her wanting more. He apparently made a habit of it from what she was hearing…

So with his mask donned on, he left the village with the group. The good thing was these women were kunoichi, and experienced ones at that so the trip was not slow by any means which was perfect for him. Yet they did not, nor would they reach their destination for a while. The main factor being that they needed to charter a boat to get to Kiri and that alone factored in to the amount of time it would take to get there.

But now that it had gotten darker, they decided to make camp, with Mei's group setting up the tent while Naruto went off to hunt for food since he never brought any when he went anywhere. There was no need to weigh yourself down with such things if you can easily acquire it on the way to your destination. But as he set out to go and hunt for food, he did drag Haku along for the ride, which she had been against as well as extremely vocal about it, but what could she do?

"I still don't see why you brought me along with you to hunt for food," said Haku angrily. She had not forgotten or even forgiven Naruto for the punch to the face back in Wave, nor did she even have plans to.

"Mainly to see if you have skills," said Naruto simply with a shrug of his shoulders, "since hunting is always better with a pair, and my Dire wolf Minata is not here so you will do."

"But why me?"

"I don't know much about you. And if you want me to stop pointing out the one thing that I do know, which is that you go down easy with a singular punch, well this is your chance to show me something so I don't have to keep stating such a thing over and over again."

Haku glared at him for mentioning that moment, but in the back of her mind she knew he had a point. He knew next to nothing about her and so he was trying to do so with this little trip to gain some knowledge about her. So he would prove to him that she wasn't so easily beaten like he claimed she was. Yet one should always beware what they wish for, since in that moment they were surrounded by no less than a dozen Iwa Shinobi fully armed and judging by the target of their rage were here to kill Naruto. He had always expected them to send out kunoichi to try and kill him and/or his sister so this given who their mother was so this was no surprise to him.

"Well look at that," said Naruto with a laugh, "a chance to prove me wrong."

"Naruto Namikaze," said the obvious leader of the group with venom laced words. She had lost her aunt in the Third Kunoichi War and had prepared herself for years to kill the bitch responsible for her death. But when she had heard that Minata had died, she grew far more enraged that her vengeance had been stolen from her. But it seemed like the gods had granted her a chance to enact it anyway since she heard about the children of Minata and how they still lived. So she found others who were furious over the loss of their own loved ones that day who joined her in setting out to kill Minata's legacy once and for all. Now here they were, and they would not stop until he lay dead at their feet. "You are sentenced to death for the actions of your mother!"

"Okay," said Naruto simply with a shrug. He clearly saw the looks of a woman who had lost it with her rage becoming too much to handle so he knew that talking was off the table. "Well I am sorry to say that your sentencing towards me is invalid based on the fact I wasn't even born when my mother kicked your village's ass years ago. But if you want to experience the same defeat they did back then, well who am I to deny you that?"

"Kill him and the slut he is with," commanded the leader, "make sure there are no further Namikaze to poison the land."

"Wha…." Said Haku, who was dumbfounded right now since that statement was so out of left field that she never saw it coming. She had never slept with this guy and now these crazy women were going to try to kill her because they thought she did. Out of all the reasons to try and kill someone this one was not one she expected in her lifetime.

The kunoichi from Iwa did not give her a chance to defend herself verbally, they simply performed the hand signs and all blew out massive flames towards them in unison. Haku tried to use her Ice Mirrors to block the jets of flames, but the things weren't able to fully form do to the heat. But before they were both consumed by flames, Naruto simply smirked as he enveloped the two of them in a cocoon of darkness. They heard as the fires hit the dark barrier, and Haku could help but blush since Naruto was holding onto her so as to keep her protected by his magical power. She looked away from him though since she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing she was blushing do to him.

"Come out of there boy!" shouted the leader in rage that the son of her mortal enemy was capable of using what she assumed was jutsu. They all did when they first saw it… "We will not stop until you are dead boy!"

"Well Haku," said Naruto with a smirk, "you ready to prove me wrong?"

"If it means you stop insulting me along with living to see another day then yes I am."

"Good to know," said Naruto as he dropped the barrier and charged upwards at the leader with his blade drawn. Meliodas had taught him the best way to demoralize the enemy is to eliminate the one in charge. They were usually the strongest of the group or if not that the brains behind it. Either way worked in his favor since if they were the strongest then the doubt of winning etches its way into the minds of the others, and if they were the intelligent type, well then their tactician had died and their plans had been destroyed with no means to make more. So with speed that the woman was not expecting, Naruto sliced her head clean off, achieving the desired effect of stunning the others for a brief moment.

Yet in the world of kunoichi, a brief moment was all that was needed to turn the tables. And Haku used this time to throw multiple senbon into the necks of at least half of them, causing their bodies to lock up and fall from the tree branches they were standing on. They all hit the ground hard and perished from broken necks since they all fell from an angle that snapped them. The others Naruto made short work of with a few slashes of his sword, and when there was one left, she fell onto her ass in fear that their plan had failed against this monster of a man. Naruto didn't gloat or anything like that since he was not really one to do so when he took a fight seriously and trying to kill him just because of who his mother was was a serious matter for him. This meant that his sister was in far more danger than he expected, and she would need to be prepared for the worst case scenario since Iwa knew about them. So without a word he blew out Hell Blaze Fire and walked away as the woman screamed as she burned alive. Haku was actually impressed by his actions, but then again he had beaten A to a bloody pulp so this was no real surprise to her.

They then spent the next 20 minutes hunting a deer, which Haku stunned and Naruto slit it in several places to drain the blood out from it. Once the hunt was over, they returned with their dinner and Naruto prepared the food that he and the rest of the group enjoyed. As they ate, Naruto told them stories from the continent he was in outside of the Elemental Countries, and to say they were interested was an understatement. No one from outside their countries ever came here, so to hear about those who lived outside them was interesting. But eventually the group decided to sleep, with a schedule made on who kept watch when.

As all good kunoichi know, when you make camp you sleep in shifts, and so Naruto took the first one, and then was relieved a few hours later by Zabuki who scowled as she took his place since she had been denied a chance to try and seduce the boy in any manner. She knew that once they got back to Kiri that Mei would be selfish and try to keep him for herself, so she would at least try enroute there. But while she lost her chance now, she still had chances to try again later.

Naruto walked into the tent and saw Mei heavily asleep as was Utakara, but Haku wasn't as heavily asleep as they were. To be honest, killing those Iwa kunoichi got him a bit frisky, and well he had a feeling that if he played his hand right he could get Haku to warm up to him, which made him mentally chuckle over the fact she was an ice user.

Naruto stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt before he himself lay down behind Haku. He pulled her slowly closer to him so as to not scare her and cuddled with her. Haku was half asleep as he did this and felt more warmth on her back than before. But in her half asleep state her mind was not fully registering the reasoning behind the increase to the heat. Naruto simply smirked as he felt her hand grab his and held it like one does a toy in their sleep. It was cute in a way. After a few moments, Naruto let his hand slide up to the edge of her shorts, feeling along the inside of her thigh and caressing her tender skin. So far there was no negative reaction from her so he decided to keep going.

Haku sighed contently, her hand gently rubbing over his hand as she relaxes more, enjoying being able to unwind at the moment after being attacked by women from an opposing village. Naruto smiled to himself as she did this, caressing her smooth thigh in motion with her hand on his. It seems as if he doing it in his sleep as his fingers trace along the edge of her shorts. Haku continued to lie there comfortably, closing her eyes blissfully, still rubbing his hand slowly.

Smirking, Naruto continued rubbing her thighs slowly, getting her more into the mood. The sounds of slight moaning start escaping her lips. His hand slides higher along her thigh, caressing her soft smooth skin, which was slightly cold, but warm as well. Wanting to begin his seduction in full, his fingers slide slowly under her shorts, pressing up against her panties. Naruto carefully pulls them aside as his finger slowly slides up inside her. Haku moans softly in her sleep as he went deeper inside her with his finger before he started to wiggle it. He stopped when he felt a thin membrane, which went to show she was a virgin given her hymen was intact. She continued moaning softly in her sleep, even spreading her legs slightly as she did.

Naruto could see her pussy through the opening between her shorts as he continued to finger her. He felt her getting wetter by the second and decided to move forward with the seduction. He moved his head between her legs, his breath hot and moist as it blows over the folds of her slit.

"Ohhhh…" Haku moans in her sleep, her hand moving up over her shirt and breasts as her excitement grows in her slumber. Naruto could only wonder just what she was dreaming about right now, but it did not deter him. Unable to stand the slowness of this any longer given he was usually the type to just get in there and begin pounding the pussy of whoever he was screwing, his tongue darted out into her pussy. Naruto begin sucking on it gently, tasting her as his finger slipped up inside her cunt. He thrust his finger in and out of her hot dripping pussy, letting it suck him back in as it tightens around him.

Haku slowly wakes up at this point, suddenly realizing what was happening to her. Her eyes go wide in shock as she looks down at Naruto, trying to pull him away while glaring at him as she did. Knowing that he had to work quickly to break her resistance, Naruto grabbed her clit with his thumb and finger. Once grasped he sent a magically enhance electrical current through it that cause Haku to stiffen in place as she felt herself cum from the painful yet extremely pleasurable feeling that had coursed through her. It was taking all her willpower to not scream as she came there, and had to literally place one of her hands over mouth to bite it so as to not do so.

"Ohh..." Haku gasped as the high dwindled down. She glared once more at Naruto, since now she hated the fact that not only did he constantly remind her of losing to him, saved her from kunoichi of all things that left her indebted to him, but now he had given her sexual pleasure the likes she had never thought possible, and her body was horny as all hell as it heated up and she knew there was only one way to calm it down. As she looks at him with a glare, she noticed his crotch bulging against his boxers showing that he was well endowed. Naruto shifted a bit as he pressed his mouth back against her pussy, sucking it slowly now, knowing Haku was enjoying this fully. Sure she was glaring at him, but she was still enjoying it.

"Oh Kami," Haku moaned quietly as Naruto ate her wet tender pussy. She knew she had to remain quiet due to the others in the tent with them. And Mei would especially kill her if she saw this given she was not the type of woman to share her toys.

Haku's glare dwindled slowly as she glanced around nervously, unsure of what to do and embarrassed at her growing arousal from this asshole of a man that had done things to her in her sleep that made it near impossible to return to it. Naruto heard her muttering a silent prayer to herself even as her hips shifted to meet his fingers. Her eyes remain transfixed on his bulging crotch as his fingers press up into her pussy deep enough for pleasure but not enough to tear her hymen with them.

Sucking harder now, Naruto swirled his tongue inside her sweet slit, his fingers moving inside of her. Both of them drive deep up inside her in unison. His cock was fully erect at this point, the tip of the head emerging from the bottom of his boxers. He was never able to hide it when it go to this point and even with the extra-long boxers he got it didn't help solve this issue.

"Fuck" Haku softly cries out once again as Naruto continued fingering her pussy. Her eyes were still transfixed on his cock. While her pride was against giving in to this asshole her body was not listening and driving her closer to the brink were she simply said to hell with it. Biting her lower lips, she reached down hesitantly, sliding her finger over the exposed head. She had seen dicks via books since she was not naive to the world, but never had she seen one in person or even of this size as it was. The top twitched and pressed upward at her touch straining for release.

"Kami, please forgive me." Haku whispers softly as she felt the last of her pride melt away since her body wanted this here and now. To hell what the others in the tent would say, Naruto came to her for sex and she was just going to enjoy what he offered her. Naruto felt her reaching to pull his boxers down lower so as to pull his cock out the top. His cock eventually sprung free - hard and thick as Haku wrapped her soft fingers around it.

Haku slowly began to stroke his cock in her hand, feeling along the shaft in amazement. Haku carefully slides out from beside him, getting on top of him so that he could still eat her out while she stroked him. She would never say it out loud, but she was loving what he was doing to her. Haku leaned down ever-so-slowly, staring at his cock, studying it as she strokes it in her grasp.

Naruto could hear her muttering a silent swear before flicking her tongue out over the tip, tasting his precum. She swirled it over the tip before sliding the head over her lips and into her warm wet mouth. All the while, Naruto simply smirked as he continued to eat her out.

Haku was obviously starting to enjoy it at this point since not only was she sucking his cock harder, but deeper as well. She was relishing the taste of it as she was taking more of it into her mouth, going down deeper around it. His dick was raging now, massive and thick as it pulsed and throbbed in her mouth. Oblivious to the impending climax seeing that she has never performed oral before now, Haku continues to suck it faster, again and again.

Naruto didn't say anything as it happened, he simply grunted as he pulled Haku's head down so she was deep throating his cock. Unable to contain it any longer his cock exploded, erupting down her throat as he shot his load in her mouth. Naruto heard her gulp down the copious amounts of semen that he shot into her mouth. Haku's eyes go wide in alarm as she was afraid that there was too much to swallow and if she spilled it there would be too much of a mess to hide what they were doing from Mei. She had survived one attempt on her life today already and she was not going two for two. But by some miracle she was able to swallow all he shot down her throat, and by Kami did she feel full right now.

Haku coughed slightly, tasting his hot cum in her mouth still. Her body was on fire now, her pussy dripping from the knowledge that she just sucked off this guy, and yet her rage only made her hotter since she hated him for the fact he got her like this in the first place. Haku gazed down at his still hardened rod, now glistening with her saliva and his cum.

Haku stood up, lifting her shirt off, exposing her full breasts, fully succumbing to her lust right now. Quickly, she slides her shorts down her long smooth legs along with her panties, standing completely naked over Naruto now.

"Oh God... Mei is going to fucking kill me for this." Haku whispers, straddling Naruto, lowering herself down onto his cock. "Ohhh sweet Kami, yessss…" She shudders as his dick slips up inside her wet pussy. But she stopped when his dick reached her hymen, and stood there for a moment before she bit her lip and took that final plunge, tearing the thin membrane and causing her body to jolt in pain as it did. She didn't move as she felt his cock deep inside her, and she simply waited while the pain subsided.

Knowing that it would help speed the process up, Naruto thrust upward, thrusting it up inside her. His rod buried itself deep into her pussy as he stretched the young devirginized kunoichi open.

"Ohhhh…" Haku gasps as silently as she could in fear of waking up anyone else, her eyes now closed as she felt the pleasure that she wanted to feel. Her hands rested on his chest as she lifted herself off his cock slowly before sliding back down onto him. Naruto smiled to himself as she starts to ride his cock, thrusting it up into her tight cunt again. Feeling her pussy engulf his rod, Naruto groaned in pleasure as she fucks him.

Haku started moving faster now, but not enough to cause too much of a ruckus since she was still trying hard not to wake the others up, fucking his cock as she drives herself up and down on him. She leans over his body, her tits bouncing in his face as Naruto's cock thrusts deep up inside her. He grabbed ahold of her ass and began to set the pace shat she bounced on his cock, and dear Kami she was en joying this more than she was willing to admit to this man.

It wasn't long before even that minuscule amount of rage in Haku no longer existed as she let herself go and rode on his cock. "Oh God, yesss… more... gimme more…" She moans as Naruto continued to thrust into her pussy.

"Do you want my load deep inside you to warm up your cold slutty little cunt, my little ice queen?"

Haku would have usually been furious about all the insults thrown her way with that statement, but right now she was only caring about the sexual pleasure that he was giving her and she wanted to keep going to the end no matter what the cost.

"Yessss… oh yesss. Anything, just don't stop." Haku answers without even thinking, only wanting more of this pleasure. Naruto smirked as he heard her submit like this and then grabbed her ass hard, driving her down onto his cock fully so she was now fully impaled upon it. Her cervix had been pierced through, but Naruto had grabbed her head and kissed her hard so she could scream in his mouth as she felt this strange sensation while experiencing a massive orgasm. She felt him in her actual womb, and not only that but she felt as he blasted her womb itself with multiple strong blasts of cum. She lost it at this point and passed out from all the pleasure her mind had gone through, but this was nothing new to Naruto since this happened to a lot of the virgins he had slept with. It was always a bit too much the first time and they would adapt over time.

Seeing that Haku was passed out with a smile on her face while passed out Naruto put her shirt and shorts back on so no one questioned why she was naked later in the morning. He then put her covers back on her and went to his own corner to sleep himself…

While he passed out himself, he was unaware of the fact that Zabuki had watched as he had fucked her young apprentice of sorts into a sexual bliss. The man had balls to do that next to Mei of all people, and to be frank it made her horny as hell to see him do such a thing. But she would wait…

There was plenty of time until they got to Kiri…

(Several Days later)

The trip towards the docks containing ships that traveled between Kiri and the mainland was… eventful… Well more for Naruto than anyone else. Haku had woken up the next day, fully wondering if what she had experienced the night before had been a dream or if it was actually real or not. But she dug her fingers inside of her pussy and felt the semen that was there. Her eyes had gone wide in shock that she had slept with Naruto of all people since she hated the man so damned much!

Naruto and the others were up and about as they heard Haku roar in rage. Naruto simply smirked as he heard this since it appeared that Haku had gone back to her whole 'hating him' old self. Haku avoided him the rest of the day, all the while growling as she did. Mei had wondered why, as did Utakara. Zabuki knew, but she just wasn't telling. They asked Naruto, but he kept his mouth shut, and for once they were genuinely afraid to ask Haku since she had this crazed look in her eye that promised terrible pain if they asked her why she was so pissed off, so they didn't.

See, this actually impressed Naruto since this was the kind of power a kunoichi should have. One that made others afraid to even so much as cross you in some manner. But while she may have been avoiding him like some sort of plague as she was mentally combating her inner desires, Utakara as well as Zabuki were not. He knew what they wanted, and he used the whole hunting partner excuse to isolate and tap their asses…

Zabuki had been straightforward and simply wanted a good hard pounding, which Naruto was happy to give. She was walking with an obvious limp afterwards that she claimed was due the boar that Naruto hunted getting a hit on her…

Utakara though… Naruto knew she was kinky, and the fact she followed him deep into the woods with cuffs only sold that point. She clamped them down on his arms hard, but since he had abilities she was unaware of, such as morphing his body a bit with the power of his darkness itself, he turned the tables and cuffed her instead. He then proceeded to skull fuck the shit out of her until she was practically begging to have her pussy pounded. So like with Zabuki he did just that, and once more they had someone in their group with a limp. Yet the demon inside her healed her so it lasted only a fraction of the time.

Both women saw the clear signs of what had happened to the other, and they silently agreed with a simple nod to not speak of it. Mei was oblivious to all this, lost in her own world of all the things she had planned to try and seduce Naruto once they got to Kiri, and so she was not paying attention to the fact that Naruto had clearly fucked everyone else in their group but her. If she had learned this she would have been furious, mostly due to her not liking to share, but even more so that they got him first.

But with all the sex out of the way, they finally arrived at the port and managed to charter a ride on a merchant ship to Kiri. The downside was that there were no extra rooms for them to sleep in, but the trip was only a day and a half so it was not too bad. Naruto spent most the time by himself given the fact that his group didn't need to be 'escorted' while on a ship that only had merchants as well as a few armed men they paid to protect the ship. The men knew to not bother kunoichi since they had no way in hell to beat them, so they gave them a wide berth.

It was only early in the morning the next day that anything of significance happened, in the form of a pirate ship that was trying to board their ship. The alarm was raised and the merchants were scrambling to find a safe place to hide until the attack was done while those they paid to protect them were scrambling to prepare to do as they were paid to do. None of this fazed Naruto though, who was still sitting there while leaning on the wall looking out towards the enemy ship on the horizon. He wasn't alone though since the others in his group were there as well doing the same. Mei and her group looked at Naruto expectedly though as he sat there, which Naruto caught on to easily enough since he was not an idiot.

"Why are you looking at me like that," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," said Zabuki with a grin, "we are paying you to escort us back home. And we are under attack right now, so…"

"Seriously," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "you are really going to play that card right now when we have two people besides me that can easily sink a ship filled with men wielding swords?"

"Well," said Mei with a chuckle herself this time, "we are paying you. So we should get our money's worth for it."

"Oh," said Naruto in mock hurt, "that is low… Well since that is what you want. Give me a second…"

Naruto then stepped forward and cracked his knuckles in front of him all at once. He stood there while the merchants on board were trying to find safety on the ship and the few people they hired to protect their wares were preparing to do their jobs. But the merchants hadn't hired that many in the belief that they were sailing through clear waters and so their mercenaries were outnumbered.

Naruto simply sighed a bit as he simply lifted his hand into a fist, and then brought it down hard as if he was punching the ground. As he did this, a tear appeared in the air as solid darkness formed into a massive fist to copy his movements. It punched the pirate ship straight through the center, breaking it in half. Those who saw this were shocked since while many of them had heard of kunoichi being able to perform what many considered amazing feats, this took that to a whole new level entirely. Naruto then walked back and once again took a seat like he was before the whole ship was going crazy over the fact pirates were attacking them. The rest of the trip went smoothly, with no attacks on their vessel or even anyone coming to say just about anything to Naruto since someone capable of his abilities was not to be messed with and decided to give a wide berth for self-preservation.

They made port soon afterwards, and their group continued onwards towards Kiri. Naruto had to admit that they had cleaned the place up nicely. The last time he had been here lots of the various buildings had been destroyed or damaged since they had been in the middle of the end of the civil war. To see them not only repaired, but back up and running was a nice sight to see. It went to show that he had backed the right side in the civil war, but then again the other side was trying to commit genocide against those with bloodlines so it wasn't hard to see from a third part prospective.

Naruto disappeared from the group when they got to the village, which really pissed off Mei since she wanted to get the act of seducing him started already. She had waited long enough in her mind, but now he had vanished when they were in her home village. She took a deep breath though and calmed down since she knew he would be back. She had yet to pay him for his services so he would have to talk to her to get the money. So she returned to her office to see just how much paperwork she had to take care of at the moment…

Naruto had not disappeared out of attempt to hide or the like. No, it was simply due to the fact that he had seen a shop that he wanted to buy something from that had been damaged when he was last here and now that it was up and running he wanted to buy stuff. For those wondering, it was a saltwater taffy shop, and dear Kami there were so many flavors. He had a bit of a sweet tooth and had fell in love with the stuff when one of the people he saved, a young girl no more than six had given it to him in appreciation for saving her family from the forces of the Night King. He had taken it with gratitude and loved it immensely.

So here he was buying up massive quantities of the stuff to take home for not only him but others to enjoy as well. He had no idea when or even if he would come back here so he was buying enough of this sweet treat to last quite some time. The shop keep was literally crying anime tears as Naruto had bought nearly his entire stock all at once. Today was the best business day he had in his life…

Naruto walked about for a bit, since it wasn't often one gets to walk in another major village like this with the main reasons being political or the Chunin Exams. So he enjoyed the sites that there were to see in this place now that the damage of the Civil war was fixed up. He did have to dodge a few kunoichi he sensed were looking for him, most likely on Mei's orders since she seemed like the kind of woman who was really impatient when it came to claiming what she wanted.

Naruto understood the wait was getting to her, and this was the reason he was avoiding her for the moment since it would only help him in the near future as well as the fact as the Kage of the village she did have her own work to do for right now. He refused to become an excuse for not doing her job properly.

So when it was getting closer to the night, when he assume that Mei would be close to finishing her job for the day, which he was going off of what he saw Tsunade do time wise. He finally went toward the Mizukage's office, which he was surprised had no window to it, and wondered if that was a design flaw or choice, but it honesty didn't matter to him either way. He got to the door, but before he entered he placed his hand on the floor so as to use his darkness to scope the room. He wouldn't put it past Mei to use aphrodisiacs or some other lust inducing drug to get back at him, so he wanted to be sure there was none there. Surprisingly there was nothing inside the room other than Mei, who had a scowl on her face as she finished up the last of her paperwork for the day. She planned to hunt down Naruto personally afterwards and basically drag him to her place, but that apparently was not necessary since said man entered the room now.

Naruto smirked as he drew the rune to lock the door, and with no windows or the like to get in from, they would not be disturbed as they had some fun here.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," said Mei, who was still in a pissed mood that had only been amplified by genuine horniness.

"Well I did have to come see you for my payment for escorting you and the others back here," said Naruto simply as he took a seat on the opposite side of the desk Mei was sitting behind. As he did though, his shadow extended underneath it since he had something in mind that he had a feeling Mei would enjoy in the end. "So it was only a matter of time."

"Well what if I decide that the mission is not yet complete," said Mei with a grin as she stared at the man who she would tried her damned hardest to make hers. "So that means no payment for you yet."

"Well then," said Naruto with a knowing smirk, who knew exactly what she was going to ask for, "I guess that I should finish what I started then."

Naruto then clicked his fingers, and faster than Mei was able to react, four tendrils made of his darkness grabbed ahold of her. One tendril for each arm and leg. They then pulled her down so that she was now on her back on her desk, unable to move no matter how much she struggled against her bindings.

"What the hell is this?" shouted Mei in anger that he had bound her like this. Things were not going as planned from the get go and she wanted to get back on track to dominate him not the other way around. "Let me go!"

"Let me think about that," said Naruto in a mock thinking pose, "no…"

"My orders will be obeyed in this village! Or so help me!"

"Yeah yeah," said Naruto simply before he scooted forward and kissed her deep with tongue like he had done back in Konoha. And just like that time her anger quickly receded while she kissed him back. Naruto visibly saw her nipples stiffen, which went to show just how aroused she was right now. They continued to do so for quite a bit before Naruto parted their lips.

"Why did you stop," asked Mei, who was trying to catch her breath from all the heavy kissing they just did.

"Because I think you have waited long enough," said Naruto as he moved to the other side of the table. Once there, he grabbed the center of her clothes and simply ripped them open down the center. Mei gasped as her clothes were ripped, but she moaned as she felt him knead her still clothed breasts. Naruto played with her tits for a bit before he ripped off her bra entirely, not even caring to take it off the right way. He then had his tendrils pull her more towards the edge of the table so that her legs were now hanging down. Once in this position, Naruto unzipped his pants and placed his cock between her breasts.

Mei's eyes were wide as she saw just how big he was, and it made her even wetter than the kissing had already. But she didn't get to say much since with a simple thrust upwards, not only was Naruto tit fucking her, but fucking her mouth at the same time. She was surprised at first about his boldness, but right now she was too horny to care and quickly got into it. So Naruto then began to thrust inside her mouth while using his hands to press her breasts together to tighten their grip on his cock. Mei hated to admit it, but she was enjoying this more than she thought, but like before with the kissing Naruto stopped her just when she was getting close.

"Why did you stop this time?" demanded Mei in irritation that he kept doing this to her. This was why she wanted to be free of these binds since then she would be the one to set the pace.

"Like I said before in my village," said Naruto with a devilish grin, "I will get you to submit."

"Like hell you will! I am not like other women who might have done so!"

"True," said Naruto in thought, "since you are quite stubborn, and it turns me on more to break your sexual spirit and make you submit. So until that happens, I will not show you release."

"Do your worst," said Mei with a moan laced voice since Naruto was rubbing his cock on her panty covered lips and it felt good as he did so. "I can outlast you! You won't break me!"

"Is that so?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "well then…" Naruto then stopped his rubbing and put his cock back in his pants before he zipped them back up.

"Wait!" said Mei since this was not what she was expecting to happen right now, "where are you going?!"

"Well if you aren't going to submit," said Naruto with a grin, "then I will go and have some fun with another who will."

"WHAT!?" said Mei, who was actually pissed to hear him even say that. "You won't find any woman so easily broken here!"

"I already found three," said Naruto as he paused for a second, "well technically two since the third one has the whole 'hate me' thing going that she is going through in her mind."

Mei's jaw dropped as he said that since it befuddled her to hear him say that he had found someone else here in her village who would submit like he was trying to get her to do.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out," said Naruto with a laugh, "since the women I am talking about were part of your group back here."

Mei's eyes opened wide as he said that since the fact she had not cared to think about were all linking together now. Haku's rage induced scream, so she was clearly the one he mentioned 'hated' him. Then there were those trips when Zabuki and Utakara came back lim…

Oh she was so going to kill those bitches when she got free from these restraints!"

"So if you don't want to submit…" said Naruto offhandedly to let her know he would leave.

"Fine damn it!"

Mei sees Naruto walk back towards her pussy once more, and then she hears her panties ripping as Naruto had simply ripped them off her body just as easily as he had her bra and her clothes. She felt as the tendrils that bound her flipped her over so she was now on her stomach. She felt Naruto opening his pants zipper, pulling his cock free so as to drop the hot swollen head down onto her nice round ass. Naruto had to admit that she had one of the nicest he had the pleasure of seeing, so he had to spank it at least once. Mei yelped as he did so hard enough to leave a handprint there.

"I'm tired of the games." Naruto growl hungrily. "So I am going to make this clear and simple for you right here and now. If you want me to fuck you like no other man, or even women can give my size alone is inhuman, I want to hear you beg me to fuck you. Simple as that. Beg me to fuck you and I will continue to do so until your body can handle no more."

Mei gasps, crying out and moaning at the same time. She squirms and struggles just a bit more. "I can't do that! I am a proud kunoichi and we do not submit to men!" Mei shudders as she feels his cock falling against her ass. Her hips arch back against him, grinding and squirming her body back against him while her hands claw at the table. While her pride was saying one thing, her body was saying otherwise.

"Is that right?" Naruto asks with a chuckle. He slid his cock down her ass, rubbing the head over the already wet lips of her pussy, teasing her exposed cunt. "A kunoichi does not submit to men? What about the three kunoichi you personally know who did? Or the Matriarch of the Uchiha Mikoto herself doing so when she herself is a powerful kunoichi. Then there is the Sadistic Anko, the Analytical Shibiru Aburame, the list goes on. Each of them a strong willed woman, all who fell to my sexual prowess and loved every second of it as I pounded them into whatever they happened to be on when I took them. So while you are strong physically, that means little to me when it comes to sexual domination."

Mei's face heated up as he had said these words in her ear while he spoke. She had to admit that his long list of sexual conquests, the one he mentioned being from clans alone being impressive. It was making her wetter since there was that budding fact in her mind that he was willing to actually screw her brains out when he had so many others closer to home that could easily satisfy his inhuman lust. Hell, he had come with her and her group fully knowing what the trip was truly about from the beginning. So little by little, her pride was being shattered, and her body's desires were winning out.

"So I will say it one more time. Refuse and I will leave you here wet and unsatisfied. Beg me to fuck you…"

Mei let out a soft moan, shivering as her body arches back against him. Even with her putting on a tough act of being a hard nut to crack, he had not fallen for it and had broken her pride. Her body was already aroused and wanting his cock to just pound her into next week already. Mei lifted her hips back to meet him, rising up on her tip-toes to rub herself against his hardness as she shivers and squirms beneath him.

"Please, master..." Mei moans, grinding up against his length as her breathing increases. Moans of desire quickly replace the moans of anxiousness. She called him master since right now she was done waiting and in her mind that was something he was going to want to hear from her, "Please... f-fuck me."

Hearing Mei's voice, the hunger within the words, Naruto sensed her sincerity. Plus the fact she called him master, which he was not thinking about doing but Kami it only made this hotter for him. Grinning wickedly, Naruto realized that she really does want him to fuck her. So without hesitation, Naruto gripped her ass firmly, thrusting his cock forward, pulling her body back to meet his as he drove up inside his latest conquest's cunt.

Mei cries out, thrusting herself back violently onto his cock, loving every inch of the thick appendage that was spreading her pussy open wide. Driving him deep inside her pussy, she bucks back against Naruto as she claws at the desk. Tilting her head back, Mei moans softly over and over. "Yess... ohhh god, yesss, Master..."

Naruto's cock buried inside the very pussy that he had wanted to screw since he came back to the Elemental Continent. She had wanted him so much back then, and if it had not been for the fact he needed to get home to aid his sister when she needed him like she did in the past when Hiruka was still in charge, he would have done this way sooner. So he had done this, relished it since it had been the first actual woman he had lusted for in his life. While he had been in the other Continent, sure he had sexual encounters with a random princess of all things along with an entire tribe of warrior women, but those had been spur of the moment things that as a hot blooded male he was not going to refuse.

Naruto then thrust into Mei harder than before, piercing her cervix, which caused Mei to scream since this feeling had not been one she had ever experienced before. He grabbed fistfuls of her luscious ass and held it embedded within her womb, letting her stretch open around his cock before sliding out slowly. Without hesitation he thrusted back into her cunt hard, fast, and deep. And in no time at all she was screaming in sexual pleasure once more.

Mei drove her body back to meet Naruto's as she cried out with each thrust. Her body shuddering as she arched her back so that her breasts are thrust outward. "Yes, yesss… fuck me, master." She exclaims as her nails rake down over the desk even further than they already were. There were an awful large amount of claw marks at this point.

"That's it." Naruto grunted, driving into her fully, the head of his cock flaring large inside her pussy so that he would have easily been able to see it if she was facing towards him. Her words encourage him as he fucked her faster, plunging into her, stretching her cunt open around his hard cock. All the while ruining her for pretty much anyone else. Mei reached back with one hand, her nails scratching at his hips and thigh as she groans. Harder and harder, she slams herself back to meet his thrusts, forcing herself completely around his cock as it pounded her very womb itself. Her pussy tightened around him as she clenched and squeezed it around his shaft.

"Please... Master… fuck me... make me cum all over your cock." Gasping, Mei bucks and grinds against him as she arches up against his chest, the bindings holder her releasing her from their grip since they were no longer needed. Mei was his now since he had dominated her. Her hips thrusted back, working his cock as her cunt pulsates and tightened around him even more. Mei whimpers, her body shuddering as she fights back her orgasm, savoring each thrust inside her pussy.

"I-I want it... I want you, Master. I want to cum all over your cock... I want you to fuck me… ruin my tight pussy for anyone else!" Mei confesses at long last. The moment that he had essentially ripped her open with his pussy stretching cock, she knew that she would not be able to take any other lover given the size of the appendage. So now her body just wanted a permanent reminder that that was the point. It was at this point that Naruto grabbed her with both hands and slammed her down on his cock hard so that it was stretching the back of her womb as she screamed in pleasure. Cumming hard, Naruto blasted wave after wave of his thick load as his cock shot into her pussy to the point her belly began to grow from the sheer amount. Once done, he pulled out and placed her gently back in her seat to bask in the post coital bliss of the moment as he himself left her there.

And Naruto would continue to do this for the next several days, making time for all four of the women who he had traveled with in his group. Even Haku had got in on the fun, but it amused Naruto so that she kept telling not only herself but him that she hated him and was only doing this since she had no one else to go to at the moment. Naruto saw through the lie since moments after he would screw her she really got into it and the hatred towards him was washed away as her face shifted to one of a woman experiencing pleasure. But in the end all good things must end, and after several days in Kiri, Naruto was paid for a mission well done, and then he left to head back to Konoha. While it took a while to get her with a group, he had the advantage of flight so once far enough away from the village he sprouted his wings and took off towards his home…

(Later that day)

The group from Kumo was running away from the village of Konoha as fast as they possibly could, and for good reason right now. They had managed to subdue and bind Hinata so as to kidnap her when she was weakened from training herself. The reason they did this now was that the main thing they wanted, or at least A wanted really, was Naruto since a man capable of going toe to toe with kunoichi was literally priceless. Once back in her village a breeding program would have been started as soon as possible to grow their numbers far more to the point that they would become the uncontested strongest village in the Elemental Countries. But Naruto had proven to be far more powerful than her or even B or Yugito could challenge so they had assumed that their trip was a waste in the end.

But A was stubborn and refused to go back empty handed as it were. So she had Hinata followed and kidnapped like she was now, and the timing was perfect since Naruto himself was not even in the village since he had taken an escort mission to Kiri which would mean he was not a threat to their plan. Any other kunoichi they sent after her to try and get Hinata back she could handle, but Naruto was one she knew she couldn't.

A ran with her group as fast as they could, which was hindered by the fact that they were carrying a bound and gagged Hinata as they did. A was happy that they managed to escape the village of Konoha easy enough, but she knew it was only a matter of time before the clan heir of the Hyuga clan would be reported missing so they needed to be as far as possible before that happened if they were going to make it to the safety of their own village. Once there, Konoha would never be able to find her once she was hidden away from the public.

And just when they thought that they had made it far enough to be in the clear, the entire area of trees they were using to hop along at a faster pace than simply running were cut down. And it wasn't just the ones in the immediate area, but the damage went on for about a mile with the toppled trees to show it…

"Dear Kami," said a voice that made not only A, but her sister B and Yugito break out into a cold sweat. A would never forget the voice of the man who beat her within an inch of her life, and Yugito would never forget the hellish black fire that he had used to burn the infamous Sannin Orochi in front of so many people in a fit of rage for reasons she neither knew nor wanted to know since she had no plans to anger him. Yet apparently her recent actions had done just that and she feared for her life.

Naruto had literally flown all the way back home, which didn't take that long apparently now that he thought about it. He flew fast, and he was grateful for that fact since he had returned to the village in the nick of time to see multiple groups of ANBU as well as tracker Nin about to set out to find Hinata who he heard had been kidnapped. The news had stopped him cold in his tracks, and by magically expanding his senses beyond anything he ever even tried before given his rage over this situation overrode his caution, he easily sensed them and knew what direction they were heading. He told the nearest ANBU to tell Asashi where they were and to not worry, he would get Hinata back.

He then took off at full speed towards the wall in their direction, and leapt over the barrier easily without any hassle, with him landing flat on his feet on the other side and taking off once more full speed. And soon enough he had found his targets and literally cut off their method of travel but kicking with enough force to cut down all the trees in the area.

"Oh crap," whispered A in fear since she had hoped to be gone before Naruto had returned to the village so that he could be sent out to stop them from kidnapping the young woman. She had heard he was away from the village for an escort mission to Kiri and thought they had more time given the distance they would have to travel to get there. How he got back so fast was a mystery to her, but not one she was contemplating at the moment since now she would have to deal with a fully enraged demonic man who claimed to be the king of said race. She turned around and saw his face, which looking at only made her sweat heavier since his usual blue eyes had been replaced by red ones with pitch black pupils that held so much murderous intent within them.

"So let me see if I got this correct," said Naruto angrily as he simply stood there. He had already used a darkness infused kick to cut over the trees to slow these women down, and as an added bonus it caused them to stop entirely out of fear. "You came to my home village, where you then proceeded to try and bully our Hokage of all people. You stood there and demanded that the leader of not only another country entirely, but one that leads the village that has beaten your own three separate times in three separate wars of all things, submit to your selfish demands. You thought that you could make us obey, and so I had to personally beat the humility into you to show you that we are not ones to listen to a foreign power. Then when your plan to kidnap me failed with your broken body left to heal in our hospital using our own kunoichi who spent time healing you even though you are not a citizen of our village, you thought to repay such kindness that we as a whole gave you by healing you in the first place by kidnapping another person who your village has been desiring for years in the form of a Hyuga. Have I missed anything here?"

"N….n…..no…" stuttered Killer B as she was slowly backing away. Gyūki was inside her trying to hide in the darkest corners of B's mind space.

"Now I don't know much about any of you," said Naruto as he looked at all three of them, "nor the demons sealed within two of you, but the same mainly goes the other way around. You know so little about me other than my family and my name along with my inherited title granted to me by the former bearer of said title. But if there is one thing in this life you should remember… is that I will never allow someone to make my sister unhappy again…"

Naruto's power levels went up exponentially as he stated that last bit, with the ground cracking around him due to his rage and his eyes turning a dark glowing red that fully expressed his rage. Dear Kami they could almost taste his raw power, and that was not a good thing at all...

"And out of all possible Hyuga to take from that clan you kidnapped Hinata, who just so happens to be dating my sister," said Naruto as he slowly walked forward towards them. They were too afraid to move, even A, who was usually the one to fight against all odds. When she had faced Naruto in their match, she had assumed victory when she beat him the first half of the match, but when he transformed into the man he was now… well those thoughts were easily shattered beyond repair. He had soundly beaten her at her best as well as strongest and that was when he had just tapped into his newly acquired power. From the things she heard him do while she was healing in the hospital from the one sided beating he gave her, he had only gotten stronger than he had been during the match. So if she lost then, there was no way in hell that she could win now. "And doing so would make my sister unhappy if she learned about this. See, I refuse to let that happen."

As Naruto got near them, Yugito who was considered the fastest in the group who was the one carrying her, put Hinata down gently and unbound as well as ungagged her before she quickly backed away with her hands up in surrender to show she was not trying anything nor did she have a concealed weapon of some sort. Shortly as she did, they were joined by none other than a small group of ANBU led by Asashi who was accompanied by her niece Nejiko and Tsunade. Asashi was quick to retrieve her daughter and retreat from the immediate area to a safe distance away from the shit storm that was about to hit. Even though she trusted Naruto to save her daughter, she saw he was occupied with his standoff against the three kunoichi from Kumo and didn't want her eldest to be caught in the crossfire when things went south which judging by his foul mood was a near certainty. A lost all the color in her face since this situation was only getting worse by the second since fighting Naruto alone was near impossible enough, but so many other kunoichi as well only made it fully impossible. So she did the one thing she could think of at this point and fell to her knees as she slammed her head to the ground.

"Please, I'm sorry for this misunderstanding!" A then shouted in pain as her body was floored by the sheer amount of killing intent that was centered at her and her alone. It was so bad it made everyone else weak in the knees due to the shear amount of it. It was scary to know that anyone had such power, and those from Konoha could only sigh in relief that the one to wield such power was on their side. Well as long as they didn't piss him off that was.

"Misunderstanding…" said Naruto darkly in a demonic voice that made A nearly piss herself in fear. "Was it also a misunderstanding when you tried to kidnap Hinata when she was three? One that you then proceeded to demand compensation for when the kunoichi you sent failed to complete the mission since she was killed by Hinata's family who were simply protecting their family. You tried to kidnap a child and when caught you still demanded a Hyuga even when you were in the wrong!"

"I'm sorry," said A weakly, as she tried her hardest to raise her head to even look at him, but was failing to do so.

"Three times you have tried to steal someone from my home village," said Naruto with a literal growl as he now stood right in front of A and looked down at her, "and twice you threatened war when you didn't get what you wanted. You are a spoiled brat who throws a tantrum when you don't get your way and what makes it worse is that you have been given a position of power. But you see…"

At this point, Naruto grabbed A by the head and pulled her up by the top of it. If A wasn't so terrified looking into his red eyes right now she would have struggled or at least threw a punch or something, yet she couldn't. Her body was too paralyzed in fear and would not listen to her anymore.

"I am a man who does not care for how things are run here. If I did I would have ended up as nothing more than some woman's personal plaything until she grew bored with me and threw me away like trash. Harming a Kage is seen as a declaration of war to most, but I see it as a means to show you just who you have pissed off. Sends a powerful message to others that they won't soon forget."

Naruto then punched her hard in the gut to the point she puked blood. She felt as though her organs were becoming liquid, yet the pain did not cease. He had only punched her once, but it was a powerful one at that. He had held back in their fight out of fear of killing her, but now he couldn't really give a damn since she only brought it on herself. Once she was done coughing blood, he held her head and pointed it towards the kunoichi from Konoha.

"Now apologize to them," said Naruto angrily, "apologize to Tsunade, who spent time and effort to heal your ungrateful ass just so you could steal from us. Apologize to Asashi and her family. Your actions not only cost her to lose her twin sister, but the young lady next to her lost her siring mother due to your greed!"

A didn't say anything at first, her pride managing to come out so that she refused to say it, but Naruto squeezed her head to the point she screamed in pain and shouted out apologies left and right for what she had done.

"Now apologize to your little sister," said Naruto, who was still speaking in a terrifying voice as he pointed her head in the direction of the two kunoichi who were with her.

"Apologize for what," asked A in confusion.

"APOLOGIZE!" said Naruto angrily, not wanting her to delay this whole thing longer than it needed to be.

"I'm sorry B and Yugito!" shouted A in fear since an angry Naruto when he was in your literal face was not ideal. "I'm so sorry!"

"Wha….wh…what is she supposed to be sorry for?" asked Killer B, who just knew she was not going to like the answer to her question. Naruto didn't answer her; at least not at first since all he did was let go of her head so that she fell to her knees on the ground hard. But then again he was not making any attempt to be gentle right now.

"Having to watch this," said Naruto darkly as he grabbed A by both sides of her head and then twisted her head in a complete hundred eighty degree with a sickening snap so that her head was now backwards. He then kicked it towards the two of them, who only looked at A's now dead body in full on horror since they had not expected that. It was bad enough her body had landed on her stomach, but the fact he had twisted her head made this image all the more horrifying since it was still looking at them with eyes that spoke volumes of the fear she had in her final moments. They were not alone in their thoughts since his actions had not been expected by anyone else here to see this right now and a few of them actually threw up a bit since it was horrific to see with their own eyes. "Let that be a reminder to never piss me off. Now leave and let the rest of your village know exactly what happened here today. Stop trying to take things from my home, or else I will repeat this exact scenario again and again down the line of succession for the title of Raikage until one of them finally gets it through their thick skull to listen. Do I make myself clear?"

B and Yugito nodded quickly, picked up A's body to travel back home with it, and then left. Once they were gone, Naruto finally breathed a sigh of relief so his demonic rage cooled down and his eyes turned blue once more since he had not wanted to be such a demon about this thing, but this woman had tried and failed three times to steal people from his home and he was sure as hell not going to give her a fourth chance to try. Tsunade ordered her ANBU back to the village since Hinata had been found and was okay so there was no longer a need for a search party. But before she herself left, she told Naruto to visit her at his earliest convenience. She had learned at this point that the young man did his own thing and didn't care for her orders since as he had stated once, he was not a kunoichi. Plus the fact he seemed to be in a literal murderous mood meant he needed some time to calm down so she was going to let him do that since that seemed like a good idea really. No need to provoke the man she saw twist a head around literally.

So he then began to walk back himself, but more towards the Hyuga members who still were there than the village, with Asashi as well as Nejiko looking at him with mixed feelings on their faces. This man had stopped the same woman who tried to kidnap Hinata when she was three from succeeding a second time. Hinata though, she was fully grateful for his aid in saving her since she knew what would have happened if she was brought to Kumo, and popping out bastard child after bastard child due to being raped time and time again was not something she wanted.

"Are you alright," asked Naruto with a goofy smile on his face as he was trying to ease the worry that was clearly on their faces. He knew he was a scary fucking man when he went full out, and while it was useful to send a message, he didn't want to scare his allies or friends that way.

"Yes," said Hinata with a kind smile on her own face. Yet while the smile was kind on the outside, her true inner perverted smile was far larger. She was so wet right now from the fact that he had not only saved her, but killed the Raikage of Kumo to do so. That was love right there, or at least lust mixed with possessiveness since while she was dating Naruko, she was essentially dating both of them. Sure in public that was not the case, but behind closed doors, those thoughts were quite literally screwed out of her mind. She was looking forward to having some alone time with Naruto later, and with the timing of Naruko herself being away on a mission it would be quality one on one type of fun. She really wished she could voice the things that were going on in her head since she liked to flirt with Naruto when able, but her mother was standing right there and it was taking all her concentration to not even blush about it.

"Thank you young man," said Asashi with a smile on her own face since she was happy that he had saved her daughter.

"It was nothing," said Naruto with a chuckle, "but since I have the two of you here," said Naruto as he pointed towards Nejiko as well as Hinata, "for the love of Kami, can you forgive your cousin Nejiko?"

"What," asked Nejiko in surprise that he had asked that question out of the blue like that. To hear someone outside of the clan of all people only made the surprise so much more so.

"I said forgive your cousin Hinata already. It wasn't her fault that your siring mother died," said Naruto, "it was the mix of you clan's traditions as well as greedy people hidden in the shadows that caused her death."

"But Hinata…" started Nejiko before she was interrupted by Naruto with a simple raise of his hand to silence her for the moment. He had heard the story from Hinata personally and he actually questioned how Nejiko could hate her cousin for what had happed back then since there was no way she could have defended herself at that age.

"I'm gonna stop you there," said Naruto, "and state that she was three years old. She had to deal with a kunoichi who not only was capable of sneaking into the village under false pretenses during a time of peace, but snuck into a clan home filled with people capable of seeing through literal walls as well as various other things to go along with it. So when you factor all that I just said into the equation along with the main point of her young age still being three at the given time, she had no possible chance to fight back. No one other than a deity themselves or a child blessed by some celestial protection could do so, not even you could. Hell, not even I could do that since I wasn't able to use my powers until the age of seven, and I am willing to admit I would have failed at defending myself. So stop being mad at her for doing something that she had no control over already, and finally break free from hatred you have towards her that you formed years ago."

"But… she could… I…" said Nejiko, who at this point was at a loss for words since what he said was true, but for years she had held onto the hate since it was what drove her forward anymore since in their family she was nothing more than a slave as a member of the Branch family. Now Naruto was cracking that hatred with pure logic and she was losing her grasp on it.

"If you want someone to hate, hate the woman who ordered it to happen in the first place," said Naruto, "the very same women who I snapped her neck to not only send a message to Kumo to back the fuck off from our village, but avenge your family at the same time. Hate her, not Hinata."

"Fine…" said Nejiko quietly with puffed out cheeks. For someone who seemed to glare a lot, which even though they never actually talked to one another yet he saw her time to time and she was always pissed off, she actually looked cute when she wasn't doing so. It was a good look for her really, one he hoped she kept when this was all said and done.

"Now apologize to Hinata for being a complete bitch to her," said Naruto with a stern voice as well as a raised eyebrow.

"What!?" shouted Nejiko in shock since that was too much to hear from him all at once. Apologizing was one thing yet he wanted more out of her by doing so than a simple apology.

"Do it," said Naruto simply, yet calmly. Nejiko sighed since there really was no winning this for her.

"Fine," said Nejiko as she looked at Hinata, who smiled at her cousin with genuine love in her eyes since she loved her family. Even though Nejiko hated her guts for years due to past events, she never lost the hope that one day they might finally bury the hatchet and make up somehow. Apparently all the situation needed was demonic aid, which was humorous if one thought about it since one usually called upon celestial help when they wanted to fix something. "Hinata, I am sorry that I have been a bitch to you for the past decade or so. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh Nejiko," said Hinata as she pulled her cousin into a loving hug, which Nejiko was not ready for but quickly got into it and hugged back. In her mind she finally started to wonder if things were not so bad. "I forgive you cousin."

"Well glad I could help your family so much in one day," said Naruto with a smile since he was happy to see this little one sided feud end once and for all. "But now that I got you here, Asashi, what is the deal with the whole seals on the head thing you clan does? I heard about it, yet I never really looked into it due to other concerns. Mainly my lack of being here for around nine years."

"Yes," said Asashi with a slight venom laced voice. She hated the accursed things, she always had but there had been nothing she could do to change the situation, "those things… Well they were made by a seal master long ago that my ancestors paid to do it. They enslave a bit more than half my family into what is known as the Branch family, and whenever those in the Main family wish they can use a hand sign to cause them intense pain or even kill them if they so wished."

"Wow," said Naruto in thought about what he had heard. To hear a family did such a thing to their own infuriated him since to him family was everything and he would do all in his power to defend what little bit of it he had. "Do you use it?"

"Shamefully I must," said Asashi in a sad tone of voice, "for appearance sakes. Though those who I am forced to use it on I deeply apologize to and make it quick so they don't suffer more than they have to."

"But why must you use such a horrible thing in the first place," asked Naruto in curiosity, "Are you not the clan head of the Hyuga? Can't you simply abolish the seal entirely since it is your right as the leader?"

"I wish it was that simple," said Asashi, "but the cold reality of the situation is that as it is, my title of Clan Head is more of a figurehead position, with the three Elders of my clan truly running it in the shadows. The way they do this is that they are the only ones who know how to apply the Cage Bird Seal to other Hyuga. There is no record of it and it is taught to the next set of Elders when it is their time to stand down from their position."

"So why not simply eliminate the source entirely," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. To be frank, the situation seemed to be easily fixed if those three were simply eliminated from the equation.

"I would love nothing more than to do just that," said Asashi with a sigh, "but a good portion of the Main Family are for the seal since it gives them a sense of power that they don't get anywhere else. With slaves at their beck and call that face immense pain or even death if they refuse an order. So there is not enough support to overthrow the Elders and they know it. But what makes them even more dangerous is the fact that the seals have a kill switch added to them. The Elders could activate them at any time in mass easily, killing all members of the Branch Family within minutes. They are stubborn bitches who would rather see their slaves dead than free with their demise, and we all know it so no actions can be done to prevent it. Once applied, the seal is permanent and thus their lives are doomed to servitude."

"Huh," said Naruto with closed eyes as he stroked his chin in thought. Multiple thoughts were going on in his head right now, and if the main ones he was thinking about could be done, well it would help a shattered family reunite once more once those against said unity were eliminated.

You see, when he had been cocooned in his house when he had finally unleashed his full potential, he had been given glimpses of not only past events with Meliodas himself, but his father as well. He saw the Demon King grant a select few power that was also cursed in a way known as Commandments, with Meliodas being one said recipient of such power before he turned traitor to his own kind and had said power removed. He wondered if he was able to do as his ancestor did and remove curses of sorts from people, and had planned to test it out on Satsuki since the one Orochi gave her made her too blood thirsty. Don't get him wrong, it was a major turn on to see her like that, but it wasn't really her since it was the seal making her that way. Yet once he killed Orochi by burning her to ash that seal died with her so he had no means to test his theory.

But to add on to his thought process, he had also defeated the reanimated corpses of the past three Hokages in a manner that was a shock to him. While he was not weak by any means, it seemed that whenever he imbued his attacks with magical energy that he could generate, he was able to easily overpower their jutsu that they had used. Like with the wood jutsu, he had punched through it as easily as if it was paper, or the fact that his fist had gone right through his mother's chest with no resistance. It made him wonder if magic was indeed stronger than chakra, and if so it seemed like that fact would be able to aid him right now.

"Do you mind if I try something real quick," asked Naruto as he looked at Nejiko, who for some reason was blushing a bit as she saw him looking at her with an inquizical gaze.

"As long as you don't hurt my family then feel free," said Asashi, who was curious as to what Naruto wanted to do.

Naruto walked over towards Nejiko, whose blush only got worse and darker the closer he got. She averted her gaze and did not meet his eyes. He lifted his hand and slowly as well as gently lifted up Nejiko's hiate, the one she used to cover the Caged Bird Seal she hated with every fiber of her being.

"How could your own family scar such a pretty face with something like this," said Naruto, which only made Nejiko stiffen at the compliment. She never had been before and the shock was a bit too much. She felt like she was going to faint, but her willpower to see this situation through to the end stopped her from crossing that fine line. He saw the mark that showed she was sealed and scowled at it since the seal was ugly to look at. So, without hesitation he placed a finger on her forehead and channeled magical power into the seal itself so as to extract it. His theory was that if his ancestor could quite literally absorb curses he made with his own power, he should be able to do something akin to it since magic was apparently stronger than chakra.

Nejiko felt a warm feeling in her forehead, but just as quickly as it had come it went as well. She had no idea what happened, but judging by the shocked looks on not only Hinata's face, but Asashi's as well it apparently was life changing for her. Naruto took a step back and conjured up some water from the area through magical means to make a thin yet reflective mirror of sorts to show her what he had done. And to her utmost shock she saw that the bane of her existence was gone from her head. She was literally speechless, since she had never thought this could happen and had resigned to being stuck as a slave forever.

"Well," said Naruto with a smile, "I took care of the seal via appearances, but I have no idea if it stopped the whole thing entirely. Could one of you test it out for me? I don't know the hand signs to do it and I really don't want to know now that I think about it out loud."

Asashi and Hinata looked at Naruto as if he had grown a second head since he was asking them to do something that they detested, with Asashi having to do so for appearance sake due to the Elders. They could always eliminate her via 'accident' and elect another Main Family member who saw things in their own cruel manner. But one look from Nejiko and they saw that she wanted to be a hundred percent sure that the seal was no longer going to hurt her. So with some reluctance since she did not really want to do this, Asashi formed the hand sign to activate the seal, with Nejiko bracing herself for the pain…

Yet said pain never came…

"Well would you look at that," said Naruto with a laugh, "it worked."

Nejiko at this point lost it and simply fainted from the shock.

"How did you eliminate the seal like that," asked Asashi in shock since the way he had done so was far more unorthodox than she had assumed would be the way to unseal them.

"Trade secret," said Naruto with a grin, "but now that I know it works as intended, would you like me to unseal the rest of your family?"

"Sweet Kami yes!" said Asashi while basically shouting those words in happiness. Yet those words were laced with a bit of sadness since she really wished her twin sister was here to see the day that their family began to become whole once more.

"But if I do so, you know that that those in favor of said seal will need to be eliminated right," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I am fully aware of that yes," said Asashi, who honestly did not care if those stuck up bitches had to die in order for the healing process to take effect. To think that she had simply wanted to seduce Naruto when he first came back to the village and showed himself so as to make him her personal boy toy like all the other clan heads. Now here he was helping her family far more than as a simple tool for sexual gratification.

"Well good," said Naruto with another chuckle, "that means we are on the same page and I don't have to spend time trying to convince you that it needs to be done. Glad to see that you see the full picture here."

"It is a clan matter now," said Asashi, who had multiple plans going on in her head as to how to eliminate the Elders once and for all once her family was safe from the seal, "so we shall handle it from here."

"I'm gonna have to suggest you not do that," said Naruto with a serious look to his eyes.

"And just why the hell not?"

"Because evil or not, they are still your family. And if you kill them then you would be no better than they are by using the seal like they have for generations."

"So what exactly do you suggest," asked Asashi, who was open to suggestions right now, and Naruto smiled since he picked up on that easily enough.

"Well," said Naruto as he began to lay out his plan for them to hear, and this went on for quite some time before the four of them left to return to the village once more…

(Later that night)

Within the village area filled with the Hyuga clan homes, there was one central building that they used only for important events such as important meetings where the majority of the clan needed to be there so as to make the decisions that impacted the clan as a whole. But there was something else they used this place for from time to time, and this was not really known outside of the clan itself since telling outsiders was forbidden to all members even the Main Family…

The Hyuga clan liked to think of themselves as some sort of royalty, or at least those who loved the use of the Caged Bird Seal did. They got off on the power they had and to help push them over that edge of sexual gratification, they hosted secret orgies from time to time. These events, while fun for the ones who planned it, were a complete nightmare to the others involved. What they did was basically picked the best looking women of the Branch family section of the clan, regardless of age, and forced them to wear sexy clothes and present themselves to the Main Family for their use. They would then be subjected to such humiliation of various means before the Main family then finally got to the point and raped the unwilling participants of the event. But what could they do against someone who could torture you with a simple hand sign and were not above dragging in their children to take their place if refused. One of the elders in general was sick minded and liked her toys young, and when I say young, I mean just before puberty kind of young…

Asashi had called for one of these orgies, since the Raikage of Kumo had been killed, and it seemed like the perfect means to celebrate. And the Elders agreed to her logic and called in the Main Family to prepare for the entertainment. Yet while they did this, both Naruto as well as Asashi were working in the shadows. Naruto was busy removing the seals of so many women, which then led to _way too _many lust filled kisses and promises of sexual favors, which Naruto would no doubt cash in the future, but for now he had a job to do and time was not his friend. Asashi gathered the Main Branch members she knew were against the Seal and told them to stay away from the party. She didn't say why, since she wanted to make sure their plans were not overheard, and she was right to since she had been overheard at least twice. But those who heard her didn't care since that just meant more fun for them since then they wouldn't either have to share their unwilling toys or wait their turn due to low numbers of them.

But all in all, the end results were the darker side of the Main Branch within the main hall, the sound suppression seals all activated since there were many a case where the unwilling participants screamed out for help. This way, it was fun for them since they loved to see their toys struggle in vain, but no one heard them call out for help. They were drinking heavily and having such a good time when Asashi herself opened the door and walked in before closing it behind her. There was only one door to this room, so it was easy to see her enter.

"Good evening ladies," said Asashi with a smile that was actually genuine this time around. She never liked these parties and never participated in the rape itself, just showed for appearance sake. The Main Family was always drunk on sake and pleasure to remember anything afterwards so it was easy to simply drift into the background. Hell, she knew that the oldest of the Elder's was secretly craving her eldest daughter Hinata and had been trying to find any excuse to brand her as a Branch Member so as to get at her without Asashi being able to do anything about it. But today was the first time she would enjoy this party, since it would truly be the last one ever, the one they would all remember for the rest of their lives, which wasn't going to be long for the majority of the women in this room. "I know how these parties usually go, and I have to say that I have a surprise for you all. Now I know that speaking of this event is forbidden to all outsiders, but I told only one person about it in hopes that said person would join us here today. Thankfully said person was interested."

"Are you insane!" shouted the oldest Elder in anger spiked with drunkenness. She could not hold her liquor like she used to and she knew it but didn't care. "You go against our traditions by speaking of our secrets!"

"True," said Asashi with a smirk, "but I truly believe that I found the perfect participant for this event. One so perfect, that all anger about me speaking about this to an outsider will be immediately forgiven."

"And just who could you possibly have that would make us forgive such actions?"

Asashi simply smirked as she backed up a few steps, and without even turning around or even losing her smile she opened the door to the room so her guest could arrive. And to the shock of all those inside the room, Naruto himself walked into the room. This caused many of the women to grin lecherously since Asashi had been correct... she had found the perfect outsider to bring to this event. Now they would do as all other clans had failed to do and seduce this man into becoming their boy toy. While they understood he could quite easily handle a few women at once, with Mikoto and her two daughters being living proof of that, there was no Kami given way that he could handle all of them. They would drown him in so much pleasure that he wouldn't want to go anywhere else for it. This was going to be fun…

"Well ladies," said Asashi as she began to walk out the room, "I am going to make sure the other's participating in our fun for the evening are ready. While I'm fairly sure you all wish to enjoy this man, he sadly is but only one person while we are many and thus I believe appetizers are necessary to wet your appetites before partaking of the main course. So enjoy this time ladies, for it will be one you will never forget." With those last words, Asashi left the room, closing the door behind her and triple seal locking the door so that no one would exit what was going to happen. And right now, Asashi wanted some tea to relax for the moment since after all was said and done there would be such a mess to clean up and that she was not looking forward to.

"Well ladies," said Naruto as he walked forward towards the center of the room. The way the layout was a circular stage in the center of the room with multiple booths on the side with various toys and such to enjoy their unwilling participants. The seats were all set up to surround the center stage itself, and that was where Naruto hopped up onto as he smiled. He was so going to enjoy what was going to happen next, since he was already in a killing sort of mood so this was nothing to him. "It appears you are all here to enjoy this fine evening. Given the fact that I killed the Raikage, who has been nothing more than a nuisance to your clan, seems like a good time to celebrate."

"Shut up and take your pants off!" shouted one of the Hyuga, who by this point was drunk. Yet the other women in the room were in agreement since they wanted to see just what it was that they would be dealing with here.

"Ha," said Naruto with a chuckle, "I like your spirit, but no… I am not here for that…"

His response surprised most of them, since they had thought he had come here for the orgy, but he had just stated otherwise so it made them wonder just what he was here for.

"No, you see I am here to deliver an important announcement that I am sure many of you here, if not all of you, are not going to like really."

"And just what announcement do you possess that could anger us more than your refusal to obey our orders right now," demanded one of the Elders.

"I am here to announce that at the ending of this here… *ahem*… meeting, the Branch Family will no longer exist. The Hyuga Clan will no longer be divided and so there will be no need for such a title."

The Hyuga all looked at him for a second before they all broke out into full on laughter since his statement had been hilarious for them to hear. They had spent generations perfecting the method of controlling the Branch Family, and there was no way this outsider of all people would change that.

"I see that many of you doubt my words," said Naruto, who joined in the laughter, which in turn caused them to stop themselves. "But you see, I already removed the seal you put on all their heads before I arrived here so it doesn't matter what you think anymore…"

His words then shut them up entirely as their eyes opened wide in shock.

"Impossible!" shouted the oldest Elder, "Once applied the seal is permanent!"

"Impossible you say," said Naruto with a grin, "impossible like a man capable of using jutsu? Impossible like a man properly defending his family against those in power? Impossible like a man killing off the fucking Raikage of all people by literally twisting her head around? Or better yet, the fact that those from the Uzumaki Clan, who I am proudly one of their members given my birth mother, are known for their sealing knowledge that went far beyond anything anyone else was ever able to accomplish? Need I go on to make my point?"

"You… you…" stuttered the youngest Elder this time since the other Hyuga here were completely speechless right now. This situation had never even crossed their minds and now it was messing with their heads majorly.

"You what?" asked Naruto with a smirk, "Monster? Fiend? Beast? Villain? Freak? Monstrosity? Am I getting close here?"

"You demon!" shouted the woman finally now that the word formed in her mind. Naruto heard her say this and began to laugh hard since it amused him to hear someone call him what he already knew that he was. In another life perhaps he would have denied such a thing, but now he embraced what he was since it gave him the strength to live a life that went beyond simply being the toy of a woman to his dying day.

"Demon King actually," said Naruto darkly as began to leak out killing intent that those closest to him began to feel. "But the reason I am here now is that for the betterment of your clan as a whole, you must all be eliminated here and now. And while the former Branch members wanted to perform the act themselves, the act of killing one's own family is not something one should do. Not like you care since everyone here has committed such an act at least once with the Cage Bird Seal. So I told them I would do it, since I am already in a killing mood after killing A. So I hope you enjoyed your evening ladies, since you won't be seeing another one ever again!"

The Hyuga nearest him all attacked at once, but Naruto had been able to read their body language to know that they would so he was prepared. Faster than they had anticipated, he had sliced their arms off from the elbow down.

"You know," said Naruto he showed his darkness infused hands that he had changed into razor sharp claws that were capable of cutting flesh like butter. The women whose arms had been cut off fell to their knees in shock, unable to scream since their bodies had yet to register the pain yet. He had cut them that fast. "While I admit your fighting style is powerful, the one flaw you have with it is that removing the hands, or in this case the arm entirely makes it worthless."

It was as he finished talking that the women started screaming as the blood began to pour from the open wounds. The pain was immense, but their screams lasted only a moment since with a full 360 degree kick, he had snapped the necks of all the women who had encircled him in a vain attempt to escape their fate. The Elders saw him kill these women so easily and knew they had to escape, so they ran to the door, only to find that the blasted thing was sealed shut from the outside.

As they tried to force open the door, Naruto effortlessly massacred the rest of the Hyuga, with the few last ones remaining other than the Elders begging for mercy. Naruto didn't buy it thought since he knew that the Branch Members had begged for mercy as well and received none by these women, so why would their words be heard over their own? So they shared the same fate as all the others until only the Elders were left.

"It's funny that you spent so much time and effort making this room soundproof," said Naruto as he slowly made his way towards them. He did it on purpose to instill the absolute maximum amount of fear into their hearts before they finally died. "So that the women you so happily raped in this rooms voices and cries for help would never be heard. How ironic that your own pleas for help are deafened by those same seals. But even if they weren't there, who would save you? Those who remain hate you with every fiber of their being, and the proof of such a thing is the fact that they not only know what I am doing right now, but are allowing it to happen! So there is no possible means for you to survive this."

Naruto then took a deep breath and blew out a stream of fire, not Hell Blaze this time, but normal fire. He heard as the women screamed curses at him as they burned alive, and it made it only worse that they had so much alcohol in their system so they burned hotter due to it. But even with the curses of damning him to hell and the like, he still won in the end since they were now dead with their bodies being nothing more than chard corpses on the ground.

Naruto looked around to see the damage he had done, and to be frank he was glad he did it since the Hyuga Clan would be better off now that they were all equals. It would take time, but time heals all wounds. So he went to the door and knocked on it in the way that Asashi told him to do so to let him know the deed had been done, and there he stood as he waited for the door to be opened for him…

**(A/N: Jesus Christ I kept going with this chapter! Man, I kept trying to find a cutoff point but I just could not find one until that last bit. Has anyone else who writes Fanfic had this happen to them? Or is it just me? But anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, stay safe and healthy out there!) **


End file.
